Naruto, the Hidden Genius of the Leaf
by scribe0magic
Summary: How would things go if certain events played out differently. Then there's also the fact that Naruto is smarter than he lets on and that he has managed to obtain jujitsu and secrete knowledge from across Kohona as he grew up? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto, the Hidden Genius of the Leaf**

 **Hello world! I'm back with a new story that after reading one where Naruto had over time managed to gain knowledge on all the clans, I don't remember much else besides that as of this writing. I liked the idea so much that I wanted to have a go at it myself**

 **A couple of notes before we start however-**

 **There will be bashing of certain characters, some more so than others**

 **Naruto is smarter than in cannon and knows a lot more jutsus at the start as well**

 **Naruto doesn't have the rinneagan, nor any elemental bloodlines**

 **Naruto has Wind, Water and Fire Natures**

 **The Kyuubi is good and helps Naruto**

 **Kakashi is a better teacher than cannon**

 **Naruto gains kitsune powers eventually**

 **Naruto x Hintata as all of my Naruto fanfics will be at some point or another**

 **Hinata is slightly stronger at the start thanks to Naruto actually noticing her and helping her**

 **May gain the Sharingan at some point**

 **And many more surprises to come!**

Chapter 1

Twelve years ago a great tragedy befell the great village of Kohonagakure, or better known as the Village hidden in the Leaves. What was this tragedy? Simple, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox suddenly appeared and attacked the village in a rage. However this came as a shock to some as they knew that the fox was sealed away in Kushina Uzumaki and that the fox wasn't was evil as everyone thought it was, so for it to suddenly show up and start attacking in a rage was rather suspect and a source of worry for Kushina's condition as well as those that were with her

And worry they should for shortly after Kushina gave birth to her and her husband Minato Namikaze, otherwise known as the Yellow Flash and the Fourth Hokage's first son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze a strange man in a orange spiral mask appeared and killed everyone else and managed to separate Minato from his wife by taking Naruto hostage. This allowed the man to forcefully remove the Kyuubi from Kushina, however the Kyuubi knew what was going to wind up happening due to this and quickly sent a message out to the realm of the summoning foxes to relay what's going on to the monkeys, turtles, dogs, toads and any other summons that Konoha uses in hopes of making things better for Naruto after everything blew over

Not that the Kyuubi minded being sealed into the poor boy as while Minato and Kushina were working on a plan to safely free the Kyuubi as he wasn't a threat to Kohona and was going to go live in the summoning realm and run the fox clan

That's not to say the Kyuubi didn't do his best in fighting against the mind control and tried to break free, he did, but who ever the man was knew exactly how to control a tailed beast effectively. Something that bothered the Kyuubi greatly as only very few people have ever managed to succeed in controlling a tailed beast, let alone him. Only Mandra Uchiha being the first to ever fully control him, and he died some years later as the last person to know how to truly control a tailed beast, so how did this person know how to control him was confusing and frustrating

The noble ninja of Kohona knew non of this as they valiantly defended their home from the mind controlled fox. By the the time Minato got Naruto ready for the regrettable sealing that he was about to do on him, nearly half of the village's forces were wiped out. Of course the Kyuubi used the situation to his advantage to take out Danzo and his Root with a massive Tailed Beast Blast, Minato noticed where the Kyuubi was aiming and let him fire his attack. To everyone else that didn't know about Root or where it's base was located only saw the Kyuubi blow out a massive hole into the side of the mountain right next to the Hokage Mountain

Danzo didn't know what hit him as he was vaporized along with his ambitions and schemes. He was not missed

After the Kyuubi fired it's attack Minato used the short recharge time to teleport the Kyuubi away from the village and to where Naruto was to preform the sealing, knowing that due to circumstances it would cost him his life. Minato hoped that Kushina would make it so that Naruto wasn't alone in the world

"Forgive my son" Minato told Naruto as he flew threw the handseals needed for the sealing

As soon as he was done Minato shouted "Reaper Death Seal!" summoning the shimigami, or the death god, who started pulling the Kyuubi's soul into Naruto, breaking the control the masked man had on him

"Minato, I wish that things didn't have to come to this" apologized the Kyuubi as he was being sucked into Naruto

"I... know... I only wish... is that the villagers see Naruto for who he is... and not a monster... for having you sealed into him" said Minato with heavy breaths

"I can't guarantee that he'll stay fully human due to me being sealed into him so soon after he was born" said the Kyuubi

"Any child that is born to a biju's female container will have a high amount of their energy in them, but it'll fade away by the time they can walk and talk. However if that child is around other demons or has that same biju sealed into them there is a good chance that they'll become a half demon" explained the Kyuubi after seeing Minato's horror struck face

Soon the sealing was done and the death god took Minato's soul with him, but a higher power forced him to let Minato go to the pure world as they knew about a certain event that was going to happen within the next two decades

The Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen arrived to scene shortly to find Naruto crying on the alter that Minato summoned to preform the sealing on as well as Minato's fallen body

"Hush now Naruto, everything will be alright" soothed Sarutobi as he picked up the poor babe

"ANBU please bring the Fourth's body with" said Sarutobi "And see if you can find out what happened to cause this to happen"

"I can't believe he's gone" said Inu, one of the ANBU that was there

"Tell me have you found Kushina?" asked Sarutobi

"Yes, she's with Jiraiya and Tsunade at the moment" replied Inu "However I don't know how well she is currently"

"That's good to know, hopefully she'll pull through" said Sarutobi "Now lets move out

Hiruzen Sarutobi soon got himself ready for the emergency council meeting, after conferring with the Fire Dynamo, who just so happened to be in the village during the attack, beforehand to make sure that the council didn't try anything funny like take more power than they should have

"Alright, lets get to business" said Hiruzen as he entered the room carrying a sleeping Naruto in his arms

"Is that the demon container?" asked one of the civilian counselors

"Indeed he is" started Hiruzen

"Then kill it! And finish what the Forth started!" yelled the counselor

All of the civilian and some of the shinobi counselors agreed loudly as well, how Naruto slept through it all the Third had no idea

"Silence!" roared Hiruzen as he let out a large amount of his KI out at the counsel, making them shut up

"If I may Lord Third, just who is the child, and who are his parents?" asked Hiashi Hyuga, head of the Hyuga clan

"His name is Naruto" replied Hiruzen "And he is the son of Minato and Kushina"

"Where is Kushina? I saw Minato's body on the way in, but didn't see her anywhere" asked Tsume Inuzuka, head of the Inuzuka clan

"With my apprentice currently as she is currently in a coma" answered Tsunade who was worried for both Naruto and Kushina

"Any idea when she'll awaken?" asked Tsume

"Sadly no" replied Tsunade

"You're not planing on leaving after this are you?" asked one of the counselors

"I am, I only came back for Kushina and make sure Naruto was healthy" answered Tsunade "But I'm going to take her with me as I don't trust anyone but me to take care of her"

"But what about Naruto?" asked Hiruzen "He's going to want his mother when he finds out her condition if she doesn't wake soon"

"That's a good point sensei, I guess until he's old enough have him grow up in the apartment complex that the Uzumaki's own and when he asks about his parents tell him that his mother is still alive, but is in a coma at the time and that is why she's not around" suggested Tsunade

"I'll stay for the first year or so, before heading back out to the field" added Jiraiya "Just to make sure he's properly taken care of, I am his godfather after all"

"You better not try to turn him into a pervert Jiraiya" threatened Tusnade

"Kushnia would kill me, or worse if I did that!" exclaimed Jiraiya as he paled just thinking about what she would do to him for turning her sun into a pervert

"Alright, until Naruto comes of age or Kushina wakes up Naruto will be raised in the Uzumaki Apartments" said Hiruzen "Further more no one is to speak about Naruto having the Kyuubi sealed into him or his parentage under penalty of death. We don't want our enemies to know what became of the Kyuubi or Minato's enemies trying to kill Naruto for being his son"

"Also NO harm is to come to Naruto, physical or mental, doing so will result in sever punishment" warned Hiruzen

"Now lets move on to assessing the damages and counting the dead" said Hiruzen

"Well here's your home for the foreseeable future Naruto" said Jiraiya as he arrived at the Uzumaki Apartments

The Uzumaki Apartments are two five story buildings that are towards the center of Kohona (Leaf) that were at right angles to each other on a street corner. Both were white with oak wood frames and low wall separating the grounds from the road with the gate having the Uzumaki swirl over the entrance. The second building was further back with the entrance of the building lining up to the wall of the main one.

When the people who lived in the buildings heard that Naruto was going to live there almost all of them moved out saying that they don't want to live with the demon container. Much to Jiraiya's ire, though there wasn't anything he could do about it, as he was hoping for Naruto to make friends with the children that lived there

"Well since Naruto owns this place what ever he wants to do with the extra rooms is up to him" noted Jiraiya "I should probably set up my own room at some point for when I'm in town seeing how my apartment was destroyed in the attack"

"With all my research!" cried Jiraiya as he crumpled to his knees and began anime crying while still holding Naruto in his arms

 **Well that's it for now hope you liked it. Know of any Jutus please let me know as it'll be a big help as Naruto will slowly gather a large number of jutus from all the clans. That said I'm going to add three original clans picked from your suggestions!**

 **Here are some rules about those suggestions-**

 **First I want to know their specialty, what type of jutus they use**

 **Second how do they feel about Naruto, do they hate him or not**

 **Third I want some names of the clan members and a little of their personality traits**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto, the Hidden Genius of the Leaf**

 **Chapter 2**

Note: Please alert me to correct spellings

Three Years Latter

The last few years since the Kyuubi attack have been rather quite for Kohona. The dead were put to rest, building rebuilt, the Uchihas being blamed for the attack making them rather annoyed with the rest of the village. Of course there is still the threat from Kumo and Iwa lurking in the background

In Naruto's case growing up with Jiraiya so far has been interesting to say the least. Naruto was able to walk and talk by two and was a wild blur of energy that could hide pretty well a kid his age, requiring Jonin to find him. Another thing is that Naruto still doesn't know about the Kyuubi as no one really wants to talk about it around him

During the three years both Jiraiya and Kakashi moved into the Uzumaki Apartments main building to keep an eye on Naruto better; Jiraiya on the fourth floor and Kakashi on the second. Thankfully there weren't threats to Naruto's life in this time, even though every time Jiraiya took Naruto out to play at the park parents pulled their children away in fear and hate. Naruto of course was oblivious to this so far, which was a relief to Jiraiya and Hiruzen as they weren't ready to tell him why the villagers didn't like him

This didn't mean Naruto didn't have any friends as Jiraiya did take him to the clans that were on his side to play with their kids. Naruto would feel out of place when he went to the Hyugas as they were a very strict and proper clan, not that it stopped him from going there most of the time as he really enjoyed Hinata's company

This leads to current events as the leader of Kumo A has sent a peace treaty as well as his head ninja to sign it. This made the people of Kohona really happy as this meant that hostilities would end and maybe even something similar to the alliance with Suna. Sadly the peace treaty was a cover for Kumo to try to kidnap a Hyuga for their special do-jujitsu, the Byakugan, and create their own clan of powerful do-jujitsu users

Of course while the head ninja was in Kohona he had dinner with all the clans leaving the Hyugas last so he could kidnap a Hyuga child and leave right away. What he didn't count on was Jiraiya being in town at the time making the mission all the harder to complete

"Now Naruto don't forget to be on your very best behavior tonight" warned Jiraiya as he led Naruto to the Hyuga's clan compound

"Why?" asked Naruto who was to exited to notice the glares he was getting

"Because Kumo's head ninja will be there tonight before he heads back home to his village" answered Jiraiya

"You don't think he'll try something, will he?" asked Naruto innocently

"There's always a chance that might happen, it's why I'm leaving some toads behind to help keep an eye on things" replied Jiraiya

"When will get to summon a toad?" asked Naruto

"When you graduate from the Ninja Academy" answered Jiraiya "I've told you this before numerous times Naruto"

"Welcome Lord Jiraiya" said Ko Hyuga as Jiraiya and Naruto approached the Hyuga Clan Compound

"Thanks" nodded Jiraiya "Now Naruto don't go bothering the Kumo nin"

The party in honor of the peace treaty soon took place after Jiraiya dropped Naruto off. During that time Naruto spent most of party staying back and hanging out with Hinata and her cousin Neji. The Kumo nin did notice Naruto, but didn't think much of him being told that Naruto was just one of Hinata's few friends form outside the clan when he asked about him

"So Neji hows your training going?" asked Naruto

"I've just started not that long ago Naruto, but father says I'm making great progress" replied Neji

"I wish I could learn the Gentle Fist" whined Naruto

"Only those that have the Byakugan can effectively use the Gentle Fist" said Neji

"Aright you three, time for bed" said Hizashi, Neji's father and Hinata's uncle

"Awww but I'm not tired" whined Naruto, just before letting out a big yawn

"Right off to bed, now" said Hizashi "Neji stay with them, just in case"

"Or course father" complied Neji

Latter that night after everyone had gone to bed the Kumo nin snuck into the Hyuga compound to kidnap Hinata. Little did he know that there were two others in her room, or that Jiraiya had some toads keeping an eye on him for anything funny

"I don't know what's so special about these eyes, I mean they haven't even noticed me" whispered the Kumo nin to himself

The man quickly found Hinata's room and snuck in threw the window and grabbed her and ran off, not noticing that he had also grabbed Naruto as well as they both fell asleep in eachother's arms. Neji who had to use the bathroom at the time came back into the room and saw that his cousin and Naruto were missing

"Father! Uncle! Hintata and Naruto are missing!" yelled Neji as he ran towards where his father slept

"WHAT!" yelled Hiashi and he burst out of his room

"It's true when I got back to the room after needing the bathroom both of them were gone and the window wide open" explained Neji

"Stay here while me and your father go looking for them" said Hiashi who was livid

Meanwhile the Kumo nin suddenly realized that he had picked up another child when Naruto woke up and noticed the situation he and Hinata were in and yelled out and began to struggle, waking Hinata in the process

"HELP! Somebody got me and Hinata!"

"Fuck! How the heck did I miss picking up another twerp" swore the Kumo nin "No matter Kumo could always use more ninjas"

Naruto's scream alerted all the nearby ninjas as well as the toads to what was going on and their location

"Lord Jiraiya that Kumo nin took Naruto as well as Hinata, why he did I'm not sure, Kumo doesn't know about him having the Kyuubi sealed into him or who his parents are" informed Hizashi

"I'm not sure either, but he's going to regret taking my godson I can promise you that" said Jiraiya

As the Kumo nin kept running Naruto used his positon to punch the man square in his family jewels as hard as he could. Forcing the man to drop him and Hinata in pain

"You know what I was just going to keep running and leave you two alone, but now I'm going to make you pay for that" snarled the Kumo nin as he went for a kuni knife

"I won't let you take us!" yelled Naruto in defiance

"Like you have a choice brat" snarled the man as he went to make his move, only to be stopped by a swift punch to the face by an enraged Jiraiya who said "I think differently"

"Now we'll see just your little game was" said Hiashi as he used the Sixty-two Palms on the man to knock him out, but due to how angry he was instead killed him

"This is going to not end well" noted Jiraiya "With him dead, instead of alive we can't find out what Kumo's plan was. Plus A can deny everything as well"

"Forgive me Lord Jiraiya, I guess in my rage I wasn't thinking clearly enough to not kill him" apologized Hiashi

"Come on, lets get these two back home safe" said Jiraiya as he picked up the two children

"Yes lets" agreed Hiashi as he took Hinata into his own arms "I'm glad Naruto has just a strong set of lungs on him to let us find them so easily"

"Indeed, I suspect Naruto is going to want to start his training after this so he can protect those precious to him better" said Jiraiya as the two men started walking home

"Hinata as well, though I fear she may not preform as well as Neji due to her kind nature" replied Hiashi

"Who knows, but I've got to get back out into the field soon" said Jiraiya "If I was I could have kept this from happening in the first place"

"Maybe, but you have helped ease some of the tension of the Uchihas while you've been here" noted Hiashi

"True, but we still don't know who took control of the Kyuubi that night, and as far as we know only an Uchiha can develop that kind of ability" said Jiraiya "At least I know which families are in the clear so far, but with so many it's hard to clear them all"

"Yell it's late I wish you good night and good luck" said Hiashi as he broke off towards his home

Jiraiya was correct in thinking that Naruto would want to start his ninja training after that night. Of course being only three Jiraiya had him start with very light exercises and learning how to read and write as well as other important things he would need to know, like math, science and how to take care of himself

"Now Naruto I'm going to be leaving soon to manage my spy network and make sure something like what happened with that Kumo nin doesn't happen again alright" Jiraiya told Naruto after a hard day of teaching him how to read and write

"But I don't want you to go!" cried Naruto

"Don't worry, Kakashi will be here to watch over you while I'm gone" assured Jiraiya "Plus whenever I'm in town I'll come visit you"

"Ok" said Naruto sadly "But don't you worry I'll make you proud! I'll learn everything there is!"

"Good to hear, just be careful as not everyone will be so keen on teaching you things like me or Kakashi" warned Jiraiya

"Then I'll be extra sneaky about it!" announced Naruto "That way they'll never catch me"

"Ha! I know you're really good at hiding Naruto, but please be careful and don't go snooping in places you shouldn't" said Jiraiya

"Right!" agreed Naruto

Soon after Jiraiya left to go back to the field knowing that Naruto would be safe with Kakashi living in the same building as him, and all the protection seals that were etched all across the buildings by Naruto's ancestors

The year after Jiraiya left was largely uneventful, Naruto started noticing the looks people gave him and wondered why that was. In response to this he began reading all the books he could get his hands on, except for a set of little orange books that Jiraiya forbade Naruto from reading stating that if a certain person found out, he'd be a dead man walking

Naruto's love of knowledge hasn't hindered by the fact that the library prevented his entry as he would sneak in after hours and read. This led him to start sneaking into the clan libraries as well to see what they might hold, not that he realized that it was wrong to do so as he didn't know they were off limits to non clan members at first. Once he did he began copying the information down for his own use as well as pillaging the trash as most of the clans just copied their old and worn scrolls and then tossed them out the night before the trash was collected. Naruto also started watching various ninjas train and picked up on a lot of jujitsus and fighting styles that he wanted to learn eventually, including the Shadow Clone ninjutsu

Naruto had the left half from the entrance of the third floor converted into his own personal library with the right half becoming his fuinjutsu workroom, as Naruto became interested in learning fuinjitsu and was very happy to learn that he could start learning that almost right away as it requires perfect penmanship to work correctly

By the time Naruto was five he had learned the Henge, as well as the Shadow Clone. But kept the second one secrete from everyone else. Naruto also was taught some of the Gentle Fist as thanks for his part in saving Hinata by Hiashi

Speaking of Hiashi things went badly for him just like Jiraiya said they would as A demanded his head for killing his head ninja, otherwise war would be waged. Hiashi was more than willing to give himself up, but his twin brother Hizashi took his place by his own free will. This caused Neji to become bitter and fatalistic as well as resent both Naruto and Hinata, much to Hiashi's dismay

Today was just another day in Kohona with a now five year old Naruto going home from having lunch at his favorite ramen bar, Ramen Ichiraku, when he was ambushed by a large number of overly drunk ninjas and villagers

"Heyyyyy loookieee what we found the demon out on his own" sneered of the drunkards

"Hey lets finish what the Fourth started and end the little fiend!" shouted one of the drunk shinobi, completely forgetting that doing so would cause their lives to be forfeit, as he threw a kuni at Naruto who barely moved out of the way

"Leave me alone! What did I ever do to you!" cried Naruto as he ran away, forgetting where his home was in his panic

"Get him!" yelled the drunkards as they chased Naruto throwing anything that they could get their hands on at him as they ran

Naruto ran as fast as he could, but couldn't quite avoid getting hit by some of the items being thrown at him. Naruto was soon trapped in an dead-end ally with no way for him to escape

"Now demon we get our revenge for what you did to us!" yelled one of the drunks victoriously as the large group descended upon the hapless Naruto who barely protected himself from some truly nasty injuries

As the group assaulted Naruto their numbers quickly started being killed off by an enraged Inu (Kakashi) along with his ANBU team. When the drunks noticed that they were being killed they tried to run, but were stopped by the Third Hokage who prevented them from escaping their fate as they had broken the law

"Inu take Naruto to the hospital as fast as you can, I'll join you as soon as I can" ordered Hiruzen who then thought 'I hope you aren't affected to badly by this Naruto'

"Well...this was not how I wanted us to meet" the Kyuubi says as he sees Naruto's unconscious form in front of him


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto, the Hidden Genius of the Leaf**

 **Chapter 3**

"Well...this was not how I wanted us to meet" says the Kyuubi "Now all I have to do is wait for him to awake"

"Ugh...where am I?" questioned Naruto as he wakes up and sees where he is

"Deep within your own mind" answers a deep voice

"Huh?!" exclaims Naruto in alarm as he turns to face the source of the voice

"Ahhhh! Kyuubi!" screams Naruto when he sees the Kyuubi behind him in a cage

"Stop screaming so loud you're giving me a headache" complains the Kyuubi

"How are you even alive? The Fourth killed you!" demanded Naruto

"Oh come now did really believe that?" asked Kyuubi critically

"Well no, I've never really did" answered Naruto "I've always had a feeling that it wasn't true, but if that's true then what happened?"

"I won't go into the full details right now, but I will tell you that shortly after your birth I was ripped out of your mother and forced to attack Kohona" explained the Kyuubi "For you see you're the third person I've been sealed into. The first being the wife of the First Hokage, Mito Uzumaki who then transferred me into your mother at the end of her life"

"Sealed into... so that's why the villagers are so mean and why those men attacked me" noted Naruto "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"No" corrected the Kyuubi "It's the man in the spiraled mask who ripped out of your mother and forced me to attack Kohona fault, not mine"

"Why should I believe you" snapped Naruto

"Honestly I don't know why you should, and you have every right to be angry with me for all the bad things that have happened to you" admitted the Kyuubi "That's up to you"

"Well tell me this, did my parents actually loved me, or just abandoned me" asked Naruto

"Your parents were thrilled when they found out they were having you, as was I" answered the Kyuubi "Sadly your father died that night, your mother on the other hand fell into a coma and is being taken care of by a distant relative of yours until she wakes back up"

"If that's the case, then why haven't I been told or seen them before?" demanded Naruto

"The person taking care of your mother can't stand to stay in Kohona due to her having some rather bad memories of losing her loved ones to war and took her with as she didn't trust the medical staff to properly take care of her" answered the Kyuubi "She was Jiraiya's teammate Tsunede"

"Oh..." said Naruto in a small voice as during the entire exchange he didn't detect any lies from the Kyuubi as he was really good at detecting lies and deception

"Once you awake tell the Third about meeting me as he knows that I wasn't in control that night and is trustworthy" explained the Kyuubi

"Jiji knew all this time!" said Naruto in shock

"He does, you just never asked him" deadpanned the Kyuubi "All though I will admit he never gave you any hints to led you concluding about my true fate"

After a few minutes to process everything Naruto came to conclusion that he wasn't quite sure what to make of the Kyuubi at the time and that he really needed to speak to the Hokage to get a clearer picture of his situation

"Hey how do I get out of here anyway?" asked Naruto

"Simply focus on returning to the waking world, and the same is true for when you wish to return" answered the Kyuubi

"Thanks, I guess" replied Naruto as he began concentrating on leaving his mindscape

"So how is he?" asked Hiruzen once he reached Naruto's room at the hospital

"He'll fine Lord Hokage, non of his injuries were sever" replied the doctor "Of course there's his advanced healing factor that he gets from both his heritage and burden, so he was mostly healed by the time the ANBU brought him here"

"That's good to hear" noted Hiruzen 'Though Naruto might have met the Kyuubi due to this, I hope he isn't too upset for me and Jiriaya not telling him about his burden'

"Hokage sir, do you think Naruto met you know you?" asked Inu/Kakashi

"There is a good chance for that to have happened, I'm just worried on how he'll react afterwards" replied a worried Hiruzen

"I'm sure he'll understand sir, Naruto is a smart boy" assured Kakashi "Probably even a genius"

"I'm sure he is" agreed Hiruzen "Of course I'm sure he's going to hide it to make others underestimate him"

What both Hiruzen and Kakashi didn't know was that Naruto had woken up at the start of their conversation and heard everything, so when he said "You're right Jiji, I'm not going to show off my smarts and strength" it gave the two men a start

"Naruto you're alright" said Hiruzen with relief

"As well as I can be after finding out about the Kyuubi" replied Naruto with a deadpan look

Both men begin to look sheepish from being called out in keeping the Kyuubi a secrete from Naruto

"I hope you're not upset about it Naruto, its just that the Kyuubi has been a hard topic for us to talk about ever since that night" explained Hiruzen

"It's alright Jiji, I can understand why you didn't tell me about the Kyuubi" said Naruto with a frown

"Well what will you do now?" asked Hiruzen

"Nothing different Jiji" replied Naruto "I still want to be a ninja and become Hokage like you"

"That's good to know" said Hiruzen "Just take it easy for now and wait till you're fully recovered to start training again"

"Hey Naruto are there any jutus you know yet?" asked Kakashi

"Yeah! I know the Henge" replied Naruto happily while keeping back he knows the Shadow Clone as well

"That's impressive for someone your age, but is that _all_ you know?" asked Hiruzen knowingly

"Umm... I might have figured out how to use something called the Shadow Clone Jutsu not that long ago, but I can only make two, but get tired from it; yet the guy I saw made like five at once with no problem"

Kakashi was shocked that Naruto figured out how to use a jonin level forbidden technique at such a young age

"Naruto you are aware that the Shadow Clone is a jonin level move right?" asked Kakashi

"No I didn't" replied Naruto with some awe on his face

"Yes, and there is something else that the Shadow Clone does" said Hirzuen

"What?" asked Naruto

"Shadow Clones have the ability to transfer all the knowledge they have gained back to their creator upon dispelling" explained Hiruzen "But I suggest you get your chakra reserves up before you try using that jutsu again"

"But the more I use it the better I'd get with it and increase my reserves at the same time" argued Naruto

"He's right you know Lord Hokage" added Kakashi

"Alright, you can use it" said Hiruzen "But only under Inu's or Kakashi's watch until I say otherwise"

"Fine" whined Naruto

4 Months Latter

Soon after Naruto got out of the hospital he got to work on his chakra control and learning the other two academy jutsus, the kamari and normal clone jutsu. All under the watchful eye of Kakashi

"Hey Kakashi sensei do you think you could be my sensei when I become a ninja?" asked Naruto

"I've already put in my request" replied Kakashi "Now I've got to go take care of one more mission for the ANBU before I become a regular jonin again"

"Just be safe Kakashi-nii" said Naruto

"Don't worry I will, it's only a rank A mission" assured Kakashi

"Hey Kakashi you teach me a new jutsu when you get back?" asked Naruto

"If you can master the other two academy jutsus by the time I get back" answered Kakashi

"You're on! Kakashi-nii!" exclaimed Naruto with excitement

"Well good luck with that, I'll see you when I get back" said Kakashi as he left thinking 'Of course with the amount of chakra you have I imagine the regular Clone Jutsu will be very hard for you to learn'

"Alright, lets get started" announced Naruto as he called up four Shadow Clones; he could do up to twelve, but that would leave him drained and unable to train

"Alright you two work on learning the Kamari, and you two work on the regular Clone" ordered Naruto "While I practice with my seals"

Naruto was still a beginner with seals, but he was able to make simple storage and small explosion seals. Of course for any normal kid that was nearly six years old that would be incredible, but for an Uzumaki that's rather normal as the clan was world renown for their sealing arts. Naruto headed to his seals workshop to begin practicing how to make flash seals, and illumination seals as well as a seal to instantly cook instant ramen

At the end of the day Naruto dispelled the clones and found that while he was making progress with learning the Kamari, but was getting no where with learning the normal Clone Jutsu. He also figured out how to make light come from a seal, but it was very dim and useless for what he was going for but held on to the design in case they might come in handy someday. Naruto though did manage to create a seal for cooking purposes, just not as fast as he wanted

"Alright I think that was some good work today, now for dinner and a little poking around to see what new jutsus or knowledge I can glean" said Naruto as he gathered up some food to make a very simple pork and rice dinner

Latter that night Naruto headed out under the cover of night wearing black cloths that had a hood to cover his blond hair, he also wore a black mask to cover his face as well to make it harder for people to identify him

"Alright lets see what I can find tonight" whispered Naruto to himself as he arrived at the Nara Clan Compound

Naruto spent little over an hour snooping around and found a quite a few things as Naras were one of the most lazy clans and tended to leave things out when they felt it to be to troublesome to put stuff away

"What I good hull, a lot of good books and scrolls on the medicine they make, plus two technique scrolls" noted Naruto when he got home and to his library "Now lets see which ones they are"

"Alright the Shadow Imitation Jutsu and Shadow Wave Jutu" read Naruto "The Shadow Imitation is the very base for all their other clan Jutsus, while the Shadow Wave is a offensive one. Huh, I didn't take the Naras as the type to use offensive moves, oh well they should learn to put things away more often"

Little did Naruto know the Third Hokage was aware of Naruto's little escapades into the clans, but didn't say anything as he felt that the if a child could sneak into a clan and manage to swipe their jutsus, then he deserved them as if he was an enemy he could have easily killed some of them. It also showed him just how lax the security of his village had become and needed to be fixed quickly before something bad happens

"As you can see Naruto has already gathered quite a bit of knowledge from some of the other clans already" Hiruzen told Shikaku Nara, the head of the Nara Clan, as he showed the man Naruto sneaking around his home with his crystal ball

"This is troublesome, I'm sure Naruto will try to teach himself those moves" noted Shikaku

"He most likely will at some point, though he isn't going to show off that he knows them or pass of his gathered knowledge to others" replied Hiruzen

"Man, if a nearly six year old can go around and sneak into various clans just to gain some knowledge off of them and succeed then our security standers must be dropping" said Shikaku with a sigh

"Indeed, though your clan is the first major clan he's done this with, if you don't count the Hyugas" said Hiruzen

"What do you mean by that?" asked Shikaku who was intrigued

"Hiashi was secretly given Naruto a couple of his clans scrolls and showed him the basics of the Gentle Fist as thanks for his part in saving Hinata and helping her believe in herself when the clan elders don't and tell her as much" answered Hiruzen "Of course he'll deny everything if you ask him, except the Gentle Fist part as enough people know he did that already"

"Well as long as he doesn't use them against us, I don't have a problem" said Shikaku "Plus I knew someone was going around taking things from the lesser clans and that they were most likely going to target my clan next which is why I came to you. I just didn't expect it to be Naruto"

"Yes Naruto is quite gifted in the art of infiltration and information gathering" said Hiruzen "Of course he also knows that due to how the public opinion of him is rather poor, he decided to keep his true strength and intelligence hidden except to those that he trusts to keep it a secrete until when he takes part in the chunin exams"

"Should I go tell the Yamanaka and Akimchi clans of this? As they are my clan's closest allies" asked Shikaku

"Not yet, I plan on letting Naruto know that I'm aware of his activities and plan on having him take on some top secrete missions to test our defenses with him getting paid for his work as well as being allowed to keep anything that he finds, as long as it wont cause damage to where ever he goes" replied Hiruzen

"Sounds like Naruto is going to be rather busy soon" noted Shikaku

"Yes and once he becomes a ninja those missions will be added to his mission records as B rank" said Hiruzen

"Well I need to get home, I'm going to start teaching that lazy son of mine his first clan jutsu tomorrow" said Shikaku "Tell me how Naruto takes it when you get the chance"

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll figure it out" assured Hiruzen with a chuckle "ANBU please let Naruto know that I would like for him to see me tomorrow at his easiest convenience"

"Hai, Lord Hokage" replied the ANBU that were hidden in the room

"You wanted to see me Jiji?" asked Naruto as he entered the Hokage's office

"Yes, there is something I need to talk to you about" replied Hiruzen

"What?" asked Naruto who was confused

"Tell me do you know what this is?" asked Hiruzen as he placed his crystal ball in the desk in front of him

"No, not really" answered Naruto, though he had a fairly good idea what it did

"Well this crystal ball lets me keep an eye on the village when ever I wish, and do you know what I've been seeing during the night for sometime?" explained Hiruzen

Naruto's eyes went wide as Hiruzen just told him he knew of him going into clan compounds to glean as much information as he could

"Now Naruto you are aware that such behavior is very wrong right?" asked Hiruzen

"No... not really, Jiraiya just said not to go into places I shouldn't and the clans are fairly open to letting people go around their compound, except the Hyugas and Uchihas" replied Naruto sheepishly

"Then why do you head into them at night?" asked Hiruzen

"Because there isn't anyone to give me dirty looks, or whisper things behind my back" answered Naruto

"Well... your logic isn't very good for your actions" reprimanded Hiruzen "But it does give us a unique situation for us to exploit"

"What do you mean Jiji?" asked Naruto

"Well your actions have shown just how bad our security has gotten around the clan compounds and gives me worry for our more sensitive locations" explained Hiruzen "So what I want you to do is sneak around the village continuing what your doing, but also to pull pranks as a way to show how bad our security has gotten"

"Will I get paid for it?" asked Naruto

"Yes, they'll be considered B rank missions in terms of pay _and_ your mission records, but they will be top secrete with only those in ANBU knowing about them" answered Hiruzen with a smile

"You mean I get to get back at all those stupid villagers who can't see that I'm not the Kyuubi?" asked Naruto

"Yes, yes you will" said Hiruzen "And with your intelligence I'm sure they'll never know what hit them"

"I'll do it!" exclaimed Naruto "But does anyone know what I've been doing?"

"Besides the ANBU that personally protect me, the head of the Nara clan was with me yesterday while you were snooping around his home. Not that he minded to much as he saw the same thing I did with security and how bad of a risk it is of how easy it is to get into most of the clan compounds"

"Great... now the two clans that are allies with them are going to be aware" complained Naruto

"He hasn't told them yet on my suggestion as I told him to wait until I tell him otherwise to tell them" said Hiruzen

"I know my first prank victim" chuckled Naruto evilly

'Oh Kami, I think he got his mother's pranking skill and drive' thought Hiruzen with extreme worry 'May Kami have mercy on whoever wrongs Naruto'

And boy was Hiruzen right to worry, for as soon as Naruto got home he started practicing on mastering the Shadow Clone so he could pull his pranks and infiltration on a much larger scale. Three weeks latter Shikaku found that all of his cloths, and water was filled with a itching mixture that lasted for two days. He didn't find out who did it until Naruto graduated from the Ninja Academy

After the itching powder move Naruto waited two weeks before he started publicly pulling pranks that ranged from the simple to the elaborate and became known as a prank master of Konoha the likes that haven't been seen since his own mother when she was his age

Naruto also started sneaking into various facilities from the T&I department, ANBU Headquarters to the hospital and library. He also went to most of the clan compounds and managed to copy off a large amount of their history and jutus for his own personal library. Nartuo even went as far as swiping things from visiting ninjas that were there for the Chunin Exams and gained quite a bit off of them, even going so far as to go into the Forest of Death to loot the dead. Waste not want not and all that

By the time Naruto was six years old and ready to join the Ninja Academy he had learned and mastered the following jutsus:

The Shadow Clone Jutsu and could make up to 2500 clones at once, Henge up to the point that his transformations became solid, Shadow Imitation Jutsu though not as well as a Nara of the same age, Fireball Jutsu, Great Breakthrough Jutsu, Shadow Wave Jutsu, Kamari, Mind Transfer Technique and Shadow Kuni/Shurikin Jutsu

Kakashi also returned during this time and wasn't surprised that Naruto didn't learn the normal clone jutsu, but was shocked to learn what the Hokage got Naruto to get into pranks and encouraged his late night escapades

Naruto was happy to find that Kakashi returned from his mission unharmed successful. But was sad when he told him that he just couldn't learn the basic Clone Jutsu yet. Kakashi assured him that he'll get it eventually

"Hey Kakashi-nii, is there a way to find out my elemental affinity?" asked Naruto after he spent the day getting ready for the start of the academy the next day

"You're a little young to be learning elemental manipulation Naruto, but if you really want to know I can get you some chakra paper so you can find out after school tomorrow, alright?" replied Kakashi

"Ok! Well good night Kakashi-nii" said Naruto as he gave Kakashi a hug before heading back to his penthouse flat at the top of the building (It's the entire 5th floor)


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto, the Hidden Genius of the Leaf**

 **Chapter 4**

Today was the first day of the Ninja Academy, a rather interesting time for the village as it's one of the loudest as new students try to show off anything they might know, or it could be the noise made by the rush of the new students trying to be the first ones there. Who knows

This mourning however we find Naruto in his king-sized four poster bed sleeping away as he is currently in his mind talking with the Kyuubi as he's come to mostly trust him and has been talking with him for the last few months rather frequently

"So excited for school?" asked the Kyuubi

"Of course, though I'm not sure if I should show them anything or not" replied Naruto

"I think for now it would be best to not show them anything yet as they don't know what you can do, plus I'm sure the teachers are going to sabotage your schooling anyway they can" advised the Kyuubi "That way when you do show them you know something it'll come as a surprise"

"Plus I get to prank them for it in the meantime. I just wish I could learn the stupid regular clone" said Naruto

"One of the your clan's normal weakness was casting illusions due to their larger chakra reserves at a young age" said the Kyuubi "Of course they had a way to counter and break said illusions if any were cast on them"

"How did they do that?" asked Naruto

"Chakra Pulse, though they could found a way to use it for other purposes, I'll let you figure it out on your own" answered the Kyuubi

"Well I got to go and get ready for school" said Naruto

"Going to wear that orange monstrosity?" asked the Kyuubi

"Yep, but once I get those seals to change the color of cloths and make them last longer I'll use it for more colder weather" answered Naruto

"I could help you with that you know, I'm rather good with fuinjutsu myself" offered the Kyuubi

"Sorry, but no I'd rather learn things myself" replied Naruto as he left his mind

"Heeeh, when is he going to fully trust me and accept my help?" pondered the Kyuubi "It's boring here not being able to see the outside world"

Nartuo quickly made it to school and met up with the few friends he did have. Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi

"Hey guys excited to start learning how to be awesome ninjas?" asked Naruto as he got close

"You bet we are!" yelled Kiba

"I don't know, it's to troublesome to think about" said Shikamaru lazely

"Hey, got your shogi board?" asked Naruto

"Heh yeah, figured you'd ask" replied Shikamaru

See shortly after meeting Shikamaru Naruto found the best way to get his attention was to play board games like shogi and Go. Not that Naruto has managed to win against Shikamaru yet, but he's gotten close quite a number of times recently

"Hey who do you think will be top dog?" asked Kiba

"Out of us, I'd say Naruto" answered Shikamaru "If we went with true strength that is"

"Heheh, lets not let anyone know about me doing that there Shikamaru" said Naruto

"Doing what?" asked Shino Aburame from behind the group

"Gah!" scream Naruto as he leapt into the air "How'd you sneak up on us!?"

"I didn't, you just didn't notice me pass by" corrected Shino "So again what was it you were talking about doing?"

"Ehhhh it's something between friends" said Naruto sheepishly "We might tell you at some point if we decide to trust you with our secrete"

"Like how you've snooped around my home in the middle of the night?" asked Shino

Naruto got a stone cold look to his face when he heard that

"Don't worry my father explained what you were up to so I didn't tell anyone, just please don't do again" said Shino

"Thanks, I guess..." said Naruto who had the decency to look embarrassed

"Alright it's time to head inside and start class!" called Iuka Umino a new teaching assistant, who like most of the village held a poor opinion of Naruto. However unlike the rest of the staff at the school Iuka was going to be a professional and try to treat Naruto like any other student

Naruto noticed the look Iuka gave him as he past by, seeing the dislike in his eyes but was doing his best to be kind towards him. This made Naruto decided to try to make Iuka let go of his hate and see him for who he was, and if he succeeded fill him in on his plan for the academy

"Alright class lets get seated for roll call" said the teacher

As the teacher began reading off the list of students Naruto noticed that his class is filled mostly of clan heirs

"Naruto Uzumaki" called the teacher who thought 'I can't be the Hokage allowed the demon to join our academy, I hope he is to stupid to even show up or know where the academy even is'

"Here" said Naruto in a flat tone as he could guess what the man was thinking and began thinking of a good prank to pull on him

'Darn he is here, guess I'll just have to make sure he dies on his first mission out of the village by teaching him the wrong things and keeping him out of class as much as possible' thought the teacher 'Of course doing so on the first day would be rather suspicious, better wait until tomorrow'

"Alright class today we will be assessing your skill level and placing you in groups accordingly" the teacher told the class

"Alright first, we'll test your aim" said Iruka "Follow us outside to the training yard

When everyone got there they all lined up with boys in one line and girls in another. The class soon began with most of the civilian students doing rather poorly and most of the clans doing rather well

"Sasuke Uchiha" called the teacher

Sasuke went up to the table and grabbed five kuni and shurukin and tossed them at the targets, hitting most of them in the bullzeye or close

"Good job, that's the best so far" praised the teacher

"Naruto Uzumake" called the teacher, though with less cheer than the rest of the class

Naruto went up, grabbed the weapons and tossed them wide only hitting a few targets in the back in non vital areas

'Hehehe, with aim that bad I won't have to do anything to change it' thought the teacher with a dark glint in his eye

Iurka on the other hand noticed that Naruto deliberately missed as he used his right hand, not his left as Iukra noted that he was left-handed and not right

'I wonder what Naruto's game is' thought Iurka

After target practice the class went threw some stretches to get ready for the physical test. During this part Naruto wasn't really able to hide how fit he was, but held back enough to place third overall behind Sasuke and Kiba

Next was Genjutsu and Naruto completely failed in it as he still had no skill in casting or dispelling them

After that was Taijutsu where Naruto placed in the middle of the class due to him being too skilled in taijutsu not to, though if he used the Gentle Fist he would have been among the top of his class. But that would have caused a panic and a lot of hassle for Hiashi for him teaching him the fighting style

'Ok, so Naruto very much has no skill in illusions, but seems to know some taijustu or is hiding his real style' thought Iruka

Next was the Ninjustu test to see if any of the students knew any justus yet or not, then was the written test after that to see what they already knew

As it were Naruto withheld from taking part of the Ninjustu test as he didn't want anyone to know he did know some already yet. And he failed the written test as well, just as he planned

"Alright class, tomorrow we will have the list with your ranking posted on the wall next to the blackboard" said the teacher right before the bell rang to let the class out for the day

Iurka decided to follow Naruto after school as he saw that Naruto was holding back for most of the tests, and he wanted to know why. However when he saw Naruto head into the Hokage's office he decided to wait till he left to see what he wanted from the man

"Ahh Iurka it's nice to see you" greeted the Hiruzen "What can I do you for?"

"Can I ask what Naruto wanted Lord Hokage?" asked Iurka

"Ah, I wondered what Naruto meant when he said he sensed someone tailing him here" said Hiruzen

"He knew I was following him?" asked Iurka in surprise

"Not you personally, but he did know someone was following him for some reason" answered Hiruzen "Now care to tell me why that is?"

"Yell sir I noticed that Naruto held back in most of his tests and wanted to know if you knew why" replied Iurka "I mean I-"

"Simple, Naruto _is_ hiding his true strength as he knows that _most_ of his teachers are against him and showing them his true power would cause a large fuss that he does not want me or anyone else to deal with" interrupted Hiruzen giving Iurka a pointed look

"Wait, what do you mean most of his teachers?" asked Iurka

"It's not me to say, that's up to Naruto to tell you if he finds you worthy of his trust" answered Hiruzen "And his trust can be rather hard to gain, especially when someone has a low opinion of _him_ to begin with"

"I see, well... I better get going I have to help with ranking the students" said Iurka

"Yes, you get back to that" said Hiruzen

Iurka spent the next few weeks trying to figure out just what the dead last Naruto thought of him. He knew that Naruto was hiding his true power, why that was was still unclear. Iurka also took note of the various pranks Naruto would pull on people and saw a glimpse of his real skill level

"Hey Iruka Sensei can I talk to you?" asked Naruto at the end of a school day

"Yes Naruto, what is that you want?" replied Iurka

"What ever you do, don't go to the teacher's lounge this Friday" answered Naruto "And _don't_ tell _any_ of the other teachers either"

"Why?" asked Iurka

"Secrete, can't say it's all hush hush" replied Naruro before heading home

"Okay..." said Iruka as he went to the Hokage to ask him what Naruto meant

"I see" said Hiruzen after Iruka told him what Naruto told him "Well that means that Naruto is giving you test to see if he can trust you or not. Seeing how he thinks very highly of you so far I'm surprised he hasn't tested you already"

"Naruto is testing me to see if he can trust me, why? asked Iurka

"Simple, there aren't that many people he trusts. Naruto however does want more people that he can trust, but he isn't just going to give it out freely. No Naruto will first see if someone is even worth trying to get them to see him for who he is, then most likely test them before giving that person his trust" explained Hiruzen "Which means you've made a good impression on him and he is willing to give you a chance to earn his trust. Which I might add is very valuable to who ever gains it"

"I'm honored that Naruto is willing to do so. Plus I see a little of myself in him in class" said Iurka

"Then you don't hold it against him for the Kyuubi attack?" asked Hiruzen

"No sir, Naruto is not the Kyuubi" answered Iruka "I saw that within the first few days I met him"

"And that is the main reason why he is testing you. For you see Naruto isn't going to bother with people who don't see him for who he is and searches for those that do, or could be swayed easily to do so. Like with you" explained Hiruzen

"Wow, he noticed that, Naruto must be a lot better than he lets on" noted Iurka

"Pass his test and he'll show you the his real strength, and possibly even more" said Hiruzen

That Friday Iruka came in early and got the classroom set up and had breakfast in there, instead of the teacher's lounge. He also didn't breath a word to his colleagues as he figured Naruto had a prank set up in there and he really wanted to see what it was

"So you believed me and didn't tell anyone but the old man" said Naruto as he appeared out from the far shadows of the room

Iruka had quite the start when Naruto did that as he completely didn't know he was there "Naruto! how long have you been there?"

"Since an hour ago" answered Naruto with a shrug "Wasn't hard to get into the building to be frank, the security stinks around here. I mean kids, if they wanted to, could come in and alter their grades or those of their classmates"

"And did you do that?" asked Iruka with a glare

"Are you mad? Jiji would have my head if I did that!" exclaimed Naruto in horror "I mean he lets me do a bunch of other stuff scott free, but not stuff like that"

"You mean those pranks you pull?" asked Iruka

"That and some other stuff. Come to my home after school and I'll tell you what else I get to do, and how strong and smart I really am. I know you've figured out I've been holding back since day one, so it's only fair I let you see past the mask of a fool I wear in class" replied Naruto as he took his seat and pulled out a mid level book on fuinjustu

'He's into the sealing arts, and is on a mid level book already. Wow that's impressive' thought Iurka

A few minutes latter as kids started gathering outside a loud clamoring was heard coming from the teacher's lounge. Naruto suddenly melted into the shadows of the darkened room as non of the lights were on and the blinds were mostly closed. Iurka noticed that Naruto also masked his presences making it hard to tell that he was even there in the first place

"Iruka have you seen Naruto anywhere?" demanded the headmaster as he barged in the room

"Sorry, but no I haven't seen him" replied Iurka as he took note that the headmaster was covered in orange paint that was in the same shade that Naruto's cloths were

"Blast it all! Seeing how you're the only one that wasn't hit, you are going to take care of class today" ordered the headmaster "The other teachers weren't effected to badly and will be able to teach, but the teacher you help needs to go home to get cleaned"

"That's fine" replied Iurka calmly "I need the practice if I'm going to run my own class one day"

"See to it that Naruto is given this when you see him, I expect them to be done by Monday" said the headmaster as he gave Iurka a massive stack of papers

Iruka noticed that all of the papers were for students that were in their last year, but didn't say anything

"Asshole, that'll get him an even worse prank" growled Naruto once the headmaster was gone

"Sorry Naruto, but you're going to have to at least try to do it all" apologized Iurka

"Meh, I have a way to get it taken care of, but I could use help getting them home" shrugged Naruto

Latter that day Naruto led Iurka to where he lived while both of them carried Naruto's massive pile of homework

"Wow this area looks better than where I live" noted Iruka "How is it that you live around here Naruto?"

"You'll see" replied Naruto

Naruto and Iruka soon arrived at the Uzumaki Apartments

"Alright, I'll bite how can you afford this place, I heard the prices are obscured here" demanded Iurka

"Umm what's the name of this place again?"deadpanned Naruto

"The Uzu... you own this place don't you" said Iruka as he facepalmed "And I bet the prices aren't as bad as I've heard either"

"Got that right, the price is average for the area" said Naruto as they entered the main building "Not a lot of people live here sadly, mostly ANBU, Kakashi-nii and my godfather who's out of town"

"How many people live here in total?" asked Iurka

"Well this building has mostly been converted into my living or work space. But that's the left side, on the right uhh in total about twelve people live here besides me currently. And in the other building, zero" answered Naruto

"Wow this place is amazing" said Iurka in awe as they entered the foray (The inside is in a rustic Victorian style, so very grand looking)

"Like it? Took me a couple of weeks to do it my self, after learning carpeting and wookworking. Which took two months to learn" informed Naruto

"How?" asked Iurka in shock

"Shadow Clones" answered Naruto as he created two as prof and told them "You two go take those papers and get to work on completing them"

"You know the Shadow Clone Justu?!" asked Iruka in shock

"Yep, saw someone do it when I was around four and mastered learned it by the time I was five, but it would knock me out till I was almost six" answered Naruto

"How many can you do at once?" asked Iurka

"So far I can make up to twenty-five before I pass out, but I'm getting better" answered Naruto "I have some working on mastering various skills so that I don't have to go out and buy crap quality stuff at way higher prices, if they'll even sell me anything"

"What are you working on currently?" asked Iurka

"Follow me and I'll show you" said Naruto as he led Iruka past the stairs and to the left to a door that said Blacksmith/Workshop and opened it

On the other side Iruka could see that the entire first floor was converted into a massive work area that had a blacksmith area to one side and woodworking area at the far end; as well as about ten Naruto clones working about the place

"Wow, I did not expect you to be so versatile in your skill set" noted Iurka

"Well if having the Kyuubi sealed into me meant that I kinda _have_ to become a ninja, otherwise I could go into another line of work if being a ninja doesn't work out" shrugged Naruto

"You know about that?" winced Iruka

"Known for about two years, some drunks beat me to a pulp and I wound up meeting the him because of it" sadly said Naruto

"I see... well I hope you weren't tempted to let it out" said Iruka

"He, the Kyuubi is a guy Iurka, he doesn't like being referred to as an it" corrected Naruto

"You don't talk to him, do you?" asked Iurka with a hint of fear

"Sometimes, I'm not sure what to make of him yet. I _do_ know however that he wasn't in control of himself that night" answered Naruto

"How do you know that?" asked Iruka

"Because I knew the Kyuubi before the attack as he was sealed into Naruto's mother before the attack and I was able to meet him with her and sensei's help" said Kakashi from behind them

"You've met him before? Why didn't you tell me Kakashi-nii!?" demanded Naruto

"It never came up" answered Kakashi "Anyway, I'm heading out for dinner tonight, so I'll see you in the morning"

"Alright Kakashi-nii, I guess I'll head to Ichiraku's for dinner then" said Naruto

"How about I take you there, I enjoy them myself" offered Iurka

"Alright Iurka" agreed Naruto "But I'm only going to let you buy me two bowls of ramen, don't want you to spend to much on me"

"Why do I get the feeling of extreme relief all of a sudden?" asked Iurka

"Jiji once payed for me and he had to raise the taxes for the next month to help recover the money he spent on the bill" answered Naruto

"That's why that happened!?" exclaimed Iurka in shock "Sweet Kami how much did you eat?"

"Umm like forty-five bowls" answered Naruto sheepishly "I didn't feel that well afterwards though, guess that's what happens when your told you can eat as much as you can, and they're paying for everything"

Iurka paled considerably as he imagined paying for that much ramen all at once

"Got the title King of Gluttony for it afterwards, not sure if it was worth it though" said Naruto

"Perhaps not, care to show me the rest of your home?" asked Iurka

"Sure follow me" replied Naruro

On the second floor Naruto showed Iruka that he was having science and medicine labs being set up, very slowly as that type of stuff is expensive to get and maintain. The third floor was where Naruto said it was the division between the cheaper rooms from the nicer ones as the entire third floor was for his library and fuinjustu workroom

"How much stuff do you have in the library for it to be that big?" asked Iurka

"Mostly the type of stuff you'd find in any regular library, then there's the restricted section where only I can go where I store my justu scrolls and other sensitive information" answered Nartuo "Only my godfather, Jiji and Kakashi are allowed to go in there when they wish, anyone else I have to be with them personally to know what they're doing"

"So what's on the next floor?" asked Iurka

"Forth floor is all apartments with the fifth being my penthouse flat" answered Naruto "It's rather lonely up there with no one else living there, but if my godfather finds any of my clansmen then they'd live up there as well"

"Has he found any yet?" asked Iruka

"He's got a led on possibly three of them, and once knew one before he disappeared" answered Naruto "He said his name was Nagato and that he lived with two other orphans in the Hidden Rain village at one point"

"How'd he disappear?" asked Iruka

"Don't know, he said he got a letter from them saying they needed help and on the way was told by some guy named Danzo that they were dead, but he went ahead anyway. When he got there he couldn't find any trace of them, it was like they just simply vanished. Not even the toads could find them. It really upset him too" explained Naruto

"Wait, the only person who uses toads is Jiraiya the Toad Sage, you're not telling me he's your godfather!?" exclaimed Iurka in amazement

"No duh he is, the old pervert, my father was his best student and my parents named me after the main character of his first book" said Naruto with a annoyed yet playful look on his face

"Father was his best stud..." Iruka was saying before fainting when he realized who Naruto's father was

"Wow, didn't see that coming" deadpanned Naruto

"Ugh... Naruto I just had the craziest dream, I thought you were the son of the Fourth Hokage" groaned Iruka as he came around, only to find Naruto holding a picture of the Fourth next to his face with a deadpan look "Oh... I guess I wasn't dreaming. Why haven't you told anyone yet?"

"I don't want my old man's enemies coming for me, plus all the other crap I'd have to deal with claiming his name" answered Naruto "I'll just wait till mom wakes up from her coma and comes home before I claim it"

"Your mother is alive?" asked Iruka "I thought she was dead"

"Well she should have as the Kyuubi was ripped out of her the night I was born, but thanks to Tsunade being in town she was able to survive the experience"

"So she's being taken care of by the best medical ninja in the land, and that way no one has seen her" said Iruka

"Yep, that's why no one has seen the Red Hot Hobinaro or otherwise known as the Red Death for all this time" said Naruto

"Your mother was the Red Death Kushina!" exclaimed Iruka paling considerably "May Kami have mercy on the poor fools who've mistreated you when she wakes back up"

"No kidding, and I have some of her temper as well" said Naruto "I just show it off in the form of pranks and not physical retaliation. That'd cause a lot of problems and paperwork for Jiji"

"Doesn't he know how to overcome it?" asked Iruka

"I think he forget, or never figured it out himself" replied Naruto "But I'm going to hold it over his head till I need to use it as a bargaining chip"

"That, is so evil" noted Iruka "But very clever"

"Don't I know it" agreed Naruto

 **Notes: Okay, telling the correct spelling is one thing, but being rude about it is completely different. Don't do it.**

 **On another note clan names are still being requested, as any justus you might know of for characters to learn. These could come from other works, just let me know where they came from so I can give proper credit to the original creator of those clans/justus**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto, the Hidden Genius of the Leaf**

 **Chapter 5**

Shortly after Naruto showed Iurka that he was much more skilled than he let on. Iurka suggested to Naruto that he should take all the tests and work twice, one set being his cover for his real answers. Naruto said that it was a good idea and agreed

Also soon after Iurka got to see the real Naruto that Iurka was told, by the Hokage, that next year he would be taking over Naruto's class as the regular teacher filed to return to the filed at the end of the year. Yet the teacher never actually did so, and didn't find out about it until after the school year ended. Karma dude, karma

As the school year went on Naruto and some others began noticing tension starting to build in the air, but couldn't figure out why. Naruto being who he was decided to find out, and who better than the police as they are meant to have their finger on the pulse of the village better than the ANBU on most cases

So imagine his shock when he learns that it's the Uchihas, the ones who run the police force, are the ones causing the tense air the village. And why is that? Because they have been planning a coup for some years now and are almost ready to go threw with it. But Nartuo took note that not all of the Uchihas were actually willing to go along with it

Naruto reported his finding to Hiruzen where he learned that the Hokage was already aware of their plans from Itachi Uchiha, the eldest son of the head of the clan

"Jiji what are we going to do?" asked Naruto

"I'm not sure Naruto" answered Hiruzen "I've tried to talk to Itachi's father on a peaceful resolution, but the man wont even see me, let alone hear me out"

"But the way things are going, then the village will be thrown into a civil war like the Village Hidden in the Mist" said Naruto "Can't he see that?"

"Apparently not, if this keeps us I may have to have them wiped out for the sake of the village" sighed Hiruzen

"But what about those who don't want to go threw with the coup?" asked Naruto

"Can't say for certain" said Hiruzen "I really can't say"

"I wish there was someting I could do" said Naruto "I don't want all of those who are loyal to die for the actions of the ones who are planning on betraying everything our village stands for"

"Actually, there might" said Hiruzen as a sudden thought crossed his mind

"What?" asked Naruto

"I'll have to go threw your bloodwork, but I think Minato's mother was an Uchiha that never obtained the Sharingan and such was disowned. Of course as Uchihas don't like their prized dojustu being held by those outside of their clan planned on having her killed off quietly. However rumor has it she had a child before her death with a man she married after she was disowned. Both of died in the attack, leaving their child an orphan not knowing who their parents were or their heritage" explained Hiruzen

"You think my dad was that child?" asked Naruto

"There's a good chance as Minato's parents were killed shortly after he was born, and we only knew who his father was, not his mother as he found him in his father's arms, alone" answered Hiruzen

"I'm sure the Kyuubi wouldn't like that" noted Naruto "He's had some bad experience with them"

"True, but you're not an Uchiha" agreed Hiruzen "Even if it's proven their blood flows threw you"

"Then lets get that test taken care of" said Naruto "I need a doctor's appointment anyway"

That night after Naruto's doctor's appointment the Kyuubi called Naruto to speak to him

"What is it that you want to talk to me about?" asked Naruto

"I heard what you and the old man were talking about, so I took a look at your DNA to see if it was true or not" answered the Kyuubi

"And what did you find?" asked Naruto

"Well... it turns out that... the old man was correct and your grandmother was an Uchiha" answered the Kyuubi nervously

"So, I'll be able to gain the Sharingan someday?" asked Naruto

"Not under the normal course of things" answered the Kyuubi "I could make it so you can get it, but I'd have to alter your DNA to do that"

"Exactly what is keeping me from gaining the Sharingan normally?" asked Naruto

"A mutation in your grandmother made it impossible to unlock the Sharingan under normal means, so while you might carry the Sharingan in your DNA, you your self won't ever gain it. But _I_ can fix that if you want" answered the Kyuubi

"Well... having the Sharingan would be nice, is there any other bloodlines I have?" replied Naruto

"No, but I could give you one" replied the Kyuubi

"What kind would that be?" asked Naruto

"Well, I could give you kintsune powers if you want them" answered the Kyuubi "I mean I am the Lord of Kintsunes after all"

"I'll think about it" replied Naruto "But I have other things to worry about before that"

"It's best when you are young, it'd hurt like hell otherwise" warned the Kyuubi

"I'll keep that in mind" said Naruto as he left his mindscape to head to dreamland

A few weeks later finds Naruto sneaking into the Uchiha Compund with an army of Shadow Clones and special Blood Clones that he just recently mastered creating, with the help of seals so he could make so many in so little time

"Alright, you know your mission, get the good Uchiahs out, and the location of their best genjustu user Shisui so we could take his eyes for ourselves" ordered Naruto

"Naruto, why do you want his eyes?" asked the Kyuubi threw the mental bond they recently formed with Naruto's consent

"I'll tell you when I get them" replied Naruto

"He isn't going to be easy to defeat, you know that right" said the Kyuubi "Plus I thought he was one of the few Uchihas that weren't for the coup d'etate?"

"I know that, but he has an illness that's going to take his life in a few years. This way I release him from his pain and make sure his eyes are kept safe" replied Naruto "It's not like I want to kill him in cold blood or something"

Naruto chose tonight to go threw his plan, because tonight Itachi was to kill his entire clan for the sake of the village. Of course Sauske was going to live, the man didn't have the heart to do it. Boy Naruto was not looking forward to how Sauske was going to act after this, not one bit

As the night wore on Naruto's special blood clones swapped places with the good Uchihas, seeing that they were made from their blood and could easily take their place. Sneaking into the hospital has its advantages sometimes

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" asked Itahci when he caught him going into the clan archives

"Robbing your clan of virtually everything of value, seeing how you've killed just about everyone of your clansmen. No one is going to notice me taking them, and if someone sees stuff missing they'll think you took it all" answered Naruto "The perfect crime"

"And what if I tried to stop you?" asked Itachi as he tightened his grip in his bloody sword

"Like you would, I know all about what's going on tonight and why you're doing all this" replied Naruto

"You're the most clever person I've ever met Naruto, I wish things could have turned out differently" said Itachi

"So do I, but your father just wouldn't budge" replied Naruto "But anyway do you know where Shisui is?"

"Why?" asked Itachi

"I know he shared your view on this whole ordeal, but I uh wanted to take his eyes as he was going to die soon from his illness anyway" answered Naruto

"I'm afraid my father had attacked him the other day as he got wind of our plan to use Shisui's special eyes to end the coup. He got away, but asked me to take his eyes and keep them safe before he jumped into the river and drowned himself" said Itahci "Why do you want his eyes for?"

"Dad's mother was that Uchiha who was disowned due to her not getting the Sharingan, which means I would have the ability to get it myself. But due to the mutation that kept her from getting it in the first place, I can't get it under normal circumstances, but the Kyuubi said he could fix that for me"

"Really now, then why try to get Shisui's eyes" asked Itachi

"Oh, no reason, just that I created a special seal to fuse his eyes with my own. That way I get the Sharingan on my own, then have the Kyuubi fix the problem in my DNA so my own kids could get it also. All in all this means the Shaingan wouldn't die out if Sauske dies for some reason" explained Naruto

"Clever, little..." mumbled the Kyuubi when he heard that

"Alright, here" said Itachi as he tossed Naruto a small jar that held two eyes in it "Those are Shisui's eyes, I know I can trust you to use them properly"

"Thanks Weasel, I'll go get the ritual set up while you finish your mission, there can't be that many left" said Naruto as he ran off, but not before leaving thirty clones to raid the clan justu library

"You knew my ANBU name?" asked Itachi

"I know who most of the ANBU are, don't tell them that" called Naruto as he kept running off

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm not going to tell anyone your true power to anyone" said Itachi as he went to finish his gruesome mission

Naruto soon found a quite section of the Uchiha Compound where Itachi already killed all the Uchihas in the area and began drawing out a very intricate circle around him to perform the ritual that would combine Shusui's eyes with his own. As Naruto finished the long string of handsigns and brought the eyes up to his own the thought to the Kyuubi

"Alright Kyuubi you wanted to give me Kitsune powers, well now you can"

"You are aware of what will happen to you if I do this right?" asked the Kyuubi

"If you mean giving me kitsune powers will make me part demon, right?" replied Naruto

"Yes... it would" answered the Kyuubi carefully "You're not mad about that are you?"

"No, just get it over with, I'll deal with the repercussions latter" replied Naruto as he completed the sealing justu at the same time the Kyuubi began the transformation process

"Gaaahhhhhhh!" screamed Naruto in pain, which with all the screams of death going on covered up his own

After a few minutes Naruto was able to stand and started making his way home as quickly as possible. Once home Naruto went straight to bed and passed out as soon as he slumped onto his bed

The next mourning Naruto woke up half past ten in the morning, sore as heck

"Ugh, everything hurts" groaned Naruto

"Well considering what happened last night, I'm not surprised" said the Kyuubi

"Hey, do you have an actual name?" asked Naruto

"Kumara is my real name" answered Kumara "Thanks for finally asking me"

"Eh, sorry" replied Naruto "So what did you change last night exactly?"

"Well, now you have a fox tail and your ears are now fox like to start" answered Kumara "Of course you are able to hide them rather easily, so you don't have to worry about that"

"No wonder my tailbone hurts so much" said Naruto "Anything else?"

"Well I tweaked your Sharingan a bit so there are some noticeable differences between yours and a Uchiha's" answered Kumara

"Like what?" asked Naruto

"First off the eye color is different for one, and the main difference is when you see a new justu you don't automatically learn or master it, you just get the basics to it. Which means you still have to properly learn the justu yourself if you want to or not, plus you _could_ possibly learn special elemental moves this way. The most important thing is how to unlock the final stage, but that's up to you to figure out" answered Kumara "Oh, I have a way for you to change others Sharingans to be like your own in a ritual similar to the one where you absorbed Shusui's"

"Alright, that's good to know" said Naruto "I could use it on those Uchihas I saved"

"That you could, but do you know how Uzumaki's are meant to look?" replied Kumara "Plus you don't know if they would want to or not, I mean you haven't spoken to them yet"

"Oh crud you're right!" cried Nartuo "I better make sure they're safe and sound"

Naruto quickly ran to the main room of his flat and found all the adult Uchihas he saved waiting for him

"Care to explain what we're doing here?" asked one of the very very few adults of the group of twenty

"I saved you from suffering the same fate as the rest of your traitorous clansmen" answered Naruto

"Good god, you mean we'd all be dead if it wasn't for you?!" exclaimed the man in horror

"Correct, I also have learned who my grandmother was from Jiji _and_ my burden" replied Naruto

"Who was she?" asked Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother and best friend to Naruto's own

"She was that one Uchiha that never unlocked the Sharingan, but that was due to a mutation in her DNA that I just recently corrected" answered Naruto

"I wasn't a fan for what happened to her, but I'm glad she was able to have a family. No matter how short it was" said Mikoto "But what do you mean recently corrected?"

"The Kyuubi fixed the problem, but in order to do so had to change some things around" answered Naruto

"I see, and what exactly would that be?" asked Mikoto calmly, even though the other adults flinched

"I became a half demon" answered Naruto as he reviled his new form

"Well... that's new" noted Mikoto

"Hey when can we go home?" asked one of the other Uchihas

"There's a bit of a problem with that" said Naruto as he explained the events of last night to them as well as the special ritual he could preform, once he finds his mother

The Uchihas were saddened about how everyone now thinks that they're dead, but at least now they could start anew. Mikoto however was saddened about how Sasuke thinks she's dead and wont be able to raise him anymore

"Jiji should be here latter, I'm sure we can figure something out" assured Naruto

"You're very mature for your age, you now that?" noted Mikoto

"I know, but I think for now everyone should change their appearance so people don't recognize you when you go out in public" replied Naruto

"Good idea" agreed the gathered Uchihas "But what do we tell our kids?"

"Let Jiji figure it out" replied Naruto "I don't know how to deal with stuff like that yet"

So while everyone waited for the Third Hokage Hiruzen to arrive, Naruto spent his time getting used to his new body and also learn a basic kitsune attack, Foxfire as well as a low level genjustu, Hell Viewing Technique, as now being part kitsune fixed Naruto's problems with creating/breaking illusions as those are one of the things kitsunes are known for. Just not Kumara, for some odd reason

Around dinner time Hiruzen arrived, as well as Kakashi and Iurka as they wanted to know what was going on

"Naruto, while I'm glad you saved some lives last night. I don't approve of the method you did so" said Hiruzen once everyone was seated in the main room

"Sorry Jiji, but I didn't know what else to do" apologized Naruto "Seeing how you did order for the entire clans death, I thought it was best to fake the still loyal to the village and go from there"

"And do you have any ideas on what to do yet?" asked Hiruzen

"Well the Kyuubi told me he knows a special ritual that'll make them part of my clan and change their Sharingans to be like my own" answered Naruto as he activated his unique Sharingan

"How do you have a Sharingan? Let alone one that's so different" asked Iruka

"His grandmother was once part of our clan, but due to her not obtaining her Sharingan no matter how hard she tried she was disowned and banished from the clan" answered Mikoto "Naruto found out from the Kyuubi that it was due to a mutation that made unlocking it the regular way impossible for her and her decedents"

"And the Kyuubi fixed that last night, but to do that he had to do a little more" added Naruto

"What?" asked Kakahsi "It's not that I don't trust him, I'm just curious"

"Let me show you" replied Naruto as he changed into his new form

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday" noted Hiruzen "So what does this new body allow you to do?"

"Well now my problems with Genjustu are gone, plus I now can use kitsune powers" answered Naruto "The Kyuubi also told me as I grow older I'll gain more tails and become even stronger. But while a new tail comes in my chakara control will drop considerably until it comes in"

"Anything else?" asked Iurka

"Well, I would grow claws and my canines would get longer, but I used Inuzuka justu to make them that way already sometime ago" answered Naruto "So that didn't change"

"Have you learned anything new yet?" asked Kakshi

"I learned two new abilities" answered Naruto "But can we get back to why we're all here?"

"Yes we're getting off track" agreed Hiruzen "Now what is this ritual Naruto spoke of?"

"Naruto told us that he could make us part of his clan, but he isn't able to do it until his mother is back" answered Mikoto "And until then we should have disguises for when we're out in public"

"A good plan, though if I'm honest I'm not sure why she hasn't woken up yet" said Hiruzen

"Who knows Jiji, but is there any news on any of surviving members of my clan?" asked Naruto

"Actually yes, Jiraiya found three of them in a village in Grass Country and they're now with Tsunade helping her watch over your mother" answered Hiruzen "She's also taken the daughter of the two elder Uzumakis as an apprentice due to her aptitude towards the art of healing"

"That's cool, though I wish they'd visit" replied Naruto

"I know Naruto, but Jiraiya is doing his best in locating any other members while out in the field" assured Hiruzen

"I know Jiji" said Naruto

"Now while your plan is very good, but until further notice I want the children to stay here at the apartments out of sight while the grownups provide some income" said Hiruzen

"Well I know how to make weapons and seals, they could sell those" suggested Naruto

"That's a good idea Naruto, and with all the Shadow Clones you can make it shouldn't be to hard to keep up" agreed Hiruzen

"Thanks Jiji, but I know I can't do it all on my own" replied Naruto

"Plus some of us do know how to forge weapons and other things to help make money" added Mikoto

"Ah, I see" said Hiruzen "Well then take care of that. Now I'm sure you Mikoto want to keep an eye on your son correct?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure how to do so" answered Mikoto "He thinks I'm dead"

"Well there are some who are part of your clan that are part of ANBU and stayed away from taking part of the coup" said Hiruzen "And I plan on having them keep an eye on young Sasuke, and seeing how you were once part of ANBU you could retake your old position and keep watch over him that way"

"I guess that's better than nothing" said Mikoto "I'll do it"

"Good, now if it comes to it we'll revile that you're alive and that you just faked your death" said Hiruzen

"Well now that's taken care of, we can eat" said Hiruzen

"Now that sounds good" agreed Naruto "Good thing I had some Shadow Clones start making diner"

"What are you making?" asked Kakashi

"Mixed Rice and Pork" answered Naruto

 **Notes: While I like Naruto and enjoy the story, don't get upset when I get things wrong or use honorifics as I don't know what they all mean. But I would very much like to fix that, so your help with that would be appreciated**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto, the Hidden Genius of the Leaf**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Note: I forgot to mention exactly is different between the Uchiha Sharingan and the Uzumaki one. First off the color, the Uchiha's are blood red while the Uzumaki's are a autumn orange; and second the tomes are different as the Uzumaki's have their family crest as the tome and not the symbol for heaven (Correct me if I'm wrong on that). Also the way an Uzumaki will gain the final stage is opposite to the Uchihas way as an Uzumaki must sacrifice themselves for someone they care about to gain it, not kill them**

 **Also, I've been having trouble with having a line break appear... sorry about that**

Since the Uchiha Massacre as it came to be known happened at the end of the school year, it only caused the year to end two weeks early. During the summer break Naruto started making massive strides in his growth, learning a handful of new justus and mastering his Sharingan up to two tomes in each eye. Naruto also mastered weapon making as well as how to make herbal remedies and antidotes

The Justus Naruto learned were the Gale Palm, Water Bullet, Phoenix Fire Flower, Shushin Jutsu, Crystal Ball Jutsu, Earth Style: Underground Projection Fish Technique, Four Legs Technique, Fog Clone Jutsu, Hiding Camouflage Technique, Mind Transfer Jutsu, Projection Technique and the Escape Jutsu. He didn't master them all lets make that clear right now, so don't think he did

When the school year began Naruto and his friends immediately noticed the difference in behavior Sasuki as well as a lot of girls starting to swoon over him

"Behold, the birth of the fan girl" noted Naruto "Tremble in fear as they are one of the most vicious creatures you will ever face"

"Thankfully Hinata isn't like that, right?" said Kiba

"No, she's not a fan girl" replied Naruto "But she is a normal preteen girl with a crush on me"

"We all know that Naruto" said Shikamaru

"Yeah I know, it's just if I wasn't already good friends with her, I might pretend to like some other girl as part of my mask of foolishness" said Naruto "But as we are friends working on moving past that, I most defiantly am not going to do that"

"Plus Hinata would pulverize you for doing so doesn't hurt either" said Choji

"Yeah, no kidding" agreed Naruto with a shiver "I just wish she had a better home life"

"Yeah, we all do" agreed the others

See after everything that's been going on Hinata's progress as slowed considerably, which is worrying for Hiashi for now the elders are pushing Hanabi, Hinata's little sister of two years become even stronger than her, to become the clan heir and Hinata be branded with the Caged Bird Seal. Not that it would work as Naruto created and placed a protection seal on her to prevent it from being even placed on her, now if he could figure out how to remove it after its been applied

"Do you think it might have something to do with her nature type?" asked Shikamaru

"Maybe, I'm not very good with the normal style of the Gentle Fist and have been working on my own version, so that might be it" replied Naruto "But I've only just recently started work on that, so I'm not ready to teach anyone it yet"

"Well lets get to school, we're running late as it is" noted Choji

"Troublesome, but yeah you're right, it's not the best way to start the year" agreed Shikamaru

So the new school year begins with Naruto declaring that he's Sasuke's rival. Only to not be taken seriously due to how bad his grades were last year. Oh if they only knew...

"Hello class it's is great to see so many familiar faces again for another exciting year" greeted Iruka as he step into the room

"Now just like last year, we're going to do a serious of tests to see where you stand among your classmates" continued Iruka "Now according to the rankings from the end of last year the Rookie of the Year was... Naruto Uzumaki? No that can't be right I thought he was the Dead Last. Oh yes here we are, it was Sasuke Uchiha with Shino not far behind him"

Naruto and his friends thought it was funny how Iruka told the class who was really at the top of the class in the form a mistake. However Sasuke's fan girls reacted as expected and flipped out a bit when they heard Naruto was better than Sasuke, if only for a moment

And just like last year Sasuke was at the top, while Naruto and most of his friends were at the bottom. For the boys that is, Hinata took second for the girls and fourth overall and Shino again was second for both the boys and overall

#############(Line Break)#############

The went on normally with nothing really note worthy happening. The same for the other school years, until the last year of school for the students. Of course Naruto learned a few more jutsus, mastering the ones he did know to the point he only needed one seal, or none what so ever, even learned how to do them one handed

Naruto's level with seals and weapon making was almost to the point of being a true master of the art, having created plenty of new seals and could forge his own weapons. Which he sold at a shop next to the main plaza where a lot of traders set up their stalls. This brought in a ton of cash for Naruto and those who lived with him, the former Uchihas moved to the floor bellow him, but spent plenty of time in the commons room of Naruto's flat as it was the largest room up there. Naruto didn't feel so lonely anymore with so many people spending so much time around him

Hiruzen also told him that with all the wealth he's managed to gain, on top of his clan's savings, makes him one of the richest people in the village. Only behind the Hyugas, Uchihas, Sinjus, and Saratobi shinobi clans in terms of overall wealth, there were still some civilian clans that also held more wealth than he did. Not that Naruto cared all that much and said that he wanted his wealth to be used to help improve the security of the village. Seeing how no one else seemed to put forth the money to do so

Though Hiruzen also told Naruto that all of the vast wealth his clan has in Uzu in its entirety was greater than all the money in Kohona put together as it was both a hidden village _and_ the capital of Whirlpool, with the Uzumakis ruling over both. But since the attack and destruction of Uzu no one has managed to find the hidden vaults, let alone get a hold of anything from them. So that means if Naruto could locate them and open them, Naruto would have a lot of cash at his disposal as well as a vast library of knowledge for his use

###############(Line Break)###############

The final year was interesting as during the year Naruto started pulling even crazier and more elaborate pranks on the people of Kohona. Naruto also started carrying around a wooden tanto that he made himself. The tanto on the other hand was only 8 inches long and had a series of seals that made it just as dangerous as a regular tanto made of metal

Most of the other students didn't know what to make of this change, and Sasuke's fan girls thought he was trying to look cooler than Sasuke. Sasuke himself didn't care as he thought it wouldn't be any use to Naruto. How wrong he was

During the year Naruto started also challenging Sasuke more and more to spars, as well as trying to upstage him in class. Much to the ire of both Sasuke and his fan girls as they felt Naruto was a nobody that had no skill what so ever

"Hey Kakashi-nii who do you think I'll be paired up with when I graduate this year?" asked Naruto one night at the end of the school year over a diner of roast duck that Naruto made

"I'm afraid that it'd be both Sasuke and Sakura" said Kakashi with a slump "The only good news is that I'd be your sensei as the council wants me to take Sasuke as my apprentice, or if not that focus most of my attention on him and ignore you and Sakura"

"They do know that's illegal right?" asked Naruto "I'm sure it was the Civilian Council that told you to do that, and they have no say in shinobi business"

"True, but the two elders also told me" replied Kakashi "They've really spoiled that boy ever since the night most of his clan was slain"

"I know, at least they haven't discovered my raid of the jutsu library, or the archives yet" said Naruto

"Or that you copied the special writings under the compound" added Kakashi

"Meh, not my problem" shrugged Naruto "They should have had better protection for their secretes"

"That's very much true" agreed Kakashi

"Yes well I best get to bed soon, Kyuubi wants me to spend the next week training" said Naruto with a yawn

"What kind of training?" asked Kakashi

"Summoning for one, the other was learning some new kitsune powers" answered Naruto as he summoned a shadow clone to clean up and headed to bed

(Line Break)

"Alright Kumara, what am I going to learn exactly this week?" asked Naruto

"First, I'm going to teach you how to transform fully into your fox form. After that we'll start with the summoning training" answered Kumara as he manifested into a vague red vaporous form thanks to Naruto creating a special seal to allow some _very_ minor and limited freedom from the seal that held him inside Naruto

"Wish I could make that work better" said Naruto

"Hey, this is the most freedom I've had in _years_ , plus _no one_ has ever managed to do this before. So don't discredit your work" scolded Kumara "But yes having a more solid form would be nice"

"Alright, alright already" submitted Naruto "Now how do I transform?"

"It shouldn't be that hard thanks to your Henge works in the same way, but once you learn how to transform into your kitsune form your powers will become more powerful" replied Kumara "So just relax and focus on both your kitsune powers and changing forms"

"Alright" replied Naruto as he sat down and began meditating

A few moments latter Naruto felt himself changing, it hurt and felt really really weird to him. But once it was over he opened his eyes and immediately noticed that his was no longer human

"Did it work?" asked Naruto

"Yep, it did" answered Kumara "You now are a three tailed blond fox"

"Cool, I'm going to go look around to get used to my new body" said Naruto as he tried to stand and move around, failing terribly "Man this is harder than it looks"

"Take your time kit, take your time" said Kumara who was very proud of Naruto "Also until you master your new body you should stay like that so you get used to it faster"

"Alright" agreed Naruto who proceeded to take a nap

It took four days, but Naruto managed to learn how to control his new body and how to change back and forth very quickly and painlessly. He also learned how to summon his Fox Fire in that form as well as hunt for food, that was an interesting experience for Naruto as he never had to hunt before

"Alright, now since you are part kitsune you are allowed to summon full blooded ones to help you out in various tasks" explained Kumara

"What can they do exactly?" asked Naruto who was currently in his kitsune form

"Well for starters kitsunes are very good at tracking, spying, assassinations, surprise attacks, delivering messages and the like" answered Kumara

"So basically anything related to being sneaky?" asked Naruto

"Pretty much, the toads are rather good with most of the other things kitsunes aren't, so between the two clans you have your basses covered for most situations you might come across" replied Kumara

"Cool, so how do I summon?" asked Naruto

"Alright the hand signs are pretty much the same, but the last one is the hand sign for fox and you call out: Kitsune Summoning Jutsu" answered Kumara

"Alright here I go" said Naruto as he changed back into his human form so he could preform the hand seals and called out "Kitsune Summoning Jutsu!" and slammed his palm on the ground

A poof of smoke appeared and when it dissipated a five foot tall, two tailed black fox was standing there looking completely confused

"Where in the world am I?" asked the kitsune "and how did I get here?"

"Sorry if I interrupted anything, but I'm Naruto Uzumaki the current vessel for Kumara and I summoned you here" answered Naruto

"Liar! No one can hold Lord Kumara!" yelled the kitsune as he lunged at Naruto to attack him

Naruto quickly ducked out of the way, changed forms and blasted the fox spirit with a large dose of Fox Fire, blowing him into a large boulder

"How dare you call me a liar!" snarled Naruto "Do I look like I'm lying!? I mean look at me!?"

"Ok... how in the world can you use our powers?" asked the kitsune angerly

"Oh for Kami's sake sit down and shut up!" yelled Kumara as he manifested himself "Naruto was given this form from me not to long ago, and even though I am a kitsune I'm still also a biji and can be sealed away like one"

"Bu-bu-but the elders said that you-" whimpered the kitsune

"I said be quite" ordered Kumara "Clearly the elders need dealt with, but I'm unable to do anything as of right now. So until I say otherwise you are going to be staying with Naruto as his personal kitsune summon, am I understood?"

"Yes Lord Kumara" replied the cowed kitsune

"Good, now what's your name?" asked Kumara

"It's Shade" answered Shade "It's not the best name, but it's mine"

"Ok Shade, now I can see that you only have two tails so far" noted Kumara "Which means you're fairly young, yet you should know the basic powers our kind uses. So why didn't you use your Fox Fire and instead jumped to attack Naruto?"

"Well... I haven't learned how to summon my Fox Fire yet, and I wasn't thinking clearly when I attacked" answered Shade with shame

"How, in, the world, are you a two tailed fox and don't know how to use Fox Fire?" demanded Kumara

"Well, the elders changed the laws on how one learns how to summon our Fox Fire and other powers after you went missing, and I'm mostly a sneaky prankster who can slip by most of the guards" answered Shade

"Those elders are dead once I get back" declared Kyuubi "They have no right to do that"

"Okay, well can we get back to training now?" asked Naruto who felt really out of place

"Sorry Naruto, but yes lets" replied Kumara "We need to get you and Shade in sync with each other"

The rest of the week Naruto and Shade got to know each other better and Kumara told Naruto that he is not to try to summon any other kitsunes until they correct the problems with their homeland. When they returned to Kohona Naruto told Shade that he would have to stay either in his apartment or outside the village for a little while until the first mission outside the village he gets

When Shade was introduced to the others they quickly grew fond of him, especially the girls as they thought he was the cutest thing they had ever seen. Shade had learned to shrink his size down to that of a normal fox so he could get around better

(Line Break)

Soon it was time for the graduation test and everyone was excited for it. Until they looked outside and saw the Hokage Monument painted in graffiti. They quickly realized who had done it as they heard a bunch of chunin and johnin chase after Naruto who laughed at their attempts to catch him

"Lord Hokage he's gone to far this time!" yelled a chunin as he barged in on Hiruzen while he was in the sauna "GAHH! My eyes!"

"Well maybe next time you'll think before barging in here!" yelled Hirzuen angerly "Now tell me what's going on"

"It's Naruto sir, he's painted the Hokage Monument" explained the man who's eyes were still smoldering

"Why in the world did he do that?" mumbled Hiruzen "I haven't done anything to upset him, have I?"

"Sir, what should we do?" asked the ninja

"Just follow normal protocol and bring him to me, if you can catch him that is" replied Hiruzen "Now leave me, I would like to enjoy the rest of my break thank you very much"

The ninja that were chasing Natuto started dropping like flies after an hour of running and jumping around all over the village. Eventually Naruto tricked them into running past him with a basic hiding technique, but was quickly apprehended by Iruka

"Naruto, what do you think you're doing out of class?!" yelled Iruka as he used his big-head jutsu that he developed from having to deal with Naruto's classmates constantly ignoring him

"Uhhh..." was Naruto's smart reply, right before he was tied up and taken back to class by a irate Iruka

(Line Break)

"Alright class, now we due to a certain interruption we will be going over the Henge Jutsu, alright" said Iruka after he dropped Naruto into his seat, next to Hinata as its been since they started school

"Escape Jutsu" whispered Naruto as he got free of his bindings

The class wasn't happy to go over the Henge and made their displeasure well known

"Alright, now I want you to come up to the front and transform into the Third Hokage when I call your name" said Iruka

Eventually it was Naruto's turn where instead of changing into Hiruzen, he transformed into Jiraiya wearing a toad outfit. How he knew how Jiraiya would look wearing that he'll take to his grave

"Umm, that's not who I asked you to transform into, but great job anyway" said Iruka

"How do you know what Lord Jiraiya looks like?" asked Mizuki, a teaching assistant that the counsel appointed to Naruto's class to report his progress better

"Saw a picture in Jiji's office one time" replied Naruto "I mean he was his teacher after all, right?"

"Fair enough" replied Mizuki who thought 'The demon has to fail for my plan to work, thankfully he's to stupid to actually pass so it'll be a piece of cake'

Latter that day Naruto had to clean off the paint, but as he used water soluble paint it wasn't that hard and afterwards Iruka took him out for ramen

"Hey Naruto good luck on the test tomorrow" said Iruka "I know you'll do great"

"Thanks Iruka sensei, but I was thinking" replied Naruto happily "that while I'm doing the written part, which for some reason is a bigger part of the test than it should be, I'd do poorly in class while I have a clone write down my real answers with Jiji. That way no one can mess with them after the fact"

"I take it you already brought it up with him?" asked Iruka

"Yep, and he agreed to it" answered Naruto "The only thing I'm not looking forward to is who my teammates will be"

"Sasuke and Sakura right?" asked Iruka

"Yeah, them" replied Naruto sullenly "It's going to be a pain being around them all the time, but hopefully they come around"

"No kidding considering how they act" agreed Iruka "I mean I know by the time the Chunin Exams come around you'll be ready, but I'm not sure they'll be"

"With Kakashi leading us, we just might barely be able to" said Naruto "Well I'm off to get ready for tomorrow, what do you think, should I wear my new outfit or not?"

"I say wear it when team assignments are given out, it'd give them quite a start" answered Iruka "Also don't forget, just because you mess up on the written part doesn't mean you'll fail. I know you can pass with everything else"

"I know that Iruka, those they can't fudge and make me look bad" replied Naruto as he left the ramen bar

(Line Break)

The next day everyone gathered to take the graduation exam, some felt ready and that they'll pass no problem, others were apprehensive about it, but were still willing to take it

As time went on Naruto showed off that he was indeed _slightly_ more skilled than he let on as he passed everything, but the written portion so far. Now it was time for the ninjutsu portion of the test

"Alright now this year you are to show us the three basic academy jutsus, as well as one other one as extra credit" explained Iruka

While Naruto waited for his turn he began wondering why he was feeling off today, he just couldn't understand it. Nothing came to mind to explain what was happening

The reason, mainly it was due to the fact that his fourth tail was coming in that day, the second was because Mizuki placed a genjutsu on him to disrupt his chakra flow to make him more likely to fail

"Naruto Uzumaki" called Iruka

"Alright Naruto now show us your Henge" said Iruka once Naruto was in the back room where the test was to be done in

"Henge!" called Naruto as he was covered in smoke

When the smoke cleared, there standing in front of Iruka and Mizuki was a very much naked girl with long pigtails

"Naruto! What kind of jutsu is that?!" demanded Iruka

"Gah! The hell! I was going for something completely different!" exclaimed Naruto in horror "Henge!"

Once the smoke cleared they saw that Naruto now looked exactly like Kakashi

"Ok that's a lot better" said Iruka with a sigh of relief as it took a lot of will power not to be blown back by a nosebleed

"I have no idea where that came from, and I'm never going to change into that again" said Naruto when he undid his Henge

"Good idea, now" said Iruka as he pulled a wooden kunai and threw it "Think fast!"

Naruto quickly swapped places with a picture of Hiruzen from off the wall

"Not the first thing I would have picked to change places with, but good enough" said Iruka "Now on to the Clone Jutsu

Naruto started gathering the correct amount of chakra to perform the jutsu, but as soon as he called out "Clone Jutsu!" he felt a rush of chakra go into the move causing a large amount of smoke

'What in the world just happened?' thought Naruto

When the smoke cleared there laying on the ground to his right, was a pale dead clone

'I know I can do this, so what the heck is going on?' thought Naruto

'Strange, I wonder what went wrong' thought Iruka 'I know for a fact that Naruto can do this easily'

'Ha! My plan worked, now to put the final pieces into place and get rid of the demon once and for all' thought Mizuki

"Well Naruto, I'm afraid that you fail" said Iruka carefully

"Can I try one more time?" asked Naruro

"I guess" replied Iruka

Sadly Naruto still failed to make a proper clone, but now Naruto was beginning to figure out what was going on

"Sorry but you still fail" apologized Iruka

"Wait Iruka, he did make a clone, surely he can pass" said Mizuki

Both Naruto and Iruka gave him an odd look, Naruto more discreetly as he was pretending to look hopeful. Both of them also wondered what Mizuki's game was as they both knew that he didn't like Naruto at all

Once school was let out all the parents congratulated their kids on passing, and also spoke poorly and were glad that Naruto failed. Speaking of Naruto he was on the tire swing off on his own with his friends looking at him with worry and some confusion, same went for their parents as they all knew that Naruto should have passed

As everyone was beginning to leave Mizuki came over to Naruto to "comfort" him and put his hand on his shoulder

"Naruto, Iruka was just looking out for you, you know" assured Mizuki "He just was looking out for you"

'The heck is he getting at? Does he not know Iruka lives at the same place I do, or what?' thought Naruto

"But seeing how he wanted you to pass, he agreed to let me tell you a secrete way to pass" added Mizuki

'Ok, that's a lie' thought Naruto 'The only way to become a genin besides passing the test is a field promotion, but that's not secrete'

"How Mizuki?" asked Naruto with false hope

"Simple, what you need to do is sneak into the Hokage's Tower and take the Forbidden Scroll and take it to a location that I'll have to come find, learn a jutsu from it and then wait for me to arrive, then you pass" answered Mizuki thinking 'This is too easy'

'He's planning on setting me up as the fall guy, well then' thought Naruto 'Jokes on him, I have no plan on letting him get away with it'

"Ok Mizuki I'll do it" said Naruto

(Line Break)

Getting into the Hokage's Tower was painfully easy and getting the scroll was just as easy. Though Naruto told Hiruzen, Iruka and Kakashi what was going on beforehand. Hiruzen wasn't happy with Mizuki's plan and told Naruto that he'll have to go all out when the time comes to deal with the traitor and that it was going to be put down as a high B rank mission

While Naruto ran off to the location Hiruzen sent out ninja to find him as part of the act. Though Mizuki tried to find Iruka to tell him, but he was already among the gathered ninja stating he was heading home for the night when the alarm was sounded

(Line Break)

Naruto arrived at a small clearing a mile out of the village and opened the scroll

"Lets see if I can't learn anything from this" said Naruto "The first thing is the Shadow Clone, but I already know that, lets see what else there is"

Naruto read everything in the scroll with his Sharingan eyes as not to miss anything and found a lot of high grade jutsus that he could learn and set out to doing so with an army of Shadow Clones

Two hours latter Naruto managed to learn most of the jutsus in the scroll, not that they were very powerful yet and far from being mastered. As he closed up the scroll Iruka found him and entered the clearing

"Naruto just what were you thinking?!" demanded Iruka as he played his part, as he sensed that Mizuki trailed after him as he was one of the few people who could find Naruto when he hides away. Except when using a certain jutsu to blend into the shadows around him

"Training Iruka sensei! I learned a really cool jutsu from the scroll, so I pass right?" replied Naruto in the guise of an idiot

"What do you mean?" asked Iruka

"Mizuki sensei told me, all I had to do to pass the secrete test was to get this scroll from Jiji's tower, learn a jutsu from it before he gets here and bam! I pass!" explained Naruto

"Mizuki told you?" asked Iruka as he sensed a hail of kunai headed towards them

"Naruto look out!" yelled Iruka as he knocked Naruto out of the way and got hit by a bunch of kunai

"Good work Iruka" mocked Mizuki "Now Naruto hand me the scroll"

"No Naruto don't do it! That scroll is full of important secretes" yelled Iruka

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Naruto in false confusion

"You're to one to talk Iruka" said Mizuki "Hey Naruto you want to know why everyone hates you?"

"Yeah?" replied Naruto

"No Mizuki don't it's forbidden!" cried Iruka

"Twelve years ago the nine tailed fox attacked the village" started Mizuki "But how the Forth Hokage defeated the nine tailed fox was that he had to seal it into a newborn-"

"No! Don't tell him!" yelled Iruka

"Sealed in a newborn?" asked Naruto "What are you saying?

"That you were that newborn Naruto" explained Mizuki "You are the nine tailed fox reborn! That's why everyone hates you! Even Iruka hates you!"

The reaction was Naruto to go deadpan, then into rage as he yelled "Hey asshole, news flash, I've known about the Kyuubi for a few years now. And that those who break that law are to be put to death! And I'll gladly do so!"

"What are you!?" exclaimed Mizuki as Naruto stopped hiding his true power, changing into his kitsune form and launching at him at high speeds

"Someone who has played you for a fool Mizuki" said Iruka as he appeared behind the man, ready to end him

"What are you doing? He needs to die!" yelled Mizuki "The Kyuubi has taken over!"

"Wrong, Naruto has managed to gain that form from hard work" corrected Iruka "Not that you'll live to tell anyone"

Mizuki tried to escape, but was cornered by Naruto who summoned two thousand Shadow Clones and proceeded to beat him to death, with him punching right threw his chest as the killing blow

"Traitor" was the last thing Mizuki heard before he died

"You alright Naruto?" asked Iruka concerned as Naruto has never killed anyone before, at least he hopes so

"I'll be alright Iruka" replied Naruto as he pulled his hand free "Had to get this over with at some point. Not that I enjoyed killing him"

"I'd be worried if you did" said Iruka "Well come here Naruto, there's something I want to give you"

"What is it?" asked Naruto as he came over to Iruka

"Close your eyes, it's a surprise" replied Iruka happily

When Naruto closed his eyes he felt Iruka lower the goggles he wore and placed something else in its place

"Alright you can open your eyes now" said Iruka

When Naruto did so he noticed that Iruka didn't have his headband on, meaning that he gave it to Naruto who asked "Does this mean?"

"Congrats you graduate" replied Iruka "Even if it wasn't in the normal course of actions. Plus this counts a field promotion so even if things don't go well with your teammates you still are a full ninja"

"Thanks Iruka sensei!" cried Naruto as he glomped Iruka in a big hug

"Hey take it easy, we've had a ruff night" complained Iruka as he broke out in laughter

"It's a shame that you had to kill at so young Naruto, but I know you're strong enough to get past it" said Hiruzen as he finished writing out Naruto's ninja registration form making his field promotion legal "Plus the stupid Civilian Counsel can't argue about you not becoming a ninja anymore"

Once Naruto and Iruka came back, after Naruto clean off his hand, to return the Forbidden Scroll Hiruzen told Naruto that he can keep it as he'd keep it safer at his place then at the Hokage's Tower

"Are you sure Jiji? I mean this scroll is very important" asked Naruto

"Think of it as a graduation present, plus I'm sure you already have read threw it already" replied Hiruzen

Thanks Jiji" thanked Naruto happily

"Hey Naruto, I just realized that your fourth tail had came in during our confrontation with Mizuki" noted Iruka

"Hey your right, my chakra feels stronger and I have more of it" said Naruto

"I'm sure your godfather will be glad to hear that when he gets back" said Hiruzen

"Hey when will he be back?" asked Naruto

"He should be back by the time the Chunin Exams start" answered Hiruzen

"I wish he was here to see me graduate" said Naruto softly

"Well, he did send you a jutsu scroll for you to learn from as a graduation present" said Hiruzen as he tossed over the scroll "It's his hair growth jutsu and a defensive jutsu called Needle Guardian. The hair growth jutsu is in there as you need to have a lot of hair for it to work"

"Thanks Jiji, tell Pervy Sage I said thank you" said Naruto "Now I should be getting to bed, it's late"

"Good idea, now remember you have team assignments in one week" said Hiruzen "But you should get your Ninja ID picture taken as soon as possible"

"Alright Jiji, see you latter" replied Naruto as he leapt out of the window and towards his house

(Line Break)

The next day Naruto woke up and changed into his new outfit and strapped on his wooden 24in kataka to his back. Now instead of his bright orange monstrosity Noruto wore dark gray leggings that were strapped to his legs with black workout bands, a dark gray kimono with orange highlights and a long black cloak with a white Uzumaki swirl on the upper back that went over his katana. He was also wearing black ninja boots that had shin guards built in and slim gauntlets to protect his hands. Naruto had his tool black tool pouch strapped to the side of his legs and on his belt that had plenty of space for his scrolls; all in all Naruto looked fairly imposing

Naruto of course used the Henge to hide his new look until teams were assigned and headed over to the Hokage's Tower to get his picture taken

"Alright, now are you ready?" asked the cameraman

"Hold on" said Naruto as he dropped his illusion "Now I'm ready"

"Ugh, ninjas and their tricks" complained the man as he took the picture

"Nice photo Naruto, I take it this is how your going to look once teams are handed out?" said Hiruzen after Naruto gave him his ID picture

"Yep sure is" replied Naruto "Now on ward to working on my little project"

"I can't wait to see it once it's complete" replied Hiruzen

Just then the door suddenly opened up and a young boy came rushing in holding a shuriken yelling "Haha! Now I'll defeat you!" before tripping over his overly long scarf and falling flat on his face

Naruto gave a questioning look at Hiruzen who replied "That's my grandson Konohamaru, this is his fifth attempt today"

"It's only seven in the morning, jeez what's up with him?" pondered Naruto

"Hey who tripped me?!" demanded Konohamaru who then pointed at Naruto "It was who wasn't it?!"

"What who me?" replied Naruto as he came over and picked him up and said "Listen here, if I wanted to trip you you'd never know it was me"

"Honorable Grandson where are you?" called out a voice from the hall

Konohamaru flinched at the voice as he didn't like Ebisu, which Naruto noticed and decided to help the poor kid out a bit by whispering to him "If you can find me by the end of the day I'll help you out way better than that closest pervert" before vanishing from sight. Konohamaru quickly ran after Naruto as he wanted his help, and he's heard that he's incredibly skilled for someone his age from his grandfather and uncle

"Huh? I swore he was in here" said Ebisu as he entered the room

"Oh he was, but he's gone after Naruto for some reason" said Hiruzen "Now if you don't mind me I'm going to grab a bite to eat seeing how I missed breakfast"

'I can't let that demon influence his Honorable Grandson, it'd be a disaster' thought Ebisu as he ran off to find Konohamaru before he found Naruto

It took Konohamaru until lunch to find Naruto as he was eating at Ichiraku's for lunch

"Have you been here this entire time?" asked Konohamaru who was worn out from looking for Naruto

"No, I was at home working on a special project, if you had asked your grandfather where I lived you might have found me sooner" answered Naruto

"Oh, but did you mean you'd help me?" asked Konohamaru

"Yeah, I kinda owe Jiji for all the help he's given me over the years. It's the least I can do" answered Naruto "Plus I'm sure I'm a better teacher than at Ebisu, that guy thinks there are shortcuts to just about everything"

"I know, he keeps spouting on about how he's my shortcut to becoming Hokage" agreed Konohamaru

"Hokage huh? Why do you want to do that?" asked Naruto

"So everyone will see me for me, and not as the _"Honorable Grandson"_ not Konohamaru" explained Konohamaru "I mean grandpa gave me my name after the old name of the village, so it would be easier to remember. But no one calls me that"

"I see, well come with me and I'll see what you know so far and see what I can do" said Naruto as he got up and paid for his meal

(Line Break)

Naruto brought Konohamaru to one of the training grounds and asked him to show him what he knew. To say he was impressed would be the biggest lie in the village

"Ok, just how much have you been taught so far?" asked Naruto "I mean you can't even hide that well or use any jutsus"

"Ebisu has been drilling me on history and other boring stuff before he'll teach me anything" explained Konohamaru "I can't even use my chakra yet, and it was one of the first things I was supposed to learn"

"Haven't you told Jiji or your parents?" asked Naruto

"No" answered Konohamaru

"Well then I know what I'm going to teach you" said Naruto "And after that I'll teach you a cool chakra control trick, so it becomes easier to use"

"Thanks!" said Konohamaru who was glad to be taught something useful

"Now I agree that just teaching academic stuff before how to use chakra is bad form. It is important to learn that type of stuff so your successful in life" said Naruto "But I'm not going to bother you with that"

It took Konohamaru a little over an hour to unlock his chakra where Naruto told him he had a little more than the average kid his age. It made Konohamaru happy to know the amount of chakra was slightly more than most of the other kids in his age group

"Now I'm going to teach you how to walk up trees or other flat surfaces" said Naruto "It's also great for sticking to the ground when there is a strong wind"

"Wow that's so cool" said Konohamaru

"Yep, now normally you'd learn the leaf sticking exercise before this, and then your jonin sensei would teach you this" said Naruto "Of course in my class I learned this on my own after seeing someone else doing it"

"That's cool" said Konohamaru

"Yeah ok it is, now here let me show you how it works" said Naruto as he walked up to a tree and started walking up it with just his feat and stopped midway "The trick is to get a running start, or so I've heard, but I think starting laying down at the bottom of the tree and seeing how much chakra it takes to keep your foot on it before starting to climb. It hurts a lot less"

"Thanks for the advise" said Konohamaru as he started trying to climb a tree the way Naruto told him to

(Line Break)

A few hours latter and Konohamru managed to learn how to climb a tree with just his feet reasonably well for someone his age. We also see Naruto and Konohamaru taking a break and having a snack to regain their energy

"There you are!" declared Ebisu as he jumped into the clearing the two were in and came towards Konohamaru "Now Honorable Grandson please get away from this riff raff at once! Being around people like him will ruin your chances of becoming Hokage. Only with my guidance can you reach the top the fastest way"

"Do you have a screw lose are something? There is no shortcuts to becoming Hokage, I should know as that's what I'm going to become someday" stated Naruto

"What you didn't tell me that!" yelled Konohamaru

"You didn't ask, plus it just makes us rivals" said Naruto with a smile "Of course I'm going to become Hokage before you do"

"Honorable Grandson you must come with me at once!" ordered Ebisu as he grabbed Konohamaru's scarf and tried to pull him away, but Konohamaru used his recently learned skill to keep him from moving

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as he summoned up two hundred clones behind him "Leave him alone"

"Please, I'm a jonin I'm not going to fall to something like this" said Ebisu

"Great Breakthrough!" yelled Naruto as he summoned up a massive gale with all his clones as blew Ebisu far away, but left Konohamaru still standing there as

"Wow, that was amazing, you blew him away" said Konohamaru in awe

"Well he didn't see it coming for one, and for two I used a large amount of clones" said Naruto "But I suggest getting a different tutor, and not me as I'm going to be starting my ninja career soon"

"Alright" agreed Konohamaru

"Well see you around Konohamaru" said Naruto as he started walking away "I've got a long way to go before I reach our dream"

"Yeah, now we're rivals" agreed Konohamru who was happy that someone recognized him for who he was and not who his grandfather was

 **Note: Next is the creation of Team 7, boy that's going to be fun to write**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto, the Hidden Genius of the Leaf**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Note: Chapter 7 is when Team 7 is formed, how funny is that?**

Next Monday Naruto headed to the academy for the team assignments in his new gear with the hood of his cloak up so people don't recognize him right away. Once he reached the academy he slipped into his classroom and sat down in his normal seat, not that the people that were already in the room recognized him due to his new cloths. Not including Iruka as Naruto showed it to him

"Congrats all of you for graduating and becoming genin" said Iruka "Now you take your first steps into a larger world. Now I will now read off who your new teammates will be for the beginning of your careers"

(Line Break)

Meanwhile the Hokage's office was filled with the twelve jonin that were to test the new group of graduates from the academy to see if they actually become genin or not. Except Naruto as he had a field promotion, not that Hirzuen was going to tell them that

"Where's Kakashi? Shouldn't he be here?" asked one of the jonin

"Kakashi already knows which group he's going to be testing" said Hiruzen "Team 7"

"You mean the one that has the "Last Uchiha" and the "Deadlast" brat" said a different jonin

"I bet he's just going to fail the team just so he can train just the Uchiha and leave the demon to rot" said another jonin, who quickly found a kunai in his throat and dropped dead

"You should know better than to refer to Naruto in that way" warned Hiruzen as he let the group feel a good amount of his KI

Most of the group got nervous, but the senseis of Teams 8, 9 and 10 weren't as they all knew Naruto one way or another and liked the kid

"I can't believe that someone would be so unyouthful as to say such a thing in front of Lord Hokage" noted Might Guy

(Line Break)

Iruka began naming off the teams from 1 to 6 before reading of "Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha (Sequel from Sakura and groan from Ino) and Naruto Uzumaki-"

"But senesi Naruto failed" complained Sakura "Plus he's not even here"

"Actually Sakura Naruto came to me latter and tried again as there was something wrong with his chakra that day. That's why he failed then, and he is here where he normally sits"

The entire room looked over to where Naruto would sit and saw Naruto in his new outfit just sitting there "What? I'm not that hard to miss am I?"

"Baka! Stop trying to act all cool like Sasuke!" yelled Sakura

"Why would I do that?" asked Naruto "I don't want a rod stuck up my rear end"

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was interrupted" cut in Iruka "Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake"

"Cool we get a former ANBU captain as team leader" noted Naruto, knowing it would get attention but not telling them about his tendency to turn up late on most occasions

Sasuke liked hearing that his was going to be taught by a former ANBU as he'll become stronger faster so he can kill his older brother. Yeah like that's going to happen

Iruka then continued on listing off teams 8, 10, 11 and 12. 9 was still in circulation under Might Guy. Then he told them that they'll be picked up by their senseis after lunch

"By any chance do you two want to come with me for lunch?" Naruto asked his new teammates "I mean we're supposed to be teammates after all"

"No way, you're just trying to take me out on a date or something" replied Sakura, who was repulsed by such a thought

"Like heck I'd ask _you_ on a date" snapped Naruto " _Everyone_ knows me and Hinata like each other, so I'm _not_ going to waste my time on you"

"No" was all Sasuke said as he got up to leave. Now don't get him wrong, if Sakura or any of his fan girls were going to be there he was going to stay away. Otherwise he _might_ have agreed, just to see what Naruto's game was

Naruto left to go get lunch at Ichiraku's, but not before inviting his friends along, and Ino as she was part of Shikamaru and Choji's team

"Blah, ramen seriously, what about my figure?!" wailed Ino

"They've been working on a diet line of ramen for sometime, they just need some willing people to taste it" countered Naruto "Plus this place is the best in all of Kohona"

"Oh" said Ino in surprise "I didn't know that"

"Hey Naruto where's your teammates?" asked Kiba

"Sakura thought _I_ was trying to ask her out on a date and ran off after Sasuke who also didn't want to come with" answered Naruto "Seriously we all know who'd I'd ask out _way_ before her"

"Forehead said that?" asked Ino in shock "How dense is she to how your feelings towards Hinata?"

"I have no idea" replied Naruto

Hinata just smiled as she watched the conversation move on

"Anyhow, from what I know about our senseis we should all become great ninjas someday" said Naruto

"How do you know anything about our senseis?" asked Ino

"If you'd hang around us more and not pay so much attention on Sasuke, you would have known we've met them before at Kakashi's for a game night" answered Naruto

"How do you know where he lives?" asked Ino

"He lives at the same place I do, but don't tell Sakura or Sasuke that. I want it to be a surprise" answered Naruto

"And where do you live?" asked Ino

"At the same place that bears by clan's name" answered Naruto with a flat look "I mean come on, how hard is it to figure out where I live?"

"Oh... oops, my bad" apologized Ino

"It's alright, but Ino if you want to keep up with everyone you're going to have to pull back on the dieting and focus more on your training and skills. Otherwise you're going to fall behind in our dust" warned Naruto "We've been holding back in school, some of us more so than others"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ino who didn't believe him

"Well Hinata and Shino haven't held anything back, but the rest of us" explained Naruto "Have been keeping our full abilities back since the start of school. I mean think about it, how is it that so many clan heirs are at the bottom of a class that has a large number of civilian students?"

Ino's face at the realization of how much she's been played is very amusing, causing everyone to break out in laughter. The group then heads back to school after a very informative lunch, at least for Ino, to met up with their senseis

 **Quick Note: For the shinobi clans, and a few others, they know that Naruto is part of a clan, but his mother is away recovering and there is a chance that more of them are out in the world somewhere. To the rest, he's just a clanless orphan**

Once everyone got back to school they sat down and waited for their senesis to arrive, Naruto knowing Kakashi's habit of being late had a clone go fetch a good book to read while he waits. Without any of his friends noticing him make the clone and said clone handing him a book

Soon after everyone was back in the classroom all the senseis except Kakashi arrived and picked up their teams to give them their final test

"You two better get comfortable, Kakashi isn't going to be here for awhile" warned Naruto as he pulled out his book and began reading it

"Since when do you read?" asked Sasuke when he saw the book "I've never seen you willingly pick up a book"

"Sure if they're schoolbooks, otherwise I like to read most kinds of books" replied Naruto

"Alright, what book is it?" asked Sasuke

"Probably that perverted series Icha Icha" said Sakura who was upset Sasuke was talking to Naruto and not her

Once those words left her mouth she was hit with the full brunt of Naruto's KI, which dropped the temperature of the room by twenty degrees as he said "You dare accuse me of being a pervert and reading smut when _you_ have that sicking alter to Sasuke and do some rather disgusting things that I'm not even going to repeat"

Sakura was paralyzed by Naruto's KI and mortified by his accusations and barely managed to say "You have no prof of any of that"

"Exactly how bad is it?" asked Sasuke as he figured that his fan girls did something like that

"You don't want to know, really you don't" said Naruto with a shudder

"Just tell me" said Sasuke "I can handle it"

"Fine here, see for yourself" said Naruto as he handed Sasuke a folder

Sasuke took a quick peak and quickly closed it and had a look of absolute horror on his face

"See, she's by far the worst fan girl, ever" whispered Naruto "Not even Ino who's the second worse fan girl of yours is nearly this bad"

"How in the world did you even get those pictures?" asked Sasuke

"Oh there's isn't anywhere in the village I haven't been in" replied Naruto "Now please leave me to my book"

"You still haven't told me what book it is" said Sasuke

"It's a book on medical jutsu and procedures" answered Naruto "Not looking at becoming a medical ninja or anything, but it's a good idea to have some skill"

"Think I might be able use those kind of jutsus?" asked Sasuke

"They require very good chakra control, so I'm not sure how well you could use them" replied Naruto

After that no one said anything, though Sakura gave Naruto dirty looks. It wasn't until three-o-clock that Kakashi arrived at the room

"My first impression of you" said Kakashi when he entered, causing Sasuke and Sakura to look up at him "Two of you are boring"

"Huh?" said Sakura stupidly

"Hn" grunted Sasuke

"Anyway be up on the roof in five minutes" said Kakashi as he shushined away

Naruto also shushined away, much to Sasuke and Sakura's surprise

The two of them arrived on the roof shortly after Naruto and Kakashi who were having a very engaging conversation about seals

"Oh, you're here" said Kakashi as the two came over, ending the conversation with Naruto "Now take a seat and then we can introduce ourselves"

"What do you want us to say?" asked Sakura as and Sasuke sat down on opposite sides of Naruto

'Seriously how did she get her spot as the top kinochi?' thought Kakashi who answered "You know your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, that sort of stuff"

"Can you show us?" asked Sakura

The others gave her a blank look in response, I mean seriously how smart is she really?

"Alright fine, My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like teamwork and those close to me, what I don't like are traitors and those who break their word. As for my hobbies, your all to young to understand it. As for my dream, well it is to make my fallen comrades proud of me and pass on their Will of Fire to the next generation for them. Now you pinkie"

"Who me? My name is Sakura Haruno, what I like...(Looks over to Sauske and squeals), I dislike Naruto and Ino-pig, my hobbies are...(squeals again), my dream is...(squeals once again at a higher pitch)" was Sakura's response

'Good grief this is really bad, I'm not sure how I'm going to correct this behavior?' thought Kakashi who said "Alright mister dark and brooding you're turn"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, the only thing that I currently like are tomatoes, what I dislike are fan girls and especially fan boys, and the one who destroyed my clan. My only hobby is training and my dream, no ambition is to destroy a certain man and rebuild my clan" was Sasuke's response

'Just as I thought, but he seems to be somewhat stable' thought Kakashi who said "Alright, now your turn whiskers"

Naruto shot Kakashi a glare, but went forth and say "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, my friends, reading, studying new jutsus, and fuinjutsu. What I don't like are traitors and people who can't tell the difference between a kunai the scroll it's sealed in. my hobbies are making seals, reading, hanging out with my friends and those close to me. My dream is to become Hokage and make my parents proud of me, even if they're not here with me"

'Just what I expect from Naruto' thought Kakashi

"What parents? You're an orphan" said Sakura insensitively

The incredibly cold look she got from the others made her very nervous

"Sakura, where do you get the nerve to say something like that" said Kakashi in a cold tone "We've all lost our parents for various reasons"

"Oh... I didn't know" said Sakura in a small voice

"Well think before you open your trap" warned Kakashi "Now tomorrow at seven we are going to have a survival exercise"

"Why?" asked Sasuke "We did those in the academy"

"This one is a little different than normal" explained Kakashi "As if you fail it, you will have to go back to the academy for another year if you're lucky. Otherwise be dropped from the shinobi program permanently. Oh and this test has a 66% failer rate"

Both Sasuke and Sakura both got nervous as that meant the of their dreams/ambitions. Naruto wasn't worried as he was already a genin thanks to his field promotion

"Also as a warning, don't eat breakfast, or you'll throw up" advised Kakashi before he vanished

"Eat something light, but filling" said Naruto "Otherwise you aren't going to have the energy to do much"

Then Naruto also vanished to finish a project he's been working on for sometime

Sasuke left ignoring Sakura's advances to get ready for the next day, and try to figure out just who Naruto was. Sakura just daydreamed about Sasuke and didn't do anything to get ready

(Line Break)

The next day Sakura was the first one to arrive to the training grounds, but it was the wrong one as it was Training Ground 9, she was scared by the Sunset of Youth and ran off screaming and swore to never speak of it again

This is why Sasuke was the first one to arrive to Training Ground 7 at seven and see Sakura come running in with a terror struck face

'Man, she's such a dead weight' thought Sasuke 'At least Naruto seems to take things seriously now, so me _might_ actually keep up with me, somewhat'

A half hour latter Naruto arrived with a batch of scrolls under his arms and proceeded to use some of them to create a screen between himself and the others and called out "Don't mind me, just putting the finishing touches to something I've been working on for quite sometime"

It was around ten when Kakashi arrived to see Sakura off to the side sulking, and Sasuke looking over to Naruto who was looking rather smug about something

"Hi there" greeted Kakashi

"You're late!" yelled Sakura

"Sorry, I had to help this old lady get her shopping home when her bags ripped" apologized Kakashi

"Uhuh, sure" said Naruto who didn't quite believe him

"Anyway your test is to take these bells from me by the time this alarm goes off" said Kakashi as he pulled out said bells and alarm clock and placed the clock on one of the three stumps in the clearing

"But sensei, there's only two bells" noted Sakura

"Correct, those who fail to get a bell will be tied to a stump while the rest of us eat" said Kakashi as he turned to face them "And then they're fate of what happens to them afterwards will be decided"

The three former students got ready to move

"Now begin!" called Kakashi

The three of them jumped away to hide from Kakashi

"Well at least she knows how to hide somewhat" noted Kakashi as he saw that Sakura was hidden fairly well "Sasuke did a good job as well, but Naruto on the other hand... I have no clue where he went"

As Kakashi went after the three students going for Sakura first as she was the easiest and weakest of the three by far

"Pst Sakura" whispered Kakashi from behind Sakura, startling her and making her turn around

Kakashi cast the Hell Viewing Jutsu on Sakura who fell for it very easily (It's the same as in cannon, look it up)

"I wonder if Sasuke will work with me or not" pondered Naruto "I mean that's the main part of this test, right Kakashi?"

"Correct Naruto, I even hinted at it yesterday when I talked about myself" replied Kakashi "Now are you going to go for a bell or not?"

"Who says I haven't?" replied Naruto as he showed a bell in his hand

Kakashi quickly checked his belt where he tied the bells on and saw both of them were still there. When Kakashi looked up, Naruto was gone "Sneaky little... I bet I only came across him by chance, so he distracted me to get away. I'm so proud of him"

Eventually Kakashi wondered over to where Sasuke was so he could test his skill level

"Well Sasuke are you coming out? Or do I have to flush you out?" called Kakashi

Sasuke quickly burst out from the underbrush and tossed a handful of shuriken at Kakashi who easily tilted to the side to avoid them. But that's what Sasuke wanted as the shuriken set of a trap he set causing a volley of kunai to fly at Kakashi at much faster speeds, seemingly killing him. Only for him to poof and show that all Sasuke hit was a log

"Damn where did he go?" pondered Sasuke as he looked around "Not forward, behind, to the side or up. Then that means..."

Sasuke quickly jumped up barely out of the grasp of Kakashi who had gone underground

"Huh, I was hoping to get you with that" noted Kakashi "Guess you're a little better than I thought"

"I'll show you just how strong I am!" shouted Sasuke as he began forming handseals

'There's little chance of him being able to pull that jutsu off, but just in case...' thought Kakashi

"Fireball Jutsu!" yelled Sasuke as be took in a deep breath and breathed out a large ball of fire that nearly hit Kakashi head on

"Impressive, but I've seen better" said Kakashi out from behind Sasuke before knocking him out with a quick chop to the neck "Now lets see what Naruto's going to do to try to pass"

Sasuke woke up not long afterwards upset that he was taken down so easily, but found that he wasn't alone. Naruto was only a few feet away from him giving him a appraising look

"What?" snapped Sasuke

"I saw you and Kakashi fight" said Naruto "You did alright for someone _fresh_ out of the academy, but against someone like Kakashi you stand no chance of getting those bells on your own"

"Hn" was Sasuke's response "I suppose you have a plan of some sort?"

"Yes, but the problem is that this is a test on teamwork" replied Naruto "Now while I don't have a problem working with you, it's our other teammate that's the issue"

"Can't we file for a new teammate?" asked Sasuke

"No" said Naruto "And that sucks, hopefully we can somehow break her out of her fan girl ways and function as a team if we pass"

"The only good thing is that she'll do anything I tell her to do" said Sasuke

"And that's why you're going to tell her my plan" said Naruto

"Alright what's the plan?" asked Sasuke

"All out assault, you and Sakura distract Kakashi while I get my new toy ready to take Kakashi one on one. But during our fight the two of you take the bells, you can help me out if you think you can get a hit in seeing _you're_ good enough not to hit your teammates" explained Naruto

"What kind of new toy is it?" asked Sasuke

"Wait and see" replied Naruto

(Line Break)

After finding Sakura and having Sasuke tell her the plan they set out to put it into action. Kakashi was waiting for them in the same clearing that they started in when they found him to initiate the plan

'Seems Naruto has managed to get them to work together' thought Kakashi as he began dogging Sasuke and Sakura's attacks. It was pitifully easy to avoid Sakura, she had very little skill in hand to hand combat or weapons

"Alright guys, I'm ready" suddenly called Naruto as he created a ring of Shadow Clones around everyone, trapping them. Kakashi noticed that Naruto was holding the hilt of a katana, but it had no blade

"I see, so you've finished it" said Kakahsi, who was both impressed and worried that Naruto completed his project

"Yep, my fuinjutsu blade, Fokkusu-kaze (Fox Wind) is finally finished" replied Naruto proudly as he gripped the hilt in both hands "And you're my test subject"

"Show me how strong your blade is" challenged Kakashi as he pulled out his White Chakra Saber (Naruto fixed and improved it last month, it only took him a year)

Naruto channeled chakra into the hilt, creating a 3ft long blade of pure wind chakra, then charged Kakashi head on with an overhead strike

Kakashi quickly blocked the blow, barely and noted that Naruto's sword had two other bands that where different color wrapped around the hilt as the grip not glowing. This made him realize that Naruto's sword most likely could also channel his other two elemental affinities, making his sword very powerful and dangerous

Naruto pressed his attack, giving Kakashi no room to counter at all, before suddenly pulling out his other sword from his back, channeling wind chakra threw it and began doing spin attacks at faster speeds than before. Forcing Kakashi to move faster as well and soon he was able to start pulling off counter attacks and take the lead of the fight sometimes, if only for a moment. Yeah Uzumakis, natural swordsmen as well as seal masters, real nasty combo

Sakura and Sasuke were standing off to the side, not sure what to make of this development. Sakura was so entranced that she forgot the plan, but luckily Sasuke didn't and noticed that the bells had been cut clean off of Kakashi's belt and dived for them

"Naruto! I got the bells!" yelled Sasuke from a safe distance from the two fighters

Naruto soon disengaged from his fight and stood next to Sasuke's side "Good work Sasuke, you managed to remember the plan and not get awed and distracted"

Kakashi quickly checked his belt and saw that the bells had been cut clean of at some point during the fight "I see, so the plan was for Sasuke and Sakura to distract me while you got your new sword ready and then while you were fighting me one on one they were to swipe the bells from me"

"I also said that if they felt that they could get a shot in, without putting me in danger, they could" added Naruto "So, then do we pass?"

"I don't want to know what you'd do if I said no after everything" said Kakashi who was beginning to feel the fatigue from the fight "But not only did you complete the main task I put in front of you, you also understood the hidden meaning behind this test"

"So we pass?" asked Sakura

"Yes, you are all now officially Team 7, meet me here in two days to begin taking missions" replied Kakashi "I'm going to take a rest to recover from that duel, it took a lot more out of me than I thought it would"

"Hehehe That's my sword's secondary ability" chuckled Naruto "It takes a small amount of my opponents chakra with each time it makes physical contact if I so wish it to do so"

"Exactly how much can it drain?" asked Kakashi who was amazed with what Naruto's sword can do

"About two percent of the person's current level of chakra" answered Naruto "There's a few other things it can do, but I'll show you them latter"

"Fair enough" replied Kakashi "Now if you all excuse me, I need to report to the Hokage on you three passing"

 **Note: This is what Naruto's sword Fokkusu-kaze (Fox Wind) can do: It can create a blade of either wind, fire or water, or combine two of those elements to make an even stronger blade. It can also create a slightly weaker non-elemental blade. It saps two percent of the victim's current amount of chakra to sustain the blade. The blade normally reaches 3ft, but it can be extended up to 6ft. It is bound to only one person at any one time, anyone else tries to use it will fail. It's nearly indestructible, both the hilt and the blade. There is a fail-safe in place in case the blade comes across something that absorbs chakra, and that is send a massive pulse of chakra to repel the object back before deactivating. The blade also has a series of chakra storage seals to power the blade up to three hours before the user needs to use their own chakra to keep the blade working, any used chakra is replenished slowly by absorbing the ambient chakra from the air**

 **Now for how it looks: The hilt itself is 1.5ft long with tree different leather colored bands for the grip, one for each element the blade uses. These bands glow bright when their respective element is being used. There are also nine tassels of the end that look like fox tails and the guard is in the visage of a fox head with ruby eyes with the blade coming out of it's open mouth. The entire thing is made of chakra conductive metal with the head and pummel polished to a silver shine**

 **Finally this weapon was inspired by the Thunder God Sword that Aoi stole, don't know if I got the name of the blade right. Can't wait for when these two blades clash**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto, the Hidden Genius of the Leaf**

 **Chapter 8**

Two weeks have passed since Team 7 passed and became official. And in that time Kakashi has been trying to get them to work together as best as he can. Sasuke and Naruto manage to cooperate decently enough, but with Saukra

it's a whole other story as neither on really wants to be around her. They've also been doing a large number of D Ranked missions, a large part in helping them to work better as a team, and so that they do enough to be able to do at least a low C Rank

Currently we find them sneaking around the forest

"This is Fox, I'm in position" said Naruto over the radio

"This is Avenger, I'm in position" radioed in Sasuke

"This is Pink Banshee in position, Naruto I get to chose our code names next time" said a very annoyed Sakura, very loudly

"This is Scarecrow, stop yelling over your headset!" scolded Kakashi "We don't need you scaring off the target"

"Alright, is the target still there?" asked Sasuke

"Nope, it ran off" replied Naruto "Good going Banshee, it already took us three hours to find him and now we have to find him all over again"

"Thanks a lot Banshee, if this was a real mission we'd just might be dead now" added Sasuke

"Sorry" apologized Sakura in a small voice

It took them another three hours to find there target again and proceed to try to catch them, but each time they just barely missed grabbing it. That was until Naruto called out "Alright Tora, I concede. Come here and I'll give you a headband, you're clearly are a ninja if you can avoid us for so long"

And just like that Tora the cat jumped out of the bushes and into Naruto's arms where he proceeded to put a special headband that he had made after having to find the cat four times already with the same level of difficulty

"I can't believe that worked" said Sasuke in shock "Now if only we can get him to stop running away all the time"

"I don't know, it's great experience for going after more dangerous targets" replied Naruto

Sasuke and Sakura gave him a look like he was delirious

"Let's just return the cat" said Kakashi

(Line Break)

"Why is my Tora wearing a ninja headband?" asked the Fire Dynamo's Wife

"Was the only way to catch him" answered Naruto "Plus I do think he's descended from ninja cats, that's why he escapes so much"

"Well, he is descended from a long line of nin cats, but I thought he was so cute is just had to have him when he was a kitten" said the Dynamo's Wife

"Maybe if he got some training it might make him stick around more, even if you can't see him all the time" suggested Naruto "I'm not an animal expert, so you might want to double check first"

"I never thought that might be why my sweet Tora runs off" said the Dynamo's Wife "Hiruzen give this chap and his a 10% bonus"

"Will do" replied Hiruzen as the lady walked out

"Nice job, you may have solved an issue that's been on going for sometime" said Hiruzen

"I agree" added Kakashi "But tell me sir, are there any other missions we can do? Might as well so more as there is still daylight out"

"From the looks on Naruto's face, I can tell he's gotten a little tired of the same old D Ranks, am I correct?" replied Hiruzen

"Naruto, you know C Ranks have some risks to them right?" asked Iruka as he was in the missions room helping out

"Yeah I know, but come on, can't we at least do an easy one?" answered Naruto "I'm sure we'll be fine"

"What do you think Kakashi?" asked Hiruzen

"I think a quick and simple C Rank isn't asking to much, plus it'll be good experience for latter missions that take us out of the village" answered Kakashi

"Alright, then bring him in Iruka" said Hiruzen

Iruka left to go bring the man in, during which Team 7 pondered what kind of man it was

"I wonder if he's some kind of prince, or wealthy merchant" fantasized Sakura with stars in her eyes

"Are you kidding? I bet it's someone who needs a little bit of extra help or something" said Naruro "I mean this is just a low C Rank, who ever it is doesn't have that much money or standing"

Iruka let in a man who was clearly drunk and looked like he lad a life of hard work into the room. (Not going to describe him, it's been done plenty of times. Plus if you've watched the show or read the manga, you know who I'm talking about)

"They're supposed to protect me?" asked Tanza "The pink one looks like she'd drop on the drop of a hat"

"Hey!" yelled Sakura "I'm a ninja!"

"Barely" said the others in the room under their breath

"What was that?" said Sakura who attempted to be threatening, but didn't make much of a impression on them

"Alright, alright knock it off" said Kakashi "Now we're going to leave in two hours, so pack for a two week mission and met up at the South Gate"

Naruto and Kakashi both headed home to get ready for the mission, but packed extra as they felt that something was off about the mission

Sasuke also went home to pack, but only for what he was told to as he didn't notice anything off

Sakura on the other hand packed the wrong things as she packed a bunch of cloths and useless items for a ninja

Once everyone met up they all noticed that Sakura had way more than she needed

"Uhh what did you all pack?" asked Naruto with worry

"Yes that's a lot of bags you have there" added Kakashi who didn't like how many bags she had

"But you said to pack everything you need" said Sakura

"Yes, and by that I mean food, water, camping gear, weapons and a few changes of cloths" said Kakashi "And from what I can see you packed far to many cloths and not enough of the rest of the things you actually need. I don't even see a tent among your things"

"But-" began Sakura

"If you thought you were going to get to bunk with Sasuke, forget it. Protocol forbids ninjas that aren't married or in a relationship are not allowed to sleep with each other" cut in Kakashi "We don't want any accidents while out on a mission now do we?"

"Be lucky that I packed an extra set for you" said Naruto as he fished out a scroll "I figured that you might do something like this"

"And where is it?" asked Sakura "I don't see you or Kakashi having any bags"

"Storage scrolls" answered Naruto "Can't you see both me and Kakashi have extra scrolls on us?"

"Wish I thought of that" noted Sasuke "Any chance you have extra?"

"Seeing how I know how to make them, I'll make you some latter" replied Naruto "But I ain't doing it for free"

"You should!" yelled Sakura "If you know how to make stuff, then you should make anything Sasuke-kun wants with no charge!"

"Shut it girly" snapped Tanza "You don't know anything about business, people can't just give their work away for free just because _you_ want them to"

"We should head out before it get dark" noted Kakashi, effectively ending the conversation there

Sakura was forced to leave practically everything she packed while Naruto sent a clone to take the stuff back to her house

The first few days were uneventful, except for Naruto revealing his top notch hunting and cooking powers. Sasuke asked Naruto overnight for tips on how to hunt and cook his own food as he didn't trust Sakura's survival skills and his own were rather lacking at the moment. Naruto told him that he should pay attention to what he's doing and that there's books back in the village to teach him also, and that he should ask Kakashi as well seeing how he is their sensei after all

It wasn't until the fourth day that Naruto and Kakashi noticed something wrong. There was a puddle up ahead off to the side of the road, yet it hasn't rained in weeks and it's a rather warm day out. They both had the same thought, enemy ninjas and got ready to for when they attack

As the group passed the puddle the two hidden ninjas came out and using their bladed chain wrapped Kakashi up and when they pulled it tight, seemingly sliced him up. Causing Sakura to freak and Sasuke to freeze slightly

"One" down said one of the ninjas as they ran at Naruto and Sasuke

"Two down" the other said as they got close to Naruto

Naruto however quickly pulled out his katana and sliced the chain in two separating the two ninjas from each other

"Sasuke you take the one on the right, I'll deal with the guy on the left" said Naruto as he got into a battle ready stance

"Got it" replied Sasuke as he engaged his target in hand to hand, avoiding the poisoned claw the ninja had on his left arm

Naruto also quickly engaged his target, expertly avoiding his blows and swipes thanks to his Sharingan that he was hiding with a basic genjutsu

The two sides fought hard for a few minutes with Sasuke having some trouble as the enemy were more skilled than him

Naruto on the other hand found an opening and as his opponent came up from behind him, swiftly turned around and thrusted his sword right into the guy's chest. Killing him instantly, making him Naruto's second kill

Kakashi chose that moment to appear and knock the other guy out, ending the fight

"Kakashi sensei? How? I thought they killed you?" asked Sakura who was shocked to see him still alive

"I used a genjutsu laced substitution Sakura" explained Kakashi "And I could have taken them out at anytime, I just wanted to see how you all would react. And I have to say you all responded the way I thought you would, minus Naruto killing his opponent. That I didn't expect"

"You killed someone!?" exclaimed Sakura in horror

"We all will have to kill at some point Sakura" replied Naruto as he cleaned his blade "It's part of the life we chose"

Sakura paled terribly after hearing this

"How you holding up there Naruto?" asked Sasuke who was stunned that Naruto managed to kill and didn't seem overly affected by it

"A little ill, he's my second kill I've made" answered Naruto "The first was a traitor I encountered not that long ago"

"Man I didn't expect you to have already kill someone" said Sasuke "Was it anyone we knew?"

"Mizuke, he tried to get me to steal for him and during the confrontation me and Iruka had with him, he spilled a S Class Secrete in which the punishment for doing so is death" answered Naruto "Didn't you wonder what happened to him?"

"That information is also a A Class Secrete" added Kakashi "We don't need to have the counsel up in arms about it, also I'll be taking credit for this kill as well. And any others Naruto makes until the Chunin Exams where Naruto will completely drop his facade of weakness he has made to fool people"

Naruto knew Sakura would talk about what she heard, so he subtly placed a seal that would remove that information from her by the end of the day. He didn't bother with Sasuke as he could trust him with the information

Kakashi, after tying the remaining ninja up left to interrogate him to find out why they attacked them. Sasuke on the other hand took Naruto to the side and asked "Tell me, just how much have you been holding back?"

"From what Kakashi and Jiji have told me, I'm very high gennin to mid level chunin" answered Naruto "But that's just from my skills, I'm still just a fresh gennin in terms of experience"

"Damn, so you were the real Rookie of the Year" replied Sasuke

"By far I would have, but then there would have been a lot of problems that would have arisen because of it. Mainly from the Civilian Counsel, who I've noticed give you anything you want on a silver platter" said Naruto

"I know they do, but while it can work wonders for me" said Sasuke "I honestly don't like it that they do, as it makes things way to easy for me. And I enjoy a challenge"

"Yeah, well if you want I can tell you where you and Sakura are in terms of strength" said Naruto

"Sure go ahead, I'd like an honest opinion for once" replied Sasuke

"For you Sasuke I'd put you around mid gennin level, while Sakura is low academy, very low" answered Naruto "What I don't get is how she even passed in the first place with how bad she is overall, let alone taking the top kinochi spot"

"Her mother is on the Civilian Counsel" explained Sasuke "I think her mother is a gold digger and is trying to gain access to my clan's funds to live a better lifestyle, or something along those lines"

"Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if that was true" said Naruto "And I can see that Sakura could become a decent ninja someday. If she set her priorities straight, but I don't see that happening anytime soon unfortunately"

"If she lives long enough to do that" noted Sasuke

"She isn't going to die on my watch" said Naruto "She's our teammate and like or not we have to look out for each other"

"Alright, but I'm not going on a date with her" said Sasuke

(Line Break)

Kakashi soon returned from his interrogation and asked "Alright Tanza, is there something you'd like to tell us? Like why ninjas were sent after you?"

"You know of Gato?" asked Tanza who looked rather uncomfortable with the looks he was getting from Kakashi and Naruto

"You mean Gato of Gato Industries? One of the richest men in the world?" asked Kakashi "What a bout him?"

"While it is true that he runs a shipping company, it's a front for all of his illegal black market dealings" answered Tanza "He set his sights on Wave a little over a year ago and since then taken complete control of the economy and my bridge is the only thing that can break his control over us"

"Given the change in parameters, and the fact you lied about what this mission entails" said Kakashi "We are well in our rights to take you back to Konoha and have you get better protection"

"But we barely afforded hiring you!" exclaimed Tanza "And from what I've seen most of your students can handle it"

"While Naruto and Sasuke are a cut above the rest, I still can't put them willing in harms way" replied Kakashi "However, knowing Naruto as well as I do; I know he'll want to keep going despite the risks. So you're in luck, we'll take you home and protect you until the bridge is complete. But in exchange you'll be paying us back overtime once your country is back on its feet"

"I can live with that" said Tanza "And I can't thank you enough for still willing to help me after I lied"

"Now I'm going to send word for both back up and for someone to come bring this guy in" said Kakashi

"Who are they anyway?" asked Sasuke

"The Demon Brothers, chunin level missing nin from the Hidden Mist" answered Kakashi "They have quite the bounty on their heads as well"

"How much?" asked Naruto

"Eh, average B Ranked bounty" answered Kakashi with a shrug "But lets get moving, it's already noon"

The group quickly moved on and arrived at the border of Fire and Wave where they were to take a boat across the water shortly before sunset

"Lets get across as quickly as possible and get you home" said Kakashi

The group soon made there way across and got to see just how large and impressive a bridge Tanza was building

"Wow look at it, it's so big" whispered Naruto in awe

"I told you I was a super bridge builder" replied Tanza with pride "I can build just about anything I put my mind to, so long as I have the workers and supplies to do so"

"We'll keep that in mind in case we need your expertise in the future" said Kakashi

"Hey Tanza, just how much mist appears around this time?" asked Naruto "Cuz something feels a little off"

"This is about the normal amount of mist for the area and time of day, so I'm not sure what you're getting at" replied Tanza with some hints of worry in his voice

"Keep alert, there might be more enemies up a head" warned Kakashi

The group then moved carefully trying to sense any dangers in the area. Suddenly Naruto pulled out a kunai and tossed it into the bushes. When they checked they saw a snow white bunny right under the knife scarred half to death

"Naruto! What was that for!" yelled Sakura as she picked up the rabbit and tried to comfort it "You nearly killed a poor innocent creature!"

"Will you be quite, we're trying to be stealthy here" scolded Kakashi in a harsh whisper

Naruto suddenly heard the sound of something heavy spinning their way and yelled "Hit the dirt!"

Everyone quickly dived to the ground as a large buster like sword flew over their heads and lodged itself into a nearby tree

A man with cow print pants and wrappings over his mouth landed on the hilt of the blade

"Well, well if it isn't Kakashi of the Sharingan, no wonder the Demon Brothers failed" said the man "I'm going to have to ask you to step aside from the old man, I have a contract to complete"

"Zabuza, one of the former Seven Swordsmen of the Mist" said Kakashi as everyone got into defensive positions "Stay back you three, he's way out of your league"

"I'm not going to ask again, step away from the old man" warned Zabuza

"Sorry, but our mission is to protect Tanza" said Kakashi as he got ready for the fight that was about to accrue, by raising his headband that was covering his Sharingan eye

"The Sharingan already I'm honored, now looks like I'm going to have to kill you all before I kill the old man" said Zabuza as he jumped off his blade, took it by its hilt, pulled out of the tree in one move and jumped back next to the nearby lake. Then he preformed a quick series of handseals that caused the mist to thicken once they were done

"Naruto that's the Hidding in the Mist Jutsu" noted Kumara "With your affinity to water, you should be able to learn and master it fairly easily. And keep your Sharingan active so you can learn more water jutsus from him"

"Already one step ahead of you" replied Naruto as he had activated his Sharingan when he saw the sword coming at them

Zabuza from within the mist unleashed his KI and using the projection jutsu called out the seven different vital points on the body (Sorry, don't remember them all)

The atmosphere was a little to much for Sasuke who thought as he pulled out a kunai 'This is just to much, I'm gonna have to...'

"Sasuke, calm down" assured Kakashi as he turned back to face them "I'm not going to let my comrades die"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" declared Zabuza who suddenly appeared between the group ready to cleave them all in two

Naruto quickly pulled out his sword and stabbed Zabuza in one swift motion, this revealed that he had stabbed a water clone as Zabuza turned into water

"Well well, it appears that one of your students shows promise" noted Zabuza "But for me to recognize you, you need to have blood on your hands"

"Does killing a traitor and one of the Demon Brothers count?" asked Naruto darkly

Zabuza was a little bit stunned that a fresh looking gennin had already killed, and one of his kills was very recent "Rather impressive kid, and you appear to be rather skilled with that blade of yours. Just who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki" replied Naruto

"Uzumaki..." said Zabuza who quickly put the pieces together, paling considerably saying "The only Uzumaki that was a leaf ninja was the Red Death Kushina, the only person who could take on all seven of us at once, and still come out on top"

"Yeah, she's my mother" said Naruto "I mean she's been in a coma for all this time, which is why no one has seen or heard from her in so long"

Zabuza's eyes went wide as he did not want to be on the receiving end of her wrath when she wakes up. So he said with some fear "Well then I'll kill everyone, but you... I very much don't want to have to explain to her why her son died by my hand"

"Yes, making a S ranked ninja angry is most defiantly not a good idea" agreed Kakashi "But I'm afraid I'm still not going to let anyone die here today"

"Fine by me" said Zabuza as he appeared and slashed at Kakashi, cutting him in two. But Kakashi had also created a water clone and switched places with it as proven when he also turned into water

Both Kakashi and Zabuza both killed water clones of each other a couple of times before Zabuza managed to get a hit in on the real Kakashi, kicking him into the lack

"Something doesn't feel right, the water is far to dense" said Kakashi as he began getting out of the water

"It ends here!" declared Zabuza as he rushed over "Water Prison Jutsu!" trapping Kakashi in a sphere of water with Zabuza holding it in place with his hand before creating another water clone with one hand seal

"Take Tanza and run!" yelled Kakashi "Zabuza can't go anywhere while he keeps this jutsu up and water clones can't go that far from the water"

"Are you kidding?" said Naruto "We never abandon our teammates, no matter what"

"I'm with him Kakashi, we aren't leaving you behind" added Sasuke

Sakura was just too scarred to say or do anything and was frozen stiff as a board since the start of the confrontation

"Then lets see what you can do" taunted Zabuza, not really looking towards seeing Kushina if he injures Naruto _too_ much

"Be careful Sasuke Zabuza is a big threat" warned Naruto

"I can see that" replied Sasuke

Zabuza's clone came charging at them with a overhead right swing at Sasuke who barely managed to jump back out of the way. Naruto came at Zabuza with a horizontal slash at his midsection, but Zabuza blocked the attack with his blade

"Fine blade you got there" noted Zabuza's clone "To bad it can't hold up to mine"

"Perhaps if you were the real Zabuza" said Naruto who then grinned "Or if I was the real one as well"

"Whaa?" asked Zabuza's clone right before Naruto exploded in a burst of blue fire. Destroying the water clone and creating a black starburst on the ground

"Exploding Shadow Clones" said Zabuza who was moderately impressed with Naruto's skill so far "But when did he make it?"

"Fox Fireball Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as he launched a large ball of blue fire at Zabuza at the same time that Sasuke launched his own Fireball Jutsu. This forced Zabuza to jump away and let Kakashi go

"Naruto, Sasuke stay back and let me handle this" said Kakashi as he stood on the water

"Well lets see if you can" said Zabuza as he began a sting of handseals

Kakashi also going threw the same handseals

As both of they finished the handseals they called out "Water Dragonfang Jutsu!" which caused two massive dragons made of water to rise out of the water and charge at each other. This caused large waves to splash across the lake

The same events as in canon with Kakashi causing Zabuza to flip out with his mimicry

"Can you see into the future?" asked a weakened Zabuza wearily

"Yes, and I can see your death" said Kakashi with finality

Suddenly two seben (Correct if I'm wrong here) needles hit Zabuza in the neck, killing him

"Thank you, I've been after him for months now" said a masked ninja as he jumped down from a tree

"Let me check to make sure" said Kakashi as he checked for a pulse from Zabuza, finding none Kakashi stepped away

Naruto, the bookworm he was had already figured out that Zabuza was in a death like state, and that the hunter nin had been watching them just in case he needed to save Zabuza. But Naruto didn't say anything as it wouldn't do anyone any good at the moment

"Now I must depose of the body" said the ninja as he hefted Zabuza's limp form over his shoulder

"Alright, thanks for the help" said Kakashi

The ninja quickly left with Zabuza's body

Kakashi suddenly collapsed

"Senesi!" cried Sakura in alarm

"Relax Sakura he's fine. He just collapsed from chakra exhaustion" assured Naruto

"How far is it to your house Tanza?" asked Sasuke

"It's not far from here" replied Tanza

"Alright then lets get moving" said Naruto as he created two Shadow Clones to carry Kakashi to Tanza's house

 **Note: I'm ending it here for today. Now can someone please tell me Tanza's daughter's name, I forgot what it was**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto, the Hidden Genius of the Leaf**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Note: Thank you for telling me Tazuna's daughter's name as I had forgotten it, and correcting me**

"Tsunami I'm home!" called Tazuna as he entered his worn looking two story home

"I'm glad you're alright" said Tsunami as she rushed over and hugged her father, relief clearly written on her face

"If it wasn't for these fine ninjas I wouldn't be" said Tazuna

"Is there a room where we can set our senesi down?" asked Naruto

"Upstairs, there are two rooms you all can use while you're here" answered Tsunami as she pointed up the stairs

"Thanks" replied Naruto

"It's no problem, and you arrived just in time as I just was starting dinner" said Tsunami

"Glad to hear we didn't miss it" said Naruto with a smile

Once Kakashi was set down on the cot in the room Naruto began using the Mystical Palm Jutsu to help Kakashi recover

"What jutsu is that?" asked Sasuke

"It's a healing jutsu that I barely can use, as it takes a lot of focus to use it without causing damage instead of healing it" answered Naruto with sweet coming off his brow "Now be quite as I do this"

Sakura and Sasuke watched as Naruto slowly helped Kakashi heal from the fight they had with Zabuza. An hour latter and Kakashi awoke to the sight of Naruto healing him

"That's enough Naruto" said Kakashi making his return to consciousness known "I know you have a lot of chakra, but that takes a lot of you mentally"

"Glad you're alright senesi" said Sakura

"Yes, I'm glad two, but there's is something that doesn't add up from the end of that fight" replied Kakashi

"I think I know what it is, but lets not worry about it until tomorrow" said Naruto "And head down for dinner, it should be done by now"

And just like he said Tsunmai called to them to let them know dinner was done. It was a somewhat awkward event

as Inari, Tsunmai's son, just sat at the table with a look of gloom and doom about him

After dinner and Inari walked off Naruto asked Tazuna and Tsunmai what happened to make such a young boy be so sullen. The two then proceeded to tell the group about Inari's step father who he was very close to and was the village's hero, was killed by Gato in front of everyone shortly after coming to Wave claiming the man was disruptive to his business

"Man that had to hurt Inari really badly to she his hero die like that" noted Sakura

"Yes it most likely did" agreed Tazuna "His death killed the people's source of hope and strength, that's why I'm building the bridge. So we can regain our hope and strength back and become the proud people we once were"

"I read that Wave once was trade partners with Whirlpool, was that true?" asked Naruto

"You're and Uzumaki correct?" asked Tazuna "Then I can tell you that yes our two nations were very close trading partners"

"That's interesting and all, but why are you asking?" asked Sasuke

"Jiji once told me that my clan, like yours built secrete locations to house certain items and the like, and I think there might be one somewhere here in Wave" answered Naruto

"If I recall your mother told your father, who also told me that there was one hidden somewhere in Wave long ago" said Kakashi "And only a Uzumaki can enter it, but we have more important matters at hand at the moment than recovering your clan's lost treasures"

"I'm aware of that, I just think that before we leave we go try to find it" replied Naruto

"If we have the time" said Kakashi with a shrug

"Well I'm off to bed" said Sasuke as he got up from the table

"Yes, rest up" agreed Kakashi "There are some important things we need to discus"

(Line Break)

The next morning the group headed out to a nearby clearing to have the discussion Kakashi was talking about the night before

"Alright after thinking about it overnight I've come to the conclusion that Zabuza isn't dead" started Kakashi

"What!? But you checked to make sure he was dead yourself!?" cried Sakura in alarm

"I figured that was the case from how he was "killed" and how that hunter nin was acting" said Naruto

"I knew you'd figure it out on your own Naruto" said Kakashi

"I'm a little confused" said Sasuke

"It was the weapons the hunter nin used" explained Kakashi "Senbon needles are rarely used to kill and are mostly used in medical practices"

"Plus hunter nins are meant to just take their target's head and any weapons they're well known for. Before destroying the body, no matter who's around" added Naruto "We're lucky that Zabuza is going to take about a week to recover from his death like state"

"So what are we going to do in the meantime?" asked Sasuke

Suddenly a five foot tall two tailed black fox ran out of the underbrush, scaring the heck out of Sakura who screeched "Iiieeeeh! Kitsune! Kill it before it kills us all!"

"Excuse me?!" yelled Naruto "I know the Lord of Kitsunes attacked the village twelve years ago, but come on! Not all of them are like that!"

"I concur with Naruto, though I am interested in what it wants" said Sasuke

Kakashi was already aware of Shade and the kitsune got along with his pack of nin dogs, which reminded him "Summoning Jutsu!" and suddenly a pack of five different dogs appeared

"About time you called" said Paken?, the little pug out of the group "We were wondering when you summon us"

"Sorry about that" apologized Kakashi "But now that you're here I do have a mission for you"

"And what would that be?" asked Paken?

"I need you to locate Gato's lair" answered Kakashi

"On it" said Paken? As he led the other dogs off into the woods

"Mind if I help?" asked Shade, which freaked Sakura out

"Sure go right ahead" replied Naruto

Shade then ran off after the dogs to join them

"What? Didn't you know summon animals can talk?" asked Naruto when he saw Sakura's face

"No" replied Sakura in a small voice

"Iruka covered that in class, how can you not know that?" asked Sasuke in disbelief

"Anyway getting back on topic" cut in Kakashi "The three of you will be training until Zabuza returns"

"What kind of training?" asked Naruto

"Well for Sasuke and Sakura I'm going to teach you the Tree Climbing exercise, while you Naruto get to learn the Kunai Balancing one" replied Kakashi

"Using Shadow Clones for that" quickly stated Naruto "I don't want to injure myself too badly when I get it wrong"

"Why does Naruto get to learn something else?" demanded Sakura

"Because Naruto already knows the Tree Climbing and Water Walking exercises, with his chakra reserves being so large he needs to constantly work on his control" answered Kakashi

"If Naruto can do it, then this can't be hard" said Sakura

"With how small your reserves are, you should pick this exercise up rather quickly" noted Kakashi "But for Sasuke who has larger reserves will have a harder time"

"And by the way Sakura it took me a week to learn Tree Climbing and a month to learn Water Walking" added Naruto "And that was _with_ the help of my Shadow Clones"

"But they're just clones, how would they help?" asked Sakura

"It's a secrete property of the clones that I'm not going to tell you" answered Naruto

"Yes, now you two follow my clone who will get you started on your training" said Kakashi as he created said clone "While I get Naruto started on his training"

Once Kakashi and Naruto were far enough away Kakashi asked "Alright Naruto what is it that you have planned?"

"I'm going to find Gato and steal everything he has before handing him over to the people of Wave, so they can deal with him" answered Naruto

"Good idea" said Kakashi "But when are you going to do it?"

"If you want, I can start right now" answered Naruto "I can make an army of Shadow Clones easily, so it wont take me long to find his hideout"

"Alright" said Kakashi "Make about a hundred clones for your training while you head out with some more clones and go look for Gato's lair, but be back before dark as not to arouse suspicions"

"Got it Kakashi senesi" replied Naruto as he followed his orders and ran off in his full kitsune form

"Now to make sure Sakura doesn't bother Sasuke to much" said Kakashi as he headed back to his two other students

(Line Break)

The first day didn't turn up anything except just how bad Gato made things for the people in Wave. This made Naruto furious to the point that he slaughtered a small group of Gato's men when they tried to force themselves onto a group of women ranging from the ages 5 to 35. The females were grateful for him saving them from the vile men and told him of a lead to where Gato's lair might be

The next day Naruto found himself in a large clearing full of differnet herbs and decided to lay down and take a break. Little did he know that Haku, the fake hunter nin, was headed to the clearing to gather some of the herbs to help Zabuza heal faster

"It's that boy Master Zabuza was afraid of harming" noted Haku when he saw Naruto laying the middle of the clearing "What is he doing out here?"

As Haku got closer to Naruto he noticed that Naruto was still very much alert, even though he was resting

"What is it that you need?" asked Naruto from his position on the ground "And if it's to try to kill me, just to forewarn, you it's not a good idea"

"Oh no, I'm out here gathering herbs to help a friend recover" assured Haku who got the feeling that Naruto wasn't bluffing

"Oh? well then, what herbs do you need?" asked Naruto as he sat up and got a good look at the person he was talking to

Haku was a young man not much older that was wearing rather gender confusing cloths along with his long hair and fair skin. Naruto might mistake the him as a girl, he also noted that he was and was clearly trained in the ninja arts by how his posture was. This made Naruto figure out that this person was most likely to be the fake hunter nin from before, but didn't sense any hostile intent from the person which meant he didn't need to attack Haku to protect himself

"It's this one" answered Haku as he showed the herbs that he already had in the basket he was carrying

"I see, well lets get started" said Naruto

As the two gathered the herbs Haku needed they made small talk and got to know a little about each other

"Tell me, what do you think true power comes from?" asked Haku

"From those that are precious to you and the will to do anything to keep them safe" answered Naruto

"It is good to know you know the source of true strength, unlike so many others" replied Haku with a sad tone

"Well I think we gathered enough" said Naruto as he noted that the basket was quite full

"Yes, thank you very much for your help" thanked Haku as he began walking away

"Yes, and tell Zabuza that he best rethink his contract with Gato, that little dirtball doesn't seem like the type to up hold his contracts if it means saving money" replied Naruto as he stood some feet away

Haku quickly tensed and said "You knew all this time who I was? Yet didn't attack, why?"

"For one, we're currently aren't enemies as our interests aren't in conflict at the moment" answered Naruto "And also, I can see the same loneliness I've felt more often than I care to admit in your eyes. That tells me something tragic happened in your life that left you all alone with no one to care for you before Zabuza found you"

"You're correct" replied Haku who then proceeded to tell Naruto his life's story and why he's so loyal to Zabuza

"I knew Zabuza wasn't all bad, deep down that is" said Naruto "And I'm sure he sees you more than a tool after spending so much time with you"

"Perhaps, but what happens now?" replied Haku

"I'm not entirely sure" answered Naruto "Sadly I think we might have to face each other once Zabuza recovers"

"Yes, and our dreams will clash to see who's is stronger" replied Haku "I only wish that if things were different we could have been friends"

"Who says we can't?" asked Naruto "I don't hold it against you for being on the other side Haku, it's just how things played out"

"Same here, now I must be going" said Haku as he quickly left the clearing

"Ehhh, man I really hope I can find Gato and stop him _before_ Zabuza recovers" sighed Naruto

(Line Break)

The day after Naruto met Haku he found Gato's hideout and began scoping it out to see what he could steal and also where the little sleezball slept. But Naruto figured that by the time he made all the sealing scrolls and everything else he needed to end Gato, Zabuza would have recovered and come after Tazuna again

"Make some clones to go raid Gato's lair and hopefully we can hold Zabuza and his partner off long enough to void his contract by killing Gato" said Kakashi when Naruto reported back to him

"I hope so to" agreed Naruto

So Naruto went ahead and started making a large number of storage scrolls so he could cart off with all of Gato's wealth and documents for his own use. The night before Zabuza was thought to come back Inari became fed up with how Team 7 was acting and yelled out "You think you can just come around here acting all happy?! You know nothing about our pain!"

The room got very cold, very fast as Naruto became enraged and stormed out the door as not to do something he'd regret

"Inari, tell me this" said Sasuke in a hard tone "Did you have your almost your entire clan wiped out by an older brother you looked up to for so long? Or be treated like scum by most of your fellow peers for some unknown reason like Naruto?"

"No" replied Inari in a small voice

"Well what Sasuke said is very much true" said Kakashi "Naruto doesn't even know his own parents as one died the night of his birth, while the other fell into a coma and still hasn't recovered from on the very same the same night"

Inari ran off to sit out on the pier to think about what he just learned. Kakashi came over to him to talk to him more privately

"You know between Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto has had is far worse" started Kakashi "There aren't that many people who like Naruto, let alone treat him like a normal human. Instead they think of him as the monster that attacked the village the night he was born"

"What?" asked Inari in surprise

"Of course Naruto never let it get to him" continued Kakashi "In fact he very rarely cries, guess he just learned that it wont make things better and just moves on to make people see him for who he is. And the fact that there is always someone who has it worse than you somewhere out there in the world"

Inari looked down, ashamed he thought that his life was worst than anyone else

"And just to let you know, Naruto has been rather stressed lately and touching on such a touchy subject is what made him snap" said Kakashi "He'll be fine once he blows off some steam"

(Line Break)

Naruto was indeed blowing off some steam, by vaporizing the environment in his rage that was just barely being controlled

"Naruto calm down!" cried Kumara in alarm "Don't let your anger consume you, or you'll become the very thing the villagers think you are!"

"I'm...trying..." replied Naruto threw the haze he was in

"Listen to me" said Kumara "I wouldn't normally do this, but I'm going to teach you something so that you can release your rage all at once. As it will take a lot out of you after you use it"

"I...don't...care...just...teach...me...it" grunted Naruto

"Alright, first you'll have to be in your full kitsune form, then gather as much chakra as you can to your mouth while at the same time pointing your tails forward, once you've done that swallow it and hold it for a moment before firing it, preferably up into the sky as not to injure anyone" instructed Kumara

Naruto did as he was told and after changing forms, gathered as much chakra as he could, swallowed and held it until he felt fit to burst before opening his mouth skyward, letting the energy out in a massive beam of raw energy

This beam was so large that it could be seen miles away all across Wave. Those who saw it could feel the power, and rage behind it

'Did Naruto just learn the Tailed Beast Ball?' thought Kakashi when he saw the beam of energy 'At least it appears that Naruto let off a lot of pent up anger with it, hope he's alright'

Shade quickly came over to Naruto as he had been on the sidelines watching over Naruto rage about and when the final attack ended came over to the now human Naruto who was passed out, picked him up with his tails, set him on his back and headed back to Tazuna's house so Naruto could recover

"Care to explain what happened?" asked Kakashi when he saw Shade bring Naruto

"Kyuubi taught him the Tailed Beast Blast to release the anger that was trying to consume him" answered Shade "It's dangerous for us to get so angry, or we'll go on a rampage until we either eliminate why we're so angry, or manage to calm down. Destroying anything that stands in our way"

"I see" said Kakashi "And with Naruto being part kitsune he's vulnerable to succumbing to his anger more easily than say Sasuke is?"

"Right, there are ways to get us to stop, but depending on just how angry we are it can be dangerous to try" replied Shade "I'm going to stay with Naruto until he wakes up to keep an eye on him"

"How long till he wakes?" asked Kakashi

"Knowing Naruto, sometime after breakfast and you all head out to the bridge" answered Shade "Which might be a good thing as this Gato might try something against Tazuna's family soon to get him to stop working on the bridge"

"Naruto has had some clones keep an eye on them just in case that happens since we got here, but yes you're correct on that line of thinking" said Kakashi "Though fighting Zabuza and his partner will be a lot harder until he joins us"

"Don't worry about it to much, in fox form Naruto should arrive within minutes after he wakes up" assured Shade "But he most likely isn't going to do that with that pink bimbo around"

"I agree with you on that one" agreed Kakashi "I'm just not sure what to do with her"

"Send her to someone who'll either fix her behavior, or stop being a ninja completely" suggested Shade "Like that crazy snake lady"

"As much as I'd like to" said Kakashi as he hung his head "Her mother would make things incredibly hard for us if we tried that"

(Line Break)

The next mourning Sasuke woke up to the sight of the kitsune he saw before sleeping atop Naruto who looked a lot better emotionally than the night before. Sasuke also noticed that the kitsune had shrunk down to the size of a normal fox, as not to crush Naruto under his weight

"Did you bring Naruto in last night?" asked Sasuke

"Yes, poor kit nearly lost control over himself and completely exhausted himself out letting all his anger out" replied Shade, turning his head to face Sasuke who noted the bright green eyes staring at him "So I brought him back when I found him passed out"

"Why help Naruto so much?" asked Sasuke in confusion

"Lets just say I met him not that long ago" answered Shade "If you want to know more, ask Naruto as it's his tale to tell"

"You going to follow us back to the village? Because a lot of people there don't like your kind" asked Sasuke

"If you're referring to the Kyuubi attack, then they'll just have to deal with it" said Shade "Plus I can hide my extra tail and pass as a normal fox"

"Well just try to not scare Saskura, I really don't want to hear her scream this early in the morning" begged Sasuke

"Don't plan to" replied Shade before going back to sleep

"Ah good you're awake" greeted Kakashi as Sasuke came down the stairs

"I noticed Naruto's back" replied Sasuke "Looks a lot better than when he ran off"

"Yes, I'm glad that's the case" said Kakashi "But it's going to take a little bit longer for him to rouse from his slumber"

"Lazy bones" coughed Sakura while she ate

The others gave her a hard glare for it

"Anyway from my calculations Zabuza should come back today" said Kakashi "So check your weapons and be ready for a fight"

"Shouldn't we wait for Naruto?" asked Sasuke

"Why?" asked Sakura who then said dreamily "You're ten times better than he is"

"Right, I'm the one who went toe to toe with Zabuza in a sword fight and lived to tell about it" said Sasuke sarcastically

"Precisely" said Sakura as in her head that's what happened

Everyone face-palmed from how disillusioned Sakura was about things

(Line Break)

Sometime after the others left with Tazuna to finish go to the bridge to try to finish it, and most likely face Zabuza again. Naruto woke up to find Shade sleeping on his chest, back in his room at Tazuna's house

"Ugh... my throat feels so dry" moaned Naruto as he began to sit up, waking Shade in the process

"Happens when you use the Tailed Beast Bomb before you're meant to" said Shade "But it was the only thing Lord Kumara could think of that would drain you enough to pass out and lose the anger that almost consumed you"

"Tailed Beast Bomb? What is that?" asked Naruto

"It's a biju's most powerful attack, your father based his iconic attack after seeing it" answered Kumara as he manifested himself "Those who are made to contain us can learn how to use it as well, but with some rather bad drawbacks"

"But since I'm part kitsune, that doesn't apply to me?" asked Naruto

"Correct" answered Kumara "But don't go using it all the time, you're still not developed enough to use it yet"

"How many tails would I need before I'm ready to use it?" asked Naruto

"Eight" answered Kumara "You would need eight tails before you can use it without passing out immediately afterwords, how many you'll be able to do without draining yourself to much. I don't know"

"Ok, Tailed Beast Ball don't use unless absolutely necessary" noted Naruto

"Or have allies nearby who can cover you while you recover, the more tails the less time it'll take" said Kumara "And the more powerful they'll be"

"Is there a way to use it before I gain eight tails?" asked Naruto "Like practice, or something?"

"True, that would work" conceded Kumara "But where would you go to master it?"

"Good point" grumbled Naruto "Anyway I take it Kakashi already left for the bridge?"

"Yes they left not that long ago" answered Shade

"Good" said Naruto as he stood up and filled the room with Shadow Clones "You all are to head to Gato's lair and pick it clean of anything of value

"Got it boss" said all the clones before jumping out the window single file

"Now lets see what's for breakfast" said Naruto, right before hearing the front door being broken down

The window was on the other side of the building than the front, so the two thugs didn't see Naruto's clones leave

Naruto quickly ran down the stairs to see Inari try to save his mom from two wannabe swordsmen. One of which went to strike Inari down, but before that could happen Naruto appeared behind the two men and stabbed them both with their own swords

"Such wonderful craftsmanship gone to waste on such foul men" said Naruto with distaste

"Naruto!" cried Inari glade he and his mother were saved

"Inari you're the man of the house, so take care of your mother" said Naruto as he tossed one of the swords at him, which Inari managed to catch awed to be given such a fine weapon and nodded to Naruto

"Now to go help my team" said Naruto as he ran off to join them

(Line Break)

Team 7 and Tazuna arrived at the bridge to find all the workers on the ground knocked out and a thick mist covering the end of the bridge

"Looks like Zabuza is indeed alive" noted Kakashi

"Meheheheh" laughed Zabuza as he emerged from within the mist "Indeed I am, now hand over the old man and I'll let you live"

"Not a chance" replied Kakashi

"Good, I like it better that way" said Zabuza with a good amount of bloodlust and made a batch of water clones to surround the group

"Sasuke do it" snapped Kakashi

Sasuke quickly took out all the clones in one swift motion and a smirk on his face

"Looks like you have some competition Haku" noted Zabuza

"Indeed" agreed Haku as he also emerged from the mist

"I knew you were working with him" said Kakashi

"I will do anything to protect Zabuza" said Haku with an incredible amount of conviction

"My student against yours?" asked Zabuza with a grin "Of course we aren't going to stay out of the fun"

"Sakura stay back and protect Tazuna" ordered Kakashi

"Hai!" called Sakura who moved to keep Tazuna safe

"Gee, I feel real safe now" said Tazuna sarcastically as he didn't feel any safer with Sakura guarding him

Sasuke and Haku quickly engaged, senbon against kunai at the same time Kakashi and Zabuza did with kunai against zabanto?

"Where's the last one?" asked Zabuza "I know he'd be here if he could"

"Passed out last night after learning a new move to blow off some pent up anger" was all Kakashi said

Zabuza paused for a moment as he and Haku saw that attack and were very much afraid of being on the receiving end of it "That was him!?"

"Yep Naruto is the most unpredictable ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves in a long time" said Kakashi with pride "And with how fast he recovers, he'll be here soon"

"Then I better end this before then" said Zabuza as he made the mist even thicker

The rest of the fight goes on same as in cannon. Now to Sasuke and Haku's fight

"I see we're similarly matched" noted Haku as both him and Sasuke were blade-locked "But I have one advantage"

"Oh yeah, what would that be?" asked Sasuke not believing him

"This" was Haku's reply as he began doing on handed seals

'Incredible' noted Kakashi when he saw that 'Naruto is the only other person I know who can do that, that must mean Haku is rather skilled himself

"Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death" said Haku when he finished the handseals causing a large amount of needles made of water to form a few feet off the ground before streaking towards Sasuke who barely managed to jump over the attack and launch a Great Fireball at Haku who jumped back out of the way

"Looks like we are even" said Sasuke who liked having a challenge for once

"But for how long?" asked Haku as he began another string of handseals "Crystal Ice Mirrors!"

Suddenly the air became bitter cold and thirteen mirrors made of ice formed around Sasuke, trapping him inside

"Now lets see who's faster" said Haku as he merged into one of the mirrors and began moving at high speeds throwing a volley of senbon needles at Sasuke with each pass

"Heheh, your student is done for" said Zabuza "Once Haku uses that jutsu, no one can escape, not even me"

"Don't count Sasuke out just yet, he has his own hidden trick up his sleeve" replied Kakashi

After a large number of attacks and Sasuke finding out that his fire isn't going to do anything against the ice, he focused on trying to avoid getting hit. Sakura also tried to help by throwing a kunai to him, but Haku caught it and tossed it over the side of the bridge when he noticed how poor quality it was

"Honestly, how is it she's a ninja?" asked Haku "That kunai was just insulting with how bad it was"

"Her gold digger of a mother is on the _Civilian_ Counsel" replied Sasuke with a painful sigh

Zabuza and Haku both got a look of stunned confusion for a few moments before continuing their attacks

Just then a large ball of blue fire crashed into one of the mirrors, shattering it instantly and a gray blur landed inside the dome of mirrors, while a black one landed next to Tazuna and Sakura

Of course the two blurs were Naruto and Shade who had finally arrived

"Eeep!" yelled Sakura in fear when Shade landed next to her in a defensive posistion

"Now I feel safe" said Tazuna

"Hey Sasuke how you holding up?" asked Naruto with concern

"Could be better, but I wish you stayed outside so we could attack on two fronts" replied Sasuke painfully as the mirror Naruto destroyed reformed

"Oops, didn't think about that when I jumped in" apologized Naruto sheepishly

"Looks like the blond brat is here" said Zabuza when he noticed Naruto's arrival 'What kind of fire was that though, it completely destroyed Haku's ice'

"The tide has turned Zabuza" said Kakashi

"He changes nothing!" yelled Zabuza as the two went back to their fight

"So we're fighting a Yuki huh" noted Naruto who activated his Sharingan and hid it with a genjutsu

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sasuke

"I read that the Yuki clan had a kekkei genkai that allowed them to create ice by combining water and wind" answered Naruto

"I see..." said Sasuke

"You're well informed" noted Haku before launching another volley of senbon

"I like to read just about anything I can get my hands on" said Naruto as he easily avoided getting hit

"Gotta move faster" said Sasuke to himself as Haku kept up his barrage of senbon, and just like that Sasuke started seeing things move slower and was began being able to keep track of Haku and avoid getting hit more

"Hey Sasuke look!" said Naruto when he saw Sasuke's eyes had changed into the Sharingan

"What?" asked Sasuke as he turned to look at Naruto, noticing the genjutsu over his eyes and that he had finally gained the Sharingan from his reflection in the mirror behind Naruto

When Sasuke removed the genjutsu for himself, he was shocked to see that Naruto had what appeared to be the Sharingan as well, but looked different in both the color, the tomes and the number of them in each eye. Three to be exact

Naruto noticed that Sasuke had removed the genjutsu's effect on him and saw his eyes go wide when he saw his own, but ignored it to say "Time to end this, Kitsune Style: Foxfire Storm Jutsu!" summoning up a wild vortex of blue fire that completely obliterated the Crystal Ice Mirrors and sent Haku flying back a good ten feet

"I want an explanation after this" said Sasuke

"Fine, but not around Sakura" replied Naruto "She's way to much of a blabber mouth for what I have to say"

"Fair enough for me" agreed Sasuke who agreed with Naruto's sentiments about Sakura's inability to keep a secrete

Naruto walked over to Haku who was slightly burnt from the attack he just used and asked "Feeling alright?"

"*Cough* Not really" replied Haku who while not burned horribly, was almost out of chakra

"Now what shall you do?" asked Naruto "You've been beaten"

"I serve no use to Zabuza" replied Haku painfully and shamefully "Kill me Naruto Uzumaki, I have nothing left to live for"

"Are you crazy?" demanded Naruto "Just because you've lost, doesn't mean you are of no use anymore"

It was at this time the sound of a large number of chirping birds was heard coming from where Kakashi and Zabuza were. And what they saw was Zabuza being restrained by Kakashi's nin dogs and Kakashi holding what appeared to be lightning in his hand

"I told you I saw your death" said Kakashi as he tensed up "Now die! Chidori!"

Kakashi began running at high speeds with his electrified hand forward for a jab

"It appears I have one use left" said Haku as he created two ice mirrors and moved to take the hit for Zabuza, however Naruto moved just as fast and shoved Haku out of the way just as Kakashi reached them. Taking a full Chidori to the chest, which caused his Sharingan to change into its final stage, the Mangekyo Sharingan, with the design becoming that of what appeared to be nine foxlike tails spiraling out from his pupil

"N-N-Naruto!?" exclaimed Kakashi in alarm, having flashbacks to Rin's death at his hand

"Gah! Dang it that hurt!" cried Naruto in pain as he removed Kakashi's hand "I'm lucky that hit my left lung and _not_ my heart, or that would have killed me in one shot"

Kakashi saw the wound slowly heal, though Naruto was having trouble breathing due to his punctured lung

"Hey Zabuza, just what is Haku to you anyway?" demanded Naruto as he turned his head to face the stunned man "He almost died for you. And you better damn not lie to me, or I'll kill you here and now"

Suddenly slow clapping was heard at the foot of the bridge. When everyone looked they saw a midget of a man in a cheep tux surrounded by a large number of thugs

"So much for the Demon of the Mist" mocked Gato "More like a baby demon"

"What's the meaning of this?" demanded Zabuza

"Paying for ninjas from the villages is so expensive, and they don't like it when I kill their ninjas. Nasty business that, now missing nin on the other hand, no one cares if I off them once they've served their purpose" said Gato

"So you hire out a large number of thugs to take care of ninjas who are worn out after their done battling" said Kakashi "You sicken me"

"Hey kid, toss me a knife" said Zabuza

"I'll do you one better" said Naruto who tossed over Fox Wind with it activated for him

Zabuza grabbed the hilt with his teeth, as his arms were rendered useless thanks to Kakashi, and charged the group of thugs cutting down any who got in his way to Gato

"Stop him!" cried Gato as he tried to run away, only to be stopped by a Shadow Clone of Naruto's who had a lot of scrolls tied to his back

"Just where do you think you're going?" asked the clone as Zabuza got closer and closer. As well as taking more and more fatal injures to the back

"Now lets see who the real demon is" joked Zabuza "When we go to hell!" who then proceeded to slice Gato's head clean off

Zabuza then collapsed to the ground from his wounds

"Hey you killed our meal ticket!" cried one of the thugs in anger

"Leave now if you want to live" threatened Naruto as he summoned more Foxfire around him

A good deal of the thugs fled in terror, but the rest of the idiots stood their ground. Only to be turned to ash when Naruto used his Kitsune Style: Foxfire Vortex on them

"Bring me to Haku please" asked Zabuza as he was dying

"Zabuza, why?" begged Haku who was crying his eyes out "What am I to do now?"

"Haku, listen to me" said Zabuza "While it was true I once only saw you as nothing but a tool, I've come to see you as my own son"

"Zabuza" cried Haku

"Haku, follow your own path from now on" said Zabuza "I don't mean to completely forget my dream of a better Mist Village, but find your own way to make it happen. Also go with them to the Hidden Leaf Village, they'll be able to help, and they respect bloodlines, unlike Mist"

"Alright Zabuza" replied Haku

"Also, I know you aren't a swordsman, so I want you with Naruto's help finding the one to inherit my blade as I don't want someone unworthy to get their hands on it, or any Mist ninjas until the village stops their vile ways" said Zabuza

"I will honor your request Zabuza" said Haku

"Thank you son" said Zabuza as he closed his eyes and died with a smile on his face

Inari and the rest of the villagers arrived soon after to see Gato dead and a lot of ash on the bridge as well as the ninjas standing over the body of Zabuza

"What happened here?" asked one of the villagers

"Who cares? Gato's dead!" cried another villager

(Line Break)

The people of Wave soon celebrated the end of Gato's rein of terror with joy and cheer that hasn't been seen since the man came to Wave. During that time Team 7 and Haku cremated Zabuza's body with Haku being given a urn to hold his ashes

"With Gato dead we'll be able to finish the bridge with ease" said Tazuna that night "And with the Gato's wealth you have given us we'll be able to rebuild our land much easier"

"All in the days work for a ninja" said Naruto

"Yes, and I'm sure the remaining assets you kept from Gato will cover the cost of the mission?" replied Tazuna

"That's correct" said Kakashi "As well as the cost of us helping you finish the bridge"

"What?! But I can't do heavy work!" cried Sakura who didn't like the idea of heavy lifting

"Sakura, I'd never make you work on the bridge" said Kakashi "But you can bring drinks and snacks while we work. And _no_ focusing on Sasuke, or you _will_ regret it"

(Line Break)

Once the celebrations ended everyone helped finish the bridge in anyway they could. Naruto also had Shadow Clones keep an eye out, just in case. The bridge was finished within the week and Team 7 along with Haku were ready to head back to Konoha

"Thank you for everything you've done for us" thanked Tazuna "You are all welcome back anytime"

"Do you really have to go?" asked Inari with tears in his eyes

"I'm afraid so Inari" replied Naruto as he adjusted the straps to the katana that Inari took to wearing on his back

"Actually, if it isn't to much to ask" started Tsunami "If Inari wants, he can go with you to learn to be a ninja"

"Really?" asked Inari with big eyes

"If you want to become a ninja" said Naruto "You must understand that it's a hard life, full of hard sacrifices you will not want to make"

"But it can also be very rewarding" added Kakashi "Especially with good friends who have your back no matter what"

"So Inari, are you willing to leave behind your simple life and join the ranks of Konoha's ninjas?" asked Naruto seriously "Once you make your choice, it's not something you can easily walk away from"

Inari thought about it for a few moments, but then decided "I'll come with you and learn the ways of the shinobi and take life by both arms"

"That's good to hear" replied Naruto happily

"Lord Hokage is going to gripe about this, I know it" sighed Kakashi from the side

Back in the village Hiruzen suddenly got shivers up his spine

"Why do I get the feeling that even more paperwork is on the way?" pondered Hiruzen with a shudder

Inari gave his mother and grandfather hugs and left with Team 7 and Haku to Konoha

"Well all that is left is to name the bridge" said one of the villagers

"How about the Great Naruto Bridge, in honor of the one who restored our land's hope and dreams" said Tazune "And also brought our beloved Inari back from his darkness"

Everyone agreed with the name and soon a plaque was made and placed on the two ends of the bridge

(Line Break)

As the group made their way back Naruto told Inari about Konohamaru, the grandson of Hiruzen Saratobi also known as the Third Hokage and the leader of the village, who was his age and thought that they'd get along rather well as

"I should also tell you that Konohamaru and his two friends come to me all the time for advise on their studies" said Naruto

"I'm not looking forward to the academy, but I hope I get your old teacher" said Inari

"The academy is great for making friends and possibly rivals" said Naruto

"Do you have any friends?" asked Haku

"Sure, they're on other teams so we don't see each other as often as we like, but we're still friends" answered Naruto "I'm sure you'll love them"

"It'll be nice to have some friends and a stable roof over my head" said Haku

"Hey Naruto?" asked Sasuke

"Yeah Sasuke?" replied Naruto who came over to him

"Any idea on Inari's potential?" asked Sasuke

"Not sure right now" answered Naruto "I find out when we get home"

"Alright" replied Sasuke

It took the group a little less time than it took to get to Wave as they were able to move slightly faster as Inari was slightly faster than normal civilian children his age, though ninja children would still be faster than him

"Hey Haku, I've been meaning to ask" said Sakura "Are you a boy, or a girl. It's hard to tell"

"I'm a boy" answered Haku "I only really dressed the way I did as to confuse those after me and Zabuza. I plan on changing my look after I settle in"

When the group arrived both Haku and Inari were awe struck by how large the walls were to the village, as well as the gate they were headed to

"Names please" asked one of the guards

"Kakashi Hatake, leader of Team 7 which consists of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. We also have two others with us who wish to join us" answered Kakahsi

"Alright, then head to the Hokage to inform him of this" said one of the guards who sent a quick distasteful look at Naruto

(Line Break)

The group quickly made their way to the Hokage's Tower and Hiruzen's office and knocked on the door

"Come in" called Hiruzen

When the group entered Hiruzen was surprised to see someone slightly older than Naruto with clear ninja training and a boy the same age as his own grandson walking around with a sword strapped to his back

"I'm sure there's an explanation for this" said Hiruzen with a sigh

And boy was it one as the members of Team 7 gave Hiruzen their individual reports one on one, as to not be influenced by their peers. Then he questioned Haku and Inari on what happened as well

"Well as the leader of this village I welcome you" said Hiruzen "Now until I sort out your living arrangements you two will be staying with me at my home"

"So I get to met Konohamaru?" asked Inari "Naruto said we'd get along"

"Yes I'm sure" replied an amused Hiruzen "Now take the rest of the week off to recover, you've had quite the experience I must say"

"Thank you Lord Hokage" said Kakashi with a bow before leaving via Shushin

"See you latter Jiji" called Naruto who jumped out the open window and ran across the rooftops home

"It was a pleasure sir" bowed Sasuke who walked off, with Sakura tailing behind him trying to get a date with him

"That girl is more trouble than she's worth" mumbled Hiruzen "If only her mother wasn't on the counsel"

"Hey uh, what do we do?" asked Inari

"Follow me and I'll show you my place until I find somewhere for you to live" answered Hiruzen

"What about where Naruto lives?" asked Haku "I heard he lives in a apartment complex on the way here"

"Ah yes, the Uzumaki Apartments" said Hiruzen "Naruto actually owns the place, and I'm sure he'd be more than happy for you two to live there"

"Wow he owns his own place" said Inari in awe

"It is indeed, in fact he even took control over Gato's shipping business and while gave most of it to the village. Kept a small portion of it to sell his own products further abroad as well bring in more materials to make those products" said Hiruzen "As well as having a easier way to cross the ocean if he ever needs to"

"Coooool!" said Inari still in awe

 **Note: And that's a wrap. Man what a long chapter this was**


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto, the Hidden Genius of the Leaf

Chapter 10

The next week Team 7 came to the mission room for their missions for the day, most likely rank D ones after what happened on their first rank C

"Morning Jiji, what's it going to be today?" asked Naruto as they came over

"I have two rank D missions for you today" answered Hiruzen "I need you two help move in two new residents of the village into their new homes and give them a proper tour"

"You're talking about Haku and Inari right?" asked Naruto

"Correct" answered Hiruzen "This is where they will be moving to, as well as some money to furnish their homes as well as food and other things they might need"

"Well lets go pick them up and take them to see where they will live" said Kakashi as he took the two mission scrolls "Then we'll do the shopping and tour afterwords"

"Any idea where they'll be staying at?" asked Sakura

"It's in the scroll" said Hiruzen "And don't worry I already informed the owner of where they'll be staying of their arrival today"

Naruto as the owner of the Uzumaki Apartments was indeed informed about Haku and Inari moving in and was happy about it, not that he showed it as not to let Sakura and Sasuke know. Yet

Team 7 went over to the Saratobi clan compound to pick up Haku and Inari so they can take them to where they're going to live

"Hey Naruto!" said Inari as the group came up to the gate to the compound

"I see you got a new outfit" noted Naruto as Inari was now wearing newer cloths that weren't as lose as his old ones and his sword was proudly strapped to his back still

"Ah, it's good to see you again" greeted Haku as he came over "I take it you're the ones to help us settle in?"

"That's correct" answered Kakashi "It's only fitting in my opinion that as the ones to bring you here are the ones to help get you settled in"

"So Inari how do you like Kohona so far?" asked Naruto

"It's been great so far" answered Inari

"Alright now lets see where we're going" said Kakashi as he opened the scrolls to find the addresses of where the two will be living "Well this makes it much easier"

"What does sensei?" asked Sakura

"Both Haku and Inari are moving into the same place" answered Kakashi as he closed the scrolls "Alright lets head on over there"

The group headed over to the part of the village where the Uzumaki Apartments were, which again was a nice part of the village

"Where are we going?" asked Sakura "This area looks even nicer than where I live"

"Oh you'll see" said Kakashi

Soon the group arrived at the apartment complex and saw the name of it

"What? Uzumaki Apartments? Since when has this been here?" asked Sakura "I've never heard of this place"

"Some of my past relatives built this place as a place for our clan to stay in Kohona as we once had our own secrete village at one point" answered Naruto "Which means _I_ own and live at this place"

"You own property!?" asked Sakura who could not or would not believe what she was hearing

"Believe it Sakura, as Naruto is also _my_ landlord as _I_ live here as well" said Kakashi

Both Sasuke and Sakura gave Kakashi a look of shock when they heard that

"A bunch of ANBU live here as well, but that's about it" said Naruto with a shrug "No one else willingly lives here as I own the place, so there's plenty of room for more people to move in"

"I have to say Naruto it's just as nice as my clan's compound" said Sasuke who was impressed with how well the place looked

"Well Naruto as you're the owner, care to take us where Haku and Inari's apartments?" asked Kakashi

"Sure its on they're on the fourth floor" replied Naruto as he led them into the main building

"Hey who lives in the other building?" asked Inari

"It's empty at the moment" answered Naruto "So it's just storage at the moment"

"Anyone planning on moving in anytime soon?" asked Sasuke

"I heard Kiba has been thinking about moving here at some point, but besides that no" answered Naruto

As the group headed up to the fourth floor Sakura and Sasuke noticed that the entire third floor was closed off

"Third floor is my library and where I make my seals" explained Naruto when he saw their faces "Oh hey Iruka!"

Sasuke and Sakura both looked up the stairs and lo and behold Iruka was headed up the stairs with a bag of groceries

"Oh hey Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke it see you're helping some people move in is see" replied Iruka

"Sure are Iruka sensei" replied Naruto

"Well don't let me hold you up" said Iruka as he continued up the stairs

"Who was that?" asked Inari

"Our old teacher Iruka, he's the best teacher at the academy by far" answered Naruto

"You think he'd be my teacher?" asked Inari

"I'm not sure, I hope so" replied Naruto

"Since when did Iruka live here?" asked Sakura

"Sometime after we started at the academy" answered Naruto "Come on we're almost there"

Naruto led them to two adjacent apartments on the fourth floor "Alright the one on the left is yours Haku and the one on the right is for you Inari"

The inside of the two apartments were just the basic layout, but had the latest appliances installed

"Well here's the key to your apartment" said Naruto as he gave Inari and Haku their key "Now lets fill your places up with what you need"

"Where's the best place to get furniture?" asked Haku

"I have a woodshop on the first floor, so any wooden furniture you need I can have my Shadow Clones make it anyway you want it to look" answered Naruto "Still working on learning how to make fabrics and electronics, so we'll have to go out and get that stuff

"Naruto electronics are very hard to make" said Kakashi "Not to mention expensive"

"I was only joking about the electronic part Kakashi" said Naruto "I'm not planning on learning that for a while"

"Well lets see what you can make while we go out and finish the mission" said Kakashi

(Line Break)

By the end of the day both Haku and Inari were settled in to their new apartments with brand new furniture and clothing

"Mission complete" said Kakashi "Lets head back to the Hokage and turn them in"

"Right" agreed Team 7

After they turned in the missions Team 7 headed back to Naruto's place. When they arrived Sasuke asked if they could see the library

"Why?" asked Naruto

"I was just wondering if you had any jutsu scrolls I could borrow" replied Sasuke

"That part is closed off" said Naruto as he let them into the library "But if you tell me what you're looking for I could fetch it for you"

Sasuke and Sakura noticed that Naruto had a large amount of books and scrolls on various subjects and in the back were two solid oak doors with various seals going across them and a sign that said: Restricted Keep Out above them

"So Sasuke what kind of jutsu are you looking for?" asked Naruto

"A clone jutsu I can use, as well as some more fire jutsus" answered Sasuke

"Let me check real quick" said Naruto as he entered into the restricted section of his library

Sakura however kept the door from closing all the way and went in after Naruto for some reason

"Sakura what are you doing!?" demanded Sasuke as he went after her in a panic

Kakashi being there with them also followed in after Sakura to stop her, also worried about what will happen

"What? How is there stuff on all the clans?" pondered Sakura when she noticed the different sections as she tried looking for Naruto

Sasuke also saw this, but didn't focus on them as he knew he shouldn't be in this section

"Sakura what are you doing in here?" demanded Naruto as he stood in the open area of the restricted section of his library that was in the far back when she finally found him

"Where did you get all this information?" asked Sakura "This looks like stuff right out of the different clan libraries"

"And how do you figure that?" asked Naruto

"You have symbols for each clan marked in different sections in here" answered Sakura "Even Sasuke's clan"

Sasuke did see that there was a large amount of scrolls on a shelf that did have his clan's symbol at the top and when he looked at one, saw that there was indeed information right out of his clan library

"You want the truth?" asked Naruro "Fine, Jiji called me out a few years ago after I stole my way into the Nara clan compound and gathered anything that they left lying around. When he did he told me that I'm allowed to go into anywhere in the village and obtain any information, or something that catches my eye"

"And the reason that is because Naruto's ability to sneak into anywhere in the village shows extreme security risks and holes in the village" added Kakashi "So pretty much anything Naruto wants he can have, within reason, as a reward for him showing us those weakness"

"So you managed to get all this over the course of a couple of years, with the help of those Shadow Clones you use so much" said Sasuke

"Correct" replied Naruto "For the most part I'd copy anything I found"

"Hey Naruto when did you get the stuff from my clan?" asked Sasuke

"Shortly after your clan was killed off" answered Naruto "It was the last clan I went into, but I'm not sure how much was left in there after the attack"

"I see" said Sasuke "Well could you help me see what is left and recover what was lost?"

"Make it a mission and I'll do it" said Naruto "I don't work for free"

"Wasn't going to ask you to do it for free" said Sasuke "Just how much would it cost me?"

"That's up to Jiji" said Naruto "But now I do have those scrolls you wanted"

"Good to hear" said Sasuke as he was given those scrolls

"You should give Sasuke everything you have in here, he's more deserving of it" demanded Sakura

"No I don't Sakura, if Naruto can sneak into clan compounds and swipe their things" countered Sasuke "Then he can keep them, no matter what they are"

Sakura stormed off in a huff from being pretty much told off

"Now that she's gone, care to tell me how you have something that looks so much like my Sharingan?" asked Sasuke

"You're going to have to take a seat, cuz it's a long story" said Naruto

Sasuke sat down and was told by both Naruto and Kakashi the reasons behind Naruto having a different type of Sharingan. This included things like Naruto's father and grandmother where he got it from, the Kyuubi who made it possible for him to gain it as well as his kitsune powers

"Dang...I can't believe you're the son of the Fourth Hokage, who himself came from my clan due to rather poor circumstances" said Sasuke who was having a hard time absorbing everything

"Well at least this means we're related, if distantly" said Naruto

"Man... I wonder just how messed up my family really was before Itachi killed them" said Sasuke who suddenly had a thought "That's why he did it isn't it? He found something really bad that they were doing and had to stop them anyway possible, right?"

"That's up to the Hokage to tell you Sasuke" said Kakashi "We're not allowed to speak about it any further than this"

"But yes, there was a deeper reason for what happened that night" added Naruto

"I have a lot to think about" said Sasuke before walking out towards his house

"I'm worried about what Sakura is going to do after finding about you having so much information from the other clans" said Kakashi with worry

"I activated a seal to wipe her mind of everything she learned here" said Naruto "It's an extra layer of protection I placed. Sasuke on the other hand I let go as we can trust him to keep this all to himself"

"So Sakura is going to be running around angry for some reason that she doesn't know about?" asked Kakashi

"Yep, plus whoever put her up to sneaking into my private library" said Naruto "Which I have no idea how they would know about that as I've never told anybody about it except you, Iruka and Jiji"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kakashi

"Why in the world would she come in here the way she did and act the way she did if someone didn't ask her to find out what I had" explained Naruto

"That is strange" agreed Kakashi "But I don't know who would know about your private stash of information to try to find out what it was"

"I don't know either, I mean Danzo was killed by the Kyuubi the night everything went so wrong" said Naruto "So it can't be him"

(Line Break)

A few days latter Naruto decided to test Inari's potential and also found out that Haku had been made into a chunin due to his skill level and many years being trained by Zabuza

"Alright Inari, sit down and relax, and try to find your chakra" instructed Naruto who had Inari sitting in a fuinjutsu circle he had drawn

"Alright Naruto" said Inari as he began trying to locate his chakra

It took a little over an hour, but Inari managed to find and unlock his chakra which Naruto found to be about the same level as Konohamaru's and that he had a rather strong affinity towards water when he tested him for his elemental affinity. Naruto also found something, strange in Inari's chakra that he couldn't figure out, and neither could Kumara as he never seen anything like it before in his long lifespan. Care to take a guess?

"Well Inari I'm proud to say that you have great potential to become a great ninja someday" said Naruto happily "But I should tell you that I noticed something odd about your chakra that I can't explain, like at all"

Inari thought about something for a moment before saying "Garmps told me that our family came from the sea itself a long ago, but I'm not sure if that has anything to do with it"

"Huh, that is interesting" noted Naruto "It'd explain your strong connection to the element of water, but that's about it as far as I can tell"

"Hey maybe once I become a ninja I could figure it out!" said Inari excitedly

"Yes you could indeed try to find out the reason" agreed Naruto "But you have to study hard to become a ninja first"

"Blegh homework" complained Inari which Naruto laugh to his reaction

(Line Break)

Latter that day Naruto met up with Haku to see how he was doing

"I'm doing alright" answered Haku "The Hokage suggested that I help out at the hospital seeing how I'm fairly skilled with medical jutsus and remedies"

"You should do Haku" suggested Naruto "I myself have thought about doing that"

"It might help people like you more" said Haku who noticed the way Naruto was treated by the villagers and some of the ninjas

"I'll ask Kakashi senesei about it" said Naruto "Anyway did you get put onto a team yet?"

"No not yet" answered Haku "Not that I mind to much, if anything I'll probably wind up joining the medical staff at the ninja hospital as a med nin"

"I could see you doing that really easily" said Naruto "You have the mindset and heart to do it"

"Thanks Naruto" said Haku gratefully "Anyway I better get going, there's somethings I need to take care of"

(Line Break)

"Hey Kakashi sensei can I ask you something?" asked Naruto a few days after talking to Haku

"Sure, what is it?" replied Kakashi

"I was wondering if we could help out at the hospital for a day or two" answered Naruto "It'd be great experience for us"

"Ah I see" said Kakashi seeing what Naruto was getting at as Naruto was interested in medicine. Not enough to make it his focus mind you, but a rather healthy amount in any case "Sure why not"

(Line Break)

And thus Team 7 found themselves outside the ninja hospital a week latter, alongside Team 8. Much to Naruto and Hinta's joy

"Alright, I'll bite" said Kiba "Why are we here?"

"We are going to being helping out here everyday this day" explained Kakashi

"Today will be spent finding out where your skills will be best put to use" added Kurenai

"And no one can prevent you from helping out" added Hiruzen as he passed by on his way to the hot springs for his break, interrupting what Asuma was going to say

The most of the hospital staff weren't thrilled to have Naruto there to help out, but couldn't do anything as Hiruzen made some rather stiff threats if they prevented Naruto from helping out to the best of his abilities

"If you all follow me we'll get you fitted into some normal scrubs" said the head of the hospital

Soon the group were wearing scrubs with the undershirt and pants being the primary color of their normal clothing, or in Naruto's case in his favorite color orange. Not a bright neon orange used by hunters out in the woods, but a dull sunset orange

Sakura, Ino and Shino were tasked with cataloging, Choji was sent to help with meal preparations, Shikimaru was sent to assist with medicines as his family made many of the medicines used in the village, and the rest were tasked with helping out the staff tend to patients

People's response to Naruto being there to help them get better was a shock to most. Some even demanded that he leave and stay far away from them, which he did and helped those willing to let him

The staff found Naruto was well versed in many medical fields during the course of the day, even though he didn't want to make such skills his focus it was still highly impressive

"Kakashi would it be alright if Naruto took a more active role in helping us?" asked the head of staff

"Sure, but ask Naruto if he wants to or not" replied Kakashi "But him learning more would be a boon for the team. Even if Sakura would be the best choice to learn these skills, given her near perfect chakra control"

"That is true, but she just doesn't have the mindset right now to learn how to use medical jutsus" said the man "I mean if she thought about it enough, she'd see it'd be the best way to help Sasuke out"

"Even Ino, who also is a fan girl of Sasuke has began to separate that behavior away from her training" said Asuma

The next day Naruto was asked if he wanted to help out with treating patients in more direct ways. Which Naruto agreed to, but also told them that while he knows how to form chakra scalpels, they're more like buzzsaws due to how much chakara he has and how his control isn't high enough yet to use it correctly

The staff took the hint at what Naruto was saying on just how far he was willing to help out in treating people. They tested Naruto's medical knowledge, before they felt comfortable granting Naruto that privilege, during the rest of the week. The staff also allowed the teams keep the scrubs they were given, just in case they ever help out again. So long as they keep them clean

Once the week was over everyone decided to go to Hinata's place to talk about their experience at the hospital

"I never thought that we'd help out in the hospital" said Kiba

"Me either" agreed Ino "But I luckily had some prior knowledge on medicine for me to fall back"

"Same here" added Shikamaru "It was a drag, but it felt nice helping people like that"

"Yeah I know" agreed Choji "I even found some new things to try and learned how to make stuff that even Ino or Sakura would eat"

"Hey! I've started eating more!" said Ino indigently

"But what about your figure?" asked Sakura shocked that Ino would dare to eat more

"Being a ninja burns off the extra calories I've been eating" said Ino "You seriously should eat more too, or your going to wind up in the hospital"

"I know what I'm doing Ino pig!" shouted Sakura, only to be glared at by everyone around

"Sakura, leave you're being too loud and rude to stay" said Hinata as she pointed towards the door

"But what about Naruto?!" demanded Sakura "He's a slob! I mean look at him!"

Everyone gave her a look like she was crazy as Naruto was clearly being very well manered

"Out now" ordered Hintata as she activated her Byakugan, giving her a very intimidating appearance

Sakura quickly left upon seeing that. Hinata then deactivated her Byakugan and returned to her sweet normal self

"I never thought I'd see that" noted Sasuke who was amazed with how scary Hintata was just now

"She can be even scarier" said Naruto with a shudder "Trust me"

Hinata gave Naruto an amusing smile

"Lets forget this and get back to what we were talking about" suggested Shikamaru

"Right" everyone agreed

"So what all did you do?" Ino asked Hinata, Sasuke and Nartuto

"I mostly helped with the elderly and children" answered Hinata

"Just basic things really" answered Sasuke "I will say that while I appreciate medical jutsu, I just feel that it doesn't suit me. I know first-aid, but that's going to be about it"

"I did pretty much the same thing" said Naruto, even though he got to help the staff prep for surgery on the last day which was interesting to say the least but didn't want to say anything about it

"Well I decided to learn some medical jutsu so I can help Arkamaru and my teammates if they get hurt really badly" announced Kiba "It was really fun learning all the stuff we did"

"I too wish to learn medical jutsu to help my teammates" said Hinata "I don't know why non of my clansmen wanted to learn it before, our dojutsu is perfect for healing others"

"Who knows" said Kiba "Is anyone else interested in learning more medical stuff?"

"I might learn some more" said Ino

"It's too troublesome to learn" said Shikamaru "But I'm willing to learn a few"

"Nope" said Choji

"Me either" said Shino

"I already gave my answer" said Sasuke

"I'm all for it" said Naruto "I mean somebody has to since Sakura isn't going to do so anytime soon, even though she'd probably be great at it if she actually focused on mastering medicine instead of trying to get Sasuke in bed with her"

"Ewww don't say that!" said Ino

"Trust me, I've seen the pictures Naruto took of her shrine" said Sasuke "And it's the worst one out of them all according to Naruto"

"You're kidding, right?" asked Ino

"I have the folder with me right now if you want to take a look" offered Naruto as he pulled said folder out of his shirt

"Here let me see" said Ino as she took the folder and took a look

She quickly tossed it back with a pale and disgusted face

"See, she's got some serious issues" said Sasuke

"Good Kami, that's way worse than how I used to act" said Ino with horror in her voice

"Her mother most likely encouraged that behavior to the point it is now" said Shino "How do I know? My father spoke about how her mother, who by the way is on the Civilian Counsel is deep down a gold digger"

"Me and Naruto are aware of that" said Sasuke "As well as our sensei, and non of us know how to save her from her current path to a early grave"

"To think we ruined our friendship over you" said Ino sadly "When I should have stuck to her side, maybe then I could have kept her from going so far into the deep end"

"Try to mend it Ino" said Naruto "Before it's to late"

"I'll try" replied Ino

"Dinner is ready" said a branch member from the doorway

"Thank you Ko" thanked Hinata

"Hmmm I really enjoy eating your clans cooking" said Naruto with a look of bliss "It's some of the best food I get to eat"

"Glade you like it so much" replied Hinata

Dinner was a slightly more formal affair than most of the young ninjas were used to, but it went rather well anyway

 **Note: I'd like to know when the movies take place as I plan on doing at least some of them. Obviously not the ones after the end of the main run**


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto, the Hidden Genius of the Leaf**

 **Chapter 11**

After the rookie teams week of helping out at the hospital and the dinner at Hinata's shortly afterwords, they all tried to figure out what caused Sakura's behavior. However non of them came up with anything concrete and decided to just keep an eye on her till they do. Not that she noticed them doing so

Another thing that happened from that week was that the parents of the rookies, minus Naruto, mentioned that they had a degree of interest in learning medical jutsu they were rather surprised by it. Especially Kiba's mother who didn't think he'd find medicine interesting at all. His sister Hana was glad to help him out as she was a vet and her team's med nin

Over the course of two months the teams trained hard and learned a new skill or two. Sasuke opened up to the other rookies, minus Sakura, and got to know them better. He also found that Ino wasn't as bad as he thought especially since she gained control over her fan girlism and could hold a normal conversation with her

Ino also tried to repair her broken friendship with Sakura, but the girl wouldn't hear of it as she just thought Ino was trying to get her to lower her guard and then steal Sasuke away from her. Ino however refused to give up and kept at it

Teams 8 and 10 also helped out at the hospital again during the two months, but Team 7 did not as problems were beginning to rise within the team. Mainly from Sakura constantly trying to get Sasuke to go out with her and her repetitively put Naruto down anyway she could. She also tried to sneak into Naruto's library multiple times, only to be caught red handed by either Naruto, Kakashi, Inari, Haku or Iruka as they all used the library often. Inari once he got used to the idea of studying after Naruto pointed out a way to make it more fun for him

All that led to Team 7's teamwork to plummet extremely far and kept them from doing any missions as on top of everything Sakura would spread lies about Naruto's behavior to their client and other nasty things, like sabotage his work. Causing Naruto to not get paid or other similar consequences. The only one that got hurt by them not taking missions really was Sakura herself as the others had large bank accounts to keep them going, plus Naruto had his own business as well which racked in a lot of cash. And she had the gall to complain about not getting money or missions

"Kakashi sensei, when are we going to do another misssion?" asked Naruto one mourning before the two headed off to meet with the rest of the team

"I don't know Naruto" replied Kakashi "Things just haven't been going very well since you and the other rookies helped out at the hospital. Speaking of which I heard something the other day while I was at the jonin lounge"

"What?" asked Naruto who had an idea what Kakashi was talking about

"I heard that for doing such a good job at helping out at the hospital during your free time that they're finally are going to let you assist directly with an operation" said Kakashi

"Yeah it's tonight" said Naruto with a shrug "It's nothing major mind you, but yeah they trust me enough not to mess up or cause any problems for them"

"I'm very proud of your progress Naruto" praised Kakashi "I know learning medicine isn't a top priority for you, but the team does need someone with medical knowledge just in case it's needed"

"Thanks Kakashi sensei, well we better get going" replied Naruto "We don't want to keep Sakura waiting"

"Agreed" said Kakashi as the two Shushinied to where Team 7 meets up

Sadly again Sakura made any of the teamwork exercises Kakashi put them threw fail, much to the others extreme annoyance

"Head home, no missions today" said Kakashi after another failed exercise

"But how am I supposed to make a living if we don't?" asked Sakura

"I don't know, find something that you can put your skills to use when you're not training" suggested Sasuke "I did, and I'm sure Naruto has as well"

"I thought training was all you did?" asked Sakura

"I found something to make up for the lack of missions" said Sasuke "I do have a life to live"

"Well... what is it?" asked Sakura

"It's non of your concern Sakura" replied Sasuke in the normal cold tone he uses with her

"But..." started Sakura

"No buts!" snapped Sasuke "Get a clue Sakura!"

Sasuke then stormed off in a huff

"Look at what you did!" yelled Sakura as she pointed a finger at Naruto "You made Sasuke leave!"

"Screw you Sakura, I have more important things to deal with than your whiny ass" snapped Naruto as he also stormed off angerly

"Be here on time tomorrow Sakura" ordered Kakashi "And hope that they aren't still angry"

Kakashi then left to go after Naruto to help calm him down

"Naruto you need to calm down before you have to head to the hospital for that operation" said Kakashi when he caught up to Naruto

Naruto took a deep breath before saying "I know sensei, I am trying but it's harder for me to calm down. You know that"

"I know Naruto, I know" replied Kakashi "Just try, it's all I ask"

Thankfully Naruto had calmed down before he had to leave for the hospital. He grabbed the scrubs he was given from that first week, modified with special seals mind you, and headed out

"Hey Naruto you never did tell me exactly the operation was" said Kakashi as Naruto passed him

"If I remember right they said that it was to fix someone's hand or something along those lines" replied Naruto turning his head to speak as he walked down the stairs

"Ah I see, thanks it's been bugging me all day" thanked Kakashi as he headed back into his apartment

(Line Break)

Naruto arrived at the hospital with plenty of time to spare and headed over to the surgical ward to let them know he was there

"Ah good you're here" said one of the doctors "Lets get you all ready for this operation, even though you're not going to be actually preforming it yourself"

"Ha! Like that'll happen anytime soon" laughed Naruto as he was led to the prep room

Naruto was soon all scrubbed clean and was wearing a full surgeon's outfit that hid both his blond hair and whisker marks on his face

The patient saw Naruto come in after the other surgeons and asked nervously "Who's the short guy? He seems a little young to be a surgeon"

"Oh don't worry, he's just an intern" assured the lead surgeon "He's not going to be preforming the procedure, we are"

"That's good to hear" said the patient

The operation was done with great success and Naruto learned some valuable insights. During the operation there was a meeting going on in the Hokage's office with all the current team senseis standing before him

"It's that time already?" asked Asuma

"Indeed the Chunin Exams are beginning shortly" said Hiruzen "I've already sent out word on when they'll start, so do we have any nominations?"

"I Might Guy of Team 9 hereby nominate my youthful students Neji Hyuaga, Rock Lee and Tenten to take part of the Chunin Exams" said Might Guy as he stepped forward

"I Kakashi Hakate of Team 7 hereby nominate Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha... and Sakura Haruno for the Chunin Exams" said Kakashi as he stepped forward

Asuma and Kurenai also nominated their students for the Chunin Exames as well, this came as a shock to everyone as it had been some years since all the rookie teams were nominated to take part in the Chunin Exams

"While I agree that most of my former students are ready, we all know Sakura is far from it" said Iruka

"I'm aware Iruka, but rest assured that Naruto and Sasuke will make sure she lives" assured Kakashi "Plus it might snap her out of her behavior"

"Good point" agreed Iruka "Wish them luck for me"

"We will" said Asuma "Don't worry"

The next day before the team meeting Naruto was wandering around enjoying the scenery when he came across Konohamaru trying to sneak up on him with his friends Udon and Moegi, as well as Inari who were all hiding behind special cloaks that made them blend in with the wooden fence they were standing next to

"Nice try you guys" called Naruto "But even though I can't see you, I can still sense your chakra and smell you fairly well"

"Aw man, but hey at least you couldn't see us" complained Konohamaru

"You've improved a lot the last time I saw you, that I can't deny" said Naruto with pride

"Hey Naruto can you play ninja with us?" asked Moegi

"A ninja playing ninja? That's stupid" mocked Sakura as she walked by

"You clearly don't understand the point of it" said Naruto with annoyance

"Hey is she even a girl?" whispered Udon to Moegi "I mean she's so flat, and that forehead you could put an ad there"

Sakura heard that and suddenly became rather threatening as mentioning that type of stuff caused her inner strength to come out, and it's not pretty

"Run" ordered Naruto when he sees Sakura become enraged

"But" argued Konohamaru until he saw the danger they were in

"Get back here you little twerps!" roared Sakura as she chased after Konohamaru and his friends

Naruto quickly followed them to make sure they aren't injured too badly

Suddenly Naruto heard a what sounded like someone crashing into someone, hard

"Hey watch were you're going you little punk!" yelled a voice that Naruto didn't recognize, making him move faster

What Naruto found was a guy in a black cat suit holding Konohamaru up by his scarf with a blond girl standing behind him looking slightly worried about something

"Hey! Put me down!" complained Konohamaru

"Come on Kankuro you don't want to make Garra mad do you?" asked the blond

"Relax Temari, this will only take a second" replied Kankuro

"Will it?" asked Naruto who suddenly appeared by switching places with Konohamaru and punching the other ninja back onto the ground

"Why you little" growled Kankuro as he wiped some blood from his mouth "You're going to pay for that!"

"Stay down puppeteer" warned Naruto "You should know who's grandson you're threatening when you come to another village"

"Oh yeah, who's his grandpa?" asked Kankuro in a snarky tone

"Oh no one special" replied Narto "Just the Hokage"

Kankuro's eyes went wide from that little bit of info

"Hey, how do you know what my brother's specialty was?" asked Temari

"Well seeing that you're form Suna and he has that bundle wrapped up I'd say it's a fair guess" replied Naruto "Just like I can tell you're a wind user like I am by that large fan on your back"

"You're rather smart you know that" complemented Tamari "But we really should get going before our younger brother gets upset with us"

"I think that's a little to late" said Naruto as he looked up into a nearby tree as he sensed a large amount of bloodlust and dark power from it

Both Temari and Kankuro went pale as everyone looked over to where Naruto was looking and saw a red headed boy about the same age as Naruto standing upside down on a tree branch

"Kankuro you're an embarrassment to our village" said Garra in a creepy voice when he Sana Shushied down to the ground and next to his older siblings

"Naruto that Garra has that old tanuki Shukaku sealed inside of him" warned Kurama "But something seems wrong with both of there mental state"

"Hey, you're name's Garra right?" asked Naruto

"Yes, why?" replied Garra with confusion

"You're one, I'm nine" said Naruto as he put a hand on his stomach "And nine says hi"

Only the Suna siblings knew what Naruto was talking about and they were surprised as Naruto was completely sane, unlike Garra who's own tailed beast warned him not to threaten anyone close to Naruto, or they'd be killed in his rage. That was a shock as Shukaku _never_ told Garra _not_ to kill someone, meaning Naruto was a very big threat

"Hey what are you doing in our village?" asked Saukra "I see you're from another village, even if it is our ally"

"They're here for the Chunin Exams obviously" said Naruto "Now we need to get going, we're running late for our team meeting"

"Hey what's your name?" asked Temari

"Who me?" asked Sakura

"No, the blond" replied Temari with disgust

"Naruto Uzumaki" answered Naruto

Sand siblings quickly realized that messing with Naruto, or those he holds dear, is a bad idea

(Line Break)

"What took you?" asked Sasuke when Sakura and Naruto arrived ten minutes late

"Ran into some Suna ninjas who're here for the Chunin Exams" answered Naruto

"I wonder if we'll get to take part" pondered Sasuke

"Of course we are!" cried Sakura "I mean they should just make you a chunin with how strong you are without the exam"

"You're kidding right?" replied Sasuke "I know I'm good, but I'm not sure I'm ready to become a chunin"

"Well do you want to see if you are?" asked Kakashi as he appeared in a swirl of leaves

"You're late!" yelled Sakura

"You were late as well" noted Kakash with a deadpan look

"Are you saying we've been nominated for the exam?" asked Naruto

"Correct" answered Kakashi as he pulled out the application forms to Team 7 "Now it's up to you if you want to take part or not"

"I'm so taking part" said Naruto

"Same here" agreed Sasuke

"If you're doing it Sasuke, then I'm doing it also" said Sakura

Team 7 then signed the application forms and handed them back to Kakashi who then said "Well, now next week head to room 301 at the academy for the first part of the exams"

"301, got it" said Naruto

"So what do we do now?" asked Sasuke

"We're going to go over what skills you have and make sure they're mastered to the best of your ability" answered Kakashi

(Line Break)

Naruto and Sasuke worked hard to master what skills they already have, Sakura on the hand really didn't train any of her skills. Not that she really has any to begin with

Team 7 headed to the academy and as they handed towards to the third floor they saw a large amount of genin standing outside a door that said that it was 301, even though they only went up one set of stairs

"Please let us pass" begged a leaf kinochi that was a year older than Team 7 and had her hair up in two buns (Tenten)

"No way, these exams are to much for you genin" said one of the two men standing in front of the door

"Yeah, people die in these exams" added the other man

Naruto noticed the genjutsu on both the door number and on the two older "genin" recognizing them as the two eternal gatekeepers, but didn't say anything as to prevent extra competition taking part in the exams

"That is enough, drop this foolish illusion lets move on" said Neji in a commanding tone as he came up behind everyone

"Great... the mighty Hyuga prodigy has arrived" moaned Naruto "Quake in fear of his prowess with the Gentle Fist"

Neji glared hard at Naruto before moving on. Naruto's comment drew the attention of the rest of the group before them, especially Lee who saw Sakura and immediately asked her out on a date

"Eww no! You're a creep!" yelled Sakura in revulsion

"Lee, she's not worth it" said Naruto "She's far too focused on getting laid by Sasuke to go out with anyone else"

Sasuke's look of absolute horror from that comment was one to remember "Naruto never suggest that ever again"

"Sorry" apologized Naruto sheepishly "Anyway lets get up to the real first test"

As the three of them headed towards the stairs Lee suddenly appeared and called out "Sasuke Uchiha, I would like to test myself against your Sharingan"

"What do you think Naruto?" asked Sasuke

"Considering I know Lee and how strong he is" replied Naruto "I say it'd be worth using your Sharingan to pick up some new taijutsu moves, but you'd still most likely lose"

"How can you say that?!" yelled Sakura "Sasuke can defeat anyone, no matter what!"

Everyone gave her a look like she was crazy or mentally ill (Which isn't too far off from what the problem truly is with her)

"Alright, Lee was it" said Sasuke as he activated his Sharingan "I agree to a quick friendly spar, but lets not go to far seeing how we have a test to take shortly"

"Alright lets fan the flames of our youth!" shouted Lee as he got into his Gokan stance

"Ooooh the Strong Fist, careful Sasuke otherwise you're going to be sore after this" warned Naruto

"Indeed if you aren't careful my youthful blows with indeed leave you reeling" agreed Lee

Sasuke was suddenly not so confident, but proceeded with the spare anyway. He lost, badly thought gained some new taijutsu moves out of it. As soon as the spar was over Might Guy appeared to wish Lee good luck, and wound up doing the dreaded Sunset of Youth. Luckily for Sasuke Naruto turned him away, while Sakura bore witness to it once again. Causing her to scream so loud that it broke all the glass within a two mile radius, and severely hurt those with sensitive hearing's ears. This included Naruto who was right next to her and had collapsed to the ground due to the pain

"My ears!" cried Naruto as he held his ears in extreme pain "My poor sensitive ears!"

Kakashi appeared suddenly and used the Mystical Palm Jutsu to heal Naruto's ears and told Sakura "Watch how loud you are, especially when your teammates and allies have a strong sense of hearing"

"Sorry sensei" apologized Sakura

"Just get going" said Kakashi as he helped Naruto stand "Now Guy lets go make a little bet"

Kakashi led Guy away as the Team 7 headed into the room where the test was to take place. Upon entering the room they were hit by a large amount of killer intent from the other participants. Which caused Sasuke to pause and Sakura to start shivering, however

"You call that killer intent?" asked Naruto who was unfazed "Let me show you how to unleash killer intent"

Suddenly the room was filled with Naruto's _full_ killer intent, which due to both containing Kurama and being part kitsune made it incredibly potent. Almost immediately over three fourths of the room bolted out the windows that were on the opposite wall to the entrance as they could not stand up to such killing intent

Garra, who loved to leak his killer intent was paralyzed with extreme fear. Seeing how killer intent comes from ones own power, so the more one can produce, the stronger that person was. And every instinct was screaming at him to run as far away from Naruto as possible

Naruto then reeled in his killer intent, just as the rest of the rookie nine entered the room

"What happened?" asked Ino when she saw the far window broken down and the room was mostly empty

"Did you not feel that killer intent?" asked Shino who was still recovering from just sensing it

"Yeah I did, who was that anyway?" replied Ino

"Naruto Uzumaki" answered Garra from where he was standing by the wall with fear in his voice "Mother does not want to provoke him at all, which has _never_ happened before"

"Is Sakura going to be okay?" asked Kiba with concern, seeing how said girl was passed out on the floor. In her own filth, seeing that she soiled herself really bad when Naruto unleashed his Ki

Meanwhile the proctor of the test Ibiki was trying to figure out what to do, seeing how so many had ran in terror when Naruto unleashed his Ki that even unnerved even him, and he's the head of the T&I Department for Kami's sake!

"Just proceed as normal" said Hiruzen "There are still a good number left to take the test"

(It's just under the cannon amount as reference. Most of the people who left were the ones that were outside the door in the second floor due to them failing to see threw the genjutsu)

"Alright" replied Ibiki "But I'm sure my entrance isn't going to have the same effect this time"

Back to the Rookie 9

"Mind if I cut in?" asked a silver haired leaf ninja as he came over

Naruto immediately picked up the smell of snakes and medical supplies off the ninja as well as the fact that he was really a jonin leveled ninja, not a genin. This set off many red flags for Naruto as whoever this was wasn't a real leaf shinobi

"Uh who are you?" asked Kiba

"Forgive me, my name is Kabuto Yakushi" introduced Kabuto

"Isn't your father the head of the hospital?" asked Ino

"Why yes he is" replied Kabuto "But I'm not here to talk about me, I'm here to help you all seeing how you're new to this"

"Oh? And how is that?" asked Naruto suspiciously

"My nin info cards" explained Kabuto as he pulled out a large deck of cards

"They're like what our grades were put on in school so we don't try to alter them" noted Hinata

"Precisely" said Kabuto "I have information on everyone here"

"Show me" said Sasuke

"Alright, let me see" said Kabuto as he pulled a "random" card "Lets see Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto focused right on Kabuto as a good amount of his information is classified, so if Kabuto knows any of it. Then he's indeed a spy and will be dealt accordingly

"Lets see, says here that he was the Dead Last of this year with very poor skills in everything, but somehow jumped in power and skill far beyond the Rookie of the Year Sasuke's level almost immediately. Doesn't know many jutsus, though the Shadow Clone is interesting as that requires a large amount of chakra to use. His parents are unknown, but it is rumored that his mother is still alive in a coma, under the care of a distant relative. Inherited a place known as Uzumaki Apartments and is his place of residence. The final thing is that Naruto is the most disliked person in the village, even more so than Anko Mitarashi" read off Kabuto

"Who's Anko?" asked Ino

"Kakashi told me she used to be the student of Orochimaru" explained Naruto "So you can imagine people's response when that snake betrayed us"

"I take it was bad?" asked Ino

"Very much" replied Naruto "From what I've heard, she lives in a crummy run down shack in the Red Light District, and pays far more rent than it's worth for it"

"That's so mean" noted Hinata

"Yes sad, now is there anyone you want intel on?" offered Kabuto

"Sorry but no" said Sasuke "I don't know how you even got all the information you got, so I don't trust you. Even if you're part of the leaf"

"Fair enough" shrugged Kabuto "Anyone else? I'm trying to help you rookies get threw this"

Non of the Rookie 9 took him up on his offer

Just then the room was filled with smoke, signaling the arrival of the proctors for the exam

"Alright you maggots come to me to get the number of your assigned seat and then sit down" barked Ibiki who was holding the bag with the numbers in it

Everyone got their numbers and sat down; in the same way as cannon. Ibiki then went on to explain the rules of the first test and then had them begin

Naruto, being the major bookworm he was easily wrote down the correct answers without having to cheat once. The same went for Sakura, who while having no practical skills was still a bookworm and _was_ smart, if only she used her smarts better

The events play out as in cannon with a large number of the teams failing from being caught cheating to many times. Ibiki then announced the rules for the tenth question once the time was up

The response to the new rules was what Ibiki expected, but he noticed how all the rookies but one were largely unfazed. Guess which who it was

Naruto noticed Sakura beginning to raise her hand so he called out "Alright that's enough! I don't care if I'm stuck as a genin for the rest of my life, it's just a rank anyway and doesn't actually have anything to do with ones strength. Plus I'm going to be Hokage someday and when that happens I'll get my revenge, believe it Ibiki"

Naruto's little speech gave those who where faltering a backbone, and also made Ibiki shiver in fear at what the thought of what Naruto would do in revenge. Not that anyone noticed as he hid it incredibly well

"Is that your final answer?" asked Ibiki

"Try me" was Naruto's response

"Then congratulations, you pass" announced Ibiki

"Ha! Knew it" said Naruto

Ibiki explained what the purpose of the first test and the tenth question were to those still in the room. Anko then walked in from the large hole in the wall that was still there from earlier grumbling about how her grand entrance was ruined by a bunch of cowards who couldn't stand a little Ki. She'd deny the fact that it even scared her, and she hung around Orochimaru for years for Kami's sake!

"Huh, considering how many teams were here for the exams at the start. I'd say it's quite the drop off" noted Anko

"Uh, who are you?" asked Temari

"Anko Mitarashi head proctor for the second test" answered Anko in a dull tone "All of you are to report to the Forest of Death at eight o' clock sharp, or you'll be disqualified from the exams. And for those who don't know where it is, it's also known as Training Field 44"

"I see not making a lasting impression soured your mood" noted Ibiki

"Don't worry, they're not going to forget tomorrow morning" replied Anko with a smirk that made everyone in the room, except Naruto, very nervous

"I see sensei wasn't joking about your sadistic behavior" noted Naruto "Even if you're not showing us your full extent"

"Kid, you have no idea" said Anko with a snake like grin

 **Note: For those who are wondering when Naruto's mother is going to wake up, just know that it's going to be soon. I mean Naruto goes with Jiraiya to go fetch Tsunade after the Chunin Exams and invasion, and who is currently taking care of Kushina? Also if you don't like the cannon pairing, fine, but don't go on and make threats to me or my family. Lest you'll face the wrath of the heavens above, and the Fanfiction community as we don't tolerate that type of behavior**

 **I personally enjoy it when I find stories that do have Naruto and Hinata together, other pairings if done properly I can live with. I'd never threaten someone just because of something like that, this is meant to be a safe place where people all across the globe can share their own ideas with one another and sometimes produce something that's far better than the original source material they used for their stories**

 **This is my first Naruto based fanfiction, and I plan on doing at least one more along with the other stories I have in the works as well as what I already have put out. I don't have a set posting schedule as I write what I feel and have the drive to write, so if something isn't updated in a long time it's either I lost the drive, ran out of ideas, or didn't have access to my _only_ computer during that time**

 **It's not to say that I'm not ever going to update those stories, but until I get my drive back to continue them they'll have to wait...**

 **Anywho sorry for ranting like that but I can not standby and let some idiot try to ruin what I'm doing. I've had some people tell me I make mistakes in a not so nice way across my works, but not to the extent that someone did to this story. The author of a story that I followed and favorited had this happen to him as well and that person was dealt with, just like whoever wrote such crazed vile nonsense at me**


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto, the Hidden Genius of the Leaf**

 **Chapter 12**

Next mourning finds those who passed the first part of the test standing outside the dreaded Forest of Death, and by just looking at it one can tell it deserves its name

"Alright welcome to Training Ground 44, otherwise known as the Forest of Death!" called out Anko cheerfully "Glad you all made it, means more blood to be had"

"Naruto, you've been here before right?" asked Sasuke

"Yeah, I've been going in there for a few years now" replied Naruto "It's a great place to loot the dead and get some new jutsu scrolls and all kinds of weapons, plus any cash they had on them"

"You're the one who's been doing that?!" asked Anko in shock "Man kid you must have balls of steel or something"

"You could say that" replied Naruto as he thought about just how well endowed he was

"*cough* Anyway let me explain what this test is" said Anko "Your objective is to get to the tower in the center of the forest with both a heaven scroll and a earth scroll. Each team will get only one which means there will be fifteen of each scroll"

"Wow that means there's a good chance that we'd make it" Sakura told her teammates

"We also planned something extra this year" continued Anko "There is one ocean scroll hidden in the forest and if you find it, so long as you have one of the other two you can head to the tower. Find and bring back all three and you'll get a special reward"

"What kind of reward?" asked Kankuro

"A jutsu scroll from one of our shinobi's libraries for your team" answered Anko "That means only _one_ scroll, not one for each member"

This got everyone's attention as a new jutsu scroll is very valuable to any ninja worth their salt

"Now on to the rules" said Anko "First off, you have five days to reach the tower. Failure to due to so means you're done, and you _have_ to stay in the forest for the entire five days"

"But what about food and water?" complained Choji

"There's plenty of things to eat in the forest, just watch out for the poisoned plants and animals" said Anko "Now rule number two, you must have all members of your team with you. If one of them dies or becomes incapacitated, you're done. Third, you are not allowed to look in any of the scrolls, as chunin you'll be tasked with carrying classified documents. That's one of the main points of this test, to see of you're trustworthy to carry important and classified documents, the other is survival"

"Man this sounds a lot harder than the first part" said a random genin from the Hidden Waterfall

"That's the point" said Anko "This isn't meant to be a walk in the park. Oh also I'm going to need you to sign these release forms so our village isn't responsible for your deaths, as some of you _will_ die. So if you don't want to possibly die leave"

While a lot of the genin were nervous they all stayed and signed the release forms and then given one of the scrolls. Once everyone was given their scrolls Shade burst out of the forest and walked over to Anko

"Ah there you are" said Anko as she pulled out a blue capped scroll "Here's the ocean scroll, keep it away from these maggots alright?"

"Got it" replied Shade as Anko tied the scroll to his side inside a scroll case. Then ran back into the woods

"Was that a kitsune?" asked Temari

"Sure was, though not entirely sure why its taken to hanging around here" replied Anko "Just know that ya can't kill him no matter what, you'll have to get the scroll from him in another way"

"Why can't we kill it?" asked Sakura

"Because he has some powerful friends who'd get revenge on who ever killed him" answered Anko "Now head to your assigned gate and get ready to start"

(Line Braek)

Everyone headed to the gate that they were assigned to to get ready for the test to begin

"Naruto which scroll did we get?" asked Sasuke

"The heaven scroll" replied Naruto "So, who's going to carry it?"

"Sasuke should have it" said Sakura

"You keep it Naruto, I trust you to keep it safer than I can" said Sauke

"Fair enough" replied Naruto as he sealed the scroll into a storage seal tattoo on his left arm

"I should it get one of those" noted Sauke

"Maybe after we get to the tower" said Naruto "It takes sometime to make them"

"Alright!" called Anko over the speakers "Get ready! Get set! Gooooooo!"

The gates opened and everyone ran into the forest to hunt down the other teams as well as Shade as he had the ocean scroll. Team 7 was running along when Naruto suddenly said that he had to go to the bathroom

"Naruto don't do that near me I'm a lady!" cried Sakura

"That's debatable, but I wasn't even going to do in the first place" said Naruto with annoyance before leaving to take care of business

As Naruto was relieving himdelf, he sensed someone landed behind him. He he turned in anger he saw that the guy behind him was staring in shock at how large Naruto was. Naruto didn't waste anytime and quickly killed the pervert by jabbing his clawed hand into his chest before fixing his pants, taking anything of worth off the dead ninja and heading out to find his teammates

"Hey guys you'll never believe what happened to me while I was taking a leak" said Naruto as he came back to the group

"Prove you're the real Naruto" demanded Sasuke as he pulled a kunai

Naruto discreetly showed Sasuke his Sharingan, proving he was the real deal

"Alright, he's the real Naruto" Sasuke told Sakura as he put his kunai away

"How can you be so sure!?" yelled Sakura as she pulled out her own kunai "All he did was look towards you!"

"I have the Sharingan for one, which allows me to see threw a henge" said Sasuke "And second no one can replicate the look in Naruto's eyes when he's serious"

"If you're sure..." said Sakura as she put her kunai away

Suddenly a massive gust blew at them, sending them all flying. Naruto tried to hold his ground and stay with the others, but as he was caught off guard was blown away from them

"Damn it, and I'm a wind type, I should know when one is being used near me" complained Naruto who then sensed that something was eyeing him

What he saw was a very large snake looking down at him as if he was prey

"Don't even think about it" warned Naruto

Either the snake didn't hear him, or didn't care as it lunged at him at high speeds. However Naruto quickly changed into his true form (It's where his tails and ears are shown, it's not when he changes completely into a fox) and blasted the snake with a high dose of Foxfire, completely incinerating it

"Hmmm there aren't any snakes that get that big in this forest, so that means..." said Naruto as he quickly realized that Anko's former master Orochimaru was in the forest, and most likely was the one who used that wind jutsu to separate them "Shit! I gotta find Sasuke and Sakura fast!"

"What's wrong?" asked Shade as he came running over

"It's Orochimaru! He separated me from Sasuke and Sakura!" yelled Naruto "Go get help, this might be the only chance we have of stopping him!"

"Gotcha, just be safe" replied Shade as he ran off, but not before leaving behind the ocean scroll he had

Naruto quickly used a Chakra String to grab it as he dashed off to find his friends. As he ran Naruto sealed the scroll away alongside the one they already had

(Line Break)

Sasuke and Sakura landed hard up high in the trees as the wind knocked them into the air

"Ow, oh man I hope Naruto is alright" moaned Sasuke as he got up

"Lets not do that again" complained Sakura who was in quite a bit of pain as her body wasn't muscular enough to take the lading as well as she should have

"Kukukukukuku what do we have here?" pondered a grass ninja creepily as he and his teammates appeared on the other side of the branches they were on "Leave us, I'll deal with them"

The other two ninjas jumped away leaving only Sasuke and Sakura with the very creepy grass ninja

"What is that you want?" asked Sakura nervously

"This is the scroll you need?" asked the ninja as he held out a earth scroll for them to see, before opening his mouth and swallowing it whole

"Honestly, we don't know" replied Sasuke "Naruto's the one who has our scroll and dealt with a different ninja before we got separated, so we don't know if that guy had the scroll we needed"

Orochimaru didn't like the fact that Naruto was the one who had the scroll and not Sasuke as while not a major issue to his plans, would have made things easier as he was planning on destroying Team 7's scroll to force Sasuke to use the Curse Mark he was going to give him

"I didn't think you'd be foolish enough to give something so important to such a buffoon, but no matter" said Orochimaru "We shall fight to the death for the scroll I have"

Orochimaru then unleashed his Ki upon Sasuke and Sakura, but the effect wasn't what he expected. Sakura passed out entirely while Sasuke only seem mildly fazed

"Naruto's Ki is far worse than this" said Sasuke "He proved that yesterday, it made a massive amount of teams to go running before the first test as they just couldn't handle how potent it was"

Orochimaru blinked owlishly for a few moments as he processed what he just heard, a fresh rookie genin was able to make stronger Ki than he was not something the man was going to believe

Orochimaru then launched himself at Sasuke to engage him in a taijutsu battle, all so he can gauge Saskue's body potential to be his vessel when the time comes. Sasuke quickly realized that he was going to need his Sharingan to have a chance of avoid getting hit and landing his own blows

The fight went on for a few minutes before both ninja jumped back and started preforming handseals

"Fireball Jutsu!" cried Sasuke as he fired off a large fireball

"Water Gun Shots Jutsu!" yelled Orochimaru as he fired off a barrage of high pressured balls of water

The two jutsus clashed, but as water is strong against fire Orochimaru's attack overwhelmed Sasuke's. Sasuke quickly jumped back to avoid getting hit and also threw down some smoke bombs to try to get some cover

"That's not going to to work" mocked Orochimaru as he performed the Wind Style: Breakthrough, a weaker version of the Great Breakthrough jutsu, to blow the smoke away

Sasuke threw a large number of shurakin at Orochimaru that has ninja wire attached to them, allowing Sasuke to bind Orochimaru to the tree behind him

"Take this" said Sasuke as he held the end of the wires in his mouth "Dragon Fire Jutsu!"

Orochimaru was hit head on by the powerful fire attack and was slightly burned by it, but as he switched places with a nearby mud clone he didn't take as much damage as he would have. Not that Sasuke knew that yet

"Did I get him?" pondered Sasuke as he looked around for the enemy

"Get who?" asked Sakura weakly as she started to wake up

"The guy who attacked us" replied Sasuke "Stay down and out of the way"

"Kukukukukuku" laughed Orochimaru "Yes your potential is great Sasuke Uchiha, I think I shall give you a gift"

"Wha?" said Sasuke in confusion, before being hit by Orochimaru's Ki again which caused him to freeze in place. Orochimaru quickly preformed the necessary handseals before elongating his neck to bite Sasuke

"Sasuke!" yelled a fully human Naruto as he shoved Sasuke out of the way, just as Orochimaru went to bite down. Causing him to bite Naruto in the crook of his neck

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" screamed Naruto in sever pain as the curse marks of heaven, earth and ocean appeared where Orochimaru bit him

Orochimaru however was hit by a massive dose to Naruto's demonic energy which made him very nauseous, but he still managed to bite the stunned Sasuke before fleeing to throw up and recover

"That boy isn't normal" noted Orochimaru "But with those Curse Seals on him, I'll be able to find out why when he comes to me"

Both Naruto and Sasuke collapsed in pain due to the Curse Marks placed on them

Sakura was left alone to watch over her teammates while they were knocked out in a small cave she found not long after the fight

(Line Break)

Naruto awoke in what appeared to be the center of the village, but with some major differences. One the sky was gray with black clouds, and two there wasn't anyone around

'Where am I?' pondered Naruto as he called out "Kurama are you there? Speak to me!"

"Naruto, be careful that bite did something funny to your chakra!" warned Kurama, but his voice sounded distant and ghostly

"Bite? Damn it I got one of those damned Curse Marks didn't I?" swore Naruto when he realized what happened when he went to save Sasuke from being bitten

"Yes you did" confirmed a dark voice from behind Naruto

Naruto looked over and saw three dark shadowy versions of himself standing not that far away from him

"What's this? Three of you?" questioned Naruto

"Yessss two, for you see you got the seals for heaven, earth and sea" explained both aberrations at the same time "Ssssoooon you'll be consumed by the darknesssss forever!"

"Not going to happen" said Naruto as he called upon his kitsune powers changing into his true form "You three are nothing more than parts of Orochimaru's soul and corrupt sage chakra, too bad for you my yoki is far stronger"

"We'll see about that!" yelled the three dark Narutos as they called upon the power of the Curse Mark

It wasn't much of a fight as Naruto's yoki and Foxfire burned away the dark vile chakra the three dark Naruto's threw at him. Plus making peace with his own inner darkness shortly before graduating helped to. Thus Natuto vanquished the two wannabe dark Narutos and gained full control over the three Curse Marks, purifying them of Orochimaru's influence

"Hey Kurama, what happens now?" asked Naruto as he found his way to the great kitsune

"In all honesty, not much" answered Kurama "The powers that the Curse Mark would have given you, you already had gained when you became part kitsune. Also congrats on gaining your fifth tail"

"Huh?" said Naruto as he looked behind him and saw that he indeed gained his fifth tail "Sweet I got five tails now"

"Yes and a lot more power to go with it" said Kurama "But back to the topic on hand, the two Curse Marks will make it easier to learn Sage Mode when you are old enough to learn it. As well as a small power boost, but gaining your fifth tail absorbed that boost, so that's a mute point. I guess if anything if you managed to get the second stage of it, you'd gain some freaky transformation that's not kitsune related. But meh who knows"

"You know I just thought of something" said Naruto "Two of the Curse Marks match with two of my nature affinities"

"That is interesting, but you should wake up" said Kurama "I sense you're in danger"

(Line Break)

(Two Days)

And in danger Naruto was as the team from Sound, who barely managed to stay put when Naruto unleashed his Ki yesterday, were trying to get to Sasuke to kill him. But a injured Team 10 was standing in their way, along with Lee and Sakura. But Sakura was dead weight anyway and of no help in the fight to protect Sasuke

"*Huff* *huff* I wish Naruto or Sasuke would wake up" complained Shikamaru "We can't hold these three off forever"

"I know, but they're counting on us to protect them until they do" replied Choji "So keep fighting!"

"Yes we can't let these unyouthful foes take our comrades from us" agreed Lee

"Just die already!" yelled Rin as she tossed more senbon at them

Zaku fired off another blast of Slicing Sound Waves at the group knocking them all to the ground before calling out "It's time to end this little game Supersonic Air Slice!" firing off a far more powerful version of the Slicing Sound Waves at them, dealing a massive amount of damage to them

Just then a powerful dark aura is felt as Sasuke wakes up and comes out of the cave partially covered by the Curse Mark asking his friends in a dark tone "Who did this to do?"

"I did!" brags Zaku "What are you going to do about it?"

"This" answered Sasuke as he suddenly appeared behind Zaku grabbing hold of his arms and began pulling them backwards

"Gah!" cried Zaku in pain

"You seem attached to these arms of yours" said Sasuke darkly "How about we fix that" and began pulling even harder, trying to rip them off

Zaku began crying out even more, when suddenly an even more powerful dark aura erupted as Naruto awoke covered in three different markings as he came out of the cave saying in a calm tone "Sasuke that is enough, this isn't you"

"Who says?" demanded Sasuke "You have this amazing power to right? Relish in it and crush our enemies into oblivion with me!"

"I think not" said Naruto as he moved incredibly fast and knocked Sasuke out, which caused the Curse Mark to recede

"Please don't kill us" begged Dosu "Just take our scroll and let us go"

"Fine, toss it over and get out of my sight" snapped Naruto

Dosu quickly complied and left with his two teammates as fast as they could

Naruto then sent out a pulse of yoki to remove the remaining influence Orochimaru might have had still, this caused the dark aura around him to turn dark red and the markings to merge into a large tattoo around where the three Curse Marks are located that reached down to just past his left elbow, and covered his entire left shoulder/pectoral. Not that anyone noticed yet as it was under his clothing where no one could see it

"You okay Naruto?" asked Shikamaru with worry "You had similar markings on you as well and that dark aura, before that dark red appeared and replaced it"

"Yeah, I'm fine" replied Naruto as he recalled the aura "Those markings force those who are cursed by them to face their inner darkness, only it's empowered by the Curse Mark and much harder to defeat"

"I take it you won?" asked Choji

"I made peace with my inner darkness before I was cursed, so what appeared to try to take control over me was hopelessly overpowered. Especially due to a particular set of circumstances that gave me another source of power to call upon to help get rid of that foul darkness"

"Any idea type of energy that darkness was?" asked Shikamaru "It'd help in finding a way to counter it"

"You know how Lord Jiraiya is known as the Toad Sage?" asked Naruto

"Yeah" replied Shikamaru

"Well it's not just because he can summon toads, no it's because the toads taught him how to harness Narture Chakra threw Sage Mode" explained Naruto "That's the type of energy the Curse Marks use, but twist and corrupt it into something dark and foul"

"Man I hope Sasuke can either get rid of the Curse Mark, or gain control over it" said Choji

"How did you two get them in the first place?" asked Ino

"We were attacked by Orochimaru, and I shoved Sasuke out of the way when he tried to bite him the first time" answered Naruto "Only _that's_ how he places the Curse Mark on someone, so that's how I got it and he must have bitten Sasuke after I passed out"

"If Orochimaru is around, then we really need to get out of this forest" said Shikamaru with panic in his voice

"He's already gone" said Naruto "I may not have sensed him when he attacked us, but now that I know what his chakra signature is he can't hide from me anymore"

"How far can you sense someone?" asked Ino

"If I stood in the middle of the village, I could sense someone up to the gates easily and know who exactly it is" answered Naruto "Pass that, it gets harder to tell the difference between the different chakra signatures"

"That's impressive" noted Choji

"Yes, but we should get moving" said Shikamaru

"Let me wake Sasuke first" said Naruto as he brought out some smelling salts and held them under Sasuke's nose

"Ugh... what happened?" asked Sasuke as he came to "The last thing I remember is feeling this dark power overwhelm me and then nothing"

"I'll explain fully latter" said Naruto "But just know that when we got bit by Orochimaru, we got that dark power you felt"

"Dear Kami, I didn't hurt anyone we know did I?" asked Sasuke with fear in his eyes

"No, but you almost ripped someone's arms off" answered Lee who everyone seemed to forget was still there "It was a very unyouthful thing to see, but even more so to hear how you got it"

"I fear something big is coming" said Naruto "But I just don't know what"

"Hey Naruto, did that ninja that tried to jump you have the scroll we needed?" asked Sasuke

"He sure did, the moron" answered Naruto "I mean his team is out of the exam due to the fact that got their scroll and killed their teammate in one fist to the chest"

"Jeez Naruto, did you really have to kill someone?" asked Ino who was shocked that Naruto killed someone

"Less competition that way, plus I've already killed people before. Right Sasuke?" said Naruto

"Yeah, all those bandits that had stayed on the bridge were burned to ashes with that blue Foxfire of yours" confirmed Sasuke "It was one of the most impressive things I've ever seen"

"Foxfire? What's that?" asked Ino

"Think of it as a bloodline ability, except it's not" answered Naruto "I can summon it using that other energy I have along with my chakra"

"Can I see it?" asked Ino

"Maybe when we get to the tower, which we should be doing right now" answered Naruto

Everyone then stopped the conversation, grabbed Sakura and headed out to the tower

 **Note: Someone asked if Naruto was going to get the Curse Mark or not, well yes he clearly is. But as I said, they're aren't really going to give him any benefits due to him being part kitsune already gave him similar powers. There is something that they will do something for him latter on that his kitsune powers can't. They will also make learning Sage Mode easier for Naruto when he does learn it, how much is yet to be seen**

 **Also if you haven't noticed Sasuke isn't a antisocial emo like in cannon and wants friends and people close to him to help fill the void left by the death of most of his clan. But he still has that darkness within him like in cannon, how that'll play out in time you all will have to wait and see**


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto, the Hidden Genius of the Leaf**

 **Chapter 13**

Team 7 and 10 soon arrived at the tower in the middle of the forest with time still left for them to rest and recover. But first they had to actually go inside

"Hey Nartuo are you and Sasuke going to be alright with those Curse Marks?" asked Ino as they entered the foray

"I'll be alright, but I'm going to have to put a special seal on Sasuke to help him keep his under control" answered Nauto "I was going to give him a storage seal tattoo when we got here, so I'll do that also"

"Well we should head in at a different door, just in case" said Shikamaru

"Alright, and thanks for helping us stay alive" replied Naruto

"Anytime" replied Shikamaru "Even if it's troublesome"

Team 7 entered the tower and saw a large worn scroll with a riddle on it

"What does this mean?" asked Sakura

"If I'm reading this right, we need to open the scrolls now" said Sasuke

"Alright" said Naruto as he brought out the three scrolls he had

"Hey you got the ocean scroll" noted Sakura

"Yep, now we each will get a new jutsu scroll to learn from" said Naruto as he laid out the three scrolls and opened them so that they cross each other

A large plume of smoke started coming from the three scrolls, signaling a summoning of some sort. When the smoke cleared Team 7 saw Iruka standing there with a smile on his face

"Congrats on making it" praised Iruka

"Thanks, but we need to talk to Jiji right away" replied Naruto with as much seriousness as he could muster

Iruka noted the tone of Naruto's voice and immediately brought them to the Hokage

"What is it that's so important that you needed to see me right away?" asked Hiruzen when Team 7 entered the office he was in at the tower

"It's Orochimaru" said Naruto "He attacked us in the forest, I'm not sure what he was after. But both me and Sasuke got bit by him"

Hiruzen's face turned grim at the news as he knew what that intailed "Anko informed me she that she encountered Orochimaru in the forest as he tried to leave, but was unable to do anything. Plus that kitsune that's been seen a lot recently also mentioned something similar, but it wasn't until he told Anko that someone believed him"

"Jeez, everyone knows Orochimaru isn't something to joke about" said Sasuke "If they had believed him we might have not been bitten the way we were"

"I'd like to take a look if you don't mind" said Hiruzen

Both Sasuke and Naruto pulled of their shirts to show Hiruzen their Curse Marks. This is when the massive difference with Naruto's three Curse Marks became known

"Woah, what the heck happened to my left arm and shoulder?" asked Naruto as he looked over the large black intricate tattoo that was there "I only got bit in the crook of my neck, this should not have happened"

"Perhaps it has something to do with your unique circumstances" suggested Hiruzen as he also looked over Naruto's Curse Marked left shoulder and arm

"Hey Kumara, any ideas on how this happened?" asked Naruto threw the psychic bond they had

"I think it happened when you sent that pulse of yoki out in the forest, what this means I have no idea" replied Kurama

"So, what do we do about these?" asked Sasuke

"No one has been able to remove them yet, not even Jiraiya" said Hiruzen "The best thing we can do for you is place a protection seal over the Curse Mark to restrict it's influence Sasuke"

"What about Naruto?" asked Sasuke

"You know why I don't need it, plus I already took control over my Curse Mark" replied Naruto "Just know that one of the best things to do to prevent yourself from succumbing to the Curse Mark is to make peace with your inner darkness like I did"

"Naruto... I'm not sure I can" said Sasuke with a high degree of worry and fear on his face "There's a lot of darkness I'm holding back, and with this Curse Mark feeding off it. I don't know how long I can keep it in check"

"Stay strong Sasuke, you have friends who are here to help you overcome it" assured Naruto "And as we both have Curse Marks, I'm going to find a way to get rid of them"

"Well for now get some rest, with how many teams that we believe are going to make it there's going to be an extra round before the final test"

"Oh the preliminaries right?" asked Naruto

"Correct, I'll explain it more when the time comes" replied Hiruzen "But for now I'm going to contact Jiraiya and see just when he'll be here so he can take a better look at those Curse Marks"

"Alright, see you soon Jiji" replied Naruto as Team 7 headed to their quarters while they stayed at the tower

"There's no need to contact me sensei" said Jiraiya as he appeared from out of the shadows with a look of rage on his face "I heard everything and I'm just glad Naruto overpowered those three Curse Marks on him"

"Yes it is indeed impressive, but given his status as a half demon I'm not surprised" said Hiruzen "I'm more worried about Sasuke and why Orochimaru wants him"

"I'm sure he wants the Sharingan as it would allow him to learn all the jutsus he wants" said Jiraiya "I'll help Naruto seal it off as best I can, but I make no promises it'll work one hundred percent"

"Care to tell me what you're going to teach Naruto during the one month waiting period?" asked Hiruzen as to change the subject

"Well I think he'll be able to summon toads easily now, so that's the first thing" answered Jiraiya "After that I'm going to check his level with seals and see just how powerful he is when he uses his full power"

"Just be careful, we don't want any villagers calling for his blood" warned Hiruzen

"Oh, don't worry about that" assured Jiraiya "I plan on taking him to the Mt. Myoboku to test him"

"Oh I'm sure he'll be thrilled about that" noted Hiruzen

"Yes well I better go let Naruto I'm here before he comes looking for me when he notices that I'm around" said Jiraiya

"Yes you should" agreed Hiruzen with a laugh

(Line Break)

Naruto soon after leaving Hiruzen picked up Jiraiya's chakra signature and figured that the man was going to come see him very soon. But didn't say anything about it yet

"Alright Sasuke I'm going to go find a place where I can properly seal off that Curse Mark" said Naruto

"Please don't leave me with Sakura" begged Sasuke

"The other rookies are here as well, so just go find them" said Naruto "I'll come get you when I'm ready"

"Alright" said Sasuke as he headed out to find the other rookies

Naruto headed down into the basement area of the tower to find a large enough room to preform the sealing ritual needed to help Sasuke keep his Curse Mark at bay

"This looks like a good place to do the sealing" noted Naruto as he looked into a large empty room "And you can come out gramps, I know you're in here"

"Come now is that anyway to talk to your godfather?" asked Jiraiya as he stepped out of the shadows

"No, but it's been a while and I've had a rather bad experience thanks to that snake" replied Naruto

"I'd like to take a look if you don't mind" asked Jiraiya

"Alright" complied Naruto as he again took his shirt off to show Jiraiya his Curse Marked shoulder and arm

"*whistles* Dang this is far more advanced than the one on Anko" noted Jiraiya "But it appears as though you got three of those Curse Marks and they have merged to form this large tattoo you got now"

"Yeah I got the Curse Marks of heaven, earth and ocean when that snake bit me, Sasuke only got the heaven one" said Naruto

"What does Kurama say?" asked Jiraiya

"That due to Naruto being part kitsune the negative effects of the Curse Mark aren't going to effect him" said Kurama as he manifested himself in a semi-solid form that was just under half of Naruto's height

"Well I see you've made progress on that seal that'll let Kurama interact with the outside world" noted Jiraiya with pride "Just how far have you gotten since the last I saw you?"

"I'm not sure, just under master I think?" replied Naruto with a shrug

"Anything else I should know?" asked Jiraiya

"Started helping out at the hospital not that long ago" answered Naruto "But due to problems caused by Sakura, I haven't been able to do so as much as I'd like"

"Preformed any operations yet?" asked Jiraiya knowing full well how much medical knowledge Naruto had

"Close, I get to help out directly with the actual surgeons in the operating room, but haven't gotten to preform one myself yet" answered Naruto

"We should track down Tsunade so she can test just how good you really are, and so you can finally see your mother" said Jiraiya

"That'd be nice" said Naruto with a hurt look on his face "Any leads on where she is?"

"Possibly, but until the end of the Chunin Exams I'm not going to be able to check up on it" answered Jiraiya "I've told you before that if she doesn't want to be found, good luck finding her"

"I want my mom" said Naruto with great pain showing on his face that reflected the deep pain in his heart from not having his mother in his life

"I know Naruto" replied Jiraiya who felt terrible that Naruto hasn't been able to have his only living parent in his life for so long

"I'll go get Sasuke, you get the sealing circle ready" said Naruto in a very somber tone

"Right" replied Jiraiya in the same tone as he started drawing up the necessary seals

(Line Break)

Naruto found Sasuke among the other rookies talking to them about just random stuff and how they managed to get to the tower

"I can't believe you and Naruto got bitten by that snake" said Kiba angerly "I mean you two are the strongest out of all of us rookies"

"Indeed losing the two of you to Orochimaru would be a great loss for the village" agreed Shino

"Naruto is setting up a speacial seal to help protect me from his influence" said Sasuke "Plus Naruto already overcame his, so nothing to worry about there"

"Alright Sasuke it's time" said Naruto making his presence known

"Can we watch?" asked Ino

"Vow to not breath a word to anyone then you can watch" answered Naruto "But not you Sakura, I don't trust you to keep a secrete between us"

"Hey! Ino can't either!" complained Sakura loudly

"I might like to gossip, but even I know when something is to be kept under wraps" retorted Ino "This is a ninja village after all, keeping secrets is kinda part of the job description"

"See you when were done Sakura" said Naruto as he led his friends down to the large room Jiraiya was preparing

"Just so you all know, my godfather is here getting the room ready" said Naruto

"So we finally get to met your mysterious godfather?" asked Sasuke

"Yes, and once you see who he is, there's going to be some questions that'll have to be answered" replied Naruto

(Line Break)

When the group made it to the room they saw Jiraiya waiting for them outside the room

"Naruto I didn't say that this was a show, this is a serious sealing ritual we'll be preforming" said Jiraiya in a disapproving tone with his arms crossed

"I only brought those who I know can keep there mouth shut" said Naruto

"Wait... Lord Jiraiya is your godfather!?" exclaimed Ino in shock "No wonder you refused to let Sakura come with us, this is huge!"

"He is indeed" replied Naruto "Care to guess why?"

"One of your parents was close to him?" asked Kiba

"Actually that's correct" said Sasuke "Naruto told me some important things shortly after we got back from Wave and his parents and grandmother was one of them"

"What do they have to do with anything?" asked Choji

"Shall I show them?" Naruto asked Sasuke

"Sure" replied Sasuke

Both Sasuke and Naruto showed the others their Sharingans much to the groups shock

"How is it that you have what appears to be the Sharingan?" asked Shikamaru

Naruto and Jiraiya both explained to the group the full story behind Naruto's Sharingan, and his family; as well as Naruto being half kitsune and having Kurama sealed into him

The rookies were shocked to learn that not only was Naruto the son of the Fourth Hokage, but also had the very being that attacked them all those years ago sealed into him. Even more so when they learned that Kurama was under the control of someone who had the Sharingan and forced him to attack

"Let me get this straight" started Ino "Your parents, one of which had the Kyuubi sealed into them, are two of the most powerful ninjas since the Sannin, the Yellow Flash and the Red Death?"

"Yep" replied Naruto "I guess you can say I got my favorite color from the blending of their nicknames"

"Ok, and not only that but your mother had the Kyuubi sealed into her when she came here as your great great aunt Mito Uzumaki, who married the First Hokage, was near death from old age which would have set the Kyuubi free, right?"

"Correct, Mito didn't trust him not to cause mass destruction if he got out, so she transferred him into my mom" said Naruto "In fact the seal was exact same one she had used to seal him into herself in the first place, which wasn't very comfortable according to him"

"Which brings me to my next point" said Ino "The Kyuubi isn't really evil, the two times it did attack the village it was under the control of someone else who had the Sharingan. One being Madra, while the other one claimed to be Madra while wearing a mask. And for some time now you've spoken to the Kyuubi on numerous occasions and even was given special powers from it"

"Yep pretty much" replied Naruto

"Um Naruto can I see your other form?" asked Hinata

"Sure" agreed Naruto as he undid the transformation and revealed his true form "I can even turn into a full fox if I wanted to"

Hinata quickly glomped Naruto and started snuggling with his five fluffy tails "Ooooo these are sooo soft"

"Cut it out Hinata, you're embarrassing us" whined Naruto

"Don't care, to fluffy" replied Hinata as she started stroking Naruto's tails and ears

Naruto tried really hard not to enjoy the attention he was getting, but was failing spectacularly. Evident by the loud purring coming from him as well as him leaning into her gentle touch

"If anyone speaks of this, you will regret it" warned Jiraiya "No matter how much you'd like to"

Hinata stopped after a few minutes when she took notice that what she was doing was beginning to have a rather interesting effect on Naruto

"Thank goodness, I'm not how long I could hold out" breathed Naruto with relief "Now excuse me while I go find a bathroom"

"Yeah, you go do that" said Kiba as he smelled Naruto's hormones were beginning to rise very quickly

Naruto quickly ran off, but not before the group noticed a very large mound in his pants which told them more than they needed to know

"Dang Hinata, you lucked out" said Ino "I don't even think Sasuke is that big"

"Hey I'm right here you know!" complained Sasuke who was very jealous of Naruto's size

"*Cough* Anyway, Sasuke I have everything ready to seal off that Curse Mark" said Jiraiya "The rest of you can watch, but from the doorway"

"Got it" replied the group

Jiraiya had Sasuke sit in the middle of the circle and take his shirt off, then started drawing lines of seals and symbols starting at the Curse Mark down Sasuke's back and arms, then along the floor

"Now this is going to hurt a lot" warned Jiraiya "But this seal will keep that Curse Mark at bay, but it will only work as long as you will it too"

"I understand Lord Jiraiya" replied Sasuke "And thank you for helping me, I'm not sure how long I could resist the Curse Mark without this seal"

"No problem kid" replied Jiraiya before he called out "Evil Sealing Art: Heavenly Shield of Will" and placed his hand on Sasuke

This activated the ritual which caused the lines of symbols and seals to race up Sasuke's body up to the Curse Mark causing a lot of pain, but Sasuke endured it and was relived when he felt the dark power from the Curse Mark recede from his body

It was then that the group heard some rather strange noises coming from somewhere nearby before they suddenly stopped

"Don't worry about it, it's just Naruto" assured Kiba "Man his sent is powerful, I can barely stand it"

"You weren't peeking on him, were you Hinata?" asked Ino accusingly

Hinata's extremely flushed face and small nose bleed was all the answer needed

"Man, now I want to take Naruto out to the hot springs just to see how he compares to us" complained Kiba

"I agree with you on that one" said Sasuke with some pain in his voice "I have to know just how big he is"

"If I remember from back when I changed his diapers, Naruto is in the top percentile when it comes to size" said Jiraiya as he recalled "Just to give you a clue on just how large he is"

"How large is what?" asked Naruto who was in a fresh clean set of cloths

"Nothing, nothing" appeased Jiraiya as he held his hands up

"Uh huh, sure" said Naruto disbelievingly "Anyway I'm going to get a bit to eat before I take care of somethings"

"Oh Naruto weather or not you make it to the final round I'm going to be training you for the next month" said Jiraiya

"Final Round? What do you mean?" asked Shikamaru

"Sensei will fill you in once the second part of the test is over" answered Jiraiya "Now excuse me I have a lead on someone's location to double check"

(Line Break)

The end of the second test soon was upon the Rookie 9, and they had to report to the main stadium to hear the results. When they entered they saw that Garra's team, Team Guy, Kabuto's team and the team from Sound had all made it

"Man only one other team survived the second test" said Naruto

"You looted the dead again, didn't you?" asked Anko accusingly from where she stood

"They don't need it, so who cares?" replied Naruto with a shrug

"Congrats on making it this far" said Hiruzen as he stepped forward to address the gathered gennin "Now due to the large amount of you who made it this far we are going to have to hold a preliminary round before the final test"

"What?" asked Kankuro

"The final test will be one on one battles in front of many important figures who will watch you fight" explained Hiruzen before he explained the true reason behind the test

"Now we will pit you against on another in the same way as the final round" explained Anko "With use of this electronic board each of your names will be selected at random, and no complaining about who you're to fight. You don't get to pick your fights every time"

"Butt before we get started on that" said a man who looked like he recently got over a strong illness stepped forward "Does anyone want to quit? From now on it's everyone for themselves"

"I do" said Kabuto "I've used up to much of my chakra"

Naruto and all the jonin or above sensed that Kabuto was lying, which prompted Naruto to subtly sign to Hiruzen in kitsune signals that Kabuto was a traitor and spy. Hiruzen understood what Naruto was saying as he had learned those signs from Minato and Kushina years ago and had some hidden ANBU go after Kabuto

"Alright then that means that there will be ten matches for the preliminaries" said the man "My name is Hayate Gekko, the proctor for the final part of the exams. Now let me tell you exactly how these matches will go, first off you'll win if your opponent gives in, or dies; I can however call the match if I wish if one opponent is clearly going to win. We'd like to avoid unnecessary deaths if possible, but don't count on me to end it. The only other thing is don't target the crowd or you'll be taken down, beyond that there's no rules"

"Now for the first match, we have" said Anko as she looked over to the screen as it cycled threw the names "Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado"

"Be careful Sasuke, we don't know what he can do" warned Naruto "Plus he was on Kabuto's team"

"I'll be fine" replied Sasuke before he headed down the arena

"Alright" said Hayate "Begin"

Yoroi started the fight by trying to grab a hold of Sasuke with his left hand glowing blue, however Sasuke quickly avoided the move and tossed three kunai right at Yoroi at close range. Yoroi managed to avoid two of the kunai, but the third one hit him in the right side of his gut up to the handle

"First blood" mocked Sasuke as he jumped back a few feet and got into a defensive stance

"Grrrrrr you'll pay for that!" shouted Yoroi angerly and painfully before trying to get a hold of Sasuke again

"Is melee all you can do?" asked Sasuke "Because if it is, then you're out of luck"

"Am I?" asked Yoroi as he somehow suddenly appeared behind Sasuke and grabbed a hold of him

"So you managed to grab a clone, I'm not impressed" said Sasuke before having said clone disperse. And as it was a lightning clone, electrocuted Yoroi to death as the metal kunai in his gut drew in most of the electricity into his body

Sasuke was stunned that he just killed someone for the first time, and it was a supposed leaf ninja. Not what he thought his first kill was going to be

"You alright Sasuke?" asked a worried Kakashi as he appeared next to Sasuke

"I need to sit down for a bit" replied Sasuke who was still in shock

Kakashi quickly picked Sasuke up and set him down by the rest of his team

"Wow, someone had their very first kill in the first fight of the preliminaries" noted Anko

"Yes, but how will Sasuke handle it?" asked Hiruzen

After Yoroi's body was taken away to be examined Hayate called out the next two genin to fight "Shino Aburame and Zaku of the Sound"

"This will be a piece of cake" said Zaku arrogantly as he strode down to the floor

"We shall see about that" said Shino as he secretly created a bug clone and switched places with it

"Grrr take this" yelled Zaky "Slicing Sound Waves!"

Shino's clone easily dogged the attack, all the while his destruction bugs started heading for Zaku

"Stand still!" yelled Zaku as he fired blast after blast of his Slicing Sound Waves

"You appear to be a one trick pony" noted Shino "Shame really"

"Don't mock me!" yelled Zaku before firing off a Supersonic Air Slice that blasted Shino's bug clone apart

"What?! I've been fighting a clone!" yelled Zaku who was angry about being tricked

"Indeed, now give up" said Shino "There is no way you can win"

"Never!" yelled Zaku as he began charging up for a massive attack, one that was far larger than his last one

Shino noticed the build up in Zaku's arms was building incredibly fast, far faster than he calculated and jumped back to the wall

"Die! Supreme Supersonic Air Vortex!" yelled Zaku as he prepared to fire of the attack. Only for the pressure that had built up implode due to the holes in his palms that allowed him to use his attacks being plugged by Shino's destruction bugs. The implosion was so large that Zaku exploded like a balloon sending blood and gore flying everywhere

Thankfully Naruto and some other ninjas in the room preformed the Mud Wall Rampart Jutsu to keep the gore from landing on them

Garra on the other hand used his sand to absorb the blood and gore from the room, which sated his bloodlust a bit. It also made the clean up easier as he had taken care of most of it

Shino had unfortunately been unable to avoid the gore and was covered head to toe, which sent him into shock as he wasn't prepared for Zaku imploding the way he did

Kurenai quickly used a water jutsu to clean off Shino before taking him to the psychiatrist to help him get over his shock

"Two deaths in a row, not a good precedence for things to come is it?" said Anko

"No, lets just hope things go better from now on" replied Hiruzen

The next two fights were indeed different than the first two. Kankuro beat his opponent Misumi by tricking him into attacking his puppet which allowed him to trap Misumi and win, while Ino wiped the floor with Sakura allowing her to move on

"That was just pathetic" said Anko "I would have thought that with Kakashi being her teacher she'd be able to fight back"

"I'd send her to you if her mother wasn't on the damn Civilian Counsel" said Kakashi "I don't know what to do to get her to change her ways

"Indeed, but it appears as though Ino found something when she delved into Sakura's mind" said Hiruzen "I hope it's something to do with her behavior and why her skills are so poor"

"Agreed" was the response

"Alright, next is Tenten of the Leaf and Temari of the Sand" said Hayate as he read the board

"This is going to be hard" said Tenten "She's clearly a wind user, one of my big weaknesses"

"Just do your best Tenten" assured Guy "We're proud of you either way"

Tenten jumped down to the ground ready to face Temari

"Hope you're better than that pink idiot" said Temari

"Oh I am" assured Tenten "And even though I'm at a disadvantage I'm still going to do my best"

"Oh? A ranged fighter eh?" said Temari as she got excited "This will be fun"

"We'll see about that" said Tenten as she tried to come up with a plan to win

"Man Tenten is going to have a hard time winning this one" noted Naruto "She mainly throws her weapons at her opponents, not get in close and use them in melee like most of them are meant to be"

"How do you know Lee and Tenten?" asked Ino

"Guy brought them over with him a few times when he wanted to face Kakashi sensei" answered Naruto "They're good, I'll give them that. But their team has three taijutsu users and a weapons master in the making, so there are some clear weaknesses in the team"

"Ouch, so non of them know any jutsus to cover that?" asked Ino

"Lee is unable to use his chakra properly due to his coils being to tight, Neji is a Hyuga and refuses to learn more than the basic jutsus needed to graduate and Tenten doesn't have much chakra to begin with. Their sensei Might Guy is a rank A ninja and knows a good number of jutsus, even can summon turtles to help out, but he focuses mainly taijutsu" explained Naruto

"Isn't there anything you can do to help Lee?" asked Choji

"I plan on pushing my yoki threw his chakra network to loosen it up enough for him to use more than just taijutsu after the exams" answered Naruto "It's risky, but it's the only thing that'll correct the problem"

"I see, makes sense I guess" said Shikamaru

Tenten put up a valiant effort, even tried to get in close with a sickle she had, but lost to Temari when she used her fan to create a powerful blast of wind that knocked her into the wall and knocked her out

"She's good I'll giver her that, to bad she had me as her opponent" said Temari as she placed her fan on her back and walked back up to her brothers

"Alright next is Shikamaru Nara against Kin Tsuchi" read Hayate

Shikamaru won the same was as in cannon

"Next up is Naruto Uzumaki against Kiba Inuzuka" announced Hayate

"Akamaru... what do you think? Can we take him?" asked Kiba

Akamaru took one look at Naruto and quickly shook his head no

"Heh, well lets give it our best anyway" sighed Kiba as he came down to the arena

"What's the matter Kiba?" asked Naruto

"Having you as my opponent, that's what" replied Kiba "I know my limits, there is no way I'd win against you"

"Alright, how about taijutsu only?" offered Naruto "Dog style vs Fox style"

"Good enough for me" agreed Kiba "Akamaru, stay out of the way, I don't want you getting hurt"

Akamaru understood and went to stand next to the wall as Kiba and Naruto took their fighting stances that made them look more feral than they already did

"Begin!" yelled Hayate

Kiba began the fight by jumping right at Naruto with a clawed hand outstretched to slash at Naruto's face. However Naruto countered with his own clawed hand blocking the strike

Naruto then went for a jab with his other hand as Kiba went for a sweeping kick. The two knocked each other away as both blows connected, leaving the two glaring at one another

"Lets take this up a notch" said Kiba as he revealed that he knew the Chakra Scalpel Jutsu

"Tch, you aren't the only one who knows that said Naruto as he also activated his own Ckara Scalpels, only they looked more chaotic and dangerous "You really want to see who's is better in a fight? Or be able to walk after this?"

Kiba wisely stopped using the jutsu as he did not want to find out what Naruto would do to him with his Chakra Scalpels that looked more like a chainsaw than anything else

"Wise move" said Naruto

"I have one other jutsu I can use to try to win this" said Kiba as he preformed a string of handseals that Nartuo recognized from one of the scrolls he got from the Inuzuka clan

"Great Feral Wolf Form Jutsu!" yelled Kiba as he suddenly became far more animal looking, like a werewolf which increased his strength ten fold, but made Kiba act more like a best than a man

"Dear Kami Kiba, you're not ready for that jutsu" said Naruto

Kiba only growled angerly at Naruto and tried to lunge at himh, only for Naruto to jump way back to the wall

"Guess I'm going to have to teach you who's the stronger beast is" said Naruto as he preformed a similar set of handseals and transformed into a blend of his true form and his kitsune form, all five tails included

"This is getting a little out of hand, don't you think Lord Hokage?" asked one of the random ninjas in the room "We don't know if the Kyuubi will try to take control over him or not"

"Don't worry about that, Naruto knows what he's doing" assured Hiruzen "And don't mention it again in public, otherwise I'll have Anko and Ibiki have a word with you"

"Understood" replied the cowed ninja

The fight between the manbeasts lasted for about ten minutes before Naruto grabbed a hold of Kiba with his jaw and toss him into the far wall incredibly hard, reverting Kiba back into his human state

"Idiot trying to use a jutsu you're not ready for" said Naruto as he changed back into his human form, much to his ire as he'd rather be in his true form all the time

"Is Kiba going to be alright?" asked Hayate as the medics carried Kiba out to the medical ward

"He'll act like an animal for a few days, but he'll be fine" answered Naruto "That's what happens when members of his clan try to learn that forbidden jutsu to early"

The sand siblings really did not want to fight Naruto after seeing him take Kiba down the way he did, or incur his ire and wrath

"Alright the next match will be between Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga" called Hayate

"Stay strong Hinata" said Naruto as he reached the top of the stairs "Don't listen to anything he says, it's nothing but nonsense"

"I'll do my best Naruto" replied Hinata

Naruto quickly gave Hinata a peck on the check and wished her good luck, making her blush beet red

"Give up now, we both know you're a weakling" mocked Neji "You only took part in these exams as not let your team down"

"You're wrong Neji, I am not weak" retorted Hinata as she took up the Gentle Fist stance and activated her Byakugan

"I will prove that you're weak" said Neji angerly as he also went into the Gentle Fist stance and activated his own Byakugan

"Begin!" shouted Hayate

The two Hyugas quickly began their dance of blows with Neji showing to have more skill than Hinata. Hinata however refused to give up and used all she knew to try to give her an edge against Neji

"Give it up, you are weak" ordered Neji "You always have been, nothing can change that. That is the way of the world, Fate chooses who is strong and who is weak, and there is _nothing_ that can change it"

"Here we go again with the fate crap" sighed Naruto "When will he give it up, just because one is weak at first, doesn't mean that threw hard work they can become strong. History is full of stories of heroes who overcame their weaknesses and became legends"

Hinata even though had many of her chakra points closed off in her arm, she refused to give up and tried a different approach and tried to use a water jutsu she knew, but Neji quickly stopped her by closing off more of her chakra points

"Pathetic, you stooped so low as to learn a jutsu when out clan forbids it" snarled Neji "You really are foolish to think you can change anything"

"You know Neji, you may think I can't change who I am" said Hinata weakly "But you've never actually seen me, while I on the other hand have seen you suffer greatly from the burden you are forced to bear"

Neji became enraged and struck Hinata hard in the chest with both of his hands sending her to the floor and angerly snapped "Don't talk to me like you know my pain, you know nothing about it"

Naruto suddenly jumped down from the balcony and landed next to Hinata and began using the Mystical Palm Jutsu on her with worry written on his face and said darkly "Neji, I've refrained from kicking your ass, but no more. You've seriously injured Hinata, if I didn't know how to heal her properly she could very well have gone into cardiac arrest and possibly died"

Naruto then turned to look at Neji with a hate filled face full of rage and said in an even darker and vile tone "Then if that happened, I'd shred you asunder till nothing was left. I swear it"

"Naruto, that is enough" ordered Hiruzen "Take Hinata to the infirmary and stay there till you calm down"

Naruto gently picked Hinata up and as carefully as he could ran out to get her help

"Neji I'm disappointed in you" said Guy in a disapproving tone "You promised me that you'd keep your family affairs out of this. Now if Hinata does die, you are going to have to face Naruto's ensuing wrath alone"

(Line Break)

Naruto quickly burst into the infirmary calling out for help

"Quick get her into the ER" ordered one of the medics on staff

As soon as Hinata was brought in the staff double checked to see what was wrong with her

"Naruto, there is something we need to ask of you" said one of the medics

"What?" asked a frantic Naruto

"Now while you did a decent job in trying to repair the damage, it wasn't enough to fix everything" said the man "But we don't have enough people on staff to preform the operation necessary to repair the damage all at once. As the only other person who has the necessary knowledge required to preform the operation, we're asking if you'll do it"

"You're asking me if I'd help repair Hinata's heart? Of course I will!" exclaimed Naruto

"Errr not exactly, try actually being the one to preform the operation itself" corrected the man

Naruto paled extremely as while he's helped with some minor operations, he's never done anything serious or major like this "Are you sure there isn't anyone else who can lead the operation?"

"Afraid not, the best we'd be able to do would be more like a patch job, and she'd have a very long recovery time due to it" replied the man sadly

Naruto took a big gulp and said "Then I'll do it"

"Good, now follow us as we get everything ready, and don't worry to much we'll help you along the way" said the man

(Line Break)

It was a few hours latter that Naruto finished repairing the damage to Hinata's heart and find out how the last two matches went. Garra beat Lee after an amazing battle, Lee though had some nasty injuries and bone fragments in his spinal column. Which meant his ninja career was in jeopardy, Dosu beat Choji rather easily with one solid sound enhanced punch

The match ups for the final round were as follows:

Ino vs Dosu

Naruto vs Neji

Shikamaru vs Temari

Shino vs Kankuro

Sasuke vs Garra

"How are you holding up?" asked Hiruzen as he entered the recovery ward where Naruto sat next to Hinata's side

"Stressed" replied Naruto as he sighed "I never once thought _I'd_ be the one to hold Hinata's heart in my hands when her life was on the line"

"Yes I heard you did an excellent job" said Hiruzen "Hiashi expresses his gratitude and wants you to know that he's deposited the appropriate funds to you as well as saying that you are free to use everything you know with the Gentle Fist in your fight against Neji"

"Good to hear, besides the Fox and Humming Bird the Gentle Fist is my best taijutsu style" said Nartuo "So anything else I need to know?"

"Jiraiya is waiting for you back home to start your training and hopes you're doing alright" said Hiruzen

"I'm still peeved at Neji, but besides that I'm fine" replied Naruto "I'm going to get some sleep, after everything I'm worn out"

"How long will it take for her to recover?" asked Hiruzen "Hiahasi wants to know how long before Hinata can go back to training"

"It'll take the month for her to recover properly" answered Naruto "So long as she doesn't do anything strenuous"

"Alright, I'll leave you be" said Hiruzen

Naruto then climbed into bed with Hinata laying atop the covers as there wasn't any other beds in the room

 **Note: No nothing happens between them, they haven't even started dating yet you dirty minded people. Also anyone want to guess what Ino discovered within Sakura's mind? There is a legit in story reason behind her strange behavior and there's a clue as to what it is when you think about it**

 **Finally surprised by the sudden open heart surgery Naruto had to preform in Hinata I dropped on him?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto, the Hidden Genius of the Leaf**

 **Chapter 14**

The next mourning Naruto wakes up to find Hinata staring at him with wide eyes as he was in the same bed as her, even if he was on top of the covers

"Morning Hinata, how are you feeling?" greeted Naruto

"How long was I out?" replied Hinata "And my chest feels sore, but besides that I'm fine"

"Not long" replied Naruto as he got off the bed "I'm glad you're feeling alright, open heart surgery is no laughing matter"

"What?" asked Hinata in shock "What do you mean by that?"

"Hinata, Neji did some serious damage to your heart" said Naruto in a soft tone "You almost died because of him"

"I'll have to thank the doctor who saved my life" said Hinata sadly

"You're welcome" said Naruto in a soft low tone facing away from her

"What? Naruto I know you've helped out with a few minor operations at the hospital, but you've never helped out in something so major" asked Hinata "So why are you saying you're welcome?"

"Hinata" said Naruto as he turned to face Hinata with a absolutely serious face "They had me preform the operation, there wasn't anyone on hand at the time to properly repair your heart. If they had worked on it themselves it would take you a very long time to recover afterwords, so being the only person around with the medical knowledge to correctly repair the damage I had to operate on you"

Hinata went wide eyed at this as she never thought Naruto of all people would be forced to do something so serious and major at such a young age "Oh... well I'm glad you did a good job then"

"Me too it was incredibly stressful the entire time" said Naruto "I'm just glad it went so smoothly, I was worried something would go wrong till the very end"

"So how long am I on bed rest?" asked Hinata

"It'll take the rest of the month to fully recover" answered Nartuo "I placed a healing seal on you to help make the process go a little faster. Anyway I better get going, I have training to get to"

"When will someone come take me home?" asked Hinata

"Your father is out in the waiting room" said Naruto "So as soon as he knows you're awake"

"Thank you Naruto" said Hinata "Good luck with your match, who are you fighting anyway?"

"Neji, I won't kill him, but I'll make him wish I did" answered Naruto before he left the room

"Is Hinata doing alright?" asked Hiashi when Nartuo entered the waiting room

"She's awake and alright" answered Naruto

"Thank you for going so far in making sure she lived" thanked Hiashi "Besides what Lord Hokage told you I'd like to give you this scroll"

"What is it?" asked Naruto as he took the scroll

"It's the scroll for the Katien, or Revolving Heaven" answered Hiashi "It's also been called Eight Trigrams: Rotation, any of those names work"

"Thank you" said Naruto with a bow "I'll get started on learning it as soon as I can"

"Good, I believe Neji might have taught himself this move, so be careful" said Hiashi as he left to pick up Hinata

(Line Break)

"Hey Naruto how are you doing?" asked Jiraiya as Naruto entered his flat

"Could be better" replied Naruto

"Well we're going to start your training soon, so gather any scrolls you want to learn from as we're leaving in an hour" said Jiraiya

"Hiashi gave me the scroll for the Katien, and I really want to learn it before my fight with Neji" said Nartuo

"How is it that you're so good with the Gentle Fist anyway? You don't have the Byakugan which allows those who have it to see chakra points" asked Jiraiya

"While I can't see them, I do know where they are from my studies in medicine. That's why I'm so good with the Gentle Fist" answered Naruto "It's not perfect, but I'm able to hit someone's chakra points more often than not"

"Ah I see, and even if you miss a chakra point it'll still hurt like heck, especially with those sharp ass claws of yours" said Jiraiya

"That's if I jab with my fingers, not go for a palm strike" said Naruto "But yeah, it'd hurt"

"Well met me out by Training Ground 0" said Jiraiya as he went to leave via window, only to find them sealed shut

"Don't think about it Pervy Sage, I'm tired of you leaving my windows open" said Naruto

"You didn't put these on sensei's office windows did you?" asked Jiraiya as he looked at the seal Naruto placed

"No" replied Naruto "I already made things easier for him by reminding him that Shadow Clones are really helpful with getting all his paperwork done in a timely manner"

"What did he have to let you do before you told him that?" asked Jiraiya

"Nothing" replied Naruto "The poor man is getting old and hasn't been able to spend as much time with his family and relaxing as he should, so I gave him mercy and gave him the means to do so"

"Ah, yes sensei is getting on in the years" agreed Jiraiya "He really should be retired by now, but no one is worthy for the hat yet"

"What about you or Tsunade?" asked Naruto "You two have the reputation and strength to do take the hat"

"I'm not very good with paperwork, and Tsunade can't stand to stay in the village right now, even if she'd do a great job at running the village" countered Jiraiya

"Then who else could do it?" asked Naruto

"Your mother actually" answered Jiraiya "If I remember correctly one of the first things she said was that she'd be the first female Hokage. Even though she hasn't become it yet, she would do one heck of a good job"

"Really?" asked Naruto with some awe "She'd be able to take the hat if she could?"

"Oh yeah, she help your father run the village when he was Hokage, so she knows how things work. Plus she has the reputation that's almost if not on par with your father's" replied Jiraiya "The only thing holding her back is the fact that she's in that blasted coma"

"I want to see her" said Naruto

"Once I track Tsunade down, then you can" said Jiraiya "Plus we need her to help that Lee kid anyway"

"Right, she's the only one who could possibly save his ninja career" agreed Naruto

Jiraiya then walked out towards Training Ground 0 while Naruto headed into his library to gather up some scrolls he wanted to learn from as well as make a list of jutsus he wanted to master. They were the following:

Water Dragon Jutsu

Wind Dragon Jutsu

Mud Dragon Jutsu

Water Clone Jutsu

Hiding in the Mist Jutsu

Fire Dragon Jutsu

Drilling Air Bullet Jutsu

Air Bullet Jutsu

Wild Water Wave Jutsu

Wind Blade Jutsu

Shadow Neck Binding Jutsu

Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Palm

Fire Clone Jutsu

Water Prison Jutsu

Eight Trigrams: Rotation

Bringer of Darkness

Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell

Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings

Demonic Illusion: Heaven and Earth Change

Naruto also wanted to try to see if he could use the infamous Tsukuyomi as he does have a Mangekyo Sharingan after he took a Chidori to the chest back in wave, but doesn't know what differences there are between his and the Uchiha's due to the fact the way he got it was the opposite to how the Uchihas get theirs

Naruto arrived at Training Ground 0 with plenty of time to spare

"So what are you going to teach me first?" asked Naruto

"First I'm going to have you sign the Toad Contract which will allow you to summon toads like you've wanted for years now" answered Jiraiya "Then I'm going to have your skill level with seals tested, then I want to gauge your _full_ power before we do anything else"

"But where can I do that?" asked Naruto "You know the villagers would go crazy if I did that anywhere near the village, and it would also draw way to much negative attention to anyone else"

"I'm going to bring you to the home of the toads once you're able to show me you can summon them reasonably well and met their boss summon" answered Jiraiya

"Oh, okay" said Naruto

Jiraiya brought Naruto into the private training grounds of the Hokage and those who have permission to enter. Once they were in the center of the large training field Jiraiya summoned a toad who had the summoning contract of the toads and opened it

"Alright, now all you need to do is sign your name in blood in the blank space next to your father's and then preform the correct handseals" instructed Jiraiya "I know you know them already from when you learned the kitsune summoning, so I don't need to tell you what they are"

Naruto quickly cut his palm with his claws before signing his _full_ name onto the scroll

"Good job, now lets see it in action" said Jiraiya as he closed up the scroll

"Alright here I go" said Naruto as he preformed the handseals "Summoning Jutsu!"

A large plume of smoke appeared and once it cleared there were two elderly toads standing there looking a little baffled

Jiraiya was stunned that Nartuo managed to summon the elders Ma and Pa on his very first try

"Jiraiya, any reason you summoned us right after breakfast?" asked Pa

"Actually Pa, Naruto was the one who summoned you" corrected Jiraiya who was still stunned

"Naruto? So you finally let him sign our contract?" asked Ma

"Um who are you two exactly?" asked Naruto who unknowingly reverted to his true form

"They're Ma and Pa, Gamabunta the Boss Toad's parents" explained Jiraiya "It takes a lot of chakra to summon them both at the same time"

"Oh" said Naruto as the realization of what his accomplishment meant before bowing to the elder toads and said "It's an honor to met you both"

"Such manners, unlike a certain summoner of ours" noted Ma as she gave Jiraiya a glare

"Heheh thanks" replied Naruto

"This makes things much easier" said Jiraiya "Seeing how we need to get to Mt. Myoboku for your training"

"Oh? What for?" asked Pa

"I want to see just how powerful Naruto really is without the village having a panic attack" answered Jiraiya "With him having the ability to call upon Kurama's chakra as well as his own yoki from being a half demon kitsune I'm sure the villager's would flip out if they sensed that type of chakra again"

"Fair point, luckily there's the perfect place to do that back home" said Pa "Give us a moment and we'll reverse summon you two"

"What about Shade?" asked Naruto

"Who?" asked Ma

"He's my personal kitsune summon from when I first learned how to summon" answered Nartuo

"You can just summon him when you arrive, plus he'd have his own way to follow you" said Pa "Kitsunes are like that, they can slip into just about anywhere and go anywhere they please without much thought on what others might think about them doing so"

"Sounds like what Naruto does very often" said Jiraiya "But it ended well for him in the end"

"I'm right here" said Naruto "But yeah, Jiji wasn't angry about it, and now I get paid to do it"

Ma and Pa went back home and within moments after leaving reversed summoned both Jiraiya and Natuto to Mt. Myoboku

(Line Break)

Naruto quickly took note of his new surroundings and found that there was a large amount of life energy in the air

"Wow, this place is amazing!" cried Naruto in awe

"I know, it's beautiful" agreed Jiraiya "I never get tired of coming here"

"Then why don't you visit more often and finish your Sage training?" asked Pa as he came over to them

"I just haven't had the time Pa!" explained Jiraiya "Ever since that masked man forced Kurama to attack the village there have been all sorts of things I've had to look into"

"Oh? Like what?" asked Pa with his arms crossed

"Orochimaru for one, trying to ease tensions between the village and the Uchihas, even though that failed in the end for the most part; and trying to figure out who this organization is that's interested in the biju" answered Jiraiya

"You mean the one that has the same name as the one those orphans you helped made before they vanished?" asked Naruto

"Yes that one" answered Jiraiya "I still don't know why they have the same name, all I know is who a few of their members are and what they appear to be after"

"And I'm going to have to face them someday as I have Kurama sealed into me" noted Naruto "Just great, like having Kurama sealed into me wasn't bad enough with how people treat me like the plague, now there's an entire group of S ranked yahoos after me"

"It's not my fault your life turned out this way" complained Kurama threw their bond

"I know I know, it's just such a pain in the neck sometimes, you know?" replied Naruto

"Literally in some cases" said Kurama

"Yeah, no kidding" agreed Naruto as he rubbed his left shoulder

"Talking to Kurama again?" asked Jiraiya

"Yeah" answered Naruto

"Follow me and I'll show you where you can let out your full power safely" said Pa

Naruto and Jiraiya were taken to a large circular impression in the ground big enough to hold Kurama easily and still have plenty of room

"This is where Gamabunta and the other large toads train" explained Pa "There's plenty of seals in place to keep any stray attacks from leaving the area and causing damage to the landscape or hitting anyone"

"How much can they take?" asked Naruto

"A full powered Tailed Beast Bomb from Kurama" answered Pa "Now head inside and show us what you can do"

"Alright" agreed Naruto as he entered the area

Once he got to the middle Naruto let his full power come to the forefront in a massive burst of chakra and yoki. Jiraiya took note that in his natural form Naruto, and not holding back, his power was on par with the one tailed biju in terms of raw power. And he still had yet to take his most powerful form, his full kitsune form

"How do you feel Naruto?" asked Jiraya

"Amazing! I had no idea I was this powerful" replied Naruto who still had a red cloak of raw chakra and yoki around him

"I agree, but how well can you control it?" replied Jiraiya

"Let's find out" said Naruto as he began going threw all the jutsus he knew to test how they'd react

It was very chaotic as all of his jutsus were way overpowered. Also Naruto had little to no control over them in the cost of how much chakra he was using or how strong he wanted them to be. The only thing remotely controlled was his Foxfire as it was a natural part of him

"Ok... before we move on how about you learn to control your full power as best you can for the first week" suggested Jiraya "We don't need you to slip and cause harm to those around you that aren't your enemies"

"I agree" added Pa who was amazed by how powerful Naruto was

"Umm just out of curiosity, how strong am I like this?" asked Nartuo

"Honestly as strong as the one tailed biju" answered Jiraiya "And you haven't even gone into your most powerful form"

"Or gained all nine of my tails" added Naruto who was shocked at just how strong he truly was currently

"I forgot about that" said Jiraiya "Every time you get another one of them you become even more powerful"

"I see five so far" said Pa "So there's four more to go"

"Kurama told me that I shouldn't get anymore for a while after the sixth one" said Naruto "But by the time I'm thirty I'll have them all"

"Well that's good to know" said Jiraiya "Any idea when the sixth one will come in?"

"Within the next few years" answered Naruto

"Good to know, now lets get at least some of your power under control" said Jiraiya

Thus the first week was spent having Naruto learning to control his vast power in every way possible. By the end they figured Naruto gained control over about 25% of his full power and was able to properly use most of his jutsus while using it

The second and third week was spent having Naruto master what jutsus he already knew and learning the ones he brought with him. The final week Pa decided to have Nartuo start learning how to sense Nature Chakra so that when the time comes Naruto can learn Sage Mode, he can do it a little easier. Of course due to the nature of the Curse Marks being derived from Sage Mode they started drawing in a small amount Nature Chakra into Naruto's chakra network, not enough to cause Naruto to start turning to stone, but enough to make his elemental jutsus stronger by 5%

This was a unforeseen effect the Curse Marks would have on Naruto, but one that worked out in his favor as it made his elemental attacks slightly stronger

"So Jiraiya where do you put Naruto in terms of strength overall?" asked Pa the night before Jiraiya and Naruto were to head back home

"Overall? High Chunin to low Special Jonin" answered Jiraiya "At full power? No clue"

"Hey Pervy Sage, what's for dinner tonight?" asked Naruto as he entered the room Jiraiya and Pa were in at Ma and Pa's house

"Not sure, we've used up our rations already" answered Jiraiya "I guess what ever Ma makes"

"I think I'll rather go hunt for my own food thank you very much" replied Naruto "If I only knew where I could go do that"

"The base of the mountain has plenty of things for you to hunt down" said Pa "Just be careful as that's close to the edge of out territory"

"Who lives at the bottom of the mountain?" asked Naruto

"The Rabbit Clan I believe" answered Pa as he thought about "But that's for most of the base, the forest down there belongs to the Monkey Clan, and they wouldn't like it if you tried hunting in their land without permission"

"So, rabbits it is then" said Naruto before changing into his kitsune form and running out the door

"Is it really okay for him to hunt down rabbits?" asked Jiraiya

"There's so many of them and they repopulate so fast, it wont matter anyway" said Pa "There's only one summoner they have currently and she's way off in the land of Hot Springs"

"Not to mention a lot of the other clans hunt them themselves" added Ma "So it's nothing new to them. Poor dears"

"Lucky him..." complained Jiraiya with anime tears as he had no way of getting out of eating Ma's cooking, which used all kinds of bugs... eww

(Line Break)

Naruto quickly made his way down the mountain path that would lead him to the base of the mountain and took note of the change in environment as there was less nature chakra in the air at the bottom than at the top of the mountain

"That's why the Toads are one of the few clans who can use Sage Mode" explained Kurama from the bond "Only the clans that live in areas rich in Nature Chakra learn how to harness it"

"Makes sense" agreed Naruto

Once reaching the bottom Naruto set out to find a meal and soon found the trail of a large rabbit and followed it

"Huh? Who's there?" called out the rabbit when he noticed he was being followed in fear

Naruto didn't breath a word like a true predator and got ready to take the rabbit down, not acknowledging the fact that it could talk as this was the land of summoning animals after all and all animals could talk

The rabbit became very scared and before he could bolt was hit by Naruto's Ki freezing him in place and making his little heart beat faster than it ever did before

"Please no! Let me go!" cried the rabbit in terror

Naruto's response was to leap out from the underbrush and latch onto the rabbit's neck with his powerful jaws, biting down as hard as could, killing the rabbit instantly with a small sequel being the only sound that came from the rabbit as he died

"Hmm looks about to be ten pounds, yum" said Naruto before he began tearing into his kill to eat him, leaving _nothing_ but the rabbit's bones behind

"Hmm still hungry, better find some more food" said Naruto once he was done

Naruto found, killed and ate four more rabbits before he was full and headed back to the top of Mt. Myoboku to go to bed

The next morning Naruto and Jiraiya were sent back to Konoha to report to Hiruzen and let him know just how strong Naruto really was and how much progress he had made over the month

"I see, incredible I knew Naruto was powerful" said Hiruzen after Jiraiya told him the events that accrued over the month, Naruto had gone off to find his friends and catch up with them

"Yes it is, anyone who forces Naruto to use his full power are going to have one hell of a time trying to beat him" said Jiraiya "And from what he told me Garra, who has the one tailed sealed into him, is afraid to make Nartuo angry with him as it's a major risk to his life"

"True, but I've noticed something odd in his behavior as of late, and his older siblings seem to be more on edge lately as well" said Hiruzen

"Then my guess that Orochimaru convinced Suna to betray us was right" said Jiraiya "And I bet the finals of the Chunin Exams are when they're going to strike"

"Yes I'm believe you're correct on that" agreed Hiruzen "That's why I've been using the funding Naruto has set aside to correct the weaknesses in out defenses and having our ninja on high alert for the exams"

"Think it'll work?" asked Jiraiya

"Not with the amount of time given" answered Hiruzen gravely "There was just to much to correct and not enough time. Furthermore Orochimaru knows our defenses well enough to bypass them easily, even with the corrections we've made so far"

"Hope you've been getting back into shape then sensei" said Jiraiya "We know Orochimaru will be coming after you"

"I'm aware of that" said Hiruzen "Sadly I'm to old to push myself as far as I used to. I fear after this we'll need a new Hokage weather I survive or not"

"I planned on finding Tsunade after the exams and bringing her back to help Lee, maybe Kushina will wake up by then and she can take the hat like she's always wanted" said Jiraiya

"I've been thinking what she's needed to wake up is Naruto" said Hiruzen "They've been apart long enough"

"I think you're right sensei" agreed Jiraiya "There's nothing medically wrong with her, so she should have woken up years ago"

"I'm sure you planned on bringing Naruto with you anyways" said Hiruzen "Which means when Kashunia wakes up she will become the first female Hokage"

(Line Break)

Naruto found his friends hanging around one of the training grounds and called out to them "Hey everyone I'm back!"

"Where have you been?" asked Ino "All we got was a clone telling us you went somewhere to go train before it dispelled"

"Sorry, can't say" replied Naruto "But how have you all been?"

"Training hard" answered Sasuke "Kakashi kept driving me into the ground the past month so I have a chance at beating Garra"

"I've been trying to figure out what I found out what I discovered in Sakura's head" said Ino

"What was it that you found anyway?" asked Naruto

"Well for one she has two souls" started Ino "Her inner self was the one I found when I entered her mind"

"And?" prompted Sasuke

"Well her inner self told me that when she was young something happened that caused her main personality to disappear and what we've been dealing with is what who ever did what they did to her to remain" explained Ino

"So someone caused most of Saukra's personality to disappear and what was left was her fan girl behavior, am I correct?" asked Naruto

"Yeah pretty much" replied Ino "The thing is whoever did this to her didn't know about her second self and that part of her has been not only trying to locate her missing half, but also get her the skills to the point to at least survive"

"But who would do that?" asked Choji

"From what we know, I'd suggest her own mother did this to her" said Shino

"Right, she's a gold digger and wants to live as much of the high class life as she can" said Naruto

"By any means necessary it seems" said Sasuke "Even using her own daughter to get it"

"You know the funny thing is Sakura _does_ have an older brother" said Naruto "He's even a ninja, but lives on his own away from his mother"

"How do you know that?" asked Sasuke "Sakura has never mentioned having an older sibling"

"Oh yeah, she does have an older brother" said Ino "I forget about him since I only met him once or twice when me and Sakura were about four and still friends"

"Well where is he?" asked Sasuke

"He works in the ANBU at the moment, but he lives at my apartment complex" answered Nartuo "Just so he can stay as far away from his mother as possible"

"But what about Sakura? Doesn't he care about her?" asked Ino

"He does, but he hasn't seen her in years" replied Naruto "If the paperwork he filled out to live at my apartment complex it said that Sakura was his half sister"

"How can that be?" asked Ino "Sakura's mother is married"

"She wasn't always married" said a voice from the side of the area the group was in

Everyone looked over and saw an ANBU with long pink hair and a rose styled mask covering his face standing there

"Who are you?" asked Kiba

"My name is Baranohana (Rose blossom) Haruno, Sakura's older brother" answered Baranohana as he removed his mask showing an older and male version of Sakura

"How are you Sakura's half brother?" asked Ino

"Mother's a gold digger and will do anything to get rich and live the high life, so she slept with a lot of wealthy men in hopes of having a kid with them and forcing him to marry her to take care of her. That's how I came about" answered Baranohana

"But it didn't work obviously" noted Nartuo

"Correct, the man refused to acknowledge me as his son" answered Baranohana "But that was just because he knew the type of woman mother is. He's actually kind to me and care deeply about me, it's just mother he can't stand"

"Who's your father?" asked Sasuke

"A noble in the Dynamo's court" answered Baranohana "I'm going to join the twelve guardians someday, so I'll be able to see him more often"

"Wow, that's some heritage" noted Sasuke "But what about Sakura? Who's her father?"

"Oh? Him he's just a wealthy merchant that just misses the mark to be upper class" answered Baranohana "The man will do anything to please her, but I'm sure mother will dump him for someone richer than him if she gets the chance. Then there's her trying to get me to marry into wealth so she can have access to it, but I refused her and told her I'll marry who ever I fall in love with"

"I take it didn't go over well?" asked Sasuke

"No it didn't and I left that very same day" answered Baranohana

"And now she's doing the same to Sakura by having her try to marry me" said Sasuke

"Correct, she'll most likely force Sakura to try to pull the same stunt she did that brought me into the world" warned Baranohana

"I already figured that might happen, so I planned ahead years ago and legally made it so I would chose what happens to any children I might have with someone I'm not married to" said Sasuke "And right now Naruto would become their legal guardian if something happens to me"

"Me? Why?" asked Naruto

"Because I trust you to raise them properly and with good morals" answered Sasuke "Plus you have the Sharingan and can teach them how to use theirs when they gain their own"

"Fair enough" replied Naruto

"I'll be going now, I have a mission to turn in" said Baranohana

"Hey Naruto I was wondering if you'd like to come with me, Sasuke, Choji and Shikamaru to the hot springs? I asked Shino if he wanted to come along, but turned me down"

Naruto quickly knew what they're plan was for this little trip, but didn't care, they're all males and legally adults "Sure why not"

The Ino and Hinata also knew what their plan was and just shook their heads at the boys behavior

Thus Naruto, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru and Sasuke all went to the hot springs to relax, and see just who was the biggest amongst them

Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and Sasuke all got in before Naruto and found that between them Kiba was the biggest, only slightly larger than Sasuke

That's when Naruto came over nude like the rest of them which gave a clear view of just how much larger he was than any of them

"Dang Naruto you're like a horse!" exclaimed Kiba in shock

"Checked that, and yeah it's pretty close" replied Nartuo as he got in the hot spring "So satisfied with the results of your little plan?"

"Hinata's going to be very sore after you two are married and go at it" noted Kiba

Naruto didn't like that comment and used his mastery of his water manipulation to create a wave of hot water to splash into Kiba's face

"Owww! That hurt!" cried Kiba in pain

"Then don't mention stuff like that!" yelled Naruto

"Even if it is true" said Sasuke "And non of us are even hard yet, so I can only imagine how big you can get"

"Oh? You want to find out?" challenged Naruto "I know a way to induce someone into getting a boner real quick"

"Prove it" challenged Sasuke

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you" said Naruto as he made a handsign which caused him to get very hard and very large

"Damn it's over a foot long" noted Kiba amazed at how large Naruto really was

"Being part kitsune does that to you" said Naruto "Now can we please just enjoy a nice soak?"

(Line Break)

The next day was the day of the finals and Naruto was very excited to finally stop hiding so much of his true strength, he got dressed, sealed numerous amounts of shurikens, kunais, a bo-staff, a sickle, and his two swords into seals on his arms and hips. Then he went over a checklist of all the jutsus he knew and how far along to mastery he was with them:

Shadow Clone: Mastered

Exploding Shadow Clone: Mastered

Foxfire: Mastered

Kitsune Style: Foxfire Vortex: Mastered

Kitsune Summoning: Suspended, but can summon Shade whenever needed easily

Toad Summoning: Expert, can summon just about any of the toads on the first attempt

Water Dragon Jutsu: Adept

Wind Dragon Jutsu: Adept

Kitsune Style: Fireball: Mastered

Kitsune Style: Great Fireball: Expert

Great Breakthrough: Mastered

Breakthrough: Mastered

Drilling Air Bullets: Adept

Air Bullets: Adept

Gale Palm: Mastered

Water Clone: Mastered

Fire Clone: Mastered

Henge: Mastered

Clone Jutsu: Mastered

Rope Escape Jutsu: Mastered

Shadow Imitation Jutsu: Expert

Shadow Wave Jutsu: Adept

Shadow Neck Binding Jutsu: Novice

Fireball Jutsu: Mastered

Mind Transfer Jutsu: Mastered

Blood Clone: Mastered

Phoenix Fire Flower: Mastered

Crystal Ball Jutsu: Mastered

Four Legs Jutsu: Mastered

Fog Clone: Expert

Water Bullet: Mastered

Hiding Camouflage Jutsu: Mastered

Earth Style: Underground Projection Fish Jutsu: Mastered

Projection Jutsu: Mastered

Eight Trigrams: Sixty-two Palms: Mastered

Eight Trigrams: Rotation: Expert

Big-Head Jutsu: Adept

Needle Guardian: Mastered

Needle Hell: Mastered

Hair Growth Jutsu: Mastered

Kitsune Style: Foxtail Slam: Expert

Shushin Jutsu: Mastered

Kitsune Style: Exploding Shadow Clone: Master

Water Dragonfang Jutsu: Adept

Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu: Adept

Water Encampment Jutsu: Expert

Water Fang Jutsu: Master

Mystical Palm Jutsu: Expert

Chakra Scalpel Jutsu: Novice

Tailed Beast Blast: Novice

Kitsune Style: Transformation: Mastered

Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death: Expert

Kitsune Style: Foxfire Storm: Mastered

Chidori: Novice

Sealing Art: Insight of One's Potential: Mastered

Chakra String: Mastered

Sealing Art: Mind Wipe: Mastered

Mud Wall Rampart: Adept

Neck Elongation Jutsu: Apprentice (Learning)

Great Inferno Jutsu: Novice

Kitsune Style: Great Inferno: Novice

Evil Sealing Art: Heavenly Shield of Will: Mastered

Lightning Clone: Adept

Firestarter Jutsu: Mastered

Water Splash Jutsu: Mastered

Kitsune Style: Wild Shape: Expert

Bringer of Darkness: Adept

Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell: Expert

Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings: Mastered

Demonic Illusion: Heaven and Earth Change: Mastered

Mud Dragon Jutsu: Novice

Wind Blade: Expert

Eight Trigrams: Thrity-Two Palms: Mastered

Eight Trigrams: Water Needle: Mastered

Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Palm: Expert

Four-Conner Sealing Barrier: Expert

Palm Heel Strike: Mastered

Four Symbols Seal: Mastered

Impure World Resurrection: Mastered

Water Style: Tearing Torrent: Expert

Water Prison Jutsu: Mastered

"Dang, I know a lot of different Jutus" said Naruto once he was done going over all of them "And there's still more in my library for me to learn"

Naruto headed out to the Chunin Exam Arena with sometime to spare. Once there he found Inari and Haku talking with Naruto's other friends

"Hey guys, how's everyone doing?" greeted Nartuo as he came over

"We're doing alright" said Choji

"Yes we're here to wish you good luck today" said Haku

"You show 'em who's boss!" shouted Konohamaru and Inari

"With you all behind me, how can I lose?" said Naruto happily "Now I got to head inside so I can compete"

"We'll be rooting for you, Ino and Sasuke" Haku as him and the others headed to the spectator's section

"Hey Nartuo have you seen Sasuke?" asked Ino when Naruto entered the main arena floor

"No I haven't, but he should be here on time" said Naruto "Kakashi sensei knows better than to make him late"

"I hope so" said Ino

In another part of the arena the Sand Siblings were talking to Baki, there sensei about the invasion plan

"You really think this is going to work?" asked Kankuro "We all know that Naruto is the biggest threat since he has the nine tailed beast sealed into him and is incredibly skilled in all kinds of jutsus"

"He even scared Garra with his power" added Temari "Maybe we should rethink this"

"Your father agreed to the plan" said Baki "I don't know why he decided to continue with the plan, even after I told him about Naruto Uzumaki"

"I'm worried about Garra" said Kankuro "Ever since the preliminaries ended he's been acting strange, even for him"

"Yes, I've noticed it as well" added Temari

"As have I" said Baki "I've been thinking about things and we might be being played like fools by Orochimaru and are nothing more than pawns in his game"

"What should we do then?" asked Kankuro

"Avoid fighting the Leaf, and get Garra as far away as possible. Beyond that try your best to get promoted" answered Baki "I just hope the Leaf understands what led to this, for our sake"

Back in the arena

The stadium quickly started to fill up and was very lively with activity as rich merchants, lords and nobles came to watch the Chunin Exam Finals from all across the land

"The finals of the Chunin Exams will begin shortly" called out Hayate (The meeting between Kabuto and Baki didn't happen, so he lived)

"Oh hey Sasuke glad you made it" said Naruto as Sasuke came over

"I had no plans on being late Naruto, it would only make getting promoted even harder" said Sasuke "And it would reflect poorly on me and my clan, which I can't let happen"

"Have a plan to beat Garra?" asked Naruto

"Kakashi sensei taught me his Chidori as a way to get past his defense, but beyond that I'm not sure what I can do" answered Sasuke

"I'd be careful Sasuke due to that sand of his Garra most likely has never been injured and it could very well send him over the edge" warned Naruto

"I'll keep that in mind" said Sasuke "How about you then, how are you going to best Neji?"

"Oh you'll see" replied Naruto "I'm going to show everyone just how strong I really am"

"What about your kitsune powers? Are you going to reveal them as well?" asked Sasuke

"I might, you'll just have to wait and see" replied Naruto with a grin

"Just don't go overboard alright" said Sasuke "I'm sure the Hokage would like his stadium to be still standing after your fight"

"Hehehehehe, yeah I'm sure destroying the place would look really badly for me" agreed Naruto sheepishly

 **Note: There now you can see what jutsus Naruto knows, however there are other ones he does know from the Hidden Scroll he got. But I don't know what jutsus besides the Exploding Shadow Clone and Impure World Resurrection to have in it, plus there's the jutsus from the other clans to consider. Any suggestions you all have will be appreciated, weather they're from cannon or other fanfics I don't really care so long as I know where they came from if they are indeed an original jutsu from another fanfiction**


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto, the Hidden Genius of the Leaf**

 **Chapter 15**

"I'm glad you could make it Kazekage" greeted Hiruzen as his Suna counterpart and his two guards arrived in the Kage Box

"Yes, I'm sure your old bones are relived as they would have a hard time making to Suna" replied the man, who was really Orochimaru in disguise

"I may be old, but I still have a few more years in me" replied Hiruzen who knew full yell the man before really was

"Perhaps now lets talk about the genin taking part in the finals today" suggested Orochimaru

"Alright, what do you think of Ino Yamanaka and Dosu of the Sound?" asked Hiruzen

"From what I've read, neither of them are ready for the next level" answered Orochimaru "But who knows? Perhaps they'll surprise us. Their match could go either way"

"Alright, how about Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga?" asked Hiruzen

"Naruto is very clearly a chunin in every way but name and despite Neji's own impressive resume Naruto is going to win" answered Orochimaru who had looked into Naruto's skills after he gave him those three Curse Marks to see how valuable he would be to him, but found that Naruto just was to much of a risk and called in an extra surprise for the invasion

"Yes, Naruto is quite the ninja" agreed Hiruzen "His goal of becoming Hokage someday is something many people who know him well enough know is something he's going to achieve eventually"

"Yes, I can see he has that quality about him" agreed Orochimaru who thought 'To bad he's not going to be able to reach that goal in the end'

"Well now lets move on to Shikamaru Nara and Temari" said Hiruzen

"Not to be bias, but Temari will win" said Orochimaru

"Oh? I wouldn't count Shikamaru out before they've shown us what they can do" said Hiruzen "You never know what tricks they have up their sleeves"

"That is the way of the ninja, never letting the enemy know everything about you" agreed Orochimaru

"That is very much true, and I'm sure the fight between Shino Aburame and Kankuro will be full of surprises as well" said Hiruzen "But the final fight of the first round is what everyone is here to see"

"Yes the last Uchiha and Garra of the Desert, a fight not to miss" agreed Orochimaru

"Of course they are also excited to see one of the last Uzumakis fight as well" noted Hiruzen "Those who survive against them or witness them in action say is a sight to behold and fear"

"Yes, history is full of many prominent Uzumakis, and the loss of their village was a massive loss to the clan" said Orochimaru

"Indeed it was, and our failure of saving their village is one of our greatest shames" said Hiruzen

(Line Break)

Soon it was time for the finals of the Chunin Exams to begin and all the contestants were lined up waiting for the finals to start

"Welcome one and all to this year's Chunin Exams!" announced Hiruzen as he used the Projection Jutsu so everyone could hear him "We have a fine selection of hopeful genin today, now lets wish them all good luck in their matches as we begin with the first match"

"Will Ino Yamanaka and Dosu of the Sound please stay here while the rest of the fighters head to their designated waiting area" called Hayate

Everyone headed to the spectator's booth set aside for them to either watch and cheer Ino on, or just ignore the match entirely

"Hope you're ready girly" taunted Dosu "Cuz that little pretty face of yours isn't going to be so nice once I'm done with you"

"Whatever, like you can say anything with those bandages covering your face and all" replied Ino with some boredom in her voice

"Let the first match" said Hayate "Begin!"

Dosu started off the fight by tossing a hand full of kunai and Ino who deftly jumped out of the way and tossed two kunai herself which landed just in front of Dosu

"Ha! You missed!" mocked Dosu right before he noticed the explosive tags on them and jumped out of the way of the ensuing blast

Of course as they were made by Naruto, they were far stronger than regular explosive tags and thus, Dosu was caught in the full brunt of the explosion and was sent flying into the wall

"Heheh, man I'm good" chuckled Naruto when he saw the explosion his tags made

"You made those explosive tags?" asked Temari in shock

"I am an Uzumaki, we're renown for our skills with seals" replied Naruto with a shrug "That wasn't even the largest explosion I can make so far"

"Exactly how big can you make them?" asked Kankuro nervously

"Eh? About twice the size as the one you just saw" replied Naruto when he thought about it for a moment

Temari and Kankuro both looked very nervous from that little bit of intel

"Naruto, dad wants me to let you know you're allowed to use any and all skills you've gained" said Shikamaru "After all, you have the largest collection of jutsus from across the village that I know of"

"Oh? He did?" replied Naruto "Lord Hiashi told me something along those lines not that long ago, so even more things to scare and surprise the idiotic villagers with. I love it"

"Thought you would" said Shikamaru with a grin "After all you put in all that effort to gain that knowledge, be a shame to let it not go to use"

"Hey look Ino just won" noted Naruto

"What? How?" asked Shikamaru

"She trapped him in a genjutsu and then warped him up in some flowers, how she did that I have no idea" answered Naruto

"Her family runs a flower shop, it makes sense when you think about it" commented Sasuke with a shrug "It's a nice little place with a good selection"

"Been there before?" asked Naruto

"Yes to when I need to pay my respects I go there to get the flowers I need" answered Sasuke

"Looks like you're up Naruto, kick Neji's ass for us" said Shikamaru "After what he did to Hinata he needs it"

"Oh I plan on making him wish I killed him after I'm done with him" said Naruto darkly "No one harms family like that or those close to me the way he did"

(Line Break)

"So who do you think made the cut?" asked Hiruzen

"Neither of them are ready for the next step" answered Orochimaru "The girl shows promise, but she appears to have been one of those dreaded fan girls for some time before recovering"

"Yes, she was" said Hiruzen grimly "Thankfully she snapped out of it and is on the right track to becoming a fine ninja someday"

"Oh look the next round is about to begin" noted Orochimaru

(Line Break)

"Will Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki please come down" called Hayate who thought 'May Kami have mercy on Neji today, Naruto's going to tear him apart after what happened'

Everyone could tell the tense air that fell upon them as both the ever calm Neji and Naruto who looked like he had a serious bone to pick with Neji

"I hear uncle let you a commoner of all people try their luck at learning our sacred fighting style" scowled Neji

"How long ago did you hear that?" asked Naruto

"Sometime ago" answered Neji angerly "How my uncle could have my father killed and then teach an outsider the Gentle First right after is a disgrace"

"True your uncle showed me the basics" replied Naruto "However the reason he did was because of my part in saving Hinata when that Kumo nin tried to kidnap her when we were three"

"A foolish endeavor" mocked Neji "It's fitting though how two weaklings cling to one another they way you and Hinata do, both fated to fail and become overshadowed by those greater than you"

"Right, sure... I'm a weakling" said Naruto in a deadpan "and so is Hinata. Neji you've been so wrapped up in your fatalistic nonsense that you've paid no attention to those around you to see just how strong they really are"

"Prove it then" challenged Neji as he activated his Byakugan and got into the Gentle Fist stance

"Oh I will" promised Naruto as he also got into the Gentle Fist stance

"Begin" said Hayate who jumped as far back as he could as he knew just how chaotic this fight was going to get

Both Neji and Naruto charged each other and began to strike at each other's chakra points, but either deflected the blow or moved to avoid it getting hit. Worked great for Naruto, not so much for Neji as Naruto's sharp claws would pierce him when ever he would get hit by one of them

"Eight Trigrams: Rotation!" yelled Neji as he span in place creating a dome of chakra that knocked Nartuo flying

"You're in my field of divination" announced Neji when he got close to Naruto "Eight Trigrams: Sixty-four Palms!"

Neji quickly began hitting all of Naruto's chakra points, closing them instantly. Naruto wasn't able to do anything as he was slightly dazed from being thrown back the way he was

"It's over" said Neji in a tone of finality as he walked away "I've closed off all your chakra points, there's no way you can move. That'll teach you to reach for something that you can't achieve"

Suddenly a foul chakra began filling the air causing Neji to stop in his tracks

"Heheheheheheh, Hahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Naruto "You really think that this is over? No way, you may have sealed off my normal chakra, but I have two other sources of power to call upon"

Neji turned and saw bright red chakra beginning to emanate from Naruto right before a massive burst of power erupted from him, exposing his true form to the world

"This is far from over Neji, I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Hinata" growled Naruto darkly "I'm going to break you to the point you'll wish I ended you instead of leaving you to suffer"

Neji was only slightly fazed by Naruto's threat and went back into the Gentle Fist stance and announced "No matter what, you will always be a loser. Fate already declared me the winner of this match, so give up"

"I think not" growled Naruto before he roared loudly enough to shake the ground and yelled "Kitsune Style: Foxfire Storm!"

A massive rain of large balls of blue fire suddenly began raining down upon the field causing Neji to deflect or avoid them as he tried to get in close to Naruto to take him down

"Kitsune Style: Foxtail Slam!" yelled Naruto as he spun sideways slamming his five tails into Neji sending him flying when he got close

"Don't think getting close is going to work on me" said Naruto "I got a large number of tricks up my sleeve, how about you?"

"Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Palm!" yelled Neji as he caused two burst of chakra to fly at Naruto

"Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Palm!" countered Naruto who preformed the same exact move causing the two moves to cancel each other

Neji tried once again to get in close to Naruto who simply jumped into the air and said "Kitsune Style: Foxfire Inferno"

Naruto proceeded to breath out a massive gout of blue fire down on Neji who used the Eight Trigrams: Rotation to protect himself, however Neji was still slightly singed from the attack due to how powerful it was

Neji then leaped up at Naruto to attack him while in the air, but Naruto yelled "Eight Trigrams: Whirlpool!" and created a massive vortex of water around him as he spun in the air and sent a soaked Neji crashing into the ground

"Here let me dry you off" said Naruto as he began to get close to the ground "Eight Trigrams: Tornado!" creating a massive twister from his fast spinning motions which picked Neji up off the ground and flung him into the wall

"As you can see Neji I'm well versed with the Gentle Fist, so much so that I found a way to improve it beyond it's previous limits by integrating elemental chakra into it as shown with both my Eight Trigrams: Whirlpool and Tornado"

"How dare you make a mockery out of years of tradition!" yelled Neji

"Times change Neji, I would think that the Hyugas would love discovering ways to maintain their prestige" said Naruto "I mean other clans across the elemental nations work on ways to constantly improve, not doing so will cause them to fade away or die out eventually"

"Shut up!" yelled Neji "You know nothing about how my clan"

"If you say so" replied Naruto as he knew a lot about the clans in the village

Neji tossed a large number of kunai and shuriken at Naruto who noted the explosive tags on them and jumped back out of the way, only to be met with a barrage of blows from Neji who suddenly appeared where he landed

"Employed the Clone Jutsu on me" noted Naruto as he knocked Neji away from him "Clever, but now you're in _my_ field of divination. Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!"

"Gaaah!" yelled Neji as Naruto hit most of his chakra points with each strike, and was sent flying after the attack was done

"Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Palm!" yelled Neji as he sent a large burst of chakra at Naruto who jumped out of the way

"You think the Hyuaga's are the only people I learned from Neji?" asked Naruto who preformed a quick string of handseals that ended on rat "Cuz think again, Shadow Wave Jutsu!"

Suddenly a large wave of darkness burst out from Naruto's shadow which nailed Neji hard

"How did you get a hold of that?" asked a heavily breathing Neji "I thought only Naras knew that"

"That's up to Lord Hokage to say, just know I have the Nara's and Hyuaga's blessing to use their jutsus" answered Naruto who then yelled "Kitsuen Style: Great Fireball!" and sent a large blast of blue fire at Neji who used Rotation to protect himself again

However due to some of his chakra points being sealed it wasn't as strong as it normally would be, so some of the attack did land and singed Neji even more. Neji then charged Naruto in a burst of speed and landed a few blows on him before being repealed by Naruto using Rotation

"Neji, how many times do I have to send you flying before you get the picture? Getting in close isn't going to work" asked Naruto

"Don't talk down to me!" snarled Neji "Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Palm!"

Naruto easily side stepped the attack by jumping into the air and saying "Kitsune Style: Foxfire Inferno" breathing another massive gout of blue fire that hit Neji square on and blasted him into the wall even though he used Rotation to defend himself

"Give it up Neji, you think life's so bad and every action is predetermined just because your father died due to a mistake Hiashi made years ago. Newsflash I've never knew either of my parents while you got know yours before they died" said Naruto as he began to walk away from the very injured Neji who was still lodged into the wall

"Your bitch of a mother must have ran off because she didn't want the responsibility of a child like the slut of a wore she is and your bastard of a father abandoned you because he never wanted or loved you in the first place as both of them only wanted a good one night stand, nothing more nothing less" said Neji

Everyone who heard that instantly knew Neji was a dead man, especially those who knew who Naruto's parents are. Evident when Naruto froze in place and let _all_ of his Ki out in full, took on a very demonic appearance threw the use of the Kitsune Style: Wild Shape Jutsu, turned to face Neji with a face full of pure hate and said in the most terrifying voice ever heard come out of him "Neji I was going to let you live for Hinata's sake, but now, forget it. No one and I mean no one talks about my parents like that, especially when they have no clue who they are. Now **DIE!** "

Naruto suddenly moved faster than anyone could follow, pierced Neji's chest with his open hand, grabbed his heart before roaring " **Burn in HELL!** " and burned Neji to death with his Foxfire from the inside out. Naruto then took a deep breath calming himself down, and reeled in his Ki and walking back to the spectator's section for the participants of the finals with a grim face

The people were unsure how to respond to this as in the end Neji got what happened to him as what he said was _way_ out of line, but they were also scared that the Kyuubi had finally taken over, or something along those lines as Naruto now sported five fox tails and ears

"Uh Naruto is everything alright?" asked Hayate with worry

"No, I honestly did not want to kill Neji and instead make him see the errors of his ways, but then he had to take it to far and insult two of the greatest ninjas this village ever produced" answered Nartuo "I mean everyone knows you do _not_ insult my mother, the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero if you know what's good for you and I got a lot from her, _including_ her fiery temper. What's worse is she is _still_ alive even if she's in a coma"

The villagers in the stands pale considerably as they all remember Kushina and how violent she would get when insulted or made fun of by anyone, and that the way they've treated her son meant that when she wakes up. There will be hell to pay for their miss treatment of Naruto over the years. Some also realized who Naruto's father had to be as there was only one person Kushina had her eye on and that was Minato Namazaki, the Fourth Hokage, oh shit they're in trouble

(Line Break)

Orochimaru wasn't sure what to do, Naruto showed that he was far stronger than he realized and he would never be able to control him. Luckily he had informed Iwa that there was an Uzumaki still alive in Konoha as Iwa wanted the clan to be completely wiped out as well as Konoha. Thus Iwa sent a large number of their forces for Orochimaru to use as he saw fit during the invasion. Kumo the other village Orochimaru contacted as far as Orochimaru knew only sent out a small group to report on what happens as while they weren't willing to attack Konoha they did want to know what happened and sent a small team down to watch the events that would unfold by watching the exams in person and then getting out of the village when things go south

They didn't expect to find two jinchuriki taking part in the exams, one that was clearly mentally unstable while the other a complete powerhouse with full control over his powers _and_ was sane, only losing it when his parents were insulted. This also made them realize that the two biggest blunders Kumo made against Konoha were going to come back to bite them soon

"Killer B, just how strong is Naruto?" asked Yugito the jinchuriki of the two tailed beast

"Scarily strong" replied B the eight tailed jinchuriki "Anyone who messes with him in such a way are doomed to the same fate as that Neji kid"

"Yeah, and it was a idiot's fault for him turning out that way" said Yugito "A really wanted things to work out, but that idiot had to go and ruin everything"

"A was livid when he heard what happened, especially so after he found that the counsel demanded the head of the man who killed him on his behalf" said B "Heads rolled after that, but it was to late to salvage the situation and get the treaty to pass"

"Well after seeing Naruto do what he did, what do you think is going to happen when shit hits the fan?" asked Yugito

"Don't know the little bugger is far stronger than we thought he would be" replied B "And the control he has over his _own_ demonic power is amazing"

"His own? Don't you mean the Kyuubi's?" asked Yuagito

"No cat, old Kurama made him part kitsune" corrected B "Which means he has his own yoki he can call upon well before he'll have to use the old fox's power"

"How in the world can that happen?" asked Yugito in shock

"That's something Kurama, or any of the tailed beasts for that matter can do given the correct set of circumstances" answered B "Which means Naruto's mother had to be the last jinchuriki of Kurama"

"I don't understand" said Yugito "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Those born to a jinchuriki have a large amount of the biju that's sealed into their mother yoki in them which could turn them part demon, but that yoki fades quickly within the first year" explained B "But if that child winds up having that same biju sealed into them soon after they're born that yoki doesn't fade away and has a high chance of changing them into a half demon, or even full demon if they succumb to it. The biju is the one who decides how fast it happens or if at all or not"

"So Kurama changed Naruto into a part kitsune?" asked Yugito

"With Naruto's permission given how he has full control over himself, if he didn't he'd go berserk" answered B "They must get a long really well for it to have happened, but just what his limits are currently I don't know"

"Lets wait and see how things turn out and keep an eye on him then" suggested Yugito

"Yes lets" agreed B

(Line Break)

After Naruto left the field a team of ninjas came out to clean up and repair the mess made out of the arena as well as collect Neji's ashes. Once done the next match was ready to comence

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Temari "I'm not going to forfeit my match just to conserve chakra"

"I'm not either, but giving the look Garra is giving" said Kankuro "It might be best to let him go as soon as possible before he snaps"

"Right... we really don't want that to happen" replied Temari "But I still want to at least make a good showing"

Suddenly Hiruzen called out "Due to the large amount of requests the match between Sasuke Uchiha and Garra of the Desert will take place next"

"What? How'd that happen?" asked Kankuro in shock as Sasuke and Garra left for their fight

"You think we're not aware of what's going on today?" asked Shikamaru casually from the railing "I mean how blind do you think we are?"

"What do you mean?" asked Temari nervously

"We're talking about the invasion plans right?" asked Naruto who was next to Shikamaru "I mean I spent years finding holes in our defenses and had many of them patched up afterwords, not as well as I'd like but well enough I suppose"

Kankuro and Temari both were struck dumb by this and froze in place

"We've also noted that you two along with your sensei appear to realize the mistake your father has made" said Naruto "To bad that mistake cost him his life at the hands of Orochimaru, who's taken his place"

"How do you know that?" asked Kankuro who couldn't believe his father was dead

"I'm a sensor, once I know someone's chakra signature they can't hide from me very easily" answered Naruto "And the person next to Jiji is Orochimaru, not Rasa of the Gold Dust"

"If father's dead then good riddance I never care for that man" said Temari with venom "I mean he wanted to turn one of his own children into a weapon, but neither me or Kankuro were compatible to house the one tailed Biju"

"Yeah and he only saw us as tools, not family as we grew up" added Kankuro "He even forbid us from getting close to Garra and had our uncle who loved him lie and try to kill Garra when he was young, turning him into the monster he is now"

"So you can see why non of us care if he died or not" finished Temari "All we want is Garra to go back to the kind caring person he used to be before our uncle was forced to turn him into a monster"

"So what are you going to do once everything starts?" asked Shino

"Get Garra as far away as possible" answered Temari "It's the only way to save as many lives as possible when he transforms"

"If that happens then I'll stop him" said Nartuo "I can sense that there is something driving both Garra and Shukaku insane"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kankuro

"I sense three other souls around Garra, one I know is Shukaku, one holds nothing but love, but the last one is dark, foul and evil"

"Mother is the one full of love, she swore to protect Garra no matter what" said Temari "As for the evil spirit it has to be that priest that was sealed away with Sukaku when Suna first sealed him into that sacred teapot all those years ago as a way to control him"

"Idiots, you can't do that" said Naruto "That's why Shukaku acts the way he does, he can't sleep properly due to that priest bothering him all the time"

"How does Shukaku act normally then?" asked Temari

"Honestly not that different" answered Naruto "But is a lot calmer and reasonable and _won't_ drive his host insane from sleep deprivation, meaning his host will be able to sleep soundly with out fear"

"Sounds good and all, but is there a way to cure them?" asked Temari

"I'm the only one who can currently as I can remove the priest from Sukaku and return him to normal" answered Naruto

"I only hope that things work out in the end" said Kankuro "We have enough problems with the Wind Dynamo cutting our budget _and_ sending missions to Konoha instead of us"

"And I take it that's why Suna plans on attacking?" asked Shikamaru "Get rid of the competition and all that, but doing that would only plunge the world into _another_ great war to as the remaining villages try to claim the void left by Konoha's destruction"

"Father clearly didn't think things threw on this" said Temari

"No kidding, now watch the fight between Sasuke and Garra is about to start" said Naruto as he turned around to watch

(Line Break)

"You will prove my existence Sasuke Uchiha" said Garra who was full of bloodlust

"Yes killing people _defiantly_ proves that" replied Sasuke sarcastically "Of course if there's no one alive how can they acknowledge you're alive yourself?"

"Shut up!" snarled Garra

"Alright begin!" said Hayate who jumped away knowing that this wasn't going to last very long due to the invasion planed to start during this fight

Sasuke jumped back and tossed a large number of shuriken at Garra who just stood there letting his sand move seemingly on its own to block the attack before turning into a sand clone and sending the shuriken back with more force

Sasuke moved out of the way and used the Great Fireball Jutsu at Garra who simply used his sand to block the attack

"Dang it, my fire still isn't as hot as Naruto" said Sasuke when he saw that his attack failed miserably

"Amuse me Sasuke" mocked Garra as he sent a massive wave of sand at Sasuke who jumped back to avoid the sand

Sasuke tossed a batch of kunai that had Naruto's explosive tags on them which blew the sand across the arena when they exploded, the explosion also knocked Garra back quite a few feet and singed his clothing

"Dang even Naruto's explosive tags aren't very effective" noted Sasuke as he avoided more of Garra's sand based attacks

Sasuke decided to start using Rock Lee's speed and fighting style as one of his last ways of trying to win the match. This caught Garra off guard for a few moments, but when he recovered he surrounded himself in a dome of sand to begin his transformation

Sasuke tried conventional ways of trying to break through the incredibly hard dome of sand, with Naruto's explosive tags doing any credible damage

"Great, the only thing I have that can get past that is Chidori" mused Sasuke "Hope Naruto can handle him, cuz I know I sure can't at my current strength"

(Line Break)

"Garra's began his transformation hasn't he?" asked Naruto from his where he stood

"That's not part of the plan we were told" said Temari "Garra is doing his own thing again, like every other time he's annoyed or things aren't going his way"

"Get ready to get him out of here cuz Sasauke is about to stop him" warned Naruto "And it's not going to be pretty"

"Why?" asked Kankuro

"Because he's about to become the first person to wound Garra" answered Naruto "Just look at the jutsu Sasuke is preparing for"

Everyone in the booth noticed Sasuke had stuck himself up high on the wall before charging up for a Chidori and charging at full speed right at Garra to jab him

"Kakashi you didn't teach Sasuke the Chidori did you?" asked Guy disapprovingly "That's not something he should know at his age"

"And teaching Lee how to open the gates is any better?" replied Kakashi "Sasuke only learned that move as a last ditch effort to win. Plus Naruto also learned it as well, but hasn't trained himself in how to use it fully yet since the way he learned it was different than how Saskue did"

"You mean he learned it from his Sharingan?" asked Guy

"Correct, remember what I told you about Wave?" replied Kakashi "It was when he shoved Haku and took a Chidori to the lung was when he learned it"

"A very youthful, but risky move that was" noted Guy "But worked out alright in the end as Naruto gained the final form of his Sharingan and we gained two new members of our ninja core, even if one is still in the academy"

(Line Break)

Sasuke charged down at Garra as fast as he could with his Chidori from his perch on the wall and as avoided the spikes of sand sent his way by Garra thanks to his Sharingan and pierced right threw the dome of sand and right into Garra's left shoulder, wounding him for the first time

Sasuke quickly backed away as fast as possible as he knew things were about to go south very fast

"Mother what is this warm liquid I feel?" asked Garra in confusion from with in the dome

"Blood? It's my BLOOD!" screamed Garra as soon as he realized what happened, shattering the dome in the process

As that happened numerous feathers started falling from the sky, signaling the start of the invasion

 **Note: Oh dear, looks like those foolish civilian counselors are going to regret not investing in the defenses of the village unlike the rest of the counsel who put aside at least some money for maintaining the defense of the village. Hope those improvements that were made are enough to keep the village safe from those outside forces and summons**

 **Also sorry for killing of Neji, but I highly doubt Naruto would have spared him after everything Neji said about his parents (FYI what I wrote was the water downed version, as I can't think of anything worse to put down as I only mildly swear, and that's rare for me to be pushed far enough to do so. And please don't offer suggestions in the reviews, just imagine what Neji said to yourself)**

 **Also Naruto's power is going to cap out shortly until the time skip between parts I and II. His current power level is Mid to High Chunin when not using his full power, otherwise it's High Chunin, possibly low Special Jonin due to his overall low level of control over his full power**


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto, the Hidden Genius of the Leaf**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Note: Not hidden for very long now. Also fair warning many scene changes are going to take place in this chapter and they may not all be as good as other versions out there, so bare with me**

As soon as Garra's dome of sand exploded outward a large scale genjutsu was cast over the spectators in the arena, but with so many of them being ninjas who removed the genjutsu, it wasn't as effective as Kabuto had hoped as he was the one who cast it

"My intel didn't mention this many ninjas were going to be here today" noted Kabuto "This might make things harder if they knew what we were planing this entire time, but how did they find out?"

(Line Break)

Down in the arena floor Sasuke watched as Garra's siblings quickly came down besides him

"Come on lets get you out of here" said Kankuro as him and Temari grabbed hold of the disoriented Garra as being forced to stop his transformation severely clouded his mind

"Go get him out of here as fast as you two can" said Sasuke "Naruto will go with to stop him when the time comes, I know I can't win against him at my current level of power"

The sand siblings then quickly jumped away while Sasuke awaited orders and defended himself from the enemy

(Line Break)

A large number of Sand and Sound ninjas made their way to the section where the various lords and dynamos were, only to find the Fire Dynamo waiting for them, along with the remaining Guardian Twelve, in full battle garb

"What? You thought I was just the leader of Fire Country?" asked the Fire Dynamo "I also was trained in the ninja arts and almost became an S class ninja before I took the throne, so if you think I'm going to roll over, guess again"

Those poor fools didn't know what hit them, especially when Tora who had gotten properly trained to be a true nin cat attacked them in a ball of wild fury

"Well I'm sure my wife will be happy to know Tora kept her safe during this turn of events" noted the Fire Dynamo

"Sir, what shall we do?" asked one of the Twelve Guardians

"Remain here, these pompous fools are going to keep coming after my fellow dynamos, so it's best we keep them safe" answered the Fire Dynamo who then looked over to the pompous and fat form of the sleeping Wind Dynamo "Even if one of them is to blame for Suna's betrayal"

(Line Break)

At the wall Lord Jiraiya was waiting to help in the defense of the walls and watched as five large multi headed snake summons appeared and tried to ram threw the wall. Only for the reinforced seals that keep the wall intact stop all but the largest of of them, after a good number of solid blows to break it down

"One breech is better than five, but it's still a problem" noted Ibiki from his perch further in the village

Jiraiya summoned the Toad Boss to battle to fend of the snakes while one of the fifteen Blood Clones Naruto made of himself years ago summoned some smaller toads to cover them

"How long have you all been around again?" Ibiki asked the Blood Clone next to him

"Boss made us all a few weeks before the Uchiha Massacre" answered the clone "We've survived so long thanks to all the seals the boss used during our creation"

"Just how durable are you all?" asked Ibiki

The clone thought about it for a moment before saying "We can take a good number of hits, but anything fatal will kill us unless treated immediately"

"Treated? Wouldn't you just disperse like normal clones?" asked Ibiki

"Nope, our bodies are real so if we die our bodies remain thanks to the seals on us, which means we can recover from most injuries if treated fast enough" replied the clone "In fact we've been around so long and are so durable we're practically human ourselves"

"But you can't reproduce" noted Ibiki who was curious if it was true or not

"Actually the boss tested us after he started learning medicine and found that due to how he made us and how long we've been alive, we're actually very fertile as odd as it is" corrected the clone "So like I said we're almost human"

Ibiki was stunned at the genius Naruto showed through the creation of a highly advanced version of the blood clone that no one ever thought of, and at such a young age "I'm going to have to ask Naruto just what you can do after this"

"Get ready here they come" said the clone as large numbers of Sound and Sand ninjas came running threw the hole in the wall "And go ahead, boss isn't going to mind. At least I don't think he would"

(Line Break)

Kakashi and the other jonin senseis defended the civilians that were still in the arena directing their students to get them away from the fighting while they cover them

"What about Naruto?" asked Sakura who somehow managed to prevent her from falling asleep and was showing a small glimpse of her true potential during the fighting

"He's got a different mission" answered Asuma as he killed a Sound ninja "Naruto's large skill set and ability to spam Shadow Clones are going to be handy in repelling this invasion"

"But he went after Garra and his siblings" said Kiba "How is he going to do repel the invasion with his focus elsewhere?"

"Naruto created fifteen special blood clones years ago that are stationed around the village to provide support, didn't anyone notice a slightly different dressed clone appear next to the original right before his match?" explained Kakashi

The look the genin gave him was answer enough

"No? Well that clone was one of them and had told Naruto that they were in place" said Kakashi

"If Naruto made them years ago shouldn't they have dispersed by now?" asked Sakura

"Blood Clones last much longer and the seals Naruto used during their creation made them essentially their own person as they have their own chakra networks and produce their own chakra, the only thing Naruto has to do for them is use the Mind Transfer Jutsu to pass certain information along between them" explained Kakashi "It was an amazing sight as he brought them all to life, very taxing on his end, but well worth it in the end"

"Wow Naruto managed to do that" noted Ino in awe as she avoided being skewered by a kunai "But wait, how does he know one of my clan's jutsus?"

"Same way he know mine Ino" explained Shikamaru "The Hokage granted him permission to slip into anywhere in the village and anything he finds of interest he gets to keep as part of his payment in finding weak points in our security"

"Naruto attempted to come to my clan's compound, but quickly left after our bugs drove him off" said Shino as he had his bugs swarm a small group poor Sound ninja to death "He came by the next day and explained why he tried to sneak in that night. It was very amusing"

"We should continue this conversation after this is over" said Kakashi as he killed two ninjas who tried to sneak up on him with his famous White Chakra Saber

(Line Break)

As soon as the genjutsu was cast Orochimaru made his move to attack Hiruzen, only to be caught of guard when he countered the attack and jumped back

"Did you really think you had me fooled Orochimaru?" asked Hiruzen "We've known about your plans for sometime now, maybe not the full extent, but enough to take the proper countermeasures"

"Well well, you've surprised me Saratobi Sensei" said Orochimaru with amusement "But no matter you will die this day and your precious village will be left in ruin"

"We will see about that" said Hiruzen as he got ready to take on his former student

"Yes we shall" agreed Orochimaru

Suddenly the two guards Orochimaru had with him split into four different individuals who then created a double Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment barrier around Hiruzen and Orochimaru, however Naruto managed to slip in before the barrier trapped them in on the top of the roof

"Naruto what are you doing here?" asked Hiruzen in shock

"I'm just a clone Jiji" corrected the clone "I'm here to help on my own admission"

Hiruzen figured that this clone was one of the fifteen special blood clones Naruto made a few years ago "Be careful then Orochimaru isn't one of the Sannin for nothing"

Orochimaru was slightly caught off guard by the appearance of a clone of Naruto's, but thought little of it as he was much stronger than Naruto "No matter how many of you there are you can't defeat me, Flowing Mud Stream Jutsu"

Hiruzen and Naruto's clone jumped back to avoid the attack and fired off a Great Fire Dragon Jutsu/Great Fireball Jutsu at Orochimaru who simply jumped back and tossed a massive number of kunai and shuriken at the two

"Mud Wall Rampart!" yelled Hiruzen as he created a wall of mud from his mouth that blocked all the thrown weapons before countering with "Earthen Shuriken Jutsu" causing a large amount of the tiles of the roof to dislodge and fly at Orochimaru who melded with the roof to dodge the attack

"Water Dragon Jutsu!" yelled Naruto's clone as he made a large water dragon fly from his mouth at Orochimaru when he reappeared

Orochimaru deftly moved out of the way with a snake's grace "Kukukukukuku you're being persistent aren't you, how about I level the playing field a bit?"

"What do you mean by that?" demanded Hiruzen who didn't like where this was going

"I'll show you!" said Orochimaru as he flew threw a long string of handseals and yelled "Impure World Resurrection!"

"So you learned how to use that forbidden jutsu" noted Hiruzen with disgust

"Indeed I have Saratobi Sensei" replied Orochimaru as he made three coffins rise from the ground

However both Naruto's clone and Hiruzen stopped the third one from rising fully

"You dare try to summon my father from beyond the grave?" demanded Naruto's clone with rage "If I could I'd show you what a mistake that would be, and if not me then mom would most defiantly cut you down"

"As if she could stop me" replied Orochimaru who chose to forget all the times Kushina kicked his scaly ass

"Naruto be careful the first two Hokages were _my_ senseis" warned Hiruzen as the lids came off the coffins revealing the first two Hokages

"I wish the boss was here, he'd counter this with Great Great Aunt Mito" said the clone

"Can he really do it?" asked Hiruzen curious if Naruto really could preform the forbidden jutsu

"I'm not sure, I don't spend a lot of time around the him and the other clones" replied the clone "I do he does know this jutsu and a to make it work in a far more sociably acceptable way"

Orochimaru did not expect that bit of intel at all from a clone of Naruto's

(Line Break)

Elsewhere in the stadium Haku and Inari were fending off the invaders as best as they could, trying to head over to the help in the defense of the village as best could. Haku using his knowledge of the human body to swiftly take down enemies, leaving the Sauna nin alive, but in a death like state. While Inari used what few, yet powerful, water jutsus he knew as well as his growing skill with his sword to blast away or cut down those he faced

This caused a lot of stress for Inari as he wasn't ready to take the life of others yet, but with such heavy opposition he had little choice in the matter

As Haku and Inari were about to be overwhelmed something snapped in Inari which caused a massive burst of bright sea green chakra to erupt out of Inari, changing him in the process both physically and spiritually. As now his entire right arm up to his shoulder was a dark royal blue arm of a dragon, his eyes became silted like a reptile's with dark royal blue scales appearing around them, small dragon horns sprouted atop his head, his hair changed to midnight blue, his mouth also slightly turned into the muzzle of a dragon as well

All this caused Inari's power to jump sufficiently to the point where he cut down all the invading forces that got in his way with the wrath of a dragon or blast them with incredibly powerful blasts of water from his mouth

"Inari what's wrong!?" asked one of Naruto's blood clones as he suddenly appeared and took note of the drastic change Inari went threw

"Gwaaaarrr!" roared Inari as he tried to fight the clone, but was stopped when a suppression tag was slapped on his forehead by the clone. This calmed Inari down enough to think straight

"Uhhhhhh what happened?" asked Inari in a daze

"We'll find out soon enough, but right now just know something awoke inside of you" replied the clone as he removed the seal "Stay with me and help clear the village"

"Ok, but I think I'm going to be sick" replied Inari

"Then let it happen, I know you were not ready to kill yet" said the clone "But right now that's not an option, even Konohamaru and his two friends are being forced to kill as well to defend their classmates"

"How do you know that?" asked Ianri

"Shadow Clones, I sent some to cover them when this all started" answered the clone "Boss isn't overly happy about it, but is proud that you all are proving the Will of Fire burns brightly in the next generation and that he had a hand in making that happen"

"If they don't need my help then lets get rid of these guys" said Inari as he steeled his resolve

"Good to know, we're needed closer to the front lines so follow me and stay close" said the clone as he led Inari to where reinforcements were needed

(Line Break)

"There's to many of them!" cried one of the students as the academy was under heavy fire

"Don't just stand there do something!" yelled Konohamaru "Our parents are out there fighting to protect the village and the Will of Fire, and it's our job to do the same!"

"But we're not ninjas!" cried the poor kid who was terrified

Suddenly the wall burst open with a three Sound Ninjas standing there

"Lookie what we found, a bunch of snot nosed brats" said of the ninjas darkly "This will be easy pickings"

"Not on my watch!" yelled Inari as he and his two friends Moegi and Udon charged the men with their weapons drawn, surprising the men as they didn't expect a fight from children

Iruka quickly made his way to the classroom as he had heard the wall be blown apart, only to find Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon standing over the bodies of three dead Sound ninjas looking shaken up from the ordeal

"Woah, you three alright?" asked Iruka in worry as he came over to them

"Konohamaru are you alright?" asked one of Naruto's clones as he entered from the hole in the wall "I saw what happened, I would have made it sooner but I had to deal with an annoying Suna Puppeteer and couldn't stop those Sound ninjas in time"

Konohamaru jumped onto Naruto's clone and began crying his eyes out "N-N-Naruto I'm scared!"

"Shh it's alright Konohamaru as long as I'm here no one is going to hurt you" assured Naruto's clone "And good job taking care of those three, they didn't know what hit them"

Iruka comforted Moegi and Udon before making sure everything was secure

"Naruto how's the battle going so far?" asked Iruka

"Currently it's even" answered Naruto's clone "But a good number of our forces are evacuating the civilians currently, so once that's done it's all over for them"

"That's good to know" said Iruka with relief

"Hold on" said the clone "Just got a message from the boss that he detects a large army nearby, but can't tell what they're waiting for"

"Any idea where they're from?" asked Iruka

"Not yet" replied the clone "But if I had to guess it's from Iwa"

"How?" asked Iruka who didn't like the sound of Iwa sending an army at them

"They're the only other village who would take advantage of this situation" explained the clone "Kumo sent a small recon team to keep tabs on what's going on, not to take part and Mist is in no position to send an army as they're in the middle of a civil war right now. Plus Iwa has a grudge against us from us beating them in every war we've had against them"

"Any ideas on how to stop them?" asked Iruka

"Boss plans on showing them that messing with the Will of Fire is a very very bad idea" replied the clone mysteriously "How he's going to is something to behold"

(Line Break)

Naruto followed after the Sand siblings as fast as he could so he could subdue Garra long enough to extract the evil priest and set his mind at ease and found them two miles away from the village

"Get away from me!" yelled Garra as he shoved his siblings away from him when he sensed Naruto nearby

They didn't have to be told twice as they jumped back away from Garra, but stayed close enough to keep an eye on him

"That enough Garra, don't make me hurt you" threatened Naruto

"Make me feel alive!" yelled Garra insanely as he sent a massive wave of sand at Naruto

"Not going to happen" retorted Naruto who breathed a torrent of blue fire that turned the sand into glass, preventing it from reaching him by a good 30ft

"Gonna have to try harder than that" said Naruto

Garra responded by sending wave after wave of sand at Naruto, all the while covering himself with sand that took the appearance of a miniature Shukaku

"So the transformation has begun" noted Naruto "This is going to get harder from here on in"

"Sand Waterfall!" yelled Garra as he caused a massive amount of sand to fall down above Naruto

"Kitsune Style: Foxfire Inferno!" yelled Naruto as he breathed out a massive gout of blue fire that stopped Garra's attack dead in its tracks

Garra yelled out "Great Suna Breakthrough!" causing a massive blast of sand and wind to come at Naruto faster than he could react and knocked him flying for a good hundred yards

"Die Uzumaki!" yelled Garra triumphantly as he made the sand gather around Naruto "Sand Burial"

However what Garra crushed was nothing more than a Shadow Clone Naruto swapped places with right before he landed, proven when Naruto sent a blast of Foxfire at Garra from the side

"Going to have to try harder than that to beat me Garra" said Naruto who cringed at the memory he got from the clone as it was killed

"Just die already!" yelled Garra as he began launching more and more sand at Naruto who either avoided that attack or countered with his Foxfire and turned the sand to glass

Suddenly Naruto sensed a large number of ninjas nearby, but as he didn't recognize any of them realized that they must be reinforcements for the invading forces "Great, looks like Orochimaru called in some help, how I don't know"

(Line Break)

Killer B and Yugito stood watching the fight unfold at a safe distance and also noticed the large number of Iwa nin nearby

"Looks like that snake wants to make sure really Konoha is wiped off the map" noted Yugito

"Don't count Konoha out yet cat, they've never lost a war for a reason" said B "Plus I'm sure lil' Naruto has a plan on how to stop them"

"How can you be so sure?" asked Yugito

"It's a gut feeling" replied B "Now sit back and lets watch the show"

(Line Break)

"Where are we?" asks Hashirama as he comes out of the coffin

"Brother it appears as though we've been summoned by that blasted Impure World Resurrection jutsu I created" notes Tobirama as he leaves his coffin

"Hiruzen is that you?" asks Hashirama "You look so old, and who's that next to you?"

"It is regrettable that we must fight this way, but as my failure of a student was the one who summoned you there's no choice in the matter" said Hiruzen with sadness in his voice

"Naruto Uzumaki, or at least a blood clone of him" replied Naruto's clone "The real me is off fighting Shukaku and his host" turning to look over to where Naruto is fighting Garra

"But you're so young, how are you going to take on one of the tailed beasts?" asked Tobirama

"Boss has the Kyuubi sealed into him" replied the clone "He's the third person the Kyuubi was sealed into, after mom and Mito Uzumaki"

"Ah I see..." said Tobirama as he glances over to where Naruto really is

"Enough of this" snaps Orochimaru as he brings out two kunai with tags on them to suppress the two Hokge's personalities

"I think not" says Naruto's clone as he throws two water covered senbon needles at the tags, ruining them

"Curse you" snarls Orochimaru "No matter I still am in control over their actions, now attack!"

"Forgive us Hiruzen and Nartuo, but we're not in control of our bodies" apologizes Hashirama as he begins to attack them along with his brother Tobirama

The fight quickly accelerated in difficulty and splendor as the three Hokage fought against each other while Naruto's clone and Orochimaru stood of to the side for many minutes

Suddenly Orochimaru summoned the legendary Kusanagi Sword, the Long Sword of the Heavens via a snake that came out of his mouth

Naruto's clone summoned Fokkusu-kaze to his hand and moved to block the legendary blade when Orochimaru tried to skewer Hiruzen as he avoided one of Hashirama's powerful wood release jutsus

"Don't even think about it" said Naruto's clone as he held Orochimaru in a blade-lock

"Kukukukuku you think you can contend with me?" mocked Orochimaru as he began to apply more pressure trying to break threw the clone's defense

But Orochimaru made the mistake of engaging an Uzumaki in a sword fight, as evident when Naruto's clone completely dominated their duel of blades

However Orochimaru was distracted controlling the first two Hokages while fighting Naruto's clone, and yet was able to avoid any solid hits from Naruto's clone before he had Hashirama cast the genjutsu, Bringer of Darkness which caused Hiruzen to only see blackness all around them, but Naruto's clone was able to counter the genjutsu thanks to the Sharingan he had

"Jiji are you ok?" asked Naruto's clone

"Naruto, where are you?" called Hiruzen

"Jiji you're the genjutsu Bringer of Darkness" said Naruto's clone "Concentrate and you'll find Hashirama and Tobirama so you can avoid their attacks, I'll try stop the genjutsu in the mean time"

"You'll have to get past me first" said Orochimaru as he appeared before the clone and kicked it back several feet

"Gah, bastard you're going to pay for that" threatened Naruto's clone

"Oh and how are you going to do that?" questioned Orochimaru

"This is" replied the clone as he tossed two kunai as he jumped twoards Hiruzen that had special seals on them designed to end the Impure World Resurrection Jutsu at the two undead Hokage, nailing them head on freeing them from Orochimaru's control

"No! My jutsu!" cried Orochimaru in anger "I'm going to kill you!"

"Now you're back down to 2v1" noted Hiruzen as he noticed the bodies used for the forbidden jutsu were members of the Sound village "You truly have no regard for others, how could you fall so low"

"They were nothing but pawns to me" said Orochimaru "And pawns are meant to be sacrificed for the greater plan"

"I'm going to end this here and now" said Hiruzen as he began a string of handseals that were familiar to the real Naruto, but not the clone present in the fight

Orochimaru summoned up his sword again and moved to stop Hiruzen, but again was blocked by Naruto's clone

"I don't have time for this!" yelled Orochimaru as he made a move to disarm the clone, but thanks to the clone's Sharingan copied the move knocking both swords away

"How are you able to keep up with me!?" demanded Orochimaru

"Grandma was a disowned Uchiha" replied the clone "Couldn't unlock the Sharingan under the normal means, but passed it on to my father and then he passed it on to me. Once the boss found out Kyuubi offered to unlock it for him, which he agreed to and then after that boss used a seal to make it so we could use it as well"

(It's the special ritual that'll change the Uchiaha Sharingan to the Uzumaki version, had to test it somehow right?)

"So you also have the Sharingan?" asked the stunned Orochimaru "Curses, your a even more suitable host than Sasuke is, but with the Kyuubi sealed into you I can't take over your body"

"To bad that's never going to happen" said Hiruzen as he continued his handseals

Orochimaru used his power to remotely control his sword to make it stab Hiruzen in the back, only for the clone to jump in the way. Not that it helped as the legendary Kusanagi Sword could increase it's length, thus the blade still was able to hit Hiruzen as well who quickly finished the handseals and called out "Reaper Death Seal!" summoning the shimigami, or death god

"What was that jutsu supposed to do?" questioned Orochimaru "Nothing happened"

The clone however knew about the Reaper Death Seal and saw the death god as he was dying from his fatal wound and said "It's the end... for you...you snake...no...one can escape this jutsu...not even the biju"

"That is correct" said Hiruzen "Now I will seal away your very soul! You seek immortality as a way to gain all the knowledge in the world, now I'm taking that away permanently"

"You crazy old fool!" yelled Orochimaru in clear fear as he felt his very soul being taken from his body and saw the death god himself "All you've done is sealed your own fate! Konoha's is doomed and your beloved Will of Fire will go out upon your death!"

Hiruzen had the death god take more and more of Orochimaru's soul saying "It may be true I will not survive, but the Will of Fire will be passed on to the next generation as long there is people who carry on the Will of Fire the village will not fall!"

"Fool! Even if your village somehow managed to fend off both Sound and Suna's forces, they'll fall prey to the reinforcements I called in from Iwa!" yelled Orochimaru

Due to his old age, the fatal injury he had, and Orochimaru's own will power was only able to seal away Orochimaru's arms and said "I may not end you this day, but I will strip away the thing you hold most dear, YOUR NINJUTSU! And the village will survive no matter what help you summoned, I swear it"

"NO! MY ARMS WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ARMS!" demanded Orochimaru as he arms turned black, limp and lifeless at his sides

However Hiruzen and the clone were both fading away as Orochimaru cursed at them and couldn't respond to him. But before they died they saw what appeared to be the very infestation of the Will of Fire appear above the village and burn brightly before falling like a wave into the forest where a massive amount of screams of death suddenly sprang up, only to be swiftly silenced in the wind. Shocking the fleeing Orochimaru as he didn't expect things to go so wrong

Just then a loud cry of despair echoed across the village "Jiji NO!"

(Line Break)

As Naruto pondered who the back up was he got reports from his fourteen of the fifteen blood clones he created years ago the events that were taking place, including the whereabouts of the last clone and what was going on with him. He also noted Inari's partial draconic transformation and planned on looking into it once everything blew over

Garra took the lapse of Naruto's attention to complete his transformation becoming a massive sand tanuki

"Whelp that's a problem" noted Naruto "Guess it's just about time to bring out the big guns"

Garra used his new larger form to pelt Naruto with nearly endless waves of sand bullets, shuriken, kunai and other weapons. With Naruto dodging most of them thanks to his Sharingan, but due to how many and how fast the attacks were coming at him he just couldn't dodge them all and took a beating because of it

"Kitsune Style: Foxfire Vortex!" yelled Naruto when he got an opening creating a powerful spiraling ring of blue fire around him to counter Garra's assault, but it did very little against the simply massive sand tanuki he was fighting against

"Alright, try this one on for size" said Naruto as he created a Shadow Clone before him and the clone "Kitsune Collaboration: Great Inferno Blast!" and the two created a simply massive torrent of blue flames that engulfed Garra's giant form completely and turned massive portions of it to glass due to the simply intense heat produced by the attack

"Gaaaaaahhh!" scream Garra as despite being hidden deep inside Shukaku's form, still felt the sear heat the attack made

"I don't think he liked that" noted Naruto who was beginning to pant after preforming such a powerful move

Garra then appeared atop Shukaku's head and said "Play Possum Jutsu" putting himself to sleep

"I'm free baby!" cried Shukaku when he gained control over his host's body "And looky here, a pathetic half kitsune trying to stop me"

"We'll see about that" said Naruto as he called out "Kitsune Summoning Art: Return of the Kitsune Lord!"

A massive plume of smoke appeared signaling a large summoning just took place

Once the smoke cleared, standing there was Kurama who was stunned to be out of his seal and cried "Naruto, what did you do!?"

"The only thing I know to take Garra and Shukaku down" called Naruto who was fused to the top of Kurama's head from the waist down

"Wha?" said Kurama as he became aware that Naruto's body was fused to him on top of his head with his five tails anchoring him there

"Woah! I knew you were powerful Kurama, but I wasn't expecting this" said Naruto when he realized he could feel the entirety of Kurama's body in full

"Naruto what did you do?" demanded Kurama as he stood on his back legs

"I figured out a way to summon you from the seal, but I have to be fused with you in order for it to work" explained Naruto "I know it's not the best thing in the world, but it's better than nothing!"

"Naruto, that was a highly risky move you pulled" scolded Kurama "If you weren't part demon you would have killed yourself in the attempt"

Note that the village can clearly see what's going on, even though Naruto and Garra are two miles away

"Hey!" yelled Shukaku angerly "I'm still here you arrogant fox!"

"Shut up Shukaku!" snapped Kurama "I'm not _that_ arrogant!"

"Says the biju who claimed that the more tails equals more power" grumbled Shukaku angerly

"Seriously? You said that?" deadpanned Naruto from atop his perch on Kurama's head

"Can you blame me?" asked Kurama "I was what? Less than a hundred years old at the time, cut me some slack kit"

"And every time any of us came across each other over the years before we all got sealed away" deadpanned Shukakuh

"Hey Naruto, can you sense the evil priest yet?" asked Kurama

"Not yet" replied Naruto "I can tell there's some influence present, but we're going to have to force the priest to manifest himself before we can get rid of him"

"Gotcha" replied Kurama who then yelled out "Well Shukaku now's the perfect time to prove who's the strongest between us"

"I agree" replied Shukaku before sending a blast of wind enhanced sand at Kurama who simply jumped over Shukaku to avoid the attack. Thus the battle between the titans began

Naruto was exhilarated by the fight was he could feel every muscle in Kurama's body move, it was like nothing he ever felt before

"Naruto, don't just sit there and do nothing, DO something!" yelled Kurama

"Oh right, good idea" said Naruto who began adding wind jutsus to Kurama's fire attacks as well as blasting incoming sand projectiles with water jutsus to knock them away. And being fused with Kurama caused all his attacks to be _way_ more powerful than normal, even at his own full power. Something that made Naruto a little drunk on the power he currently had, but refrained himself from going overboard. Less face some sever consequences afterwords

"Hold still so I can blast ya!" yelled Shukaku angerly as many of his attacks were either avoided or countered by Kurama and Naruto

"Naruto lets end this" suggested Kurama

"How?" asked Naruto

"I'll provide the fire, you use the most powerful wind jutsu you know into it" said Kurama "That'll take Shukaku down a peg"

"Alright" agreed Naruto

Kurama began going threw a sequence of handseals (He has human like hands for a reason) that Naruto couldn't understand, even with the Sharingan, before yelling out "Secrete Kitsune Jutsu: ***********************!" and caused a gargantuan ball of blue white fire to appear in the sky

"You wouldn't dare!" screamed Shukaku in terror "Not against your own brother!"

Kurama simply yelled out "Strike!" and the small asteroid sized fireball crashed down onto Shukaku who screamed in agony from the, well extreme level of power behind the attack. Nothing the other biju could do came close to the level of power behind the attack, but the one draw back is that it leaves Kurama drained for sometime after using it

"Woah, what in the world did you just do?" asked Naruto who also felt the massive drain the attack caused

"A top secrete jutsu known only to the leader of the kitsune" answered Kurama

"So only you know it?" asked Naruto

"Currently yes" answered Kurama "I'm not the first lord of the kitsunes, nor the most powerful kitsune lord to exist. However it was from a time long before the Sage of the Six Paths era of endless war, and no one remembers what that time was like as any remains were destroyed during the battle between the dreaded Ten-Tails and the Sage of the Six Paths eons ago"

"Dang, just how much history has been lost?" asked Naruto

"I have no idea, only those who lived in that time would have a clue" replied Kurama "But that attack I just used was passed down since the time long before humans could use chakra themselves"

"Man how long have we existed?" pondered Naruto

"Now isn't the time to ponder, it appears as though we've forced the priest to emerge" said Kurama "And he doesn't look happy"

Naruto looked and saw that Shukakau has managed to survive the attack, but was now shrouded in a dark evil cloak of energy and had a dead look to his eyes

"You may have knocked the idiot out, but I'm still here" said a voice that no one recognized come out of Shukaku's mouth

"But not for long" said Kurama

"Ha! Like you can stop me!" mocked the voice "You're all worn out from that attack of yours, there is nothing you can do!"

"Kurama might not be able to, but I can" said Naruto "Secrete Uzumaki Sealing Art: Exorcism of Evil!"

Suddenly large spectral chains appeared around Shukaku's body that tried to pierce into the seal that trapped Shukaku in Garra. But the priest saw this coming and moved out of the way

"Dang it hold still!" yelled Naruto in anger and frustration after numerous attempts and was running out of time before the jutsu ended

This caused a reaction within Naruto that caused a massive amount of the legendary Uzumaki Adamantine Sealing Chains to sprout out of his back and latch onto Shukaku, trapping him long enough for the sealing jutsu to rip the evil priest out of the seal and banish it to the underworld

"Huh what the?" was Naruto's response when he noticed the chains coming from his back and that he could control them, somewhat

"Behold, one of your clan's greatest abilities" said Kurama "With those chains you can restrain just about anyone or anything, as well as stop just about any attack known to man"

"I'm going to have to learn how to control these as soon as possible" said Naruto

"Yeah no kidding" deadpanned Kurama as a large number of the chains were hitting his head repetitively

"Ugh...what happened?" asked Shukaku

"Got rid of that nasty priest that was in your head" answered Kurama "Nasty little bugger"

"Really?" asked Shukaku who looked calmer, and completely exhausted

"Yes really, he's now in the underworld" answered Kurama

"Thank Kami for that, now I can finally get a good nights rest for once" said Shukaku before letting out a massive yawn and falling asleep, returning to his seal

This caused the massive body of Shukaku to collapse, leaving a peacefully sleeping Garra laying atop the large pile sand left behind

"How the heck did Garra not get seriously injured during our fight?" pondered Naruto

"Shukaku most likely" said Kurama "But it's best you head back, Garra's siblings can take care of him and I need to rest after this myself"

"Alright" replied Naruto "You rest, there's still one thing left for me to do, and that's deal with those reinforcements"

"Just be careful Naruto, you're running low yourself" said Kurama before he poofed back into his seal

Naruto quickly made his way to the part of the wall where the Iwa army was and looked down upon them when he landed atop the wall calling out "I'm warning you go home and leave this path you're on, otherwise you will face the consequences"

The Iwa nin were terrified by the fight between the two jinchuriki, especially when they brought out their tailed-beasts, but once the two disappeared they got over it and began marching towards Konoha. So when Naruto warned them they scoffed and declared that they're going to destroy the village and kill everyone inside, effectively snuffing out the Will of Fire

"If my words won't stop you then perhaps this will" said Naruto "Konoha Secrete Technique: Manifestation of the Will of Fire!"

As soon as Naruto called out a jutsu he's been working on for years, every last member of the village felt a strange energy drawing out their Will of Fire and gathered it above the village. Creating a gargantuan bonfire that burned bright and strong and gave the people of the village courage and hope

"Behold the Will of Fire our village take pride in!" called Naruto "It's like a warm fire on a cold night, offering warmth and hope to those who tend to it. But to those who would strike out at it will suffer it's wrath. Now leave our lands, or face the combined power of the people of Konoha's Will of Fire!"

Ninety-nine percent Iwa ninja mocked Naruto and the Will of Fire, claiming it to be nothing more than an illusion, while the one percent who believed him ran for their lives (There were about a thousand of them in total, so only about ten of them ran)

"Fine, be that way" said Naruto "Konoha Secret Technique: Manifestation of the Will of Fire Burn!"

The great bonfire in the sky suddenly came crashing down like a wave that completely and utterly consumed the remaining Iwa nin, burning them all alive within seconds only leaving the untouched forest in its wake

"Remind me to tell A that making things right with Konoha is a good idea" said Killer B who was terrified by what he just saw

"I agree with you on that one" agreed Yugito "After today I do not want to cause any problems for them"

Suddenly Naruto's head snapped up as he got the memories of one of his blood clones and found out that Hiruzen just died and cried out in anguish and despair "Jiji NO!" and collapsed to his knees, tears flowing from his eyes as one of his most precious people passed away

(Line Break)

Everyone who heard Naruto's cry quickly realized that the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Saratobi, died and they to began weeping for him

What ever was left of the invading forces by this point tried to retreat, but were quickly cut down by the emotionally distraught Leaf Ninjas

Kakashi and Jiraiya found Naruto crying into his knees where he was on the wall and gently picked him up and carried him home to rest. Naruto quietly cried himself to sleep on the way, and all those who saw him in his true form just didn't know what to think about him anymore. While he was clearly now part fox, he didn't act anything like Kurama did the night of the attack. Stopping Shukaku and turning a large number of Iwa's forces to ash all to protect them all from destruction, even found a way to manifest their Will of Fire to protect them from their enemies

(Line Break)

During all this Orochimaru tried to swipe one of the masks from the Uzumaki Mask Temple as he forgot to grab it when he first left the village, but found that they were all gone and a note that said that they were all in storage until the temple was restored and roared "Damn it all! That damn Uzumaki brat, he must have gathered them up to keep them safe when he found out about this accursed place"

The residual chakra in the temple didn't like that and created a violent vortex of water that spat Orochimaru out of the temple

"Note to self, send expedition team to Uzu to find the hidden vaults" said Orochimaru as he continued to retreat

(Line Break)

"So what are we going to do?" asked Kakashi after him and Jiraiya put Naruto to bed

"Once everything settles I'm going to go take Naruto with me to bring Tsunade and his mother home" answered Jiraiya "In the meantime the Ninja Counsel is going to have to run things"

"I still can't believe Naruto managed to do what he did today" said Kakashi in clear amazement

"I agree, but I don't think Naruto can do what he did today all the time" replied Jiraiya "And I don't think Naruto is going to get much stronger until his next tail comes in"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kakashi

"What I mean is that while Naruto will continue to grow as a ninja and a person, his chakra reserves and full power aren't going to change for sometime" explained Jiraiya "It doesn't matter what new jutsus he learns, that'll just improve his arsenal, not his power level"

"I think you should teach him the Rasengan, it is his birthright after all" suggested Kakashi

"I planned on doing that already" replied Jiraiya "But I'm thinking of bringing Hinata with as well, they need to have some alone time together"

"As in like a date, not anything else right?" asked Kakashi

"You know what Kushina would do to me if I even suggested anything remotely like that about her son" deadpanned Jiraiya "I may be a super pervert, but I'm not dumb enough to incur parental wrath because of it"

"Well I'm going to go see what the damages are" said Kakashi "I'll be back latter today, or tomorrow morning"

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on things here" said Jiraiya

(Line Break)

Naruto woke up the next morning still saddened by Hiruzen's death, but understood that as the Hokage he would give up his own life to protect the village if he had to. Just as he would when he becomes Hokage someday

"Jiji, I'll make you proud" said Naruto "I just wish you were here to see me accomplish my dreams"

*Knock, Knock*

"Naruto are you up?" asked Jiraiya from the other side of the door

"Yeah, I'm up" called Naruto "What time is it?"

"Just a little past seven" replied Jiraiya "Listen I've got to go talk to the counsel and elders soon, think you can manage to sort things out around here?"

"I've been managing this place myself for a few years now, so yeah I'll be fine" called Naruto

"Alright, see you soon" said Jiraiya before he left

Naruto had a small breakfast before going down to the back section of his apartment complex where the remaining fourteen special blood clones were waiting for him in all black cloths

"Hey guys, how are you all holding up?" asked Naruto

"We're alright" replied one of them "I still can't believe one of us actually died yesterday"

"Are you going to bring him back?" asked another clone

"I may have gotten his memories" replied Naruto "But we all agreed that if any of died I would transfer your memories into a crystal and have it buried with you"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" said the clone

"Well shall we commit him to the ground?" asked the first clone

"There's something I need to check first" said Naruto "Then we'll bury him"

"What?" asked one of the clones

"I want to see what effects the process I used to create you all would have on your body as normally your bodies would have dissolved, and most defiantly not be able to reproduce

"So an autopsy?" asked the clone

"Correct" answered Naruto "And after that I'm going to give you lot a full check up, you all need one"

The clones complained about that, but couldn't do anything about it as Naruto was correct

"So where is his body?" asked Naruto

"Here" replied a clone as he handed Naruto a scroll

"Thanks" replied Naruto before headed up to the one fully equipped operating room he had in his apartment complex

(Line Break)

"Alright, lets unseal you" said Naruto, who was now in full surgeon scrubs, as he opened the scroll on the operating table and unsealed his clone's dead body

"First lets remove your clothing so there's nothing in the way" said Naruto as he began to strip the clone of his cloths

"I find this incredibly awkward" noted Kurama from their bond "You're about to cut open a dead blood clone of yourself, aren't you a little creeped out?"

"A little" replied Naruto "But it's best I find out just what exactly is different between them and regular blood clones"

"Well alright" replied Kurama "I'm just going to close the connection so I don't watch"

"That's fine, I'll let you know when I'm done" replied Naruto

Once Naruto felt Kurama's presence leave his mind he went back to work "Alright first lets check the abdomen cavity and see what's going on there"

Naruto grabbed one of the scalpels and carefully cut open the clone's body, peeling away both the skin and muscle to find that the clone appeared to have all the organs a real human would have

"Ok, lets see if these match up to the real deal" said Naruto as he began removing, examining and weighing the organs

"Hmm slightly less mass than normal, and have a higher water and blood concentration than a real human" noted Naruto "But besides that it appears as though they functioned normally"

"Also no traces of Kurama's chakra are left in the body" said Naruto when he checked the chakra network "But seeing how I created them with my own chakra and shortly before I became part kitsune, that is to be expected"

"Ok lets put these back and move on to the chest cavity" said Nartuo as he began putting all the organs he removed back where they go

Naruto also closed up the abdomen before cutting open the clone's chest

"Huh, his lungs look like they worked fine, but the heart appears to be very lethargic" noted Nartuo upon his first observation of the chest cavity "As if it barely functioned at all, I wonder why. Anyway I better double check"

Naruto found that while the lungs were very much the same as the other organs he looked at, the heart was very poorly developed and appeared to have never actually worked the entire time the clone was alive

"I guess this is why they aren't really human, their hearts don't beat" noted Naruto "Explains why they complain about not being able to get a boner, they have not blood circulation their chakra net works are what make them work. I wonder what would happen if I fixed that?"

Naruto put the heart and lungs back before moving on to the brain

"Sorry pal, I know you enjoyed having long hair and all, but I'm going to have to shave it off" apologized Naruto

It was true this particular clone had shoulder length hair, while the rest had hair similar lengths to the real Naruto who's hair was the same as in cannon

Naruto carefully shave off the long locks of hair before removing to top half of the clone's skull

"Now to carefully remove the brain" said Naruto as he grabbed the clone's brain and gently pulled it out, cutting the brain steam once he could reach it

"Hmmmm it appears properly developed" said Naruto as he examined the brain "It's only slightly smaller and lighter than it should be, like the rest of the organs minus the heart. I'm thinking that it's due to no blood circulation to properly feed the different parts of his body"

Naruto then put the brain back, put the top of the skull back, stapled it back together, closed up the chest cavity as he forgot to do before moving on

"Last thing, lets see how viable you still are" said Naruto as he cut open the clone's scrotum and carefully removed the little organs inside to remove the seamen and sperm from them with a syringe easier

"Now lets see if they're still alive" said Naruto as he checked with a microscope

"I don't believe it, his sperm is still alive" said Naruto in amazement "I better make sure they survive in case I ever might need them"

Naruto quickly made sure the sperm were in an environment where they would survive before he started cleaning up the operating room and moving the clone's body into a body bag and storing it in a special room set aside to store the dead

"Now to write down my observations and plan the clone's funeral" said Nartuo "As well as let the other clones know what I found out about them"

"But that can wait until after the funeral for those who died yesterday" said Naruto

(Line Break)

It was two days latter when the funeral service for those who died in the invasion took place. And it was if the gods were crying as rain poured down during the service, which had the Fire Dynamo himself proceeding over as he not only was in the village when the village was attacked, but also took part in defending it

It was a very heart wrenching experience for everyone as Hiruzen, a man that everyone loved, was among those who died. Giving his life to make sure the village lived on

Konohamaru begged to know why he did it, to which Iruka told him it was to make sure the Will of Fire lived on in the next generation

Naruto also added that Hiruzen loved the village and saw everyone as family, as should the Hokage, and did all he could to ensure the future of the village was as bright and strong as he could

Inari was very sad as he had lost a man he considered a second grandfather, having lost his step father not long ago, made him very emotional and grieving

Kakashi made sure he was there for the funeral before heading over to the memorial stone where he stayed for the rest of the day

The villagers also noted the fourteen surviving special blood clones were off to the side as they committed the one that died to the ground. It was a shock to the villagers when they learned about them as they had no idea the existed, or for as long as they have. Naruto also released a few details about the clone's physiology to the public, but not how he created them or why, when asked about them

Latter that day Jiraiya told Naruto that the next day he was going bring him with to head out to find Tsunade and Naruto's family to bring them back, and asked if there was anyone he wanted to bring with

"Hinata and Inari" answered Naruto "Me and Hinata have been trying to have our first date, but our missions schedules never lined up enough to allow us to. And for Inari I want to see just what happened to him more thoroughly, I have some idea of what's going on with him, but I want to check to make sure"

"Alright" said Jiraiya "Oh by the way, what's going to happen to those special blood clones of yours?"

"They've been independent from me for so long that I told them that I've released them from the bond I had with them. Which means I will not get their memories if they died anymore and they can choose their own names and appearances" answered Naruto "I plan on giving them full life after we get back"

"How are you going to do that?" asked Jiraiya who was amazed by what Naruto just said

"That ritual that'll turn the surviving Uchihas into part of my clan" explained Naruto "Don't forget that ritual will _fundamentally_ change them in the end, so those fourteen _will_ be a real life human being and not just a special clone I created years ago"

"Ah I nearly forgot about that ritual" said Jiraiya "But are you sure it'll work on them?"

"They're already Uzumakis, there isn't that's going to change about them" answered Naruto "I did created them from my own blood remember?"

"Right, but this ritual will change them to where they have different DNA than you?" asked Jiriaya

"It should, but I have no idea if it will or not" replied Nartuo honestly "We'll just have to wait and see"

 **Note: The names and appearances the clones will have are based off of male characters from the Final Fantasy series. Ex: Bartz from FFV, Tidus from FFX, Vaan from FFXII, Hope from FFXIII or Prompto from FFXV**

 **Also next is when Naruto finally meets his mother Kushina, how will she wake up though? Just wait and see**


	17. Chapter 17

**Naruto, the Hidden Genius of the Leaf**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Note: Eh not so hidden anymore, oh well**

The day after the funeral Naruto called all the remaining blood clones to him so he could talk to them

"Alright, I have some news I would like to share with you all" announced Naruto

"What?" asked one of the clones

"After examining our fallen friend I discovered some rather interesting bits of information about you all" answered Nartuo

"Oh? What?" asked another clone

"Well it turns out you all have real bodies that function like a real human body, except you don't have a pulse what so ever" explained Nartuo

"Pulse? What do you mean?" asked a clone

"To put it simply, while you all have hearts" said Naruto "None of them work, which means you don't have any bloodflow and is why you can't get a boner"

"Is there anything you can do to fix that?" asked the clones

"Yes, remember that ritual that'll turn the Uchihas living here into Uzumakis?" asked Nartuo

"Yeah?" replied the clones

"I plan on using it on all of you as well" continued Nartuo "And due to the effects of it, you all will no longer be my clones, but real living, breathing human beings"

"You mean we'll be free to do as we please?" asked one of the awed clones

"No" corrected Nartuo "All that'll change is you're no longer bound to me in anyway, but will still have to obey my word as the head of the clan. As well as mom when she comes back"

"Hey, at least we can have our own lives" said one of the clones

"That means we can have our own relationships, right?" said a clone

"Yes it does, but while I'm gone I want you all to choose your own names and clothing styles as part of the separation" answered Nartuo "It's hard enough for the villagers having me wandering around no longer hiding my true form, they don't need fourteen other mes running around"

"Don't worry sir, we'll get right on it" said one of the clones "By the time you get back we'll all have taken up our own personas"

"Good to know" said Naruto "And one last thing, I want you all to find your own passions in life. I don't care what it is, so long as it's appropriate; no selling your bodies off or _anything_ like that"

"Like any of us would do that" said one of the clones

"Good, now you're free to go" said Naruto as he dismissed them and went to go pack

An hour latter Naruto arrived at the Hyuga Estate with Inari who was wearing a midnight blue long sleeved hooded kimono to hide his draconic features as people weren't used to them yet, and neither was he

"Feeling alright Inari?" asked Naruto "You've been quite since the invasion"

"I'm doing alright" replied Inari "It's just I'm not quite used to what happened to me yet"

"I see" said Naruto "It took me sometime to get used to my true form when I first changed, so don't worry about it to much"

"Is that why I'm coming with?" asked Inari "So you can help me get used to the changes to my body?"

"That's right Inari" replied Naruto "I also want find out exactly what happened to you when you transformed"

"Is it going to hurt?" asked Inari

"No" assured Naruto "Plus Lady Tusnade is going to help me out, and she's the greatest medic in the world"

"Good" said Inari

Hinata then arrived at the door all set to head out with her father Hiashi behind her

"Hiashi-sama" said Naruto with a bow

"Naruto" nodded Hiashi

"You're not mad at me for what happened to Neji are you?" asked Naruto

"Maybe a little" answered Hiashi "I planned on telling him the truth behind the elder's back after you defeated him. But when he said those things about your parents, everyone knew what the outcome was going to be"

"Yeah, I kinda lost it there didn't I?" replied Naruto

"Naruto anyone would have reacted in a similar way as you did" assured Hinata "So no one holds it against you for losing your head the way you did"

"Thanks Hinata" said Naruto gratefully "It means a lot"

"Now take good care of Hinata while you're gone" instructed Hiashi "And know what'll happen if I find Hinata isn't pure when you get back"

"I'd be already dead if I did that" said Naruto "Mom would have well beaten you to the punch if she learned of that"

"Good to know we're on the same page" said Hiashi before heading back inside "And tell your mother I said hi and that I'm glad she's alive"

"Alright I will!" called Naruto as he led Hinata and Inari to the main gate where Jiraiya was waiting for them

"Ready to go?" asked Jiraiya once they all reached him

"Yep all set" replied Nartuo "The clones are busy getting ready to become human while still doing the work required of them"

"Right, they're how you make so many weapons and seals so fast" noted Jiraiya "Well lets move out"

(Line Break)

Shortly after Naruto left the village two individuals entered wearing dark cloaks with red clouds decorating them

"So the nine tails lives around here?" asked the taller of the two

"Yes, but if the reports we got from what happened during the invasion, we might have to retreat as fast as possible" replied the shorter man "Otherwise we may face elimination"

"Ha! I bet I could take him" said the taller man cofidently

"Don't forget he's an Uzumaki, they're renown for their swordsmanship" warned the shorter man

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr don't remind me" said the taller man in irritation

"Lets find a place to observe before going after him shall we" suggested the shorter man

"Fine whatever" replied the taller man

(Line Break)

Kakashi was on his way to meet up with Sasuke to start him in his elemental training when he came across Asuma and Kurenai

"Out on a hot date?" asked Kakashi as he greeted the two

"No, no nothing like that" replied Asuma "I was just going to get a bite to eat when I bumped into Kurenai"

"Same here" replied Kurenai "Only I was off to gather some flowers"

"Anyway Kakashi, how does it feel to have Nartuo on the team?" asked Asuma

"Spectacular" replied Kakashi "But there isn't much left for me to teach him, he learns anything you put in front of him incredibly fast. Sasuke is like that as well, just not as fast"

"And then there's Sakura" said Asuma "Figured out what the heck is wrong with her?"

"Naruto thinks some kind of seal is responsible, but isn't sure entirely" answered Kakashi who noticed the two cloaked men sitting nearby at a tea shop and subtly drew the other two's attention to them

It was at this point Sasuke appeared looking a little disheveled

"Is everything alright Sasuke?" asked Kakashi

"I had to run away from Sakura again, she found where I was waiting for you and tried to take me out on a date" answered Sasuke who noticed that Asuma and Kurenai disappeared and that there were two cups of tea just sitting there

"How about you head over to Naruto's place and read up on elemental manipulation while I take care of something" suggested Kakashi in a slightly hard tone

Sasuke got the hint and quickly left for Naruto's place

(Line Break)

"Itachi Uchiha, I'm surprised you decided to show your face in this town after what you did" growled Asuma when him and Kurenai caught up to the two cloaked men

"Heh looks like you're pretty popular around here" noted the taller man

Itachi however could tell that Asuma was playing the part as was Kurenai, which meant the truth behind that night was known to at least some of the ninjas of the village

"Well I better introduce myself then" said the taller man as he removed his cloak and straw hat "Name's Kisame Hoshigaki"

"You're wanted for trying to kill the dynamos of numerous lands" said Asuma "What are you lot doing here in Konoha?"

"We're looking for the legacy of the fourth" replied Itachi

"As if Naruto would go down quietly or easily" said Kurenai "He's far to strong to do so"

"So we've heard" said Kisame "Now tell us where he is"

"Not going to happen" said Asuma as he pulled out his two trench knives and took a defensive stance

"Oh this will be fun!" cried Kisame gleefully

"Kisame we don't want to draw to much attention to us" said Itachi "So make this quick so we can leave and look elsewhere"

"Ugh fine" said Kisame "Water Shark Bullets!"

Asuma and Kurenai both jumped away from the attack and engaged the two wanted men. Asuma vs Kisame and Kurenai vs Itachi

Asuma and Kureanai both found their opponent to be more than they could handle as they were A and High B class ninja going up against two S class ninjas

Things were looking bleak for the two until Kakashi arrived to save Kurenai from one of Itachi's attacks

"What took you so long?" asked Kurenai

"Sorry about that, had to make sure civilians weren't around" replied Kakashi

"Kakashi of the Sharingan" noted Itachi "Be careful Kisame he's more than you can handle"

"Kakashi they're after Naruto" said Asuma

"Looks like Naruto's godfather was right" said Kakashi "There is an organization after him"

"So you know about the Akatsuki?" asked Itachi

"Indeed, though given what we know about the original version from Jiraiya himself" said Kakashi "We don't know how you could take the name of what could have been a great help to Rain and slander it into such filth"

"Well looks like we can't let you go with your lives now" said Kisame as he got ready to wipe them all out

"Stop Kisame, I'll handle this" said Itachi as he activated his Sharingan

"Quick look away! Only the Sharingan can stop another" warned Kakashi as he revealed his own Sharingan that now had a strange tattoo around it (the design is in Egyptian style, only it's a series of small symbols and not a solid line)

"True the Sharingan can resit another Sharingan, but only if both users are of the Uchiha Clan" said Itachi as he trapped Kakashi in his Tsukuyomi genjutsu

(Line Break)

Kakashi saw himself bound to a cross in a world of red with himself being monochrome

"This looks an awful like Naruto's Uzu Satoru (Whirl Reader), only the colors are different" noted Kakashi

"What are you talking about?" asked Itachi as he made himself known

"Didn't you know? Naruto altered his dormant Sharingan into a completely different version of it" said Kakashi "I'm aware he fused Shishi's Sharingan eyes into his own the night you killed all of the conspirators of the coup"

"I wondered how Asuma and Kurenai knew the truth" said Itachi

"Sasuke suspects something more went on that night after finding out about Naruto's heritage" said Kakashi "However while he's made progress in correcting the behavior instilled into him, he's become worried about being consumed by your clan's darkness ever since Orochimaru put a Curse Mark on him"

"He wants to use Sasuke as his vessel so he can learn all the jutsus he can" said Itachi "He tried to so that to me, but I overpowered him and forced him to leave the Akatsuki"

"Speaking of them why did you join them?" asked Kakashi

"I'm working undercover" replied Itachi "But tell me just how powerful is Naruto really?"

"Currently? High chunin" answered Kakashi "There isn't much left for me to teach him anymore"

"Where is he anyway?" asked Itachi "Knowing him he would have showed up by now"

"Out looking for some relatives of his" answered Kakashi "His mother to be precise, as we need a new Hokage after Orochimaru caused Hiruzen to sacrifice himself to save the village"

Itachi got slight shivers as he knew it was a very poor idea to mess with Kushina or her family "Curse that man who forced the nine tails to attack"

"Any idea who he is?" asked Kakashi

"I believe he is the man pulling the strings behind the Akastuki" answered Itachi "Lord Pain speaks with a man who fits the description we managed to get from Lady Kushina before she passed out completely that night, but who that man really is I have no clue"

"Lord Pain?" asked Kakashi

"I can't say much about him, but he's much stronger than I am" said Itachi "Just know there is something strange about him"

"How so?" asked Kakashi

"I'm afraid I can't say" replied Itachi

"Great..." said Kakashi

"Now let me see what Naruto can do" said Itachi before forcing Kakashi to show him all he knew about Naruto's development, not knowing Naruto had a seal that hides overly telling info blended in with the one he placed around Kakashi's Sharingan eye to prevent others from gaining that information

(Line Break)

Itachi released Kakashi from the Tsukuyomi and saw that Kakashi was still barely standing from being released

"Dang he's tough to have managed to not break" noted Kisame

"Indeed" agreed Itachi "We best leave, I know where Naruto is"

"Good idea" said Kisame "But lets finish them off first"

Suddenly Might Guy appeared by kicking Kisame in the face, knocking him back across the large canal they were all standing by

"Ow that hurt!" yelled Kisame as he grabbed his sword to attack Guy

"We're leaving" ordered Itachi "NOW"

"Fine" said Kisame as the two vanished from sight

"How you holding up?" asked Asuma with worry

"It's a good thing Naruto left to get Tsunade" said Kakashi slowly as he stared to pass out "She'll be able to undo the mental damage Itachi put me threw"

Kakashi then proceeded to pass clean out with Asuma and Kurenai seeing that the seal around his Sharingan eye allowed it to deactivate as if Kakashi was born with it

"I'll never get tired of being amazed by what Naruto can do with his seals" said Asuma as he lifted Kakashi up

"Me either" agreed Guy "His skill is most youthful indeed"

"Lets get him home and wait until Naruto gets back" said Kurenai

(Line Break)

Meanwhile Naruto was walking along with Jiraiya, Hinata and Inari as they headed out to the last known location Tsunade was. As they walked Naruto was helping Inari gain control over his new powers and seeing what all he could do with them

"I'd never would have thought I'd see a descendant of sea dragons in my entire life" said Jiraiya "Yet here's one before me being trained to control his powers with the help of a half kitsune"

"Um, Lord Jiraiya is there anything you're going to teach us while we look for Lady Tsunade?" asked Hinata

"Actually yes there is" answered Jiraiya "I plan on teaching Naruto one of his birthrights from his father"

"The Rasengan?" asks Naruto as he observes Itachi trying to change his arm back to normal

"Got it in one" replied Jiraiya "Kakashi asked me if he could teach it to you, but I told him I'd do it, have to be able to teach you some stuff after all"

"Hey I don't mind" said Naruto "But you think you'd teach me the Swamp of the Underworld as well?"

"Perhaps, you need more earth jutsus after all, but we'll see" replied Jiraiya

"Could I learn the Rasengan as well?" asked Inari

"Sorry kid, but I don't think learning something like the Rasengan when you haven't learned how to control your power yet is a wise idea, it's one of the hardest jutsus to learn due to the extreme amount of control it takes" answered Jiraiya "But what do you think Naruto?"

"I'd have to agree with you on that one" replied Naruto "Until your chakra net work has completely adjusted to the changes your body went under and you learn to control your new chakra it's not a good idea"

"Aww" complained Inari

"Don't worry squirt, I'll teach it to you afterwords" assured Naruto "After I learn and master it myself"

"I should also mention that the Rasengan itself isn't even a completed jutsu" said Jiraiya "Your father planned on adding elemental natures to it, but never got to"

"Dang, I've seen you use it before" said Naruto "And it's incredibly strong as it is, imagine how strong it be if elemental natures were added to it"

"How far did he get?" asked Hinata

"Not far" answered Jiraiya "He managed to partially get wind nature to mix with it, but it kept blowing up in his hand each time. Kushina would lay into him each time he'd try as he came home heavily injured making her worry about him"

"Wow, remind me to not get mom upset" noted Naruto

"You have the benefit of mass use of Shadow Clones to learn how to add elemental chakra" said Jiraiya "But lets not get ahead of ourselves here"

"So how do I learn it?" asked Nartuo

"Learning the Rasengan takes three steps" replied Jiraiya "But in order to actually learn the first step, we're going to need water balloons"

"Uh, we don't have any" noted Naruto

"I know, I forgot to bring them" said Jiraiya as he hung his head "So just help Inari out in the meantime, I'll get some when we get to town"

"Fine by me" replied Nartuo as he went back to helping Inari learn how to transform

(Line Break)

It was two days latter that the group made it to the town where Tsunade was reportedly last seen

"Alright head stay here at the inn while I go meet with my informant" said Jiraiya

Just then a busty blond walked by, under a genjutsu that Naruto, Hinata and Jiraiya picked up on, with Jiraiya following after her

"Lets head up to our rooms" said Hinata

"Right, there's some medical knowledge I want to brush up on" said Nartuo

"What should I do?" asked Inari

"Read your text book, just because you're not at the academy doesn't mean you're not going to skip out on your studies" answered Naruto

"Fine" grumbled Inari as he crossed his arms

It wasn't long after the three of them went to their room that Naruto sensed Itachi approaching with someone who had massive reserves of chakra. Naruto signaled the others as they knocked on the door, leading them to grab their things and jump out the window the the roof next door. But left some clones behind to distract them

"Itachi, I'm getting annoyed here" growled Kisame quitely

Just then Naruto's clone opened the door and asked rudely "Yeah what do you want? We're busy here"

Itachi and Kisame noticed the another clone in the room disguised as a completely naked woman, and noticed that the clone was also naked wearing a condom. This led them to slowly close the door in embarisment

"Did I just see that?" asked Kisame in shock

"Yes" replied Itachi "But those were just Shadow Clones left behind to distract us. Why leave _that_ behind as a distraction I have no idea, but it's effective"

"Those were just clones?!" exclaimed Kisame "Damn! We completely got tricked, we need to go after that punk!"

"Agreed" replied Itahci

The two men quickly left

"So shall we continue?" asked the male clone

"Eh the boss would not like it if we did" replied the other clone "You know what'd happen if we tried to"

"Damn it" said the clone "I want some action"

"Just masturbate then" said the other clone before dispelling

(Line Break)

"What the hell!?" cried Naruto when he got the memories from the dispelled clone

"What is it Naruto?" asked Hinata

"Stupid hormones making my clones act dirty" said Naruto to himself "They know what I'd do to them if they did that!"

"Naruto what are you talking about?" asked Inari

"Huh? Oh nothing, just what those three clones decided to do as a distraction" replied Naruto

"What was it?" asked Hinata

"I'll tell you latter, we got company" replied Naruto as Kisame and Itahci arrived

"What the!" cried Kisame as he noticed Inari's draconic features "A descendant of dragons actually exists!"

"That's not good" noted Itachi "Dragons are said to be as strong as the tailed beasts themselves"

"I say we capture him along with the nine tails" said Kisame "But not before we make them scream and get rid of the girl"

"I would not do that Kisame" warned Itachi "Threaten those close to an Uzumaki and you _will_ regret it"

"Kisame? As in one of the legendary swordsmen?" asked Naruto "I've already bested Zabuza in blade work, so how hard can you be?"

Kisame was stunned by that remark as while being the strongest out of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, the others were no push overs either "Then where is his sword?"

"Back home in the village, haven't found a replacement yet" replied Naruto "Neither has his apprentice"

"If Zabuza had an apprentice then they would get it" said Kisame

"Not if they weren't a swordsmen" said Naruto "Haku Yuki may have been Zabuza's apprentice, but he learned more of his water jutsus than blade work, plus he's more of a medic nin anyway"

"We're getting of track here" said Itachi "Naruto come with us quietly, there is someone who would like to see you"

"Sorry but no" replied Naruto as he pulled out Fokkusu-kaze and activated it with a wind chakra blade, getting into a defensive stance as he did so

Hinata moved into a defensive stance of the Gentle Fist and Inari pulled out his katana and took the same defensive stance as Naruto

"I see you're already teaching" noted Itachi as he activated his Sharingan "Lets see what you've teached him

"Lets" agreed Naruto as he activated _his_ Sharingan and lunged at Itachi

Itachi was caught off guard by the fact Naruto's Sharingan was so vastly different than his own and barely blocked Nartuo's attack with a kunai. He also noticed that Kisame had engaged Hinata and Inari in battle

"Give up, or your friends aren't going to last long" warned Itachi "Kisame is a killer"

"We've all killed Itachi, we know the risks" replied Naruto as he continued to press his attack

"Surely little Inari hasn't killed" said Itachi

"Why do you think his dragon blood awoke? Orochimaru's invasion forced Inari to kill or be killed" remarked Nartuo "The stress of the situation was to much for him"

"Bastard, forcing young children to kill" said Itachi venomously

"He also snuck into the second stage of the Chunin Exams and bit Sasuke" said Nartuo "And me as well when I shoved Sasuke out of the way during his first attempt"

"If that's the case why isn't the Curse Mark active?" asked Itachi

"Overpowered it" replied Naruto "It has no real effect on me due to having the Kyuubi sealed inside me"

"Enough talk lets begin the real fight" said Itachi

"Couldn't agree more" replied Naruto "Kitsune Style: Foxfire Vortex!"

Itachi quickly had to jump back as blue flames erupted around Nartuo and swirled around him at high speeds that came right at him

"Amaterasu" said Itahci as black flames suddenly shot out of his eyes that changed to the Mangekyo Sharingan, hitting the Foxfire Vortex head on. The result however wasn't what Itachi expected as the two flames canceled each other out

"Appears Foxfire is just as strong" noted Naruto "But I wonder if I can use Amaterasu since I also have the final form the the Sharingan from when I took a killing blow for someone"

"If that's the case then how are you still alive?" questioned Itachi

"Got hit in the lung, not the heart" replied Naruto as he moved his Sharingan to the Mangekyo Sharingan and attempted to use Amaterasu

What happened was that a 50ft column of blue/white fire erupt from under where Itachi was standing, burning him quite badly as he was caught off guard by the fire and how powerful it was

"What the heck was that?" asked Naruto

"That Naruto was a blend of your Foxfire with the incredibly rare Seinaru Hono, or Holy Flame" explained Kurama from within the seal "How the heck you are able to use it though is beyond me"

"You're just full of surprises aren't you Naruto" noted Itachi

"You're ill, incredibly ill Itachi" said Naruto "You need to see a doctor"

"I'm aware of that Naruto" replied Itachi "But no regular doctor will willing see me"

"But I'm no regular medic nin" said Naruto "I'm not even certified as one, nor is my focus is being one. But I'm quite skilled in medicine despite focusing on other areas"

Itachi was very tempted to take Nartuo up on that, but Sasuke suddenly appeared atop the two were fighting on

"Little brother what brings you here?" asked an annoyed Itachi

"I know what you did to Kakashi" replied Sasuke "But more importantly I need to know, what was the real reason you killed our clansmen?"

"What are you talking about? It is as I said, to test myself" replied Itachi

"That's not good enough" said Sasuke "I know what our clan did to Naruto's grandmother and after looking threw our clan's history found some rather dark things our clan has done. So tell me Itachi what was it that forced your hand?"

"I see you've found out about our clan's greatest shame" said Itachi sadly "It is true Naruto's grandmother was one of us at one point, her inability to gain the Sharingan led her to being disowned and cast out. But the elders took it one step further, they planed her death to prevent the Sharingan from possibly being passed on to outside the clan. Of course they failed to prevent her from having a child, but they did manage to kill her and the father"

"And their son became the greatest hero the village ever produced" said Sasuke "But he two never unlocked the Sharingan, but Naruto here found a way to gain it as he's Minato's son"

"Purvey to some S Class secretes I see" noted Itachi "Sadly all I can say about that night is that there was more going on than you think"

"So there was something going on" said Sasuke

"I'm afraid so" replied Itachi "But I will say this, it was _all_ father's fault that things ended up the way they did"

"Honestly, I'm not surprised father was a very prideful man" said Sasuke

"Yes the darkness that plagues our clan was very strong in him" said Itachi

"And now I'm struggling to break free of it" said Sasuke "But I don't know if I can, it was hard enough before Orochimaru bit me. Now it keeps whispering to me every night, making it hard to sleep"

"But what about that seal me and Jiraiya placed over it?" asked Naruto

"It helps, but while it keeps the snake out of my head, it doesn't help against the darkness already inside me" answered Sasuke "And it scares me"

"I dearly wish things didn't end up this way" said Itachi "But we must end this now"

"Agreed" said Jiraiya as he appeared on the scene

"What the heck took you so long?" asked Naruto

"I got side tracked by one of your eccentric Shadow Clones" answered Jiraiya "Tied the idiot up, figured you'd want to make him suffer a little"

"Fair enough" replied Naruto

"Kisame we're leaving" said Itachi

"Ugh fine" replied a rather haggered Kisame "Damned Uzumaki's and their teaching methods. And damned Gentle Fist countering my abilities"

Itachi suddenly created the black flames of Amaterasu which allowed him and Kisame to flee

"Sasuke you should head back to the village" said Naruto "I'm pretty sure you left without permission"

"Oh crud, I did forget to let them know I left" said Sasuke

"And that is why I came after you" said Guy as he arrived "We worried about what might happen if you ran into your brother, but it seems everything is alright for right now"

"Sorry about that" apologized Sasuke "Can we just go now though? There's a reason they're out here after all"

"Yes of course, just don't mention what happened to anyone until the next Hokage is sworn into office" agreed Guy

"Hard to believe Guy can act normal when the situation calls for it" noted Naruto after Sasuke and Guy left

"Indeed, but anyway I managed to pick up some water balloons so you can start learning the first step" said Jiraiya "But first we'll need to deal with that clone of yours"

"I made three Jiraiya" said Naruto "But I don't know where he is, the one that popped didn't see what the last one do"

"We'll find out when we confront the one we have tied up" said Jiraiya

(Line Break)

"Alright what were you thinking with the little stunt you tried to pull?" Naruto demanded of the still naked tied up clone

"Don't blame me!" cried the clone "Your hormones influenced me!"

"Don't use that line with me" retorted Naruto "Even if that was the case, it's your choice on what you do. Now tell me where is the third clone I made, I haven't gotten his memories yet"

The clone looked rather uncomfortable as he said "Weeeeeelllll the truth is this wasn't my idea entirely, it was the other one's idea to do it"

"Well where is he?" asked Naruto

"Umm well you technically did get the both of us" replied the clone nervously

"He turned into the condom you're wearing, didn't he" deadpanned Naruto

"Yeah..." was the response he got

"Yelp, guess both of you die now" said Naruto as he used a special string of handseals before erasing the two clones with his Foxfire

"I'm lucky I made it so I don't remember what the heck was going threw their heads" said Naruto "It would have been incredibly weird"

"I don't even want to know" said Jiraiya, the only other person in the room

"Good, me to" said Naruto

(Line Break)

"So where was that third clone?" asked Inari

"Don't ask" replied Naruto

"Ooookaaaay" said Inari

"Well now that has been taken care of we can start your training in the first stage of the Rasengan" said Jiraiya

"Ok so what do I have to do first?" asked Naruto

"First off pop a water balloon with nothing but your chakra, but lets do it outside" answered Jiraiya

"Sounds easy, but I'm sure it isn't" said Naruto

"That would be correct" said Jiraiya "But it is the last step that is the hardest by far"

"Alright" said Naruto

Once outside Jiraiya showed Naruto how to preform the first step, after telling him _not_ to use his Sharingan, then giving Naruto a water balloon to try his hand at making the balloon pop with just his chakra

Naruto tried to make his chakra spin in his palm like how he saw Jiraiya did, but it didn't work as he just caused the water balloon to explode violently. However it wasn't the same way that Jiraiya did

"Well it was better than I hoped" noted Jiraiya

"Kurama told me that mastering the Rasengan would help me master making my own Tailed Beast Balls with my own yoki" said Naruto

"Honestly I plan on having you master that move at some point" said Jiraiya "But we'll have to go on a training trip to do so"

"Good to know, but for now lets focus on me learning the Rasengan" said Naruto

"Well we're going to leave in two days" said Jiraiya "I got word that Tsunade will be in Tanza Town very soon and as it's not very far from here so we'll be able to catch her there"

"Good to hear" said Naruto

Within the two days Naruto managed to get the to the point that when he tried to pop the water balloon all it did was turn into a large flat disk, but nothing more

During that time Naruto was able to teach Inari how to change back to human completely, but not change further into a dragon. However the two discovered some draconic powers Inari had currently

These included the power to blast large volumes of sea water from his mouth or create sea water from the air as well

Hinata also read some of the medical books Naruto had to further her medical skills during the time, but two days wasn't enough time to properly learn anything new

It took about five days for them to get to Tanza Town as they took their time to train while traveling

(Line Break)

Tsunade was leaving a casino where she won an incredible amount of money, which for her meant something bad was going to happen soon

"Lady Tsunade wait up!" cried Shizune as she tried to catch up while holding Ton-ton their pet pig and the large sum of cash Tsunade won

"No time, we need to move" said Tsunade

"You know we can't do that" said Shizune "We still have to take care of Kushina, and we can't move her around like that. It's hard enough moving her in the first place"

"You're right about that" sighed Tsunade "Alright we'll stay for the day, but no longer we have Karin and her parents who help us move Kushina around easier"

"Then lets go see the castle at least" said Shizune

"Fine" replied Tsunade

(Line Break)

As the two wandered around the outer section of the castle a giant snake appeared and crushed the castle at the same time Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared before them

"Orochimaru what is it that you want?" demanded Shizune as she got into a battle stance

"Kukukukukuku is that anyway to great an old teammate of your master?" asked Orochimaru with a chuckle

"What is it that you want Orochimaru" ordered Tsuande "And non of your games either"

"What I want is for you to heal my arms" answered Orochimaru

"Why ask me? I can see you have a skilled medic working for you already" asked Tsunade

"We've already exhausted all our options before coming to you" answered Kabuto

"And I'm willing to give you something you dearly want as payment" said Orochimaru

"You have nothing I want" replied Tsunade "So go find someone else, besides I don't heal people anymore"

"But what about Kushina? You've been tending to her for years?" asked Orochimaru

Tsunade responded by punching a massive hole in the wall growling out "Don't you dare threaten what's left of my family"

"Trust me I'm aware doing so would be my end" said Orochimaru "Both you and that brat would have my head if I harmed Kushina"

"What happened to your arms anyway?" asked Shizune "They look like their dead and rotting"

"It was sensei's last act against me when I tried to destroy Konoha, but that brat got in the way and prevented that" growled Orochimaru in frustration

"So you killed sensei?" asked Tusnade "I knew you were a heartless and vengeful man. Tell me what exactly are you trying to offer me to treat your arms?"

"Why bring back your brother and lover" replied Orochimaru

This gave Tsunade pause as she did want them back, but didn't fully trust Orochimaru "And if I did heal your arms, then what?"

"Why finish what I started of course" replied Orochimaru "The destruction of Konoha, I'll give you the rest of the week to decide"

And with that Orochimaru and Kabuto left them to think

"You're not thinking about doing it are you my lady?" asked Shizune with worry

"Honestly, I'm not sure" replied Tsunade "Lets head back and check on Kushina"

(Line Break)

"Ah here we are Tanza Town, home to...hey where's the castle?" said Jiraiya as they entered the city

"It appears as though the snake is about" said Naruto "I sense his residual chakra coming from the castle"

"Looks like we're not the only ones looking for Tsunade" said Hinata

"If he harms my mother" said Nartuo "I'll kill him in the most brutal way possible before bringing him back with the Impure World Resurrection so I can kill him over and over until I get my vengeance on him"

"A bit dark there Naruto" noted Jiraiya "Appropriate, but dark"

"Oops, sorry about that" apologized Naruto

"Anyway lets head into town" said Jiraiya

 **Note: Naruto's Sharingan does have different powers than the original _due_ to Kurama changing it, the powers are more light based rather than dark based. Example being that he produces white fire instead of black fire, even though due to his kitsune side there is some blue mixed in; the other is that his Uzu Satoru (Whirl Reader) only causes mental damage if he wants it to, and the world it makes is looks a lot nicer with warmer colors lighting it unless being used to attack the target, then it's a horrible nightmare that _will_ kill the victim instantly once the jutsu ends**

 **Next the meeting of the Uzumakis, yay!"**


	18. Chapter 18

**Naruto, the Hidden Genius of the Leaf**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Note: I forgot to mention last time that Naruto hid his true form after he left the village as not to scare people**

As Naruto, Jiraiya, Hinata and Inari entered the town the headed over to the gambling sector to start their search

"Tsunade really loves to gamble doesn't she?" asked Naruto

"Yes, and it's one of the three vices all shinobi should avoid" answered Jiraiya

"Hey, you fall victim to one of them as well Pervy Sage" said Naruto "Going after the ladies when you get the chance"

"Heh got me there" replied Jiraiya with embarrassment "But enough about me, lets find Tsunade"

"So she can take me to my mother" said Naruto

The four of them scoured the area, but found nothing. Only that Tsunade was still in town somewhere and that she won a ton of cash recently

"From what they said she'll be able to pay off her debt now" noted Naruto after he found out just how much Tsunade won

"Right which will make things easier for us to get her to come home" said Jiraiya

"Um what does Tsunade look like?" asked Inari "I haven't seen a picture of her before"

"Oh here" said Naruto as he handed Inari a photo "This was taken the day before I was born"

"Wow, she developed nicely" noted Hinata

"Hey isn't that her over there?" asked Inari as he pointed Tsunade out from within a nearby bar

"Speak of the..." said Jiraiya "Well lets go talk to her"

(Line Break)

"It's been a while Tsunade" greeted Jiraiya as the group came over

"Huh? Oh it's you" said Tsunade before noticing the group with Jiraiya "What's with the kids?"

"Tsunade I brought Naruto with so we could complete the mission we're on" explained Jiraiya "The others are with Naruto for their own reasons"

"Naruto? Why?" asked Shizune

"Because sensei and I realized we made an error" answered Jiraiya "Kushina needs Naruto to wake up, not us just waiting for her to wake up on her own"

Tsunade and Shizune both suddenly bang their heads on the table as they completely didn't think about that the entire time and there wasn't anything medically wrong with Kushina

"So can we go see her?" asked Naruto

"Of course follow us" replied Tsunade as she led the group to the hotel she was staying at "And I'm sure you're happy to meet some of your lost clansmen as well"

"Of course I am, but I want to see my mother first" replied Naruto

(Line Break)

"Well there she is" said Tsunade as she let the group into the room "We've made sure her body was in the best shape we could"

Naruto slowly walked over to his mother and as soon as he reached her side dropped his illusion, collapsed to his knees and started bawling his eyes out into her stomach "Mommy! Please come back to me mommy! I need you!"

Naruto cried like this for a minute as everyone saw Naruto let out all the pent up emotions he's been holding back for his entire life

As Naruto continued to cry he suddenly felt a hand rub up against the back of his head in a soothing manner, causing Naruto to look up and see that his mother had finally woken up as she said as she pulled him into a hug "Shhhhh it's okay Naruto, I'm here now"

"Mommy!" cried Naruto as he hugged her back tightly "Why did you have to leave me for so long!? Why!?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to" apologized Kushina who began tearing up

"I'm so glad you're awake Lady Kushina" said Jiraiya with relief

"Have you taken care of Naruto as you should have as his godfather?" asked Kushina seriously

"Both me and Kakashi have taken excellent care of him" assured Jiraiya "We also made sure to keep him far away from our perverted ways, less we suffer the consequences"

"Good" replied Kushina "Now um, someone care to tell me just how long have I been out?"

"About thirteen years" answered Tsunade sheepishly "We were hoping that you'd wake up on your own, but we didn't think Naruto was what you needed to wake up. And for that we're eternally sorry"

"I see" said Kushina "I'm just glad to be back. So tell me how exactly has the village treated my son"

"For the most part decently enough" answered Jiraiya "Most of the problems come from the civilians and the Civilian Counsel, but since the recent Chunin Exams they've started to realize just who Naruto's parents are and have been trying to correct their mistake"

"Humph, I'll like to see them try to avoid what's coming to them" said Kushina "So tell me how was the exams"

"Badly, Orochimaru attacked during the last fight of the first round" answered Jiraiya "Sensei died towards the end, and Naruto showed off a lot of power against those who attacked us"

"So, who's the new Hokage?" asked Kushina "It's not Danzo is it?"

"Danzo and his Root were killed by Kurama the night everything went so wrong" said Jiraiya "No, the truth is there are three people selected to take the hat next"

"I take it me and you are two of those people?" asked Tsunade

"Yes, but we both know there is only one person who not only take the hat, but make things right" answered Jiraiya "And that person is you Lady Kushina, as you did help Minato run things when he became Hokage"

"Me? They want me to take the hat?" asked Kushina in shock

"With hesitation they do" answered Jiraiya "The elders tried to convince me to take it, and then try to get Tsunade to do it. But I told them that you were the best choice as I'd be terrible at it, and we need Tsunade to take over the medical program so she can't do it"

"Nor would I" said Tsunade "Look I'll come back and take over the medical program, being around the family I have is better than being on the run from debt collectors"

"Hey Tsunade I was wondering if you'd like to look over some results I found" asked Naruto

"What kind of results?" asked Tsunade "It has to be something medical related, seeing how I'm the best medic alive"

"Oh don't worry about that Tsunade" assured Jiraiya "Naruto here is a splendid medical ninja in the making, even if it _not_ his primary focus"

"Oh? And just how good is he?" asked an intrigued Tsunade

"Does _preforming_ open heart surgery with _no_ complications count?" asked Naruto "And the fact that the most experience I had in the operating room was _assisting_ with only _minor_ surgeries"

"And where's the proof of that?" asked Tsunade who couldn't believe Naruto at all

"She's standing right here" replied Naruto as he gestured to Hinata "Her cousin Neji nearly killed her in the preliminaries of the Chunin Exams and as the only person on hand who had the knowledge to properly repair the damage I had to preform and lead the operation"

"What? He did?" asked Kushina who wasn't happy with what she just heard "What did you do to him afterwords?"

"Beat his ass in our match in the finals" replied Nartuo "I was going to let him live after I beat him senseless, but _no_ he had to go and say some things that I don't want to repeat about you and dad. So I killed him by burning him alive from the inside out"

"And that is why people do not piss our clan off" said Kushina "People tend to end up either in the hospital or in the ground"

"Hehe yeah no kidding" replied Naruto

"By the fox ears and tails Kurama made you at least part kitsune" noted Kushina as she noticed them

"You're not mad are you?" asked Naruto nervously

"No sweetheart, I knew this might happen when we had to seal Kurama into you" answered Kushina sadly

"You did?" asked Naruto

"Yes dear we were well aware what could happen to you" answered Kushina "I'm just curious as to when it happened is all"

"Actually Kushina there are some things you need to be made aware of first" said Jiraiya "Plus there is something Naruto wants to show Tsunade here"

"Huh? Oh yeah the results" said Naruto before he brought out a scroll and unsealed a large folder from it

"The results from what?" asked Tsunade

"Naruto created fifteen blood clones a few years ago and one of them died when Orochimaru attacked" explained Jiraiya

"So? Blood clones don't leave behind a body so what's that have to do with anything?" asked Tsunade who then had a thought "Plus how would they last that long? Blood clones only last up to a year at best"

"Oh but that is where you are wrong" said Jiraiya "Naruto used a batch of seals in their creation that allowed them to not only last far longer than a normal blood clone, but also that if they somehow die they do leave behind a corpse"

"What? Seriously?" asked Shizune in shock

"Let me see those results" said Tsunade

"Here" replied Naruto as he handed them to her "I also added everything there is about the ones that are still alive, except how I created them"

Tsunade looked over the notes and results Naruto had on his special blood clones and was shocked by what she found. All the blood clones were practically human, they were even fertile

"Naruto just what did you do to make these clones?" asked Tsunade "This is remarkable"

"It's a secrete ritual that I will not share, just know I can recreate other people's body this way. Combine it with the Impure World Resurrection and you've essentially have brought someone back from the dead" answered Naruto

"You know that forbidden jutsu?" asked Tsunade in shock

"Know it yes, used it? No" answered Naruto "But if I'm right combining the two techniques would allow someone to say good by to their loved ones if they didn't get the chance, problem is I need a sample of their DNA to make either part work"

"Orochimaru offered to bring back Dan and my younger brother for healing his arms and that I have till the end of the week to decide" said Tsunade "I don't trust him to keep your word, but if you can do it as well and in a far better way then I'd like you to bring them back so I can say good by and finally have some closure"

"Knew that snake was around" said Naruto "Alright if you have any samples of their DNA hand them to me so I can do this"

"Lets do this out of town" said Jiraiya "We don't need the locals throwing a fit"

"Well lets not do to much in one day" said Kushina "I'm sure this can wait till tomorrow"

"Right" agreed Jiraiya "How about I catch Kushina up on the times while you Tsunade test Naruto and Hinata on their medical knowledge, as well as give Naruto and Inari a check up on their other form"

"I understand Naruto, but what's different about the kid?" asked Tsunade

Inari showed her his partial dragon form shocking those who didn't know about it "It turns out I'm descended from sea dragons"

"Ah now it makes since" said Tsunade "Alright you three follow me, Shizune stay here in case the other Uzumakis return from their late lunch"

"Other Uzumakis?" asked Kushina

"Yes other Uzumakis" said Jiraiya "As we said there is a lot to catch up on"

So for about two hours Kushina was caught up on world events while Tsunade tested Hinata and Naruto's medical skills, as well as give a full examination on Naruto and Inari's other form(s)

Once everything was dealt with and they all gathered in the living room area of Tsunade's hotel room there was a knock from the door

"Tsunade who's in there with you?" asked a voice from the other side of the door

"Delia is that you?" asked Kushina as she sat up strait in shock

The door was quickly busted in as a fair tall red headed woman broke right threw it and exclaimed "Kushina you're awake!"

"Yes, all I actually needed was my son" replied Kushina with a smile

"Son?" asked Delia before she noticed the others in the room "Oh, did I interrupt something important?"

"No not really, all the important stuff has already been taken care of" said Tsunade

"Mom what's going on?" asked a red headed girl about the same age as Naruto from the doorway "Who are all these people?

"Oh Karin it's a miracle! Your cousin Kushina has woken up thanks to her son" cried Delia

"Huh? Son?" asked Karin as she entered the room and saw the everyone, noticing Nartuo next to Kushina last "Oh, right... Kushina married the Fourth Hokage that's why he's blond"

"Well no duh" deadpanned Naruto "Weather or not my kids will get red hair is unknown"

"When did you get here by the way?" asked Delia

"This morning" answered Hinata "After the castle was destroyed to be more precise"

"Stupid snake" grumbled Naruto "I wanted to see it with Hinata"

"Is my Naruto dating?" asked Kushina

"Not yet, that's why we brought Hinata with" answered Jiraiya "They've tried to go out on a date, but they've been to busy to be able to"

"As is the life of a ninja" said Kushina "I'm glad that they have a chance now"

"We're right here you know" whined Naruto

"We know dear, we're just teasing you" said Kushina

"Anyway as I was saying before we got interrupted" said Tsunade "In my professional opinion both Naruto and Hinata are defiantly skilled enough to be certified medics, heck if I could I'd do right now"

"Wait you two study medicine?" asked Karin in shock

"Uh uh, in fact out of the nine rookies this year five of us are interested in learning medical jutsus and skills to some degree" replied Naruto "Issue is though the one rookie who would make a wonderful medic is under the influence from unknown force that makes her fangirlism go to the extreme"

"You mean Sakura right?" asked Inari

"Who?" asked Tsunade

"Sakura Haruno, she's the daughter of one of the civilian counselors that is a hard core gold digger" explained Jiraiya "We suspect that she did something to her own daughter to make her act the way she does, but have very little proof of that being the case"

"Sakura's older brother believes that is the case as well" said Naruto "He said that Sakura didn't start acting the way she does until after he joined the ANBU to get away from their mother"

"You're not talking about Baranohana are you?" asked Kushina

"Yeah why? You know him?" replied Naruto

"Your father spoke of him a few times, apparently the kid's almost prodigy level in how fast he learns" answered Kushina "I never got the chance to meet him in person, but from what I heard he's a nice boy"

"He moved into our apartment complex when I was about five" said Naruto "And yeah he's I nice guy, he's even started dating recently"

"I'm glad" said Kushina "I know their mother well, the bitch tried to get Minato to go out with her many times. Even joined the academy to get close to him, dropped out in the last year due to her increasingly bad grades as time moved on. She didn't stop until months after I married your father and found out we were having you"

"Talk about persistent" noted Hinata

"Tried to crash our wedding too" said Kushina

"To bad she couldn't get pass Ma and Pa" said Jiraiya "They really didn't like what she was trying to do, so they tossed her far away from the wedding"

"We wondered what that was" noted Kushina "Serves her right, the bitch"

"No kidding" said Naruto "I recently acquired some very incriminating evidence on her, and boy there's a lot. And I don't even think it's all of it"

"Do you have it with you?" asked Kushina

"Sadly no" replied Naruto "It's back home locked up safe and sound"

"Care to tell us something you found?" asked Tsunade

"She's slept with all the male civilian counselors and anyone who has tried to get a seat, weather from seduction or getting the married ones incredibly drunk. All in a attempt to have a child with them to get at their money, or secure her seat" answered Naruto with disgust "So you can see, she is defiantly a gold digger"

"That woman has no shame" said Jiraiya "I might be a pervert, but I don't go around doing things like that"

"Lets change the subject please" asked Delia

"Good idea" agreed Kushina "How about we talk about how many of our clan is still left"

"Besides the five of you here I've only heard rumors of other members being alive" said Jiraiya "Although Nagato is one, I've lost track of him with no clues as to what happened to him or the other two orphans that were with him"

"Nagato? He was my aunt's son" said Kushina "So he'd be my cousin, but what do you mean by orphans?"

"Two stupid Konoha Ninjas killed Nagato's parents as they were hiding out in Rain, what went down exactly I don't know" said Jiraiya "But when I asked what they looked like Nagato told me exactly how they looked. When he asked me why I told him that those two ninjas should have recognized an Uzumaki right away and should not have killed them as Uzumakis are held in high regard in Konoha and that those two were dead men when I got back, if they weren't already"

"Serves them right" said Kushina angerly "I take it they got what they deserved?"

"Correct" replied Jiraiya "I found them and when I grilled them as to why they'd kill two Uzumakis they said that they were ordered to kill any Uzumaki they find as they had planned on turning against Konoha or some shit like that. The only person I can think of that would lie like that is Danzo, shame Kurama vaporized him and his Root"

"So as of right now there are only five of us?" asked Delia

"Not quite" said Naruto "I may have come up with a way to add more members to our clan besides marriage"

"And how's that?" asked Delia

"I created a special one time use ritual to use on the Uchihas I saved from being killed" answered Naruto "As well as the fourteen special blood clones that I created shortly before that night"

"Just what exactly does this ritual do?" asked Tsunade "And how many Uchihas did you save? And how will it work on those clones?"

"It'll basically change their DNA to match our own, changing their Sharingans to how mine is" answered Naruto "As for how many I saved, it was about twenty unfortunately. And what it'll do to the clones is hopefully turn them human due to how fundamental the changes will be"

"Was Mikoto one of them?" asked Kushina "We're best friends"

"Yes she was" answered Naruto "She and the five other adults of the group I saved live at the apartment. The only other Uchihas to survive the night was Sasuke, the four that are part of the ANBU and the one that was out on a really long term mission"

"Wait, are you saying that most of the Uchihas you saved were just children?" asked Tsunade

"Correct, one of them is only a year older than I am, but he's not a fighter" answered Nartuo "He took up medicine as it was what he wanted to do, but wasn't allowed to as his parents forbade him to"

"I take it his parents are dead?" asked Tsunade

"Yep" replied Naruto "And honestly I would have preformed the ritual already, but the more Uzumakis that help preform it the better the results will be"

"You mentioned you have the Sharingan, how?" asked Deila

"Grandma was an Uchiha that couldn't unlock her Sharingan due to a mutation in her DNA that dad inherited as well as me" explained Naruto "It wasn't until Kurama made me part kitsune that he was able to correct and alter it to what I have"

"What's so different about it?" asked Karin

Naruto explained just what was so different about his Sharingan compared to the Uchiha's version, listing off the difference in appearance as well as the different powers his Mangekyo Sharingan has. And explained in full how he got it when his mother started getting angry as she knew how Uchihas get theirs, causing her to flip out in horror at the thought of her only son nearly getting himself killed in battle

It took an hour and a long ear lashing on _not_ jumping in the way of a killing blow before Kushina calmed down

"So those Uchihas will have their Sharingans changed to how yours is?" asked Tsunade

"Correct, same goes for the clones as they do have the Sharingan as well" answered Naruto "Took making a seal to allow them to use it in the first place as the mutation still affects them due to being created before I became part kitsune"

"So in all there's about forty in all" noted Tsunade "The five of you here, the fourteen blood clones and the Uchihas who I'm guessing are going to allow the ritual to be preformed on them"

"All the ones I saved except Mikoto as well as the one that was on a long term mission are willing to join our clan" answered Naruto "And before you ask, that guy was Obito's younger brother so you can see why he'd so easily leave his clan behind. Kinda why he took the mission in the first place"

"When did he return?" asked Jiraiya "I didn't even know he was alive"

"The day before of the invasion, he approached me that night asking to stay with me as he had not plans on openly returning to the village. When I told him about the others and what they planned to do, he was all for it mentioning that the records could just say he died on his mission" answered Naruto

"Clever" noted Jiraiya "Must have been a top secrete mission for me not to know about it"

"It was, he succeeded in his mission but refuses to talk about it at all" replied Naruto "And I'm not going to pry either as that's rude"

"Well it's getting close to dinner time, how about we all head out to eat?" suggested Kushina

"Good idea" agreed everyone

That night everyone properly got to know each other and during the entire time Nartuo would silently weep tears of joy and happiness as he now had a real family that loved him

(Line Break)

The next day it was decided that during the week Naruto and Hinata will get to spend as much time together as they want while the others plan and get ready to take out Orochimaru at the end of the week. Tsunade also told Naruto that she'll wait for him to revive her brother and Dan once they get back

Naruto and Hinata had the time of their life and enjoyed the time they got to spend together. The others decided to let Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kushina, Naruto and Hinata deal with Orochimaru and his henchmen

During this time Orochimaru realized that Tsunade most likely will try to kill him as Naruto had arrived in town shortly after he offered her his deal. As the only reason Naruto would even come to her was for his comatose mother as well as the other members of his clan, Tsunade included. This made him have Kabuto bring his strongest minion, Kimimaro, as despite his failing health will provide the extra back up needed to handle Naruto and his mother

The night before the planned meet up with Orochimaru Tsunade asked Naruto what jutsus or other powers he had and how much mastery he had over them

Naruto told her that he had a large list of jutus, some coming from his kitsune powers, others coming from his Sharingan as well as his Uzukmaki heritage

At this Kushina asked him if he meant the Uzumaki Adamantine Chains, to which Naruto answered with that yes he did unlock them but has yet to master controlling them

"Hey I can use those too" said Karin as she created a chain as proof

"Hmm it's rare for those outside the main family to gain them and they're not nearly as strong either" noted Kushina "But it's still an accomplishment that you should be proud of"

"Main family?" asked Naruto

"Yes main family" replied Kushina "The two of us are members of the main branch of our clan, which basically means we're royalty as we used to rule the Land of Whirlpools until Uzu was destroyed"

"Wow I had no idea" said Naruto in awe

"The elders really don't have a case against us getting married in the future now, not that they ever did" noted Hinata

"Don't I know it" agreed Naruto

"You didn't get a marriage contract made out did you?" asked Kushina critically

"Kinda had to" replied Naruto sheepishly "The elders tried to force Hiashi into marrying Hinata off to members of the main branch that are against changing the way things are run. The only way to stop that was for me to agree to signing a marriage contract, not that me or Hinata minded as we do plan on getting married at some point"

"I see, well I'm not going to force you to resend the contract seeing how the two of you plan on getting married anyway" said Kushina "Just promise me that you'll wait till your older to"

"That's the plan" replied Naruto "And if things somehow get out of hand before then, well that's why there are condoms"

"I better not catch or hear anything like that happening" warned Kushina

"We know better than that mom!" cried Naruto

"Good to know" said Kushina

"Well lets turn in for the night, we have a snake to exterminate tomorrow" said Tsunade

(Line Break)

The end of the week Tsunade left on her own to meet up with Orochimaru, the others left shortly after hiding their chakra as not to arouse suspicion from Orochimaru

"Ah I see you've arrive like I asked" greeted Orochimaru "So have you made your choice?"

"Yes, I'll heal your arms" replied Tsunade "In exchange you don't attack Konoha ever again"

"Fair enough, I only really wanted to kill Saratobi sensei anyway" replied Orochimaru

Tsunade then gathered chakra to her hand and stepped closer, keeping an eye on Kabuto who was standing next to Orochimaru

As she got within five feet of Orochimaru Kabuto threw a kunai at her yelling "Look out! That jutsu is an assassination technique!"

"Worth a shot" said Tsunade as she jumped back "Figured you might recognize the jutsu"

"Tell me why would you not want to see your beloved again?" asked Orochimaru

"Because I know they wouldn't want to be brought back that way" replied Tsunade "Plus I know someone who can bring them back in a more approved way"

"Oh and who could possibly know how to bring back the dead besides me?" demanded Orochimaru

"Naruto Uzumaki" answered Tsunade "Showed up not long after we first met"

"I see, did he manage to wake his mother by any chance?" asked Orochimaru with some fear as Kushina scared even the likes of him

"Oh he did" said Kushina as she jumped down next to Tsunade, along with Jiraiya, Shuzine, Naruto and Hinata

"I can't say I'm surprised" noted Naruto when he saw Kabuto "I knew there was something funny about you"

"Observant as always Naruto" replied Kabuto

"Lets take this somewhere more suitable" said Orochimaru as he and Kabuto ran off suddenly

The group followed after them catching up to them in a large open field and saw that there was third person with them

"I see you brought backup" noted Tsunade "And a member of the Kaguya clan no less"

"Indeed, Kimimaro is one of my strongest followers" said Orochimaru

"Enough of this, it's time we put an end to your schemes Orochimaru" said Jiraiya

"Kabuto, Kimimaro handle the others, I'll deal with my former teammates" ordered Orochimaru

"Your will be done my lord" said Kimimaro as he charged the group

"As you wish" said Kabuto as he followed suit

Naruto retaliated by summoning his sword Fokkusu-kaze to his hand and creating a blade of pure wind chakra, Hinata got into a defensive Gentle Fist stance, Shuzine readied some senbon and Kushina created her Adamantine Chains as she didn't have her weapons. They were back in the village in storage

Kimimaro made bone weapons and spikes come out of his body as him an Kabuto got close to the group, targeting Naruto and Hinata first

Kabuto engaged Shuzine and Kushina, very wearily as he had very little to go on for Kushina's abilities, with Chakra Scalpels active

"His chakra points are to hard to get at Naruto" said Hinata as she tried to use the Gentle Fist to shut down Kimimaro's chakra points "He's protecting them with incredibly dense bone"

"Lets see if those bones can handle this" said Naruto as he slashed with his blade and cutting right threw the bones that it connected with, with some difficulty

"Man those bones are hard to cut threw" noted Naruto "The density their at is incredible"

"You will not stop Orochimaru's will" said Kimimaro as he tried to jab Naruto with a spear of bone

"I see you're very loyal to that snake" noted Naruto "But just how much are worth with to him? From what I've seen the only person he most likely would keep around is Kabuto"

Kimimaro leered at Naruto and replied with "I don't care what my worth is to Lord Orochimaru, I will give my life to him"

"That's respectable" said Naruto "But I can't let you stand in my way"

Naruto, Hinata and Kimimaro then went back to fighting each other at intense ferocity

(Line Break)

"This is the end of you both" said Kabuto as he faced off against Kushina and Shuzine with his Chakra Scalpels at the ready

"Do you honestly think you can take me on?" asked Kushina with a raised eyebrow "I regained my touch after I woke up, not that I really lost it"

'Crap this is bad' thought Kabuto 'Tsunade's apprentice I could handle, but the Red Death is on a completely different level'

It was true, Kabuto was very hard pressed to fend off Kushina due to her sheer level of skill and power was above his own. Only surviving due to his unique healing factor that was similar to an Uzumaki's healing factor

"Just die already, you're out of your league" said Kushina as she tried to pierce Kabuto with her chains

(Line Break)

The fight between the three sennin wasn't was as spectacular as one would hope as Orochimaru's arms were useless due to them being sealed away. Not that he wasn't able to defend himself without the use of his arms, he wasn't one of the sennin for nothing

"You are going to pay for killing sensei Orochimaru" snarled Jiraiya

"Oh? And how are you going to due that?" asked Orochimaru as he avoided being hit by both Jiraiya and Tsunade

Orochimaru noticed just how hard a time both Kimimaro and Kabuto where having a hard time against their opponents, more so Kabuto as he was facing off against a S ranked ninja that was stronger than he is, not that he'd admit it

Suddenly a cry of pain rang out across the battlefield, the others saw that it was because Naruto had managed to slice off Kimimaro's right arm just below the shoulder and seal it into a storage seal

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" screamed Kimimaro in pain and shock as he didn't expect Naruto to suddenly slice his arm off the way he did

This distraction was enough for Kushina to stab Kabuto with all of her chains

"Gowaaa!" cried Kabuto in pain and surprise

"It's time for you to die" said Kushina before she used her chains to rip Kabuto apart in large chunks of blood and gore

"Fuck!" yelled Orochimaru in anger "Kimimaro get over here! I need you!"

Kimimaro ran over as fast as he could using his Deadbone Pulse bloodline to grow an arm of solid bone to replace the one he lost

"Kitsune Style: Foxfire Storm" yelled Naruto as he caused large balls of blue fire rain down from the sky at Kimimaro and Orochimaru

Orochimaru deftly avoided the fire balls, while Kimimaro was hit a few times by the fireballs but ignored them as they didn't slow him down

"Kimimaro I need you to summon Mandra for me" ordered Orochimaru

Kimimaro complied and swiped some of Orochimaru's blood across his summoning tattoos

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto and Kushina all got ready with their own summoning techniques

Five large plumes of smoke appeared, and once the smoke cleared there were five different summons standing in the large empty field. They were a snake, toad, slug, dragon and Kurama

"Mom you can summon dragons!?" asked Naruto in shock from his perch atop Kurama's head

Tsunade, Orochimaru, Kushina, Shizune, Kimimaro, and three of the summons were shocked to see Naruto fused to the top of Kurama

Jiraiya, Gabunta, Hinata and Inari weren't shocked as they saw it during the invasion, Orochimaru was to focused on his fight with Hiruzen to notice

"Naruto how in the world did you manage to summon Kurama?" asked Kushina in shock "He's supposed to be sealed in you"

"Found a small work around" replied Naruto "But this is as best as I can do for now"

"You're to give me a very large number of sacrifices for this" grumbled Mandra "If it was just the toad and slug I'd have no problem. But no you call me out to face off against a dragon and the strongest bijuu is more than I can handle"

"It's been sometime Kushina" said the large red western dragon

"Sorry old friend, but being stuck in a coma for nearly thirteen years does that" apologized Kushina

"I wish you had summoned me that night" complied the dragon

"Dude with everything that was going on that night how could she summon you?" asked Kurama with a raised eyebrow

"Huh, didn't think about it" noted the dragon

"Enough of this, it's time to end this" said Jiraiya

"Agreed" said Orochimaru as he let Kimimaro know that they need to retreat as soon as possible if they are to survive

The ensuing fight between the summons was quick as it was four v one with Mandra being killed by both Kurama and the dragon blasting him with their fire

Orochimaru and Kimimaro however managed to escape if barely as everyone tried to follow them as soon as Mandra was killed

"So now what?" asked Naruto "The snake managed to escape"

"Well as an Uzumaki we need to see if you are able to summon our family's summoning clan" said Kushina "Same goes for Karin and those special blood clones you created"

The dragon got a look of confusion and asked "Blood clones? They wouldn't be able to sign any summoning contracts"

"They aren't going to be blood clones after a special ritual is used on them" explained Jiraiya

"Hey there is someone I want you to meet" said Naruto

"Who?" asked the dragon

"Inari, we recently discovered that he's descended from sea dragons after he partially transformed into one" answered Naruto

The dragon gained a look of confusion before realizing something "I heard something strange happened years ago, tell me where is this Inari from?"

"Wave" answered Naruto "Me and my team had to protect his grandfather while he built his super bridge from a corrupt businessman"

"I see, then that story I heard in my youth was true" said the dragon

"Alright, well is there anything you can do to help him?" asked Naruto

"He'll have to sign our contract to gain the help he needs" answered the dragon "But it now isn't the best time to do that"

"Alright, we'll call you up latter" said Kushina

The dragon and slug went home and Gambunta said "This is going to be interesting news for Ma and Pa" before going home

"Lets get back to the others and rest up" said Tsunade

"Good idea" agreed Jiraiya

(Line Break)

Once they got back to the others and recounted what happened during the fight

"At least you got his second in command" noted Delia

"I didn't know our clan could summon dragons!" said Karin in shock

"For the most part only members of the main family have been able to, but they are only able to summon one dragon as they get a partner to work alongside them" explained Kushina "Of course there have been cases where clansmen from outside the main family were able to gain a dragon partner"

"So, there's a test of sorts to gain the ability to summon a dragon?" asked Naruto

"Correct, now since you have a kitsune partner and a contract with the toads it might be harder for you to gain one" answered Kushina

"Well it's worth a shot anyway, I'm not able to summon any other kitsunes besides Shade and Kurama right now" said Naruto with a shrug

"What's wrong?" asked Jiraiya in confusion

"The elders have been running things differently than how they should ever since Kurama was first sealed" answered Naruto "We're going to sort it out at some point, but it can wait for now"

"Um is it possible for me to take the test to see if I can gain a dragon partner?" asked Hinata "I'm engaged to Naruto after all"

"You can ask the one who hands out the test" answered Kushina "But I'm not going to say anything about the test, it's a very closely guarded secrete of the dragon clan"

"Wasn't going to ask" replied Naruto and Hinata

"Good to hear" said Kushina "Now are we going to head back to Kohona as soon as possible, or is there something else that is needed to be done first?"

"I want to go to Uzu and try to find the vault" answered Naruto "Plus I'll be able to finish learning the Rasengan and gain control over my adamantine chains, plus start working on some new jutsus"

"The vaults of Uzu?" asked Delia "I don't even know where those are, do you know Kushina?"

"I have a general idea, my father didn't tell me where they're location is before I left for Kohona but Uzu was destroyed soon after, so I never learned where the vaults were" answered Kushina

"Hey mom is it possible that there are survivors living in Uzu?" asked Naruto

"Of our clan? No" answered Kushina "But members of the other clans that lived there? It is possible that some of them returned to Uzu to hide out there away from our enemies"

"What where the other clans that lived in Uzu?" asked Hinata

"Besides our clan? There were about... five other major clans and six minor clans" answered Kushina

"So, there were twelve ninja clans in Uzu am I hearing that right?" asked Jiraiya

"Correct, but there was mostly civilian clans that lived in Uzu" answered Kushina "But I don't think any of them survived the destruction of Uzu"

"And if I remember correctly the vaults hold all the wealth of all of Uzu's clans and civilian clans" said Delia

"That is correct, but if any of the other clans survived they aren't going to be able to get into the vaults as only members of the Uzumaki main family can get into them" confirmed Kushina

"Well lets wait a few days before we head out" suggested Jiraiya "We should have a few days to ourselves"

"Good idea" agreed Tsunade

(Line Break)

Five days latter the group headed out towards the ruins of Uzu. During that time Naruto and Hinata spent as much time as they could with each other

"Kushina I'm not sure how long things are going to go slow between Naruto and Hinata, those animal instincts he has from being part kitsune are going to kick in at some point" warned Jiraiya as the group was walking along

"I'm not worried to much about that, I think they'll get married before that happens" assured Kushina "But Naruto did tell me that he packed some condoms just in case"

"Are they going to work for him?" asked Kushina "If I'm right Naruto is rather large like most male Uzumakis"

"Don't worry Kakashi helped him get the right size" assured Jiraiya "If he knows how to properly use them on the other hand I have no idea, that's up to him to tell you no me"

"Good to hear" said Kushina

"Hey mom how long until we reach Uzu?" asked Naruto as he ran over to his mother, Jiraiya Delia and her husband

"We'll be there in a day or two" answered Kushina "But we still need to cross the whirlpools that protect Uzu from outsiders"

"How do we do that?" asked Naruto

"Shouldn't be hard, as members of the main branch of Uzumaki we'll be able to cross and deactivate them long enough for the others to get by" answered Kushina

Note: Ending it here, up next the ruins of Uzu, wonder what they'll find. Wait and find out


	19. Chapter 19

**Naruto, the Hidden Genius of the Leaf**

 **Chapter 19**

The group soon arrived on the shore two says latter and could see in the distance the island that is the Land of Whirlpools

"So how do we get across safely?" asked Tsunade

"There's a stone near here that will allow us to cross safely" said Kushina

"How did Uzu trade with the other lands?" asked Hinata

"There was a secrete path that let people cross the whirlpools safely, however the safe route was controlled in Whirlpool. With the destruction of Uzu that route no longer exists, so now we'll have to take the emergency route" answered Kushina

"She's right, there was a hidden path that let people cross the sea without worrying about the whirlpools" added Delia

"How large is the path?" asked Jiraiya

"Just wait and see" replied Kushina

(Line Break)

It took an hour for the group to find the large stone that bore the symbol of the Uzumaki clan

"Alright now lets open the way" said Kushina as she cut her hand and swiped it across the symbol

The symbol glowed blue for a moment before a passageway opened up in front of the stone leading down under the sea

"Woah, that's amazing!" cried Naruto in awe

"True, and only members of the twelve clans can open this passageway" said Kushina "It's a good thing that the enemy didn't know about this, or it would have been incredibly bad"

"Well lets get going before the passageway closes" said Jiraiya

It took the group a few hours to get threw the passageway where they ended up some yards away from the outer wall of Uzu

"Wow, Uzu must have been something back in the day huh?" noted Naruto

"Yes it was, there were many tall buildings spreed out all of Uzu" said Kushina "Sadly all of them have collapsed by the looks of it"

"Ah yes the skyscrapers, they were a marvel to look at" said Deila "Of course Uzu wasn't the only place that such buildings are found, but they are a rare sight to see either way"

"Lets find some shelter for while we are here before we do anything else" suggested Tsunade

"Good idea" agreed Kushina "The residential district should provide some suitable shelter for our stay"

"Hey is that smoke over there?" asked Karin as she pointed to a small column of smoke coming from not to far away

"Let's check it out carefully, we don't know who they are" warned Tsunade

The others nodded in agreement and moved towards the smoke as stealthfully as they could. What they found was a group of about thirty people near a large dig site in the banking district according to Kushina and Delia

"What are they doing?" asked Kushina

"I don't know, but look they bare the clan symbols of three of the other clans" said Delia as she pointed out the symbols

"You're right, but we don't know if they are the real deal or not" said Kushina "Plus by the looks of things most of them are under twenty years old, and the camp appears to house about twice that amount... so where are the others?"

"They're in the dig site" answered Hinata as she looked with her byakugan for anyone around them

"Well then lets find out just what they are doing here" said Kushina "I don't like how they're digging around my home"

The group quickly made their way over to the camp to confront them when ten ninjas suddenly appeared around them with their weapons drawn

"Who are you? And how did you get here?" demanded one of the ninjas

"You dare question members of the Uzumaki clan and their friends what they are doing in the ruins of Uzu?" questioned Kushina in a dangerous tone

"How do we know you are real Uzumakis?" asked the man

"Does this answer your question?" asked Kushina as she created her Adamantine Chains along with Naruto and Karin as proof of their heritage

The ninjas quickly backed off with one of them saying "So there are others that survived the destruction of Uzu, Roki Uzumaki said that there weren't any others that survived besides the few that are with us"

"Roki?" asked Delia "I've never heard of him"

"Yes he's our leader, he plans on bringing back Uzu in all of it's glory" explained of the ninjas excitedly "But we need the money in the vault to do so"

"Take me to Roki right now" ordered Kushina

"We don't take orders from you, only Roki as he's the only member of the main family alive" retorted the lead ninja

"I am Kushina Uzumaki, daughter of Uzu's last leader, Borutosutoraiku (Boltstrike), you dare defy me?!" yelled Kushina angerly as a dark aura surrounded her

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Kushina in fear, with the older members of the camp remembered Kushina from before she left to go to Kohona

"What is going on?" demanded a tall lanky man with light red hair as he climbed out of the dig site "We're trying to dig up the vault here, we don't need any distractions"

"You!" yelled Kushina as she rounded on the man "How dare you desecrate my home!"

"Mom, care to tell me who that is?" asked Naruto

"That Naruto is Roki, a child born out of wedlock to a member of the main family" answered Kushina "However he was never accepted as one of us due to how he disregards our clan's ideals and morals"

"You people didn't even know I existed until I was ten" argued Roki "I wasn't raised on your clan's morals, so what? I'm still part of it"

"Wrong Roki, all Uzumakis have a strong moral compass that guide them, even if they don't know they're part of the clan" corrected Kushina "You however disregarded that and was morally corrupt when we found you. We tried to help you for a time, we really did but you were far to gone to change your ways and was banished from Uzu and Whirlpool till the end of time by my father. Now leave or face the consequences"

"You're threatening me?" asked Roki "The way I see it I out number you thanks to all my followers"

"Who if they are true clansmen of Uzu know that they're loyalty lies with main family, not a outcast who while is part Uzumaki by birth was disowned and cast out shortly we discovered him" countered Kushina with her arms crossed

Roki looked over to the camp and saw that there wasn't anyone who was sticking for him "You will regret this I swear it"

Roki than ran off, but was suddenly cut down by Naruto who defended himself by saying "He had some old looking scrolls that looked important"

Kushina checked and found that Naruto was correct, Roki did have some scrolls on him. Scrolls that detailed the defenses of Uzu in great detail

"Looks like we found our traitor" said Kushina

"Oh? Well it's a good thing I only used a senbon needle to knock him out then" said Naruto

"Yes indeed, now we can put him on trial for his crimes" agreed Kushina

"Lady Kushina what are we to do now?" asked an elderly man as he came over "Roki was having us dig up the vault to rebuild Uzu"

"Uzu is dead and gone" said Kushina "But that does not mean its legacy can't live on in our ally Kohona where I'm to become their fifth Hokage"

"But Lady Kushina, Kohona failed to help us defend Uzu, why stay there?" asked someone

"That would be due to Danzo" explained Jiraiya "Given what I found out from two of our own ninjas who had the audacity to kill Nagato's parents while they were hiding out in the Village Hidden in the Rain, it's very likely Danzo impeded the help we did send long enough to prevent it from arriving in time"

"If that bastered was still alive I'd kill him myself" growled Kushina "Shame he died the night my son was born"

"Son?" asked someone

"Yes son, I married Minato Namazaki, otherwise known as the Yellow Flash and the Fourth Hokage" replied Kushina "Sadly due to some rather unfortunate events, I wound up in a coma and Minato died resealing the kyuubi"

"I take it he sealed the kyuubi into your son?" asked someone

"Who else could hold him?" replied Kushina sadly "Only an Uzumaki can contain him, and Naruto was the only one alive that we knew of at the time, plus we knew we'd have to seal the kyuubi into Naruto if needed. Not that we wanted to do that at all, but there was little choice in the matter"

"Jeez mom it's all right, nothing bad really happened because of it" assured Naruto "Kurama and I get along just fine, plus I got an altered dojutsu out of it so I'm not complaining"

"Eh? What are you talking about?" asked one of the campers

"Minato's mother was an Uchiha that was disowned and banished because she couldn't unlock the Sharingan, but that was due to a mutation in her DNA that prevented it" answered Naruto "But Kurama corrected that for me a few years ago, but to do so he had to do something else at the same time"

"What?" asked the person

"Make me part kitsune" replied Naruto as he revealed his true form to everyone

"Ah, makes since given the circumstances" said the man

"Lets sit down and continue this conversation, my feet are killing me" suggested Jiraiya

Everyone agreed and headed into camp. From there Naruto and the others learned who the surviving clans were as well as explain that the vault was located somewhere else, the exact location wasn't known but they knew which district it was in

The clans that they found where the Hoki (Hawkeye) Clan, a clan similar to the Inuzuka Clan, who had ten members alive; twenty four members of the Kakusareta-me (Hidden Eye) Clan who's members could turn invisible at will as well as see anything invisible; eighteen members of the Tatsumaki (Waterspout) Clan; and ten members of the Niji (Rainbow) Clan; as well as two young Uzumakis. In total sixty four survivors, including their children, of Uzu

"So three of the major clans and one of the minor clans are still alive, that's good to know" said Kushina

"So that means only five of the clans survived the destruction of Uzu" noted Delia

"Sadly we're not sure, the other seven clans could still be around, but we haven't had any contact with them since we fled" said the head of the Niji clan

"That's fine, we'll look for them latter" said Kushina "But for now we should salvage what we can here and move on to Kohona, there are a lot of people who need to remember not to mess with me or my family"

"Agreed Lady Kushina" said the head of the Hoki clan

"Lets rest up and move camp over to the former red light district to find the vault tomorrow" said Kushina

"The vault is in the red light district?" asked the leader of the Hoki in surprise

"Yep, no one thought about looking for it there, of course that area was once the warehouse district when the vault was originally built" replied Kushina "But times changed and no one wanted to move the vault to somewhere else as it would be way to much of a hassle"

(Line Break)

Once night had fallen Naruto came over to his mother along with Karin to ask her about the other clans

"Ah yes, it's important that you know this stuff" said Kushina "Alright, first lets start with the Niji Clan; they are Uzu's primer genjutsu users as well as amazing medics, however they were rather small compared to the major clans, thus they were a minor clan"

"So the other four clans were major clans?" asked Karin

"Correct" replied Kushina "Now that doesn't mean the Niji Clan was any less important, oh no they have a way to communicate with people over vast distances, how they do it I have no idea seeing how it's a clan secret"

"That sounds cool" said Naruto "How fast could they send messages?"

"Almost as fast as your father could before he died, in fact the the Second Hokage created the Flying Thunder God in a attempt to recreate that ability, but instead he created a very powerful space time jutsu that's feared across the world" answered Kushina

"Really the Flying Thunder was created in attempt to recreate the Niji Clan's power?" asked Naruto in awe

"Correct, at first it wasn't as effective as their ability, but when your father got his hands on it he improved it so much that it became a few seconds faster than their ability" answered Kushina "Of course they don't need special markers to move around instantly like the Flying Thunder God does"

"Ok, so what are the other clans like?" asked Naruto

"Well the Hoki Clan is very much like the Inuzuka Clan as they have animal partners just like they do, as evident by the large birds that hang around them all the time" explained Kushina "They are in many ways just like the Inuzukas, the only thing they do differently is act as messengers considering they train messenger hawks"

"How about the Tatsumaki Clan?" asked Karin

"The Tatsumakis, they are the Uzumaki's rival clan" answered Kushina "They were very strong, loyal and battle smart, but much like the Uchiha Clan think of themselves above most other people. Of course the destruction of Uzu has clearly changed that outlook, seeing how they're mingling with everyone"

"That's so sad" noted Karin

"Uzu's fall has taken it's toll on everyone Karin, so many died that night just because the other villages were jealous and feared our strength" said Delia as she came over

"I still can't believe it happened in the first place" said Akawain (Red wine), Karin's father

"Roki gave the enemy a clear path of attack" said Kushina "How he managed to do it I don't know, he may have not worked alone that night, but we may never know"

"We can ask him when we put him on trial" said Naruto

"Roki would never give up anyone that helped him, even if they're dead now, and trying to read his mind is a no go" replied Kushina "His mind is so chaotic no one can make any sense of it"

"Darn, that sucks" pouted Naruto

"If that man doesn't want to say anything, nothing we know of will get him to open his trap" said Akawain "Not even getting him drunk off his ass, trust me I tried"

"That's right you ran a brewery" said Kushina

"I plan on reopening it in Kohona, I managed to save my recipes from being lost" said Akawain

"Ha! Akawain if you do that, people are going to be sloshed for days" laughed Kushina "Only an Uzumaki, Tatsumaki or someone with high tolerance can handle your brews"

"And yet I made a fortune selling it" smiled Akawain

"Ok, can we get back to talking about the last clan?" asked Naruto

"Ah yes the Kakusareta-me Clan" said Kushina "Uzu's Hyuga Clan, only they aren't as cold to others"

"And no stupid bird cage seal on branch family members" added Delia

"But still held themselves in high regard" said Akawain

"I'd like to see how the two clan interact with each other once we get to Kohona" said Naruto

"Heh two clans who tend to have a stick up their rear end and act very much the same encountering each other would be interesting" agreed Tsunade

"It would be interesting" agreed Hinata "But if they act so alike I don't see any confrontations between them"

"You never know Hinata, that very fact could rile them up" said Jiraiya "We'll just have to wait and see"

(Line Break)

The next day everyone headed over to the ruined red light district and began searching for the hidden entrance to the vaults. Kushina told them the description of the entrance her father gave her before she left Uzu to become Kurama's next host after Mito Uzumaki

It took three days before Naruto found the entrance located under the only still mostly standing building in the red light district. Once the grown ups gathered before the entrance Kushina had Naruto open the vault with his blood as he was the one who found it and was a member of the main family of the Uzumaki Clan

"Alright Naruto go ahead and open the vault" said Kushina

"Right" replied Naruto before he cut his palm and pressed it against the large Uzumaki Clan symbol on the door

The door began glowing bright before draining Naruto of his chakra to see if he was a member of the main family or not. Once it was done the door gave the chakra back to Naruto before opening up to allow everyone entrance into the vault

"What happened? My chakra was being drained from me before being returned?" asked Naruto

"The door checks to see if you're a member of the main family or not" answered Kushina "Depending on what it

finds the reaction is different, for those not allowed in they're drained completely of chakra and die, while those who are registered are only knocked out from chakra exhaustion"

"An ingenues sealing array if I've ever seen one" noted Jiraiya

"Our clan are the best at the art for a reason" said Kushina as she led the group inside

As everyone headed down further into the vault they saw many seals light up allowing them to see in the dark

"How far down does this go?" asked Jiraiya

"A mile" answered Kushina "There is an easier way to go up and down, but it's clearly at the bottom at the moment"

"Then lets get to the bottom as fast as we can" suggested Jiraiya

"Running down isn't the best idea, see the moister in the air and on the steps?" replied Kushina "It's like that for a reason"

"I'm getting to old for this shit" groaned Jiraiya

"Suck it up" snapped Tsunade

It took everyone a little over an hour to reach the bottom of the stairs. What they found was a large chamber with thirteen large stone doors going around the edges

"Each door is for the twelve clans and the civilians" explained Kushina "If one of the clans aren't around, then members of the main Uzumaki clan can open the door"

"Lets gather everything up and head back up" said Delia "This place gives me the creeps"

"There's nothing to worry about Delia" assured Kushina "Now lets get to work"

It took about an hour for everyone to collect the vast fortune of Uzu, thankfully most of it was weather sealed into weather proof scrolls already making the collection processes much easier

"Wow this is more than twice the entire monetary value of Kohona in it's entirety" said Tsunade once the entire wealth of Uzu was counted up in all of it's value

"Uzu was both a hidden village and the capital of Whirlpool, so of course there's more money here" said Kushina

"With this amount of cash Kohona could make some serious and much needed improvements" said Jiraiya

"I plan on doing that, but with how the relations between the hidden villages are, it may take some time for everything to take place" said Kushina "We don't need to draw unwanted attention to ourselves now do we?"

"No, we don't" agreed Jiraiya

"Hey mom are you going to kick the two old cronies out of office?" asked Naruto

"Who?" asked Kushina

"Sesnei's teammates" explained Jiraiya

"Them yes I do plan on kicking them out of office" said Kushina "And having the two of you take their place"

"But I need to manage my spy network" complained Jiraiya

"You need to train someone to take your place at some point anyway" argued Kushina "And the sooner the better, you're not getting any younger after all"

"Fine, I'll train someone to take my place, but until they're ready I'm still going to be out in the field like normal" said Jiraiya with a sigh

"And no turning them into a pervert either" warned Kushina

"Hey, being a pervert helps with gathering intel" complained Jiraiya "But fine, I won't make them one"

"Whatever, lets just get going" said the Hoki clan head

"See that large metal platform?" asked Kushina "If we all stand on it and then channel some chakra into it with our feet it'll activate and take us back up faster than walking"

"Good to know, walking that far isn't any fun" said Jiraiya

"Stay in shape then godfather" said Naruto "It might save your life one day"

"Hey! I'm plenty well in shape!" yelled Jiraiya

"Getting close to past your prime though" said Tsunade "Even I know I'm getting to that point myself"

Jiraiya just sulked quitely as the platform brought them back to the entrance of the vault

"So how much did you find?" asked Shizune

"Quite a lot" answered Tsunade "Far more than all of Kohona's net worth, that's for sure"

"That's a lot of money" noted Shizune

"It is, but as Kushina will be Hokage, it's up to her what to do with it" said Jiraiya

"I have to ask, where are we all going to stay once we get to Kohona?" asked the head of the Niji Clan

"At the Uzumaki Apartments" answered Kushina "At least until we sort out better living arrangements for you"

"That place is still around?" asked the head of the Hoki clan

"It sure is, it's where I live" answered Naruto "Since living where my parents lived would cause to many problems for Jiji"

"Makes since I guess... does anyone else live there?" asked the head of the Kakusareta-me Clan

"The first building is pretty much filled up with people and the changes I made to it, but the second one is completely empty and is being just used for storage right now" answered Naruto

"What did you change?" asked the Kakusareta-me Clan Head

"I added a large workshop on the first floor on the left side, the entire third floor is my library and sealing workshop and the second floor has some rooms on the left side repurposed for medical use" answered Naruto "The entire top floor is for my clan"

"Ah, makes since now" said the man

"Lets pack up and head out soon" said Kushina

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" asked Delia

"No, we need to get back to Kohona as soon as possible" answered Kushina "Trouble is brewing and we have to be ready to face it, I can feel it"

"Alright, you are our leader after all" conceded Delia

So Naruto and the others find a few members of Uzu's clans and obtain it's vast wealth, now it's back to Kohona and Kushina's ingratiation as the Fifth Hokage

"But mom what about that test for the Dragon Summoning Contract?" asked Naruto

"Ah nearly forgot about that" said Kushina "The alter will need to be moved, but just activating the transportation seals around the edge of it will fix that problem. We can wait until we get home to take the test"

"It can be moved?" asked Delia in confusion "It's huge!"

"It hasn't always been in Uzu dear cousin, it's been relocated before a few times" explained Kushina

"How can it move?" asked Naruto

"The stones that make up the alter are able to float and follow those who activate the transportation seals. I've never seen it happen, but I heard it would be an amazing sight to see" answered Kuhina

And it was a sight to see when Kushina activated the transportation seals

Alright now everyone heads out back to Kohona, boy wont that be a sight to see. Plus Kushina plans on making her return one they wont forget


	20. Chapter 20

**Naruto, the Hidden Genius of the Leaf**

 **Chapter 20**

It took the group about two weeks to make it back to Kohona from Uzu. On the way back Naruto and Hinata grew closer, Kushina couldn't help but tease her son about his relationship during the trip. Naruto just took in stride as it was a welcome addition to his life, having a loving mother tease him about his own relationship

When the walls of Kohona appeared on the horizon Kushina told everyone what she planned on doing for her grand return to Kohona. No one complained about it, though Naruto did tell her that the two gate guards had always been nice to him. Kushina assured Naruto that they were safe from her wrath

Naruto, Hinata, Inari, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shuzine and Kushina headed to the gates on their own with the others waiting for them to let them know that they can follow them via a shadow clone from Naruto

When the group arrived to the gates they were closed, as Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki were keeping guard Kushina just simply walked up to the large gates before calling upon her vast chakra reserves before punching the doors clear off of their hinges with her full Ki being unleashed upon the village, terrifying everyone as they didn't know it was her yet

"Alright it's time for all of you who mistreated my son to pay!" yelled Kushina as she used the Projection Jutsu to make her voice even louder

Everyone she was talking about stopped what they were doing and bolted as fast as they could to escape her coming wrath. The few that did not mistreat Naruto were thankful that Kushina's wrath wasn't focused on them and refused to help those who did when they begged for their help

(Line Break)

Kushina stormed her way to the Hokage Tower with the others following her wake. Those who had never seen the result of Kushina's anger were scared of the carnage it caused and vowed to avoid incurring it upon themselves

Once Kushina reached the tower she stormed in and headed straight to the Hokage's Office where she know the two elders were hiding under the desk

"Alright get out from under there" yelled Kushina after she broke down the thick double oak doors

The two elders slowly came out to face Kushina's wrath, unwillingly mind you as they were the two biggest hindrances in Naruto having a normal childhood and being treated with like a normal human being. Of course Naruto was now part kitsune now, but that was besides the point

"Is there you have to say for yourself?" demanded Kushina who had a dark shadow behind her

The two elders were too terrified to reply as there wasn't anything they could say to defend themselves against the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero Kushina

"Get out, you two are relived of duty" snarled Kushina "I'm taking charge now"

The two elders ran as fast as they could out of the Hokage Tower

Kushina sat at the desk and read all the reports on the desk and found that the two elders were trying to set up a puppet Hokage that would do anything that they said so that they could run Kohona the way they wanted

"Idiots, they knew I was coming back to take the hat" said Kushina

"Lady Kushina it's good to see you again" greeted Hiashi as he entered the office along with Naruto, Hinata, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shuzine and Inari

"Yes, I'm glad to see you again as well" replied Kushina with a smile "I hear we're to be in-laws soon"

"Yes we are indeed to become in-laws soon" agreed Hiahshi "Of course how soon is yet to be determined"

"It may be sooner than either of us might want" said Kushina "Given Naruto being part kitsune and everything"

"Errrr I'm right here" said Naruto

"We know sweety" said Kushina "But as your mother it's my responsibility to embarrass you"

Naruto just groaned while the others laughed at his situation

"Alright, alright that's enough" said Tsunade "Lets get down to business"

"Right, we need to plan for your official coronation" agreed Jiraiya

"Then you two do that while I activate the hidden jutsu in the Uzumaki Appartments and get the others moved in" said Kushina

"Hidden Jutsu? What are you talking about mom?" asked Naruto

"Our ancestors made plans just in case Uzu was ever destroyed" explained Kushina "So they made it so that the apartment complex would relocate and open up the secrete clan compound located next to the Hyuga's"

"Wow that's cool!" exclaimed Naruto

"I wondered why there was a large plot of land in your clan's name when nothing was located there" said Jiraiya

"How'd you know about that?" asked Kushina

"The civilian counsel tried to seize/sell the land, but as it was in the Uzumaki clan's name, and I was in charge of Naruto's estates for a few years, they had to go threw me to do it"explained Jiraiya "I turned them down each and every time. I even had to stop some of them from going behind my back to build something there"

"Oh are you talking about that deed that you told me not to sell and make sure no one trespassed?" asked Naruto

"Right, have you listened to me about that or not?" replied Jiraiya

"I put up some security seals to keep people out and no one has bothered me about buying it off me" answered Naruto "So I still have it"

"Good, anything that would be there would be destroyed by the jutsu's activation" said Kushina "Anyone there would be pushed out of the area so they don't get killed by it"

"What'll happen to the buildings?" asked Naruto

"The grounds will be teleported that's all" answered Kushina "And as we would still technically own the land the apartments are currently on, we can build anything we want afterwords"

"A store, that's what I want" said Naruto "I make my own supplies and having my own store would allow me to make more money from selling them"

"Then lets go do that now and then get ready for my coronation" said Kushina

(Line Break)

Everyone headed over to the apartment complex and told everyone inside to step out while they relocate the place. They didn't know what would happen to someone if they were inside when the jutsu went off, it was no Flying Thunder God so there was no telling what it would do to a living person

"Alright lets get this jutsu started" said Kushina as she started a long string of handseals

Once Kushina was finished with her handseals she activated the jutsu, causing the entire apartment complex to flash and teleport to the marked empty clan compound behind the Hyuga Clan Compound. The sudden relocation of the entire Uzumaki Apartment Complex startled everyone who saw it, especially the Hyugas as they had warning of the powerful jutsu's activation

"Wait... the Uzumakis owns that land" said Hiashi "That means..."

Hiashi went outside and saw the apartment complex was now located in the formally empty compound

"They're now our neighbors" finished Hiashi "At least I'll be able to see my grandkids easier when they're born, hopefully latter rather than sooner"

Naruto and the others quickly arrived to the apartment's new location while at the same time Naruto sent for the rest of the others waiting outside Kohona's walls. When the villagers saw the large group heading towards and into the village, they had no idea who they were or what they wanted. So when they heard who they were when some of the jonins stopped them to asked, they were stunned that a small number of Uzu's clans survived and that there were some more Uzumakis were still alive as well

The group then headed to where Kushina and Naruto were waiting for them. Naruto's fourteen special blood clones also followed them to report to the original on their progress

"Oh hey, how are you all doing?" asked Naruto

"We're fine, we managed to establish new identifications for ourselves" answered one of the clones

"Good to know, but before you all tell me who you're going to be, there are some things we need to do first" said Naruto

"That's fine" said the clones

"Well what is it that needs to be done?" asked one of the clones

"Well we need to make sure that everything inside the apartments are fine, then make plans for new buildings latter on" answered Naruto

"Oh" said the clone

(Line Break)

Once the large group arrived to the location of the new clan compound the clones and the hidden Uchihas were amazed by how many people there were, they were told ahead of time that a large number of people would be joining them soon as not to freak them out

"Wow look at all this space" said the head of the Hoki Clan "There's plenty of space for us to grow for a long time"

"Well it's the second largest compound in the village, but our clan never built anything just in case what happened to Uzu did happen" said Kushina

"Ah that was some good planing they did" noted Tsunade

"Yes it was, and it's a good thing they did" agreed Kushina

"Well now we need to come up on how to design the compound" said Delia

"How about, we build it in honor of Uzu" suggested Naruto "You know in the shape of our clan symbol"

"I like it" agreed Kushina "That'll show the world that the Uzumakis are back"

"What should we use for the center?" asked Delia

"How about the alter?" suggested Karin "We could have a large plaza with it as the centerpiece"

"Good idea" agreed Kushina

"Well lets head upstairs to make the blueprints" said Jiriaya

"As much as I agree with that, can we take care of that ritual first?" asked one of the Uchihas

"They're right we should take care of that now before we move on with anything else" agreed Naruto

"Good point, alright all Uzumakis follow me so we can get this done and over with" said Kushina

All the Uzumakis and Tsunade followed Kushina and Naruto to the center of the compound so that they could preform the one time use ritual

"Alright, so how does this work?" asked one of the Uchihas

"Well me and the others of my clan kneel in the inner circle with me in the dead center, while the rest of you sit around us in the outer circle" answered Naruto "Then I will activate the ritual and it will fundamentally change all those in the outer circle with the DNA of those in the inner circle

"Will it hurt?" asked one of the Uchihas

"Yes, yes it will" answered Naruto "It hurt like hell when I allowed myself to become part kitsune, so it is going to hurt becoming a full blooded Uzumaki"

"But it'll be worth it in the end" assured Kushina

"Oh we're not worried about that" replied the Uchiha "We just wanted to know ahead of time"

"Well stand back while I make up the fuinjutsu matrix for the ritual" said Naruto "It'll only take a half hour at most to draw it up"

Everyone stepped back and watched as Naruto created a clear flat area before drawing out the incredibly complex and confusing sealing matrix for the ritual. Everyone watching noticed that after every stroke Naruto made a strange glow of an unknown energy appeared briefly, confusing them greatly

"What energy is that?" asked Delia

"I have no idea, I've never seen anything like it before" said Jiraiya

"I see some crystal formations among the strokes, I wonder how they got there" noted Karin

"I think that strange energy created them" said Kushina

"I think your right" agreed Tsunade "I can see them being left behind after the energy is gone"

"Maybe Naruto knows where it's from" suggested Akawain

"Alright it's done" announced Naruto

"Hey Naruto do you know where those crystals came from?" asked Tsunade

"Eh?" replied Naruto before he looked down and saw the very small crystals mixed in with the strokes "Oh there why this is a one time use ritual, but I don't even know where they're from the only thing I know about them is that they're what makes the ritual work the way it's meant to"

"Well we can worry about them latter, lets just get the ritual done and over with" said Kushina

"Right" agreed Naruto "Now everyone take their positions and I'll get the ritual started"

(Line Break)

Once everyone was ready Naruto started going threw the handseals for the ritual's activation. As Naruto went threw the very long string of handseals they were apprehensive about the results of the ritual, more so the blood clones than the Uchihas as they didn't know if they'd survive it or not

Once Naruto completed the final handseal the entire sealing matrix glowed in a bright ethereal blue light signaling the ritual's activation. Everyone inside the inner circle felt their energy be drained out of them and flow outward towards those in the outer circle

Those in the outer circle suddenly felt incredible pain shoot threw them, causing them to react appropriately in pain. The blood clones screaming in sheer excruciating pain, fearing that they were going to die

"Hang in there! If you lose faith now, then you'll never make it!" Naruto called out to his clones who had all sat in front of him "I have faith in your willpower, don't give up!"

The clones were invigorated and doubled their resolve to make it threw the ritual alive and well. The Uchihas were their own world of hurt, mainly their eyes as their beloved Sharingan was transformed into the Uzu-Sharingan. The name Naruto decided to give to his altered Sharingan after talking to his mother, girlfriend, Delia, Akawain, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune about what to name his version of the Sharingan

As the ritual continued on those watching saw that the Uchiha's hair change color from black to dark red. For the clones the their hair changed color as well, but for them their hair changed from yellow to varying degrees of orange or red, or a mix of the three hair colors. All of their eyes changed color as well, but not so drastically

About a half hour latter the ritual ended with everyone completely drained and those the ritual was used on, they were very sore from the changes made to their bodies. The fourteen blood clones all survived the transformation and were very happy and amazed when they felt their hearts beat for the first time, meaning that they were now fully human now and no longer just a clone of Naruto

Everyone recovered around mid afternoon

"Well how are you all feeling?" asked Shizune

"Better now that we had some time to recover" answered Naruto "How about the rest of you?"

"The hair will take some time to get used to, but besides that we're fine" answered one of the former Uchihas

"We're just in shock that the ritual actually made us truly alive" said one of the former blood clones "But yeah we're fine"

"Well before we do anything else me, Naruto, Hinata, Karin and Shizune are going to give you a health evaluation just to make sure there is nothing wrong with you" said Tsunade

"That's fine" was the response she got

"Alright then follow us to the hospital" said Tsunade

It took the rest of the day for everyone get checked out and make sure nothing bad happened because of the ritual. Thankfully nothing wrong was found during the check ups, the only thing found was that all fourteen of Naruto's blood clones were no longer clones at all, but full blown human beings

Once everyone was done they headed back to the compound where some of Naruto's shadow clones had set up the empty rooms available in the apartment complex for the new members of the Uzumaki Clan, and the new members of Kohona

Kushina said that as the new Hokage she chose who gained citizenship or not. There were other things she had to deal with, but that could wait until morning when her anger against the village had calmed down enough to not act hostile or react violently to the people who mistreated Naruto while he grew up

Two days latter Kushina's official coronation as the Fifth Hokage took place with the Fire Dynamo being the one to pass the hat on to her. Most of the clans had avoided incurring Kushina's wrath as they treated Naruto based on his own actions and not those of Kurama's the night he was forced to attack the village, the rest were fined heavily for their actions against Naruto. It was legal as dictated by laws of the Land of Fire on child abuse, lucky Naruto, very unlucky for those who mistreated him

The coronation went off without a hitch, the village was rather subdued as they knew that they were in trouble for mistreating Naruto for all his life. However it was also a new beginning for Kohona as the people knew Kushina would bring Kohona greater prestige and fame in the future, so it wasn't going to be that bad... after Kushina was done punishing them that is

During the coronation Kushina revealed that before she returned she had gone to Uzu and not only found a small number of survivors having returned to Uzu, but also the lost vaults meaning that she brought _all_ of Uzu's vast wealth with her. And of it was thanks to Naruto who sought her out and wake her from her coma

Afterwords Kushina released the details of what happened the night of Kurama's attack and Naruto's birth. The villagers were rather embarrassed for how they jumped to conclusions that night. She also said that blaming the entire Uchiha Clan for the attack was stupid, even though a rouge one was responsible for the attack. Who it was she had no idea, but whoever they are insane and put a look out for them

 **Note: It's not Obito if that's what you're thinking. He was a prisoner of Madara Uchiha who tried to break him, but failed much to Madara's confusion as he did everything he could to break the poor boy. What he didn't know was that a higher power blocked his mental damage and saved Obito's sanity as if the boy broke it would led to very bad things**

 **Also here's the names of the former blood clones: Gordon, Desch, Kain, Bartz, Sabin, Reno, Zell, Amarant, Tidus, Vaan, Noel, Noctis, Ramza, Cloud**

 **As you can see all of them are named after characters from the Final Fantasy franchise. Now once everyone is established they're going to start work on building everything they need to function properly in the village. This includes a medical facility, blacksmith, library, winery, ect...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Naruto the Hidden Genius of the Leaf**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Note: I am in need of more jutsus of all kinds as I don't know that many jutsus at the moment, the more I know the more I can make my Naruto fanfictions all the better**

It has been two weeks since Kushina became Hokage and a lot has happened since then

Firstly the entire Civilian Counsel was replaced with those who didn't mistreat Naruto and were also competent enough to not be a burden Kushina or the shinobi counsel with their complaints or whining. This included Tenten's father who ran a weapon shop and Old Man Techi who ran Ichikachu Ramen

Secondly Ichikachu Ramen relocated into a larger building as they now had way more customers. Also thanks to the changes made by the new civilian counsel all the store owners were able to make more money as a large number of the taxes the old counsel made were abolished

Third word got around that Kushina was alive and had become the fifth Hokage and caused quite a stir in the Elemental Nations

Lastly Kushina's revisions boltered Kohona's economy as more money was available to spend, again all thanks to the fact that all the unnecessary taxes were abolished

It was during this time that Naruto decided to go ahead and get ready to make an attempt to combine his fuinjutsu based Blood Clone with the Impure World Resurrection Jutsu to bring back Dan Kato and Nawaki Senju so Tsunade could say goodby to them

"So Naruto you really think this is going to work?" asked Tsunade as some of Naruto's Shadow Clones brought over the cloned bodies of the two she lost so long ago

"It should" replied Naruto "But I honestly have no idea if it will"

Those few present noted that Naruto glancing over to where the covered body of a clone of his father was laying on the ground not to far away. This told them how he desperately wanted to see his father and get to know him

"Well Naruto, everything appears to be in order" said Kushina

"Good, now Tsunade I have to tell you that if this works they'll only stay for a short time, not to mention they're going to be as old as when they died in the first place" said Naruto

"That's fine Naruto" said Tsunade "Just tell me how long will it last"

"With me using the jutsu" replied Naruto "As long as I want really, but I'm not going to hold it for no more than three days. There are other things I need to get ready for after we're done here afterall"

"I understand Naruto, getting ready for that test to see if you are able to summon a dragon companion, as well as your wedding are indeed more important than keeping my loved ones from their rest" said Tsunade sadly

Naruto quickly began preforming the needed handseals before crying out "Impure World Resurrection!" and slamming his hands onto the ground

Suddenly the two cloned bodies of Dan and Nawaki were covered in a ghostly veil that condensed more and more, making impossible to see what was going on to the two bodies. As this was happening a bright radiant column of light suddenly slammed down upon Minato's cloned body

"What in the world is going on!?" cried Naruto

Minato's body began lifting off of the ground and swirls of energy began to go around it, causing a change to occur

"Pure Heavenly Revival!" calls out a voice from everywhere and no where

And with a massive flash of light the strange light is gone, leaving a bewildered and very much alive Minato Namazaki standing there in place of the light. Not to mention he was at the age that he would have been at if he hadn't died

"Dad?" asked Naruto in a small voice

Minato gave a small smile and wave before being glomped by a very emotional Kushina

"Don't you ever do anything like that ever again!" cried Kuahina who couldn't believe her husband was alive again

"I don't understand, I thought I was going to have to confront the death god to get you back" said Naruto

"Ah about that" said Minato "A power far greater than death ordered him to let me move on, and it's a good thing it did"

"Why?" asked a teary eyed Kakashi

"Because I was able to discover certain things" answered Minato "Some very important things"

"Like what?" asked Kakashi

"Well it appears as though Obito isn't dead, he somehow ended up in the clutches of Madara Uchiha who tried to break him and have him take over his plans before he finally died" explained Minato seriously "However he failed to break Obito's mind, but before he died a rouge Uchiha came to him and took Obito's place. This same Uchiha was the one who caused the mess with the Kyuubi"

"Wait, Madara Uchiha is alive!?" asked Tsunade in shock

"Not anymore, but there is a plan to bring him back eventually" answered Minato

"I can't believe Obito is alive after all this time" said Kakashi

"Me either, but when I couldn't find him in the afterlife I went looking for him and that's how I found out about his fate" said Minato "I've watched everything that's been going on, and I have to say I'm greatly disappointed in the village as a whole. And what you've done to them since coming back and taking the hat Kushina, I say they had it coming to them"

"Hmph, treating our son the way they did, they're lucky I didn't do worse" said Kushina

"I agree, and congrats for reaching your dream like I did" said Minato with a smile

"But what happens now?" asked Kakashi "We can't have two Hokages, can we?"

"Seeing how we're married, I say we can both share the burden" said Minato "It was both our dream after all"

"I like that idea, that way neither one of us is overwhelmed by the workload" agreed Kushina

"Heh, I'm just glad you're back with us dad" said Naruto "But um... we were in the middle of something when you were unexpectedly revived"

"Ah that's right!" cried Tsunade who looked over to where the cloned bodies of Dan and Nawaki were

Everyone looked over and saw that during the commotion the two had been brought back with Naruto's Impure World Resurrection Jutsu and had been sitting there gobsmacked by what was going on

"Dan, Nawaki, are you there?" asked Tsunade carefully

"Sis, you've gotten old" said Nawaki

"Baka!" cried Tsunade as she nailed her brother in the back of the head before grabbing him up in a tight hug

"Ga! Can't breath!" cried Nawaki

"Care to explain what's going on? Last I knew I died" asked Dan

"I combined my special fuinjutsu based Blood Clone Jutsu, and the Impure World Resurrection Jutsu to temporally bring you two back so Tsunade could properly say goodbye to you" explained Naruto "I was planning on using it on my father if it worked, but seeing how a higher power just fully revived him I don't need to do that anymore"

"How long will we stay here among the living?" asked Dan

"I can keep the jutsu going for a long long time, but I plan on ending it in three days" answered Naruto "This is just to say goodbye, not be among the living again"

"But I'm not dead!" cried Nawaki

"Denial" whispered Minato "Poor kid died so suddenly that he doesn't even register he died in a massive explosion"

"Nawaki, I'm sorry but you died the day after I gave you grandfather's crystal, why do you think I'm so much older than the last time you saw me?" explained Tsunade carefully to her brother

"But that's not fair!" cried Nawaki "I was supposed to become Hokage like grandpa!"

"I know, it was Dan's dream as well, but others have taken up the mantel" said Tsunade

"But, but, but..." said Nawaki before he broke down and started crying

"Tsunade, I'm sorry I left you the way I did" apologized Dan as he came over to her and hugged her

"I know Dan, losing you and Nawaki was more than I could handle for a long time" said Tsunade "I even ignored the few living relatives I still had left and ran away from my problems. At least until Kushina Uzumaki came into my life and knocked some sense into me, literally"

"Well I'm glad you're back to your old self" said Dan

"I am as well, but there is one thing I've wanted for years, and now I have a chance to have it" said Tsunade

"What's that?" asked Dan

"To raise a child" said Tsunade

Dan sputtered in shock at this and asked "But, how can that work? Doesn't this body practically make me a zombie?"

"Not entirely" said Naruto "I used a special Blood Clone as the medium to bring you back to life, and with the special property those clones have. You and Tsunade could indeed have a child before you go back to the afterlife"

Dan just blushes hard at this and glances at Tsunade who also has a blush, seeing how they never had a chance to "go at it" before he died

"That's all and good, but what about me?" asked Nawaki "I'm no where near ready to move on, I had my entire life ahead of me"

"Sorry kid, but unless a higher power intervenes, I suggest you get your things in order before I release you back to the afterlife" said Naruto "I have no plans on keeping you around longer than I intend to, but you can see me and Hinata's wedding before I send you back"

"But..." said Nawaki

"Look Nawaki I know it's hard to accept what happened to you, I had a very hard time when I learned of your death and saw your body" said Tsunade "But it's not up to any of us if you'll be brought fully back or not, spend the time you have now with what family you have"

"Fine..." slumped Nawaki

(Line Break)

It was quite a shock for the village when Minato's resurrection was made known to them as well as how he was brought back to life. The counsel however was also told about Naruto's successful application of his fuinjutsu based Blood Clone Jutsu and Impure World Resurrection Jutsu on Dan and Nawaki. Much to their further shock as they had no idea Naruto was able to preform such an act, but before they could ask if he could bring back anyone else Kushina said that it was a forbidden technique and both her and Minato had to approve before they even ask Naruto if he would do it

Minato was reinstated as the Fourth Hokage and shared the responsibility of running the village with Kushina so that they had more time to themselves and spend with their loved ones

(Line Break)

Jiraiya had immediately came back to Kohona when he got word that his favorite student was brought back by higher powers and headed straight to the Hokage's Office to see if it was true

"Ah Jiraiya I knew you'd be back as soon as you heard the good news" greeted Kushina as she finished the paperwork on her desk

"So it's true? Minato is alive again?" asked Jiriya with hope

"Yes he is, it was a miracle that he was a powerful shaft of light appeared and used a Blood Clone Naruto had made of him to resurrect him" answered Kushina "Naruto was going to try to bring him back like how he did Dan and Nawaki after he found that combining the two jutsus worked or not. But he didn't need to obviously"

"So where is he now?" asked Jiraiya

"Teaching Naruto his signature move, the Flying Thunder God" answered Kushina nonchalantly

"Seriously?!" asked Jiraiya in surprise

"Well Naruto already knows the Rasengan, so it's the only other thing Minato has to teach him. Naruto last I checked wasn't fast enough to use it yet, so that's what they've been working on so far" replied Kushina

"Anything else I should know?" asked Jiraiya

"Not right now, but there are somethings that are needed to be discussed latter tonight now that you're here" answered Kushina

"What do you mean by that?" asked Jiraiya

"Minato wasn't just sitting around in the afterlife doing nothing you know, he found out about some important things before being brought back" explained Kushina "He also saw how the village treated Naruto and isn't to happy about that, of course I already dealt with that so he doesn't have to. The village is still reeling from the effects of both of us being less than pleased with how our son was treated"

"I can imagine, they realized their mistake during Naruto's Chunin Exam match against Neji from what I heard" said Jiraiya

"Yes well, make yourself comfortable back at home until latter" said Kushina "Minato has a lot to tell us, we just were waiting for you to get back"

"Thanks I will" said Jiraiya before going out the window and headed over to the Uzumaki Clan Compound

(Line Break)

Minato was happy to see Jiraiya again after so long, but not nearly as much as Jiraiya and the Toads that Jiraiya and Naruto summoned to let them know he was alive again

"Urk, can you all please get off me!" cried a very buried Minato from under all the toads

"Sorry my boy, but I thought we'd lost you forever" said Pa as he and the other toads got off of Minato

"How is it that you're alive anyway? I thought the Death God had your soul" asked Jiraiya

"A higher power ordered him to let my soul go free" answered Minato "They were also the one who brought me back to life"

"So what was it that you found on the other side?" asked Jiraiya

"I'll tell you later when the rest of the Shinobi Counsel gets here for a private meeting" answered Minato "That way I don't have to repeat myself"

"Ah makes sense" agreed Jiraiya

"Am I going to be there?" asked Naruto

"Yes Naruto you'll need to learn how to handle these types of meetings if you want to be Hokage yourself someday, plus some of the things I need to say pertain to you specifically due to Kurama being sealed into your gut" answered Minato solemnly

"Well that's just great, hope it's good news then" said Naruto as he crossed his arms "Having Kurama inside me has been fine for the most part, but I'd like to set him free eventually seeing there is no need to keep him sealed away"

"I agree with that Naruto, but right now we need to focus on other things" agreed Minato

"So when will they be here?" asked Naruto

"They'll be here for dinner, then the meeting will take place afterwords" answered Kushina

"Oh, alright then I'll get back to my speed training" said Naruto before running off

"He's going to go far" said Minato

"I know he is" agreed Kushina

"He'll outshine us all someday" added Jiraiya "There is no doubt in my mind about that"

 **Note: That's it for this chapter, tell me in the reviews if I should bring Nawaki back from the dead fully or not. I'm also putting up my first poll for this as well so look for it on my profile page**


	22. Announcement

**Announcement**

I have recently created a story where I interact with the various characters that are under my influence as well as give news and updates on what is going on with my work called: Scribe0magic's Crystal Sanctum. So if you have any concerns about a particular story you might find some news about it there, and if you put a comment asking about a story that I haven't talked about yet, I should get around to making a chapter about it

Also this announcement will be replaced with a new chapter at some point for the stories that I am still working on, just please be patient with me as I don't have much time right now to work on any of my stories (As of 1-24-2019)


End file.
